Impossible
by Lily77974
Summary: Bella s'est jurée de traquer et de détruire les vampires. Pourra-t-elle accepter de remettre en questions ses convictions les plus profondes par amour ? Et s'il lui faudra choisir un camp ? UA - BxE - Rating M.
1. Rencontre du 3ème type

Ayant fait une hooooorrible méprise dans le 1er chapitre, le voici corrigé. Bravo à mimily et cynthia pour m'en avoir fait la remarque.

-

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

* * *

« Il est bon quelques fois de s'aveugler soi-même. Et bien souvent l'erreur est le bonheur suprême. »

_Destouches_

_-_

**CHAPITRE 1 – Rencontre du 3****ème**** type**

**-**

Je parvenais à percevoir quelques sons mais c'est comme si j'avais été immergé dans l'eau. J'entendais mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce qui se disait autour de moi. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais mon cerveau ne reçut jamais la commande puisque c'est ma main qui se contracta involontairement. D'un autre coté, il avait mieux fallu pour moi que j'eusse senti mon corps bouger avant car si j'avais ouvert les yeux en premier, j'aurai cru, devant la vision de la beauté de cet être qui se tenait devant moi, que j'avais pris un aller simple pour le paradis.

L'homme qui étais près de moi s'afférait à présent à soulever mes paupières l'une après l'autre puis je sentis sa main prendre délicatement le poignet. Je crois qu'il vérifiait mon pouls. Je crois. Non parce que j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes et ne doutait aucunement de ma fièvre tant le contact froid de ses doigts contrastait avec la chaleur qui irradiait mon front. Il m'examina sous toutes les coutures avec un zèle quasi-militaire mais ça ne me gênait pas le moins du monde puisque je pus, à loisirs, observer son visage d'ange.

Ses cheveux, coiffés dans un désordre ordonné, lui donnaient une allure assez rebelle, son nez était prononcé et droit, ses lèvres, légèrement rosées et entrouvertes laissaient apparaître une rangée de dents blanches et brillantes mais tout cela n'était en rien comparable avec ses yeux. Mon dieu. Ses yeux… Profonds et d'une couleur miel envoûtante et chaude.

Bref, j'avais sous les yeux le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Etais-je certaine de ne pas être au paradis ?

Comme pour me prouver que je n'avais effectivement pas trépassé, j'essayai de me redresser mais ne réussis qu'à choper un violent mal de crâne ainsi qu'une puissante douleur au ventre. Je me ravisa presque immédiatement, consciente de ma connerie. Trop tard. Comme d'habitude.

« Chuuuut. Ne bouge pas. » Me dit une voix encore plus irréelle que celui à qui elle appartenait.

Il posa doucement une main sur ma poitrine afin de maintenir mon corps à l'horizontal ; ce qui était une excellente idée soit dit en passant. Non seulement mon ange était beau mais en plus, il était intelligent.

_Rôoooo. Epouse-moi bel ange. _

Je devais sûrement être sous un anti-douleur quelconque - et on avait mis la dose apparemment - car je me mis subitement à voir Bob Marley. Soit j'étais shootée, soit j'étais effectivement morte et on m'avait menti en me faisant croire que c'était Saint Pierre qui vous accueillait au Paradis.

Ce fut la dernière chose dont je me souvienne car à l'instant où je sentis à nouveau mon corps, tout me revint en mémoire à une vitesse fulgurante. Notamment la raison pour laquelle j'avais si mal partout.

Port Angeles. Les deux vampires. La ruelle.

Je savais que l'on ne devait jamais s'attaquer à un vampire seul, alors deux !… Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait toujours un truc qui coinçait.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé.

La fille qui court, les vampires à ses trousses, mon sabre dégainé, la routine quoi. Sauf que lorsque je décapitai le premier vampire d'un geste assuré et net, j'avais fait une grosse erreur de calcul. Car si pour l'un j'avais eu l'effet de surprise en ma faveur, l'autre était déjà sur moi avant d'avoir pu lever mon arme pour lui faire sa fête. Comme prévu, il m'avait éjecté dans les airs mais par chance, j'étais retombé sur quelque chose de pas trop dure. En me relevant, je m'aperçu que c'était la fille que j'essayais de sauver.

J'étais mal en point. J'avais trouvé le moyen de me luxer l'épaule dans ma chute et, je n'étais pas en sucre, mais ça faisait un mal de chien.

_Vite une idée_, pensais-je, parce qu'au mieux, j'allais finir comme mes parents, au pire comme ma sœur.

Tandis qu'il s'approcha, me fixant de ses yeux écarlates, je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse et opta pour la tactique de la pauvre humaine en détresse – Ce qui consistait en gros à me mettre à pleurer, à imiter la peur et à pousser des petits 'Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal'. Au fil des ans, je m'étais trouvé un certain talent dans ce genre de rôle.

C'eût l'effet escompté puisque qu'un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du vampire et qu'il approcha sans se méfier tandis que je sortais une bombe incendiaire accroché à la ceinture de mon jean et qu'il s'enflamma à la vitesse de la lumière en poussant des cris de douleur extrême.

Oui. Tout aurait pu se dérouler comme d'habitude à savoir, j'aurai pu me relever, me remettre l'épaule en place, rassurer la fille que je venais de secourir et la regarder s'enfuir en hurlant, brûler le reste du premier vampire, disparaître avec la satisfaction d'avoir éliminer deux parasites de plus sur cette Terre et rejoindre Jacob, Sam, Seth, Léah et les autres qui m'aurait reproché mon inconscience.

Ça aurait pu se passer comme ça mais non !!! Quelqu'un là-haut avait décidé de me casser les pieds.

En effet, j'avais oublier un détail crucial : la fille s'était effectivement sauvée en hurlant mais pas parce que ce qui c'était déroulé sous ses yeux étaient carrément flippant, non, c'est parce que UN : Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y en avait un troisième qui venait vers moi, les yeux flamboyant de rouge carmin et plutôt enragé à en croire le venin qui s'écoulait de sa bouche et DEUX : je n'étais pas seulement retombée sur la fille tout à l'heure, je m'étais également empalée le flan droit avec ma propre épée dans le processus.

La fille avait bien fait de prendre le large - après tout, nous n'avions pas besoin de mourir toutes les deux – et déjà, je sentais mes yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes, annonçant ainsi ma fin très proche.

Ma seule pensée lorsque mon corps percuta le bitume, c'était le regret de n'avoir pas pu retrouver ma sœur pour la sauver elle aussi.

A présent que mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour la deuxième fois et que je me souvenais du 'pourquoi' la douleur, il me restait à découvrir le 'Où je suis', 'comment j'ai atterri ici', 'quel jour sommes-nous' et 'qui – ah bin c'est surtout ça qui m'intéressais le plus - était cet homme au pied du lit'.

Parce que c'est vrai que c'était le bordel complet dans ma tête. En analysant bien mon dernier souvenir, une seule question me venait à l'esprit. Comment se faisait-il que je n'étais pas en train de jouer de la flûte avec les anges ? Je ne dis pas que je n'étais pas heureuse d'être en vie – quoique la douleur de ma tête ne fit regretter d'être venue au monde – mais pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ?!?

Tout à ma réflexion, je bougea légèrement dans le lit et me sentis toute nue. Je me figea, souleva avec précaution le drap qui recouvrait mon corps et constata avec effarement que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. J'étais effectivement toute nue.

Je regardais l'apollon à mon chevet avec des yeux écarquillés au maximum et sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Une sale manie indécrottable.

Apparemment, l'expression de mon visage sembla crier ironiquement 'Bin voyons ! Il ne fallait surtout pas se gêner !' puisqu'il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me dévisagea, le sourcil arqué.

« Je devais savoir si tu n'avais pas d'autres blessures… » Dit-il visiblement vexé.

Je ne répondis rien. Déjà parce que j'avais peur que le simple fait de parler réveille la douleur de ma tête mais également parce que j'étais trop abasourdie par le timbre de sa voix mélodieuse - le brouillard cotonneux dans lequel j'étais plongée lorsque je l'avais entendue la toute première fois ne lui avait carrément pas rendue justice – tintait à mes oreilles comme un doux chant de volupté.

Son expression se fit soudain plus contrariée. Il fixa le sol et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, concentré.

« Et je devais être nue pour ça ? » Sortis-je plus sarcastique que je ne l'avais voulu.

Je regrettais aussitôt mon hostilité réalisant à quel point j'étais injuste envers lui alors qu'il m'avait probablement sauvé la vie. Fréquenter une bande de loups-garous et avoir la vie qu'est la mienne n'aidaient sûrement pas à façonner mon caractère sociable.

Il n'avait plus l'air offensé, juste perturbé. Je craignais d'y être aller un peu fort.

« Désolée. » Murmurais-je en tentant de me redresser contre la tête de lit en prenant soin de tirer le drap sur moi au maximum.

Il me fit un sourire en coin absolument divin et irrésistible qui rendit son visage encore plus céleste si cela était possible.

« Je peux me mettre nu moi aussi. On serait quitte. »

Ah bin oui… Euh… non. Ah non ! Déjà que j'étais éblouie rien qu'en regardant son visage alors s'il mettait sa menace à exécution…. Je fus, bien sur, trop ahurie pour lui sortir une réplique bien cinglante et étais certaine d'être également trop liquéfiée pour pouvoir rougir mais la vague de chaleur traîtresse qui s'insinua sous mes joues avait décidé le contraire.

Ce fut pire lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher de moi et que mon visage se retrouva si près du sien que je pouvais sentir son odeur délicieuse.

« Tu as repris des couleurs. C'est mieux. » Dit-il d'un air ironique. « Tu as des yeux magnifiques. »

Je ne savais pas si c'était mieux mais il ne s'écartait pas rapidement, j'étais bonne pour l'asile de dingue. Ne voulant pas sombrer dans la démence, je m'enfonçai en douceur dans l'oreiller mettant ainsi un peu de distance entre son visage et le mien. Je voulais à tout prix qu'il s'éloigne.

« Tu pourrais me dire d'abords comment tu t'appelles au lieu de me draguer pitoyablement. » Lançais-je, volontairement piquante.

_Est-ce que c'est moi qui avais dit ça ? A voix haute en plus ? Arggg. Tuez-moi maintenant._

« Edward. » Dit-il, ce stupide sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres. « Et comment s'appelle l'inconsciente qui pensait qu'elle pouvait venir à bout des trois vampires à elle toute seule ? »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais refusa de prononcer un seul mot. Comment savait-il pour les vampires ? Il était apparemment au courant de leur existence depuis un moment à en juger par le ton détaché et neutre avec lequel il en parlait. Ça se tenait après tout, s'il m'avait sauvé c'est que lui aussi devait les combattre. Je restais toutefois sur mes gardes, après tout je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé réellement.

« Et bien… Juste Edward… Je pense que cela ne te regarde pas. »

Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil et il fronça les sourcils. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir de lui avoir fait bouffer son petit air suffisant ou si je devais pleurer d'avoir perdu ce rictus qui rendait son visage plus agréable à regarder.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie. J'espérais seulement que mes efforts pour te remettre sur pied ne seraient pas gâcher dans une autre tentative stupide de faire la chasse aux vampires. » Il fit une pose et se dirigea vers la petite table où trônait pansements, flacons, compresses et seringues. Il prit une boite dans laquelle il saisit une paire de gant chirurgicaux. J'allais m'excuser à nouveau car il semblait vraiment agacé mais il me lança une phrase qui n'eût d'effet que de me mettre profondément en rogne. « ... Surtout quand on voit ton amateurisme. »

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne fallait pas toucher, c'était mes qualités de combattantes. Remettre en cause mes aptitudes, c'était remettre en cause tous les sacrifices, la sueur et les larmes que j'avais mis dans mon perfectionnement, mon entraînement et mes combats. Je me redressais vivement, causant ainsi une douleur vivace en provenance de mon aine.

« Ecoute-moi bien espèce de crétin. Aïe… Tu ne sais rien de moi… Ouille… Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre… Aïe… Ta petite vie parfaite et… Aïe… me foutre la paix… Merci de m'avoir secouru et bonne bourre… Aïe, j'ai mal là. »

Je grimaçai de douleur et furieuse de ne pas pouvoir continuer sur ma lancée pour lui balancer ses quatre vérités mais Edward vint vers moi et m'apaisa en me caressant le front.

« Calme-toi. Je voulais simplement dire que tu as eu de la chance. Si j'étais passé une minute après… »

Je l'interrompis. « Oui d'ailleurs que faisais-tu là ? Et comment connais-tu l'existence des vampires ? »

Il marqua une pause. « Il m'arrive de tuer des vampires à l'occasion. Je me suis occupée du troisième qui voulait faire la fête à ton cou. Je t'ai ramené ici et je t'ai soigné. »

« C'est où ici ? » Demandais-je en scrutant vaguement la pièce.

« Toujours à Port Angeles. Je ne t'ai pas emmené à l'hôpital parce que les flics arrivaient sur place et ils auraient posés trop de questions. » Il s'interrompit. « Il faudrait que… que… je change ton pansement. » Il prit le drap entre ses doigts à la hauteur de ma hanche. « Je peux ? »

« Comme si j'avais le choix. »

Il sembla réfléchir puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise tandis que mes yeux ne savaient plus s'ils devaient rester planter là à le regarder ou se détourner pudiquement. Au diable la pudeur !

Le spectacle pourrait me faire guérir plus rapidement.

Si le visage d'Edward était parfait, son torse lui était sublime et lorsqu'il me tendit sa chemise, je la pris avec hâte craignant qu'il s'aperçoive que mes mains tremblaient.

« Si tu me dis non, je le ferais pas. Je te demande juste d'avoir un peu confiance en moi. » Dit-il plus doucement.

Je le regardais et vis de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il voulait vraiment m'aider. J'acquiesçai lentement de la tête. Il se retourna et j'enfilai rapidement le vêtement qui irradiait son odeur.

Alors que je lui fis signe d'une toute petite voix gênée que j'avais fini de m'habiller, il s'installa à mon coté en soulevant légèrement le drap et sa chemise et j'eus un peu froid lorsque ma peau entra en contact avec l'air ambiant de la chambre, provoquant une chair de poule. Il fit tout de même en sorte que le bas de mon corps soit couvert.

Tout le long de ses soins, son regard resta sérieux. Il avait l'air aussi indifférent que s'il m'avait demandé l'heure. Apparemment, la plaie s'était bien refermée puisqu'il n'y avait pas de sang sur la compresse qu'il avait retirée. Si la blessure avait déjà eut le temps de cicatriser, depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Je fus tirée de cette pensée par la main d'Edward qui tassa le pansement.

« Voilà. C'est fini. » Dit-il en remontant le drap sur mon ventre.

« Merci. » Murmurais-je, embarrassée par le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau.

« Tu sais. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seul avec une fille à moitié nue et que je ne connais pas son nom. »

« Bella. »

« C'est un joli prénom. »

« Fais gaffe Edward. Tu recommences à me draguer. »

« Ça te gênerait ? »

« Je me suis toujours méfiée des hommes qui profitaient de la faiblesse momentanée d'une femme. »

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'a rien de fragile. »

« Non, tu as juste dit que j'étais une amateure. »

Il soupira. « J'étais en colère. La vie est précieuse Bella et le chemin que tu as choisi ne vas pas te faire vivre très longtemps. »

J'étouffa un bâillement sonore et me sentis soudainement très lasse. « Je suis pas seule d'habitude. Parfois, il faut devoir… Improviser. »

Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer et la seule chose dont je me rendis compte, c'est la voix d'Edward douce et calme qui résonnait dans ma tête.

« Tu devrais dormir. »

C'est exactement ce que je fis.

*********************************

Je me réveilla en sueur, collante, le cœur encore palpitant et me dressa tel un piquet. Je repoussai quelques mèches de cheveux de devant mes yeux et la brise fraîche de la nuit vint s'écraser contre ma peau. J'essayai de me lever et constata que la douleur avait presque disparu. _Combien de temps avais-je dormi ?, p_ensais-je tandis que je refermai la fenêtre. Il me sembla que j'étais seule et je crus un instant d'avoir imaginé Edward. Mais la chemise que je portai me lança des effluves de son odeur, balayant ainsi mes doutes irrationnels.

Je me dirigeai vers une des chaises de la chambre sur laquelle trônaient un jean et une culotte. J'enfilai le sous-vêtement en me baissant avec précaution et avec une lenteur désespérante et quand vint le moment de mettre mon jean, je rencontrai un problème technique. Je marchai par inadvertance sur l'un des pants et manqua de me vautrer la tête la première sur le sol. Chute heureusement stopper par deux bras puissant qui me retinretn juste à temps. Pas besoin de me retourner pour connaître l'identité de mon sauveur, son parfum embaumait déjà mes narines.

« Un peu d'aide peut-être ? » Murmura Edward dans mon oreille.

Ses mains sur ma taille, mon dos contre son torse, je me figea quelques secondes et la réalité me rattrapa de plein fouet lorsqu'Edward me retourna lentement, accrocha un de mes bras autour de son cou afin que je puisse prendre appuie, mon autre main s'agrippant à sa hanche. Il se baissa légèrement pour saisir les bords de mon jean gisant à la hauteur de mes genoux et le remonta délicatement le long de mes cuisses.

Mon corps sembla s'embraser et sa peau paraissait glacée en comparaison de la fournaise qui prenait possession de mon corps.

Mon expérience m'avait appris à faire la différente entre des gestes désintéressés et des caresses volontaires et la façon dont il m'avait habillé, dont il me regardait, et surtout l'érection qui faisait de l'œil à ma cuisse ne faisait aucun doute quand à ses préoccupations. Mes lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes, chacun goûtant presque le souffle de l'autre. Il commença à approcher son visage et je pensai alors que j'étais perdue. Après tout, si je devais offrir une nuit de débauches sexuelles pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je pourrais bien trouver le courage de me sacrifier.

Mais je fus vite refroidie dans mes ardeurs lorsqu'Edward s'éloigna de moi et secouant la tête comme s'il avait pris soudainement conscience qu'il venait de faire une chose horrible.

Aurais-je mal interprété les signes du 'Je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec toi ?'

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sentis rejeter et humilier. Je bafouillais quelques excuses pas plus fortes qu'un murmure et ressentis le besoin urgemment urgent de m'enfuir en courant.

Edward, qui avait reculer jusqu'au mur opposé, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, poussa un soupir et me fixa avec un regard presque torturé.

« Ne te méprend pas Bella. Tu me plais… Beaucoup… » Il passa ses mains sur son visage. « Bon ok la vérité c'est que je suis dingue de faire ça alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter sur ce putain de lit… Avec toi. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Bella. Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose dont je suis sur que tu regretteras après. »

Je sentais une profonde colère monter en moi car plus il parlait moins je comprenais.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, si tu es tellement sur de toi, qui suis-je pour te contredire ? Et pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par me foutre la paix ? Va-t-en. Je vais bien maintenant. » Dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

« La dernière chose que je voulais c'était de te vexer. » Dit-il dans mon dos.

Je me dressai, surprise. Je ne l'avais même pas senti se rapprocher.

« Je ne suis pas vexée. » Assurais-je, sans toutefois me retourner.

« Je t'assures que j'ai très envie de toi mais… tes amis arrivent. » Expliqua-t-il.

Je lui fis face. Jacob, Sam et tous les autres. Je n'y pensais même plus.

« Tu es là depuis cinq jours. Je ne pouvais pas te déplacer. » Reprit-il.

Incroyable. Cinq jours ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Il continua sa discussion à sens unique tandis que je réalisais à quel point mes compagnons devaient être fous d'inquiétude.

« Je n'ai pas fait que te regarder dormir. J'ai pris ton portable. Dans ton sommeil tu as mentionné Jacob. Il est très… Protecteur. » Il se mit à me chercher du regard et y réussit. « Bella. C'est mieux comme ça. Crois-moi. » Il fixa mes lèvres l'air complètement obnubilé et c'est alors que, mue par une pulsion incontrôlable, je me leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tout à coup, il m'attrapa la nuque et me rendit mon baiser avec fougue - mieux encore, il me dévorait de ses lèvres célestes et douces. Puis, après m'avoir allumer comme un sapin de noël, il s'écarta brutalement et tourna sa tête en direction de la porte de la chambre avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard. » Il chuchota si bas que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à l'entendre.

« J'en doute. » Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je fermai les yeux tandis qu'il se penchait encore vers ma bouche et j'attendis un baiser qui ne vint jamais. A la place, j'entendis un fracas tonitruant dans le couloir et leva les paupières juste à temps pour voir la porte valdinguer à travers la pièce, Jacob se tenant sur le perron en hurlant des jurons abominables.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'arrêta net et balaya du regard la chambre en vociférant.

« Il est où ce fils de chacal que je lui défonces la tête ? » Il laissa tomber lorsqu'il vit que j'étais seule et se précipita dans mes bras en me serrant jusqu'à l'étouffement.

« Aïeuuuuhhh. Jacob tu me fais mal. » Gémis-je en m'écartant et en me tenant le flanc.

Il se rendit compte de sa bêtise et prit un air horrifié. « Mon dieu Bella ça va ? Tiens appuie-toi sur moi. Je suis si heureux. Tu vas bien ? Tu… » Il s'interrompit en me regardant et soudain son nez se retroussa et il commença à humer ma chemise avec frénésie. Il me lâcha brusquement puis se dirigea vers la chaise sur laquelle s'était assis Edward et mes yeux se tournèrent involontairement vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Pendant un long moment, mon cerveau refusa d'analyser la tonne d'informations qui transitait dans mes neurones parce que je connaissais ce regard que me renvoyait Jacob, parce que j'avais déjà vu ce frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine et ce tremblement hératique à maintes reprises et seulement en certaines circonstances, en certaines présences, parce que je ne voulais pas réaliser ce que j'avais fait, ce que je n'avais pas fait, ce que j'avais pas pu – non – pas voulu voir.

Parce que j'étais en train de réaliser qu'Edward était en réaliter cette chose que je m'étais jurée de détruire tant qu'il me restait un souffle de vie.

Edward était un vampire.

-

* * *

Rappel : Je poste le 1er chapitre aujourd'hui mais j'attendrai d'avoir fini les aimants pour poster la suite.

Je ne cherche pas les reviews sachant que ça va prendre du temps avant de poster le chapitre 2 mais votre avis est plus qu'important, vos impressions, vos sentiments, vos délires personnels, je prends tout.

N/A : "Les aimants" ainsi que "Bonne foi" arrivent demain. Votre patience est récompensée.


	2. Perdue

Je sais. Je sais. Je sais.

J'avais dit pas d'autres chapitres avant la fin de "Les Aimants" mais je suis une vilaine auteure qui sait pas laisser un chapitre fini dans son PC sans s'empêcher de le publier.

Bon, cette fois-ci j'arrête vraiment. Disons que c'est un petit cadeau pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews que j'ai eu.

Merci donc : **Fiitalya, chriwyatt, Atchoum16, louise malone, Angel94, Fleur50, Angel, cynthia, Laura, eliloulou, kline, maellef03, Ally, Pauline, twililyz, samy940, annecullen69, mimily, Joeymalia42, liliputienne31, rachoudied, Noyra, Galswinthe, melacullen, anya, sophiebelier, Look at the blue sky, oliveronica cullen massen et aline1320.**

C'est bizarre mais j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir vu vos pseudos quelque part…

-

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

* * *

_-_

_« Allo ? Houston ? On a un problème. »_

Jim Lowell, astronaute

-

**CHAPITRE 2** – Perdue

D'habitude, l'eau chaude avait un effet bénéfique sur moi. Ouais, d'habitude. J'essayai de me rappeler quand tout ce foutoir avait réellement commencer et je ne pus me décider entre le moment où j'avais décidé d'affronter, seule, ces vampires à Port Angeles ou celui où j'avais embrasser cette sangsue.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas écouté Sam et profiter du soleil de L.A en prenant ces putains de vacances ? En ce moment, j'aurai pu être sur un transat et ma seule préoccupation aurait été de calculer la distance entre mon bras et la table où trônait mon cocktail. Mais nooooon !!! A la place, j'étais sous la douche depuis une heure essayait d'enlever les traces que ce parasite avait laissé sur moi.

Je me sentais si sale. Pire, je n'arrivais pas à chasser de mes pensées que j'avais été à deux doigts de faire la chose la plus contre-nature qui soit. J'étais peut-être trop dure avec moi-même mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fustiger et de rejeter la faute sur mon piètre instinct et mon jugement douteux.

Je ne restai pas sous la douche, trop absorbée à me traiter mentalement de conne pour pouvoir me détendre, repassant sans arrêt la scène avec cette… Chose et me demandant à quel moment, la situation aurait dû le plus me sauter aux yeux. Y'en avait tellement que j'abandonnais. Bon sang, je côtoyais des vampires en veux-tu en voilà et en présence de l'une de ces punaises – pendant cinq jours entier – je n'avais même pas été foutu de voir qu'Edward était un PUTAIN DE VAMPIRE.

En fait, pourquoi je le désignais par son prénom ? C'était lui donner une personnalité or ces suceurs de sang n'avait rien qui méritât qu'on leur en attribut. Pour moi, comme pour les autres – d'ailleurs c'était la devise de notre groupe - un bon vampire, est un vampire qui brûle.

Je m'habillais rapidement, enfilant un treillis et un débardeur noirs et réunis mes cheveux en une queue de cheval acceptable. Mes vêtements faisaient un peu tenue de combat mais après tout, nous étions en guerre.

Rejoignant les autres à la table sur laquelle nous avions l'habitude de déjeuner tous ensemble, je m'asseyais tranquillement alors que le silence pesant qui régnait commençait à me flanquer la chair de poule. Saisissant le thermos à café puis me ravisant, je posa mes paumes à plat sur la table et souffla un grand coup.

« Allez- y. Crachez le morceau. » Intimais-je, agacée.

Soudain le brouhaha le plus incompréhensible qui m'eût été donné d'entendre s'élevait dans le salon.

_« … as eu une sacrée veine Bella… » Fit _Observer Quil.

_« … Mais tu n'as rien senti ? C'est incroyable… » _Commenta Sam

_« … Comment… » _Continua Quil.

_« Y'a plus de céréales…» _Gémit Embry.

Je posai mes coudes sur la table puis enfouit ma tête dans mes mains.

_«… faffeter fa fauvre… » _S'enquit Seth, plus intéressé par ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« STOP. » Dis-je avec fermeté en levant mes mains. Soudain le silence. « Ne parler pas tous en même temps, on s'entend plus gueuler. »

« Est-ce que ton plan consistait à te faire tuer ? » Demanda soudain Jacob, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Figure-toi que je n'avais pas le temps de faire la causette et d'attraper mon téléphone. Cette fille allait se faire bouffer ! » Expliquais-je en reposant mon dos contre le dossier de ma chaise.

« Quand je pense que c'est grâce à une sangsue que tu es assis à cette table… » Réalisa Jacob.

« Je trouve ça bizarre. » Songea Sam, la mine réfléchie.

« Moi pas. » Fit observer Embry. « Il t'a soigné pour mieux te vider de ton sang après coup. Un nouveau jeu sadique sans doute. »

Je porta inconsciemment la main à ma cicatrice et fronça les sourcils. Soudain, un poing s'abattit sur la table, la faisait vibrer légèrement.

« Quand je pense que ce misérable rat à oser insinuer que c'était de ma faute en plus… » Cracha Jacob.

« Comment ça ? » Demandais-je.

Il leva un sourcil. « Il me dit textuellement '_ça ne t'a pas inquiéter de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Bella durant cinq jours_' alors tu me connais, je commence à m'énerver et à crier dans le téléphone et là, il a le culot de me dire '_Heureusement que j'étais là, moi'_. Bien sur, je lui dit que je vais lui péter la gueule et il me donne l'adresse en me disant '_c'est parfait que tu sois énervé, ça te fera arriver plus vite'_. Là je pète un câble et lui dit que je vais le tuer et lui, il rigole et il me sort '_Tu ferais mieux de retourner jouer aux billes si tu n'es pas capable d'assurer la protection d'un des tiens'_. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir, j'étais déjà dans la bagnole avec les gars. »

Sam regarda Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel et prit soudain un air songeur. « Pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé ? Pourquoi il ne s'est pas contenté de te tuer Bella ? » Il se tourna vers moi. « Bon dieu, tu n'as pas vu que c'était un vampire ?!? »

Tiens, c'était exactement les mêmes questions que je m'étais posé depuis ma révélation 'C'EST UN PUTAIN DE VAMPIRE'.

Je me renfrognais. « On va mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes : Je n'ai pas le pif de Rintintin. Bella = humaine. Vous, vous avez vos qualités olfactives de loup-garou je vous signale. En plus, je me suis enfoncé une épée, UNE E-PEE, dans le ventre, je n'étais pas trop en état de réfléchir correctement. » Je souffla bruyamment. « Il n'avait même pas les pupilles rouges ! » Fis-je remarquer.

« Des lentilles sûrement. » Lança Quil.

« Et il ne t'a rien fait ? Il te t'a rien dit ? » Demanda Sam.

J'étais trop honteuse pour leur avouer que j'avais pratiquement sauté dans ses bras, m'offrant carrément sur un plateau d'argent et que je m'étais fait avoir par son aura surnaturelle. Je me visualisai soudain nue sur une table, saucissonnée comme une dinde de Thankgiving et tenant une pomme dans ma bouche. Je secouai la tête avec horreur.

« Non. J'étais dans les vapes et à mon réveil, il m'a dit qu'il avait appelé Jacob et ensuite il a débarqué. » Dis-je.

Sam avait l'air encore plus absorbé. « Pourquoi nous avoir prévenu ? Pourquoi soigner Bella ? Je veux dire… Ça n'a pas de sens. » Dit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Au contraire. » Contra Embry. « Il s'est dit qu'avec Bella, blessée, c'était trop facile alors il a monté les enjeux. Logique. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à nous voir tous débarquer. »

Je soupirai. « Tu vois, je ne suis même pas une proie de choix pour la créature la plus misérable sur Terre. Je suis un boulet. » Pleurnichais-je, sarcastique.

Sam rit. « Tu es une excellente combattante et tu nous es indispensable. Pense à ce vampire qui nous a tous mis K.O rien qu'en nous regardant. Nous étions tous trop occupés à nous tordre de douleur par terre et si tu n'avais pas été là, nous ne serions pas en train de discuter autour de cette table. »

« Ouais. N'empêche, j'ai été stupide de me battre seule. » Avouais-je.

« Positive Bella. Tu as sauvé une vie et trois parasites ont été anéantis. Moi j'appelle ça un bon bilan. » Résuma Embry.

« Il en a tué un. » Murmurais-je.

« Hein ? » Dit Jacob suspicieux.

« J'en ai eu deux. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était occupé de l'autre. » Expliquais-je.

« Qui ? Ta sangsue ? »

« Ce n'est pas MA sangsue. »

Un grand silence s'en suivit et au bout de quelques secondes Sam se racla la gorge.

« Ok, Bref. Quil ? Tu devrais aller vérifier l'équipement. Pour l'instant, c'est calme et on devrait en profiter pour s'avancer un peu. »

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait : Un sac de frappe, mes poings et une bonne séance de défoulement intensif.

Je n'aurai aucun mal à imaginer une cible qui me motive.

*****************************************

« Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qui te met dans un état pareil. »

J'arrêtai mes coups sur de sac de frappe et en mis un dernier plus puissant, balançant violemment celui-ci de gauche à droite avant de le stopper en le saisissant entre mes bras et en m'affalant dessus. J'essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration et leva la tête en direction de Léah.

Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras.

« J'ai eu si peur Bella. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Mais non. Pour vous débarrasser de moi, il va falloir se lever tôt. » Dis-je en riant un peu. Je retirai mes gants et prit une bouteille d'eau. « Tu es rentrée quand ? »

« A l'instant. Jacob m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. »

« Ouais. » Je bus une gorgée, embarrassée. « Alors, comment s'est passée ta garde à l'hôpital ? »

« Si je ne te connais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu essayes de changer de conversation. »

« Pas du tout. C'est juste que je ne tiens pas à me rappeler sans arrêt que je me suis blessée avec ma propre arme. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire moqueur. « D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, tu sais que tu ne vas pas y échapper ? »

« Léaaah. » Râlais-je. « Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur des examens. »

« T'inquiètes pas, je te réserve la totale. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Si je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais, je penserai que tu veux me tuer définitivement. »

Elle me sourit et pointa un doigt vers moi. « A l'infirmerie. Tout de suite. » Elle renifla bruyamment. « Mais avant, tu vas prendre une douche. » Dit-elle en grimaçant.

Sur ce, elle sortit et je levai un bras afin de humer mon aisselle. Effectivement, ça ne sentait pas la rose.

Saleté de loup.

*****************************************

« Allonge-toi que je regarde ta blessure de guerre. » Intima Léah.

« Tu viens de me piquer, de me scanner, de me radiographier, de m'échographier, de me tâter sous tous les angles, tu as même failli m'étouffer avec ton truc en bois dans ma gorge et me crever les tympans en m'enfonçant ton engin de malheur dans mes oreilles. C'était bon pour toi au moins ? » Demandais-je en levant un sourcil ironique.

Léah leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai pris mon pied. C'était incroyable. Maintenant arrête de râler et enlève ton haut. Après je te laisse tranquille. »

Elle saisit une des radios et le posa sur le panneau lumineux. Elle observa avec attention.

En vérité, j'avais vraiment peur. Peur qu'elle m'annonce que j'avais une bombe à retardement dans le flanc. Peur de ce que cette sangsue avait bien pu me faire pendant mon inconscience. Peur qu'il y avait quelque chose qui nous mette tous en danger de mort.

Elle éteignit la lumière blanche et se mit à examiner ma cicatrice.

« Même si ça me tue de le dire… » Dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. « … Je n'aurai pas mieux fait moi-même. C'est du boulot de pro. La cicatrice est parfaite. » Léah enleva ses gants et fixa ma blessure d'un air songeur. « Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Vraiment ? »

Je secoua la tête par la négative puis me redressa sur la table et remis mon débardeur. Et soudain, j'eus peur malgré tout. Peur parce qu'il n'y avait rien. C'était plutôt irrationnel comme attitude mais ça ne faisait que m'apporter encore plus de questions et aucune réponses. Si c'était lui qui m'avait soigné comme il me l'avait dit – Admettons que cela fusse possible, ce que je doutas fortement quand à sa capacité à rester de marbre devant tout ce sang, bref admettons – Comment avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Si c'était pour mieux m'éliminer après, comme l'avait suggérer Embry, la perspective sadique de le faire pendant qu'on s'envoyait en l'air aurait pu remplir de satisfaction ses scénarios de jeu pervers les plus fous. Mais il m'avait repoussé – Dieu merci. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'il était sur que j'allais regretter.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

La seule chose dont j'étais absolument sure était que si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais jamais été plus capable de me regarder dans un miroir et aucune douche n'aurait pu effacer la honte de m'être 'mélangée' avec un vampire. Une bête. Un animal. Un mort-vivant. C'était la chose la plus contre-nature qu'on puisse imaginer. C'était comme vouloir emboîter une forme carrée dans un trou triangulaire.

_Bella. Arrête de faire des phrases avec les mots 'emboîter' et 'trou', tu vas te rendre malade._

Je secouai la tête vivement devant le regard amusé de Léah.

« Bella ça va ? Tu es toute rouge. » Demanda-t-elle en posant un main sur mon front.

Je la fixais d'un air de gamine capricieuse. « Tu me libères ? »

Elle sourit. « Allez. File. »

Je sauta par terre et partit en direction de mon appartement située un étage plus bas. Une fois la porte close, je sauta sur mon lit et resta sur le dos à contempler le plafond, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre d'hôtel de Port Angeles. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion seulement, je me leva vivement et, pousser par la colère face à ma débilité profonde, je posa ma tête contre le mur près du lit et cogna mon front plusieurs fois contre le papier peint.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Ce qui me rendait si furieuse, c'était surtout que, l'espace d'un instant alors que j'avais été dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il était vraiment, j'avais éprouvé un désir violent. Et lui aussi. J'avais la nausée. Puis je revis son visage et son torse nu de dieu grec, provoquant en moi une bouffée de chaleur suivit par la nausée à nouveau d'avoir ressenti ça rien qu'en y repensant.

_« Tu me remercieras plus tard. »,_ m'avait-il murmuré.

_« J'en doute. »,_ lui avais-je répondu.

_Conne. Conne. Conne. Conne. Conne._

Je décidai de retourner à la contemplation du plafond parce que c'était moins douloureux pour mon front.

Je n'avais pas envie de descendre pour rejoindre les autres, sure de me faire chambrer de tous les cotés par 'l'incident du troisième vampire'. Je me redressai sur mes coudes en me demandant ce qu'il était justement arrivé à ce troisième parasite. Edw… euh… La chose avait qu'il s'en était 'occupé' et, juste avant, qu'il lui arrivait de tuer des vampires. Bien sur, je n'avais aucune raison de croire à ça. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement demandé au vampire qui m'avait attaqué de lui laisser le privilège de me régler mon compte. Non. La bête était assoiffée, elle ne n'aurait jamais laissé échapper une proie qui, de plus, perdait la moitié de son sang par terre. Ou alors il était avec eux dès le début. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il m'avait soigné dans cette chambre d'hôtel et…Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il avait eut l'air si sincèrement disposé à m'aider. Bon sang, quel acteur né !

J'étais fatiguée de repenser à tout ça, quelle importance après tout ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le revoir dans la prochaine décennie. Il devait être loin. Je fermais les yeux. La seule chose importante à retirer dans toute cette histoire était que, malgré tout, j'étais toujours en vie. Et c'était vraiment ce qui comptait.

*****************************************

Le mois qui suivit se déroula avec des alternances de cauchemars éveillés et de bonheur intense. Bonheur de partager ma vie avec des êtres aussi formidables et cauchemar dans le sens où les questions sur mes cinq jours d'absence n'avaient jamais quitté mon esprit et ressurgissaient dans les moments les plus inopportuns. Le visage de cette sangsue n'arrêtait pas de me hanter, ses yeux surtout, dorés comme un bonbon au caramel.

Devant cette obsession que j'avais entretenue, j'avais pensé un instant qu'il avait exercé sur moi un quelconque pouvoir hypnotique mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence que mon bouclier, à maintes reprises, avait trop fait ses preuves contre ce genre de surprise pour que je puisse penser ça.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non. J'avais réalisé que ça devenait vraiment un problème lorsque la semaine dernière, alors qu'on était tous en train de manger, Léah m'avait demandé nonchalamment qui était ce… Edward… que je nommais dans mon sommeil la nuit.

Inutile de dire qu'à se moment là, je m'étouffais avec le morceau de viande que j'étais en train d'avaler.

Jacob avait dû se lever et me taper dans le dos alors que Léah lui criait de ne pas faire ça et tous les autres s'était mis autour de moi en me regardant tranquillement mourir d'asphyxie. Selon la description de Seth, j'avais même pris une vieille couleur aubergine. Léah m'avait prise par la taille et avait appuyé sur mon ventre de manière à faire compression. Le bout de viande coincée dans ma gorge avait violement été éjecté et avait atterri dans l'œil de Quil.

Après avoir repris une couleur de peau normale et bu un litre d'eau, je me rassis à table et repoussa mon assiette de peur d'un nouvel incident. Léah revint à la charge mais cette fois ci, je n'avais rien qui aurait fait une bonne diversion et j'aurai préféré mille fois pouvoir encore m'étouffer que de répondre à sa question. Donc, je me tus, essayant de trouver un truc potable à raconter. Il fallait improviser et si, tout au long de ces cinq années passées à faire la chasse aux vampires, j'avais appris une chose essentielle, c'était que peu importe la façon d'improviser, ce qui compte c'est le résultat. Mais devant son insistance à savoir, je la cite, 'qui te fait crier de plaisir jusque dans ton sommeil', je lui sortis le premier bateau que j'avais dans la tête en lui disant que si elle avait vu Edward Norton – l'acteur – torse nu dans _Fight club_, elle aussi aurait fait des rêves significatifs. Léah m'avait toujours trouvé un peu bizarroïde et ne fut pas surprise de m'entendre dire que je fantasmais sur un gars maigrichon, au talent indéniable certes, mais au gabarit à en faire craquer une allumette. A des années-lumière de celui de Jacob, Sam, Quil, Embry et Seth, baraqués comme Hulk un jour de grosse colère.

Bref, c'est à ce moment précis que je sus que j'avais un vrai problème. Parce que quand vous vous mettez à faire des rêves hautement suggestifs avec quelqu'un qui est sensé ne vous inspirez que du dégoût, vous n'êtes pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de 'psychologiquement stable'.

Ce qui n'aidait pas également, c'était que notre secteur était assez calme en ce moment. Faut dire que les vampires ne s'aventuraient pas souvent dans la région. Seattle et une partie de l'Etat de Washington étaient notre territoire et ça se savait. Malgré tout, il nous arrivait de tomber sur des ignorants – ou des inconscients – qui ne faisait pas grand cas de notre présence, pour leur plus grand malheur.

Nous nous étions baptisés 'Les loups d'Olympic' en référence, bien sur à la capacité de mes compagnons à se transmuer en immenses loups et de part leur origine de la réserve indienne située dans la province d'Olympic. Ils avait rajoutés le 'et Bella' lorsque j'avais rejoint leur rang.

Nous vivions tous dans un petit immeuble de trois étages situé dans une ancienne zone industrielle de Seattle, sans voisins et assez grand pour que chacun puisse avoir son intimité – enfin presque si on ne tenait pas compte de la finesse des murs entre les chambres.

Le sous-sol abritait notre quartier général où trônait armes en tout genre et le poste informatique. Au rez-de-chaussée, un grand espace ou devrais-je dire un bordel monstre, avec nos trois voitures et tout l'attirail de mécanique, des pièces détachées à perte de vue, des trucs qui pendent partout et l'escalier au fond de la pièce. Au premier étage se trouvait un immense salon, un immense cuisine – il fallait au moins ça car les autres étaient de véritables morfales – et la salle de jeux. Au deuxième étage, il y avait nos cinq appartements. Tout au bout du couloir, celui de Quil, du coté droit celui de Seth, Embry et du gauche ceux des couples, Sam et sa femme Emily, Jacob et Léah et enfin le mien, à l'opposé de celui de Quil. Enfin le quatrième et dernier étage abritait l'infirmerie et une salle de sport.

Seth, le plus jeune, était notre petit génie de l'informatique et je ne doutais pas un seul instant que si son ordinateur avait été une femme, il se serait déjà imprégner de lui. Embry et Quil étaient des vrais As du bidouillage, créant de merveilleux petits jouets tels que des bombes incendiaires ou explosives. Jacob était notre stratège et notre mécano, obsédé par tout ce qui était recouvert par une carrosserie, Léah notre ange-gardien et notre médecin, Emily notre mère et Sam notre chef.

Et moi… Moi et bin, j'étais le bulldozzer et mon arme de prédilection était un sabre qui avait cette faculté étonnante d'admirablement bien couper les têtes. Parfois, je jouais le rôle d'appât, rôle impossible à tenir pour les autres compte-tenu de leur odeur peu alléchante pour un vampire ; mon humanité était très appréciée par les sangsues, ils m'adoraient, du moins, ça c'était avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent que leur tête s'était détachée de leur corps.

Bref, nous vivions tous ensemble et chacun avait sa place. Nous nous permettions même le luxe de faire des études. Sam disait toujours _Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir_ et il avait raison. Si le destin me permettait de vivre vieille, j'étais forcé d'admettre que je n'allais pas pouvoir traqué les vampires toute ma vie. Je me voyais mal, en effet, combattre des êtres à la force et à la rapidité prodigieuse tout faisant attention à ne pas perdre mon dentier ou en m'apercevant un jour que j'avais pris ma canne au lieu de mon épée.

Les autres n'avait pas ce genre de préoccupations. Ils ne vieilliront pas tant qu'ils se transformeront. De plus, c'était leur raison d'être, inscrits dans leur gêne. C'était le combat de leurs ancêtres, le leur et celui des générations futures. Les vampires étaient leurs ennemis naturels. Ce n'était pas mon cas mais mes raisons étaient toutes aussi légitimes.

Les vampires avaient détruits ma vie et tués tout ceux que j'avais aimé cette nuit là.

Et ma sœur cette nuit là, est devenue l'une d'entre eux…

-

* * *

Ahhhh, Je suis toute excitée.

J'ai juste profiter du repos que m'offrait la pause dans la traduction de "Bonne Foi" pour pondre ce chapitre et cours me concentrer sur la fin de "Les Aimants".

Il faut que je planche sur une apothéose et juste ne pas écouter ma mauvaise petite voix qui me dit "Pas de Happy End... Pas de Happy End".

Pour la suite de "Impossible" faudra s'armer de patience.


	3. Je ne suis pas un monstre

Voilà, je ne fais un peu harcelée et je craque encore. Je sais. Je suis faible.

Merci : **annecullen69, Angel, Laura, Mary79, Angel94, liliputienne31, Galswinthe, melacullen, Mimily, samy940, eliloulou, chriwyat, alice'n'tom, cynthia, fleur50, babounette, anya, twililyz, frimousse, Letmesign23, Look at the blue sky, oliveronica cullen massen, rachoudied, Dawn266, maellef03, Atchoum16, sophiebelier, Miss Lunatik, arwenloumarcise, Angel, fleur, ****aude77,**** Alexx, ****La'ienth, ****Lenerol, ****scrapfaconed, ****Ally1915, ****clairew59, ****bostondirty**** et ****jelly bells.**

-

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

-

* * *

_« Il n'y a pas de frontières entre l'amour et la haine. Ni d'entre-deux. Seulement le choix. Oui ou Non. Il n'y saurait y avoir de peut-être. »_

Citation de Lily77974

-

**CHAPITRE 3 – Je ne suis pas un monstre**

-

**POV Bella**

**-**

Je haïssais les vampires.

Ce n'était ni de la colère, ni du ressentiment. Non… C'était une haine viscérale et souveraine.

Je haïssais les vampires jusque dans les tréfonds de mon âme.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ressasser cette nuit où tout ce que j'avais eu de plus cher au monde m'avait été arraché. Ça faisait remonter trop de douleur en moi et mon cœur ne pouvait pas en supporter l'intensité brutale. Cependant, et paradoxalement, cette souffrance en moi était comme un carburant puissant et inépuisable et la rage que j'éprouvais me rappelais constamment pourquoi je faisais ça et combien c'était important. C'était ça qui me donnait la force de me lever le matin.

Mes parents avait été assassiné et ma sœur, transformée en l'une de ces choses.

Trois jours durant j'avais entendu ses hurlements de douleur tandis que le vampire qui nous avait attaqué décidait de mon sort. Les trois jours les plus horribles de mon existence.

Quand les cris s'étaient tus, la porte s'était ouverte sur Sam et je ne sus qu'après que lui, Jacob et Embry m'avait sauvé en tuant l'assassin de mes parents. Mais ma sœur s'était enfuit.

J'avais 15 ans. Plus de famille. Ma sœur était un vampire et était là, quelque part. Il fallait que je la retrouve et que je la libère de cet enfer dans lequel elle se trouvait. Or pour cela il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le faire : la tuer.

Cette nuit là, Bella Swan était morte dans l'incendie de sa maison, avec toute sa famille.

Chaque vampire que je tuais me remplissait d'une joie extatique, un bonheur euphorique, je me sentais investie d'une mission, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse la douleur que j'avais ressenti, la perte profonde, le sentiment d'injustice, la colère et la profonde solitude. Il n'y avait rien de comparable au monde que de se sentir orpheline et de penser à tout ce que mes parents auraient pu faire et ne feront plus. D'avoir le cœur briser en mille morceaux d'avoir perdu une partie de soi-même. La pensée qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'ils me soient arrachés.

Souvent, j'avais ce genre de réminiscence dans le métro quand je rentrais de la Fac. Je m'installais et regardais les gens, la fourmilière des passants allant et venant, inconscients du danger qui les guettait, tapis dans l'ombre, et ignorants de la menace qui pesait sur eux comme une épée de Damoclès, pouvant s'abattre à tout moment sur leur vie et la briser en une fraction de seconde. Parfois, j'enviais leur ignorance. Parfois, je voulais être cette femme pressée qui se désespérait d'avoir raté le métro ou cet homme dont le seul soucis consistait à regarder son montre et râler parce qu'il aurait dix minutes de retard à son rendez-vous ou même cette ado qui pleurait au téléphone parce que son petit copain l'avait laisser tombé pour sortir avec « Cette salope de Mandy Cooper ». Des tranches de vie. De vie normale.

Mais je ne les enviais jamais très longtemps. J'étais heureuse de la vie que je menais malgré tout, heureuse d'être un peu leur ange gardien, fière de savoir que je faisais quelque chose de bien. Malheureusement, le genre humain ne me rendait pas cette passion que je mettais dans mon combat pour les protéger.

Un soir, alors que je venais de sortir de mon dernier cours, je traversais le campus afin de rejoindre la station la plus proche pour rentrer à mon immeuble. J'étais crevé par ma journée que je mis sur le compte d'une trop grosse fatigue intellectuelle.

Fatigue intellectuelle mon cul ! Si j'arrivais à dormir la nuit au lieu de penser à ce con de parasite, j'arriverai peut-être à ne pas bailler toutes les cinq minutes et ne pas avoir l'air d'un cadavre ambulant.

Je m'arrêtai sous un réverbère afin de fouiller dans mon sac et de chercher ma carte de transport quand soudain je sentis quelque chose sur ma bouche et mon nez. Je me débattis un moment mais mon cri d'effroi se perdit dans une plainte étouffée tandis que je sombrais peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

*******************

Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux et me réveillai. Dans un premier temps, je remarquai l'obscurité tout autour de moi puis cet horrible bruit de moteur et enfin le tangage de mon corps, ballotté comme une balle dans un baby-foot.

J'étais dans le coffre d'une voiture.

Bravo. Moi. Bella Swan, pourfendeuse de créatures surnaturelles, massacreuses de vampires, destructrices de goules, ayant frôlé la mort tellement de fois que mes dix doigts n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour les compter, j'avais fini par me faire avoir par un être aussi vil qu'un tueur en série tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain.

La perceptive de mourir de cette manière était pour moi la plus misérable et la moins honorable qui soit.

J'étais pieds et poings liés, ficelée comme un saucisson et bâillonnée avec du scotch. Celui qui avait fait ça n'y était pas aller de main morte. Cependant, j'avais vu pire et même avec les liens qui encerclaient mes poignets et mes chevilles, ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'empêcher de lui broyer le crâne.

Je n'avais plus la notion du temps, je savais seulement qu'il faisait jour d'après les minces rayons qui filtrait à travers l'habitacle. Je fus secouée dans tous les sens lorsque nous quittâmes la route goudronnée pour rejoindre un chemin à en juger par les soubresauts que faisait mon corps. Quitte à m'enlever, mon kidnappeur aurait au moins pu le faire avec une bagnole qui avait de meilleurs amortisseurs.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin après ce qui m'avait semblé être des heures de secousses inconfortables. J'entendis la portière se refermer et simultanément, le coffre s'ouvrit et je fus éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la clarté ambiante et je crus avoir une attaque lorsque je reconnus celui qui se tenait devant moi.

La sangsue.

Toutes mes résolutions de broyage de crâne s'évanouirent comme neige au soleil car cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant si ça avait été effectivement un humain mais voilà, c'était un vampire. Et ça remettait en cause toutes mes stratégies d'attaque.

Sans beaucoup de manières, il me saisit aussi facilement que si j'avais pesé trois grammes et me jeta sur son épaule. J'essayais de me redresser pour observer les alentours mais ne vit que des arbres et des buissons.

Super ! J'allais mourir – sans doute dans d'atroces souffrances et en plus au milieu de nulle part – quoi que la perceptive d'être torturé de ses mains, n'était pas la pire manière de mourir qui soit. Au moins, à l'instar des condamnés à mort qui avait droit à un dernier repas aux mets raffinés, j'aurai droit, moi aussi, de pouvoir mourir en ayant une vue parfaite de son visage parfait.

Je secouai la tête. Léah avait raison. J'étais pas normale.

En me tortillant, j'aperçu un chalet planté devant nous et cette sangsue s'y dirigea en silence. Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement identique à celui que j'avais entendu mille fois dans _Thriller_ de Mickaël Jackson et lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, le plancher craqua sous chacun de ses pas. Il ne manquait plus que la musique de _l'Exorciste_ pour finir de me mettre dans l'ambiance.

_Il_ s'arrêta tout d'un coup et je sentis sa main sur ma nuque tandis qu'il me posait en douceur sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. L'endroit n'était pas du tout glauque, au contraire. Il était minimaliste mais agréable. Cependant, il y avait une odeur de renfermé qui indiquait probablement que les lieux était utilisés, mais pas depuis un bon moment. J'avais froid malgré mon manteau et exprima un frisson. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur _Lui_ qui s'afférait devant la cheminée, essayant d'allumer un feu. Je reconnaissais bien là le sadisme de ces parasites.

Je fixais la porte derrière moi avec envie mais inutile de penser à la fuite avec un vampire. Je n'avais aucune issue.

J'entendis soudain le crépitement du feu et vit les flammes danser dans l'âtre, réverbérant leur chaleur bénéfique sur mon corps. Il se dirigea vers la sacoche qu'il tenait plus tôt et saisit un sac en plastique. Il vint s'asseoir sur la table basse qui se trouvait en face du canapé et me dévisagea.

Lorsqu'il enleva le scotch de ma bouche, arrachant au passage les ¾ de mon épiderme, il s'agenouilla à mes pieds et prit une pomme qu'il approcha de me lèvres.

« Mange Bella. » Dit-il doucement.

Je me contenta de tourner le tête sur le coté dans un attitude de mépris bien que cela me coûtait car j'avais vraiment la dalle mais plutôt que d'écouter ma faim, je ne voulais en aucun cas lui montrer que j'allais me laisser faire. Je n'allais tout de même pas rentrer dans son jeu et lui faire plaisir.

Je m'attendais à ce que ce geste déclenche sa colère mais au lieu de cela, je n'entendis qu'un profond soupir de lassitude.

« Bella. » Dit-il en laissant tomber sa main. « Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à faire ça mais… Mais tu m'aurais tué avant d'avoir pu te parler, t'expliquer. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à chercher un moyen de me tirer d'ici sans y laisser ma peau.

Après un long moment de silence, il se rassit sur la table basse et me fixa. « Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Très bien. Je ferai la conversation alors. Tu étais pourtant plus bavarde à Port Angeles. Plus loquace et plus… affectueuse. »

Son hésitation volontaire en prononçant ce dernier mot me fit sortir de mes gongs. Je le toisais avec, je l'espérais, le regard le plus méprisant.

« Je ne savais pas _ce que_ tu étais. » Crachais-je avec dégoût.

« Et maintenant que tu sais, qu'est ce que ça change ? »

Je poussai un petit rire sarcastique, froid et amer. « Ça change tout. Tu es un monstre. »

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers moi. « Je ne suis pas un monstre. » Dit-il en détachant chaque mot.

« Tu assassines des humains, tu brises des vies, des familles, sans égard pour la vie. Tu as raison, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es une insulte à la race humaine. »

Il se redressa. « Premièrement, je ne tue pas d'humains... »

« Si tu crois que je vais avaler ça… » Crachais-je en détournant la tête à nouveau.

Il continua, ignorant mon sarcasme. « … Deuxièmement… » Insista-t-il. « …J'existe mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de vie ou de mort parce que je suis différent. Tes amis eux aussi sont différents. Pourquoi mériterait-ils de vivre et pas nous ? Le fait de t'avoir soigné n'est-il pas une preuve suffisante pour que tu me croies ? »

« Ça ne prouve rien. Tu as très bien pu te faire aider par un humain. »

« Bella. Tu cherches des arguments là où il n'y en a pas. Tu es tellement certaine que nous sommes le diable que tu rejettes en bloc la moindre chose qui peut venir effriter tes convictions. »

Je me contentai de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais lui tenir tête. Toutes ces heures à ressasser les coutours de son visage ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Il était mille fois plus beau que dans mes souvenirs les plus fous.

_Focus Bella. Toi = Cinglée. Lui = Mort-vivant ambulant._

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demandais-je sur un ton glacial.

« Je veux que tu me croies. »

« Tu veux que je te croies ? » Répétais-je, incrédule et ironique. « Sur paroles ? »

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il.

« Parfait. » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Détache-moi. »

Il me jaugea du regard durant plusieurs secondes interminables, hésitant, mais il me mit debout et me retourna. Il déchira l'attache autour de mes chevilles et j'entendis lacérer les liens de mes poignets avec ses dents.

« Recule-toi maintenant. » Intimais-je, en me retournant vers lui et en caressant mes poignets douloureux.

A ma grande surprise, il obéit. Je reculais moi aussi de mon coté, jusqu'à ce que mon dos fut en contact avec le mur opposé et fit fonctionner mes méninges à toute vitesse. Pas de fuite possible donc si je devais me débarrasser de lui, la seule chose qui pourrait marcher c'était de le pousser à ce qu'il ne puisse plus réfléchir. Par chance – Merci Sam – je ne me séparais jamais de mon couteau situé dans ma botte - Un couteau qui avait la particularité d'avoir une lame incrustée de diamants taillés sur le tranchant. Les diamants avaient la faculté de pouvoir trancher n'importe quelle surface ou texture ; la peau des vampires n'échappait pas à cette règle de la physique. Bon, d'accord, ça ne lui fera pas grand-chose mais si je pouvais atteindre sa gorge, je pourrais gagner du temps et peut-être envisager de lui couper au moins quelques membres. J'avais déjà le feu à ma disposition, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la… diversion idéale.

Soudain, ma tête s'illumina comme si une ampoule s'était allumée dans ma tête. Bon sang, mais bien sur.

Sans quitter une seule seconde le vampire du regard, je me baissa et saisit mon arme. Je levai la main et de l'autre, et d'un coup sec, je me tranchai la paume. Je savais que l'odeur du sang déclenchait chez eux une folie incontrôlable, leur geste devenait guidés par le seul instinct, les rendant vulnérable. C'était une de leur faille que j'avais appris à parfaitement à maîtriser. J'attendais le hurlement féroce, les yeux noirs et sombres, obsédés par le sang, l'approche lente du prédateur qui observe sa proie se délectant ainsi des quelques instants qui le séparait du moment où il goûterait enfin le fruit de sa traque…

Mais rien ne se passa.

Devant moi, je voyais juste un homme, le regard emplit de souffrance qui me fixait en une supplique silencieuse. Soudain, tout à mon observation de ses réactions, je vis autre chose qui eut raison de mes derniers doutes : De la peur.

Je pensais avoir tout vu dans ma vie - et j'en en avais vu de choses. Mais là… J'avais juste l'impression de ne plus rien savoir du tout. Je restais comme une cruche à me demander comment il pouvait rester de marbre alors que je sentais mon propre sang couler le long de ma main et goutter au sol.

Soudain, je le vis faire un pas dans ma direction. Je fus immédiatement sur mes gardes. C'était sûrement une réaction à retardement mais j'étais… (Soulagée ?) de le voir s'approcher enfin. Je me disais aussi…

Après avoir marcher jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, il s'arrêta. Je serrai le manche de mon couteau avec force. Je n'allais pas me rendre sans me battre jusqu'au bout. Il ferma les yeux puis, la microseconde d'après, il était devant moi, encerclant mes poignets d'une poigne de fer. J'étais finie.

« Ne fais rien de stupide Bella. » Murmura-t-il.

Je me figeai raide comme une statue. Je sentais ses longs doigts froids contre ma peau. De son autre main, il saisit mon arme puis me libéra pour se diriger par la fenêtre et jeter le couteau dehors avec une telle force que j'étais pratiquement sure qu'il avait atterrit au Mexique à l'heure actuelle. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers moi en arrachant au passage un morceau de sa chemise bleue.

Je fermai les yeux, certaine qu'il allait commencé par m'étrangler avec quand soudain, je sentis sa main saisir la mienne. J'ouvris les yeux et le vis regarder ma plaie béante et douloureuse. A ma grande surprise, alors que je le voyais déjà planter ses dents dedans, il me fit un bandage avec le bout de tissu.

Trop estomaquée pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, je me contentai de le regarder. Il ponctua son bandage par un petit nœud et quand il eut terminé, il s'écarta à nouveau de l'autre coté de la pièce.

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Bella. »

J'hochai la tête, ahurie. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute quand à sa capacité de maîtrise pour le sang, je dû bien me rendre à l'évidence que ce qu'il venait de faire avait de quoi ébranler toutes mes convictions les plus tenaces.

Ainsi il avait dit vrai.

C'était lui qui m'avait sauvé la vie, qui m'avait soigné mais pouvait-il dire vrai sur ce qu'il avait dit ? Qu'il ne tuait pas d'humains ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Je fixai le sol toute à ma réflexion, incapable de trouver une cohérence saine à ce qu'il se passait en moi.

« Ok. Je veux bien écouter ce que tu as à me dire. » Dis-je en n'étant toutefois pas certaine d'avoir prononcer ses mots à voix haute.

Il mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. « J'appartiens à un clan de sept individus. Tous nous partageons le même mode de vie mais nous sommes fatigués d'être traqués comme des animaux partout où nous allons. Notre souhait est juste de vivre en paix et tu peux nous aider. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent dans la surprise. « Moi ? Alors là, il va falloir m'expliquer. »

« Nous voulons passer un accord avec la tribu Quilleute. Tu es humaine. Les autres sont trop ancrés dans leurs préjugés à notre égard. Tu peux être notre Suisse, notre terrain neutre. »

« Il va juste y avoir un problème. Je ne suis pas du genre à partir sans prévenir et Jacob doit être sur ma piste à l'heure qu'il est. Le fait que tu m'aies enlevé ne va pas jouer en ta faveur. »

« J'ai pris ton portable et je lui ai envoyé un SMS disant que tu prenant deux ou trois jours de vacances. » Je levais un sourcil suspicieux et incrédule. « Je connais vos protocoles. »

« Com… Comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant sur nous ? » Demandais-je avec méfiance.

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis souffla. « Je lis dans les pensées. Je… Je vous ai observé pendant deux semaines depuis votre toit. »

« Quoi ?!? » Exprimais-je à voix haute.

L'idée qu'un vampire ait pu nous espionner autant de temps sans avoir soupçonner sa présence avait quelque chose de flippant. Mon Dieu… Toutes ces nuits a rêvé de lui, toutes ces journées à penser à lui. J'avais soudainement honte qu'il puisse saisir mon espèce de fascination à son égard. Mais dans ce cas, il savait que je représentais une faiblesse, que j'étais la faille. Il était plus facile de se servir de moi, sachant ma… défaillance, pour atteindre les autres. Mais d'un autre coté, ça n'avait pas de sens. Ils étaient sept, ils connaissaient notre façon de procéder, nos techniques, nos systèmes de défense, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour tous nous écraser. A moins que leur objectif était de gagner notre confiance. Mais dans quel but ?

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda brusquement Edward.

« C'est à toi de me le dire. » Répliquais-je presque immédiatement.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié, et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Je ne peux pas. Ton bouclier je suppose, Sam y a fait allusion à plusieurs reprises. »

Le soulagement que je ressentis de son aveu était indescriptible. Pourtant, s'il en connaissait autant sur mes capacités, il pourrait utiliser cette information pour mieux nous manipuler. Me faire croire qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées pour que je sois moins sur mes gardes. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi m'aurait-il avoué pouvoir lire dans les pensées des autres ? Il aurait très bien pu garder cette information cruciale pour lui si il avait effectivement eu des intentions hostiles.

Plus j'essayais de trouver des arguments qui le feraient passer pour un péril potentiel, plus j'avais l'impression de m'embourber dans des raisonnements contradictoires.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demandais-je sans bouger de mon coin.

« En Alaska. Autrefois, un clan de vampires, qui partageait notre mode de vie s'était établi ici mais… mais ils ont tous été massacrés. » Il marqua une pause. « Nous ne voulons pas finir comme eux. »

« Protéger des vampires… Voilà une idée qui va plaire à Sam. » Dis-je, ironique.

« Tu te trompes Bella. Nous ne cherchons pas votre protection. S'il faut se battre alors… nous nous battrons. Pour notre liberté. Pour sauvegarder notre famille. Mais quitte à le faire, nous préférerions le faire avec vous pas contre vous. »

« Tu veux dire que vous seriez prêt à combattre à nos cotés ? Contre ceux de votre race ? Contre vos frères ? »

« Ce ne sont pas nos frères. Nous ne partageons pas la même vision, les mêmes rêves, les mêmes aspirations. Nous respectons la vie. Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers et sommes sûrement plus humains que la plupart des gens crois-moi. »

Je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes alors je fis quelques pas prudents jusqu'à me retrouver derrière le canapé. « Même si j'en parle à Sam, je ne garantis rien. »

Il me fixa d'un sourire discret. « Tu auras au moins essayé. »

Je secouai la tête. « Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire… ça. » Dis-je en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Il ne dit rien. Un silence pesant s'installa que seuls les crépitements des flammes dans la cheminée venait rompre. Son regard sur moi me rendait mal à l'aise. Je croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine et commença à imaginer la scène où j'apprendrais aux autres l'étrange proposition qu'il venait de me faire. Pourquoi dans le décor de ma scène, il y avait des objets qui volaient partout dans la salle de réunion ?

La voix d'Edward me ramena subitement dans le moment présent.

« J'aimerai qu'on soit à nouveau dans cette chambre à Port Angeles. » Dit-il avec une certaine mélancolie dans la voix.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je presque du tac au tac mais regrettant ma question à la seconde où elle franchit le bord de mes lèvres.

« Parce que… L'espace d'un instant, tu me regardais comme si j'avais été un homme. »

Je gardai le silence. L'une de raisons était que je ne voulais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain, consciente qu'une réponse de ma part m'aurait amener à parler d'un sujet que je ne pouvais pas aborder avec lui. Pourtant, il ne fit pas grand cas de mon silence et continua.

« J'aimerai tellement que tu aies le même regard aujourd'hui. »

La vérité ? J'en avais envie aussi mais j'avais passé le quart de mon existence à considérer sa race comme une menace à annihiler. J'en avais trop vu, trop entendu pour accéder à cette envie. Même si, comme il le disait, il ne se nourrissait pas d'humains.

Quand il s'approcha, je n'eus qu'une moitié de mouvement de recul. Tout dans ma tête était contradictoire. Je voulais le toucher mais je finis par faire plusieurs pas en arrière, je voulais le croire mais je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en lui. Tout en lui me répugnait mais j'étais comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière. Cette situation avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Avant que la situation ne m'échappe totalement, je fis la seule chose à faire et qui avait prouvé son efficacité : La fuite.

« Tu devrais me ramener maintenant. » Dis-je d'une voix posée ne trahissant aucunement la panique qui s'insinuait sournoisement en moi.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… Il y a du soleil dehors et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m'exposer. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, passe-moi les clefs de ta voiture. Je suis certaine que tu n'auras aucun mal à retrouver ton chemin. »

« Si je fais ça, c'est toi qui risque de te perdre. Il y a trop de chemins dans la forêt. Tu mettrais des heures avant de retrouver la Nationale. Autant attendre la nuit. Je te ramènerai. Je comprends que tu veuilles rejoindre les autres au plus vite seulement… J'aurai cru que tu aurais plus de questions à poser avant. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Evidemment, j'étais trop obnubilée de prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour penser à lui tirer un maximum d'informations. Puisque que, visiblement, je n'allais pas mourir aujourd'hui, autant en apprendre le plus possible. C'était un détail stratégique non négligeable.

« Très bien. » Je le jaugeais du regard. « D'abords, j'aimerai que tu enlèves tes lentilles. Si tu veux jouer franc-jeu, pas besoin d'artifice. »

A ma grande surprise, il rit.

« Je ne porte pas de lentilles Bella. Je me nourris de sang animal. Il est biologiquement différent du sang humain. C'est pour ça que mes yeux sont dorés. »

Je n'avais jamais entendu une chose pareille. Bien sur son raisonnement tenait la route, toutefois, je devais être sure et comme je n'étais plus à une connerie près – difficile d'ailleurs de faire mieux que de se couper la main devant un vampire – je m'approcha de lui et me retrouva si près de son visage, que je pouvais sentir l'odeur fraîche de sa bouche contre mes lèvres.

J'examinai ses yeux avec attention.

Il sembla se figer un moment puis, réalisant mes intentions, il ouvrit plus largement les paupières pour me faire voir, qu'effectivement, il ne portait pas de lentilles.

Avec cette proximité, je pus observer enfin la perfection de son regard. Le blanc entourant son iris avait la couleur d'un nuage et le cercle ambré qui entourait ses pupilles était d'un or miel absolument hypnotisant.

« Tu vois ? » Murmura-t-il en fixant mes lèvres. « Pas d'artifice. »

« Ça ne prouve pas que tu dis la vérité. » Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fut si rapide que je ne compris pas tout de suite qu'il m'avait fait pivoter de façon à ce que je me retrouve collée au mur et, dans la surprise, je jurai. Ses mains avaient emprisonné mes poignets mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

Il avait posé sa bouche contre ma jugulaire qui battait si fort que je la sentais cogner à un rythme irrégulier et complètement fou.

J'arrêtai de respirer.

J'attendais le petit craquement de la peau si particulier lorsque les dents pénétraient la chair et la douleur, j'attendais le bruit de déglutition frénétique qui résonnait dans l'air quand le sang était avalé, j'attendais l'étreinte violente du corps, la pressurisation de l'enveloppe charnelle dans laquelle coulait le précieux liquide.

Je fermais puissamment les yeux et j'attendais… la mort.

-

* * *

-

**Note de l'Auteure 1 :**

Le fait que Bella ne nomme pas Edward est voulu. A aucun moment, elle ne s'adresse à lui par son prénom.

**N/A 2 :**

Bon cette fois c'est la dernière. Je peux pas gérer deux fic à la fois. J'ai d'ailleurs une énorme pensée pour Claire-de-lune-25 (Si tu m'entends) qui jongle avec 9 fic en même temps. C'est Superman en soutien-gorge.

J'ai tout essayé pourtant, même de me shooter avec l'adoucissant de ma lessive au savon de Marseille pour tenir le coup mais rien n'a marché.

Peut-être qu'en me faisait greffer une autre paire de bras…

*réfléchis à la question*


	4. Bite or not to bite

Me revoilà après quelques jours d'abstinance après la fin de "Les aimants" comme vous le savez puisque je n'arrête pas de le dire.

Bref, retour sur "Impossible" avec l'aide de **Lenerol**, ma Betâ, qui m'a gentiment corrigé et est partie en guerre contre les vilaines fautes de conjugaison et d'orthographe de ce chapitre.

Donc merci à : **maggy7594, diane24, kadronya, dry68630, cynthia** (ce chapitre arrive plus tôt grâce à ta persevérance), **Alexx, fleur, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Angel, marie1876, Galswinthe, Morgane, Laura, Twifanes, oliveronica cullen massen, louise malone, twililyz, annecullen69, SolN, arwen, frimousse-02, jelly bells, scrapfaconed, vinou, eliloulou, La'ienth, chriwyatt, misiri-addict, liliputienne31, Miss Lunatik, ErylisxJazz, jess001, Angel94, ForgiveMeAgain, samy940, popolove** (bin elle et où mel31?)**, loumarcise, chanel00, villamartine, bostondirty, Atchoum16, Lilia84, Mary79, Lilia84, aude77, Dawn266, Lilia84, pierrafeu, AuroreAthena, Joeymalia42, Ally1915, melacullen, Letmesign23, Fleur50, schaeffer, alice'n'tom et babounette.**

-

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

-

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_... J'attendais le petit craquement de la peau si particulier lorsque les dents pénétreraient la chair, et la douleur, j'attendais le bruit de déglutition frénétique qui résonnerait dans l'air quand le sang était avalé, j'attendais l'étreinte violente du corps, la pressurisation de l'enveloppe charnelle dans laquelle coulait le précieux liquide._

J_e fermais puissamment les yeux et j'attendais… la mort._

* * *

-

"Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit. "

Oscar Wilde - _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_

_-_

**CHAPITRE 4** – Bite or not to Bite (*1)

-

J'attendais, j'attendais, j'attendais mais… rien.

Juste ses lèvres contre ma peau.

J'ouvris les yeux rapidement. J'avais vu toute ma vie défiler en un millième de seconde et ne fut consciente d'être encore vivante que grâce aux battements de mon cœur qui cognait si fort qu'il me semblait qu'il allait jaillir de ma poitrine.

« J'ai… » Commença-t-il sans s'écarter.

Je sentais ses lèvres remuer contre mon cou, envoyant quelques douces vibrations sur ma peau et merde, il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite. Apparemment, il n'écouta pas ma plainte muette puisqu'il continua.

« Je ne sais pas… comment… te prouver… Comment faire en sorte que tu me crois Bella. »

Je ne bougeais pas, me contentant de fixer le mur opposé mais sans vraiment le voir. Je me demandais juste comment il faisait ? Il avait sa bouche sur ma jugulaire. Son corps était si proche du mien que ma poitrine, à chaque inspiration – et elle était plutôt saccadée – frottait sur son torse en la caressant.

Je ne pouvais plus penser. Je pouvais juste deviner le goût de la peur sur mes lèvres. Oh, je n'avais pas peur de lui – Il ne me mordrait pas, j'en aurai donner ma main à couper (Oups, déjà fait). Non j'avais une trouille bleue à cause de ce que je ressentais. A cause de l'impact que sa proximité provoquait. Une envie dévorante, viscérale. Un besoin… Non… Une nécessité d'assouvir une faim dont je n'avais aucun mal à identifier la nature.

Je plaquais mes mains contre le mur avec encore plus d'énergie. J'avais l'impression que ce contact me raccrochait encore à ma raison. Je voulais parler, je voulais me dégager mais n'esquissai aucun son, aucun mouvement, n'étant pas moi-même certaine que mes gestes correspondraient à ma volonté.

Je décidai juste de ne rien faire.

Edward était toujours niché dans mon cou et ne bougeait pas. Je le remerciais intérieurement de ne plus parler non plus. Au bout d'un certain moment, je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes. M'en rendre compte était déjà un bon début ; Faire quelque chose, était la prochaine étape.

_Allez Bella. Tu peux le faire._

Merde. Je zigouillais des vampires, frôlais la mort un nombre incalculable de fois, avais survécu à un massacre, côtoyais une bande de loup-garou au quotidien et je n'avais même pas la volonté de m'extraire des bras d'Edward. Et plus le temps passait, moins j'en avais envie. J'allais finir par craquer.

Déjà, je fermais les yeux et haletais.

Dans un ralenti, je me voyais lever la main lentement, l'enfouir dans ses sublimes cheveux cuivrés, glisser mes doigts tremblants sur son visage d'ange et plonger mon regard dans ses yeux jusqu'à m'y noyer. Alors que je commençais à respirer plus rapidement comme si j'allais venir à manquer d'air à la seconde, Edward commença à se mouvoir de droite à gauche, mon corps suivait son mouvement jusqu'à que nous finîmes par danser. Soudain, je sentis ses doigts s'abandonner en une caresse contre ma nuque et s'arrêter à la naissance de mes cheveux.

J'en eus la chair de poule.

Je bougeais au rythme d'une musique qui n'existait pas mais comme si elle résonnait tout autour de moi. Je pouvais presque entendre les tonalités lentes et les enchaînements harmoniques, la dynamique pénétrante d'un air de guitare (*2). Sans m'en rendre compte, je tournais la tête vers son oreille et posais mes mains sur ses hanches en serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que mes jointures me fassent mal. Il se redressa légèrement, mes lèvres suspendues au dessus de sa joue en la frôlant… proche… si proche… tellement proche…

Et cette musique…

_Il était si bon de se laisser tenter. _

Et cette musique…

_Il serait si bon de se laisser aller. _

Et cette musique…

Que Dieu me vienne en aide.

Je ne savais si _Il_ avait entendu ma prière mais ce qui suivit eut raison de l'atmosphère enflammée qui régnait. Ce ne fut ni à cause d'un téléphone qui aurait sonné brusquement ou ni même de quelqu'un qui aurait frappé à la porte à ce moment précis - quoique que un OVNI aurait pu se poser sur le toit en laissant apparaître Luke Skywalker et le capitaine Solo, je m'en serais foutu comme de ma première petite culotte.

Non. Le problème vint de mon ventre et de son gargouillis sonore et extrêmement bruyant, grondant de mécontentement si fort que je dus porter ma main dessus afin d'en calmer la contraction.

J'avoue que quelques secondes auparavant, dans la magie de l'instant, la situation semblait si propice, si électrique, tellement opportune mais à présent, je me sentais juste… Réveillée ? Mortifiée ? Tétanisée ? Grisée ? Foudroyée ? Carbonisée ? Dépitée ?

Je ne savais plus comment me sentir – En tout cas, ça se finissait par '–ée'.

Edward se redressa un peu plus, l'air en '–é' également, sans même m'adresser un regard.

La situation était encore plus gênante que toutes les situations gênantes auxquelles j'avais eu droit. Il marmonna des excuses à peine audibles tandis que je m'étais statufiée dans une posture raide et immobile, comme si mon corps avait été incorporé au mur de façon quasi naturelle.

« Dis quelque chose Bella. » Murmura-t-il sans quitter mon épaule du regard.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était comment allais-je faire pour tenir le choc jusqu'au coucher du soleil s'il commençait comme ça d'entrée de jeu ?

« Je… J'ai faim. » Dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

_Bravo Bella. Quel sens de la rhétorique !!_

Je suppose que ça, il l'avait déjà compris mais c'était la seule chose qui me paraissait neutre sur le moment. Puis soudain, je priai intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas compris un truc du genre « J'ai faim… de toi. » ou même « J'ai faim… de ton corps. » et fus extrêmement soulagée lorsque je le vis se détacher de moi afin de chercher le sac de nourriture et d'en sortir le contenu sur la table basse.

Lentement, il s'écarta de la table comme pour me signifier silencieusement que je pouvais m'approcher et je commençais à manger en silence.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

J'avalais le morceau de pomme que je venais de croquer. « C'est pas demain la veille que je vais commencer à avoir peur d'un vampire. » Répliquais-je en tentant de maintenir l'illusion d'un calme qui m'avait échappé depuis le moment où j'avais senti sa bouche sur mon cou.

Il abaissa la tête et la secoua. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonnes le plus : Ton courage ou ta folie. »

« Ça nous fait un point commun. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Pour, ne serait-ce qu'espérer, que Sam accède favorablement à votre… demande de trêve, il faut être soit bien téméraire soit un peu fou. »

Son regard se posa sur moi et je dus me détourner, gênée. « Alors… » Commençais-je. « Comme ça vous êtes sept ? »

« Oui. Nous vivons tous ensemble. Un peu comme une famille. Du moins, nous nous considérons comme tels. » Sourit-il.

« Parle-moi d'eux. » Demandais-je avec une vraie curiosité.

Edward croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Carlisle et Esmée en sont les piliers. Ils sont mariés depuis plusieurs décennies ; Tout comme Rosalie et Emmett, qui nous ont rejoint plus tard. Alice et Jasper sont les derniers à nous avoir rejoints. »

« Je me demande comment vous faites pour vivre ensemble sans vous entretuer. Je veux dire… Les vampires ne sont pas connus pour leur penchant affectif, sinon ça se saurait. »

« Nous faisons des compromis et partageons le même point de vue concernant la vie en général. Comme toi avec les Quileute je suppose. Toutefois, je pensais que tu allais me demander pourquoi j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir de compagne. A moins que ce détail ne t'ait échappé. »

« C'est une question un peu trop… personnelle et le but de cette… euh… conversation est que je rapporte à Sam des éléments essentiels. Je doute que le fait de savoir pourquoi tu es… seul soit un élément stratégique important. » Fis-je remarquer.

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. « Je pensais apaiser ta curiosité. »

« Je ne suis pas curieuse de… ça. » Je fouillais dans le sac plastique et pris une autre pomme. « Et donc, pour vous nourrir, vous buvez du sang animal. »

« C'est une alternative qui nous permet de survivre et côtoyer les humains. »

« Côtoyer les humains ? » Demandais-je mi-ahurie, mi-septique.

« Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett et moi allons à l'université de Calgary, Carlisle est médecin dans un hôpital en périphérie et Esmée aime à se considérer comme une artiste. » Dit-il avec un mystérieux sourire.

J'en laissai tomber ma pomme. « Attends une minute… » Bredouillais-je. « Tu dis que l'un d'entre vous est médecin ? Comme dans médecin, hôpital, sang et… médecin ? »

« C'est ce que je dis. »

Je ramassai ma pomme et me redressai en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. »

Edward soupira brièvement mais gardait ce regard sérieux. « C'est pourtant la vérité. Moi-même, il fut un temps où j'ai travaillé avec Carlisle mais j'ai rapidement renoncé. Je ne supportais pas de voir des gens mourir sous mes yeux. »

« C'est… » Je ne continuais pas, trop ahurie pour pouvoir mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'il me venait à l'esprit.

« … Incroyable, impensable, inimaginable ? Pourtant, comment crois-tu que j'ai pu te soigner sans un minimum de pratique médicale ? »

Je bus quelques gorgées histoire de me donner une contenance.

« Là c'est sûr, Sam va m'envoyer à l'asile. » Murmurais-je tout haut en secouant la tête. « Ok, on va laisser ça de côté pour le moment. Ça fait trop '4ème dimension'. »

Le rire cristallin d'Edward me provoqua une agréable chair de poule, je le regardai et restai un moment interdite. Les traits de son visage semblaient si doux, ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis en deux petites fentes et ses dents brillaient d'une blancheur éclatante, un blanc qui rappelait la neige.

Il avait l'air tellement… Humain.

Le son de sa voix me sortit de ma contemplation. « Je suis d'accord. Toi, moi, dans la même pièce, sans que tu essayes de me tuer. Peut-être que je suis fou aussi. »

« Nous avons été déjà dans la même pièce sans que j'ai eu l'envie de te tuer. » Dis-je sous le coup de l'ambiance mais regrettant aussitôt mes paroles lorsque le sourire d'Edward se fana et que la pièce se chargea d'un silence gêné.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? J'étais là, devant un vampire, faisant la conversation comme si nous étions amis. Je pouvais lui prendre le bras et danser la farandole pendant que j'y étais. (_N/B: déjà fait…danser)_

Je luttai contre l'envie soudaine de me gifler et essayai de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais là.

« Ouais… Donc… Tu lis dans les pensées – sauf les miennes (_merci petit bouddha_). Les autres ont-ils des pouvoirs semblables ? »

Il sembla soulagé et prit une posture moins crispée. « Jasper, mon frère est empathique, il ressent les émotions et peut influer sur celles des autres et Alice voit l'avenir en quelque sorte. »

« Hein ?!? » M'exclamais-je en laissant presque tomber ma pomme à nouveau.

« Le pouvoir d'Alice réside dans les choix d'un individu. Une fois le choix établi, elle voit sa finalité au travers d'une vision. » Expliqua-t-il, un sourire furtif aux lèvres. « Elle t'a vu quand Carlisle m'a désigné pour te parler, en notre nom, mais elle m'a averti que tu voudrais m'éliminer. Maintenant, je pense qu'elle est rassurée. Tu n'as plus l'intention de me tuer, non ? »

« Ce serait un peu difficile puisque que mon arme est parti faire un tour dans les bois. » Dis-je avec ironie. Je restai volontairement piquante, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que ce n'était pas parce je lui parlais que je ne restais pas sur mes gardes.

Edward resta silencieux quelques secondes puis regarda le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. La lumière dansait sur ses joues creuses et sous ses yeux.

Il posa une main sur la poutre de la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans le spectacle. « Elle nous a vu à Port Angeles. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » Répliquais-je en regardant les flammes à mon tour.

« D'accord. Elle sait ce qu'il a _failli_ se passer. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. »

Il tourna sa tête vers moi mais sans me regarder. « J'ai envie d'en parler. »

« Pas moi. » Dis-je sur un ton ferme. « Fin de la discussion. »

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, l'ouvris et jetai les trognons de pommes dehors. Je mis la main sur la poignée pour refermer la fenêtre et, au même instant, la main froide d'Edward était par-dessus la mienne, comme si elle venait de s'y matérialiser. Je retenais un cri qui mourut dans ma gorge et me raidis. J'étais consciente de son corps derrière le mien même si celui-ci ne me touchait pas.

« Tu as peur ? » Sa voix, près de mon oreille semblait trouver une résonance partout sur mon corps ; surtout entre mes jambes.

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cette question. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que la peur n'était pas le sentiment que sa proximité m'inspirait, même de loin. Sa présence avec quelque chose de délicat, de doux, d'apaisant, c'était comme sentir l'herbe sous mes pieds nus.

« J'ai peur aussi. » Avoua-t-il en resserrant légèrement sa main sur la mienne. « Peur de ce que tu as réveillé en moi. »

J'inclinais la tête vers le sol et fermais les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer.

« Arrête. » Murmurais-je.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches tandis que la mienne restait accrochée à la poignée. Son contact me fit presque haleter et je m'en voulus instantanément qu'il eût un tel pouvoir sur moi.

_« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas encore me regarder à ta façon, comme avant, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. _

« Arrête. » Répétais-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

Il me retourna, face à lui et je fus incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » Sa voix était un peu plus élevée qu'un murmure, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Je fixai ses lèvres malgré moi, hypnotisée par leurs mouvements gracieux mais lorsque je vis que sa bouche se rapprochait de la mienne avec une lenteur indolente, je ressentais une panique m'envahir dont l'intensité m'était jusqu'alors inconnue.

J'étais certaine que j'avais le regard d'une biche effrayée dans les phares d'une voiture et je sentais que mon cœur était sur le point d'éclater. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé d'une variante de la situation actuelle ? Combien de fois m'étais-je réveillée en sueur en criant son prénom ? Combien de fois avais-je touché mes lèvres après le rêve d'un de ses baisers tant l'illusion avait semblé si vivace ? Mais la réalité avait ce côté sombre et effrayant que les rêves parvenaient toujours à sublimer. Dans le monde réel, mes choix, mes envies, mes actions auront des répercutions physiques et palpables et leurs conséquences pénétraient ma tête plus vite que le décollage de la fusée Ariane.

Avec mes dernières forces et dans un ultime sursaut de courage – ou de lâcheté –, alors que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, je le fixais droit dans les yeux et rencontrais ses prunelles ambrées brillantes qui me firent presque perdre le peu de bon sens qu'il me restait.

« Arrête. » Soufflais-je.

Il ne tenta ni de s'approcher, ni de s'éloigner comme si le seul mot que j'avais prononcé avait eu le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps. Et, dans ce moment d'attente insupportable, je me surpris à prier intérieurement. Une prière qui me fit peur.

_Ne t'arrête pas._

_Ne t'arrête pas._

_Ne t'arrête pas._

Finalement, après ce qui me sembla des heures, il s'écarta, une lueur de regret dans le regard. Sûrement identique à la mienne. Je ne sais pas d'où me provenait cet élan de courage mais il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Commençais-je. « Tu ne peux pas être mon ami, tu ne peux pas être aussi près de moi. Tu ne peux pas me considérer comme ça. »

Il pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. « Je n'y arrive pas Bella. Soit honnête, tu le veux autant que moi. »

« Tu veux que je sois honnête ? » Demandais-je rhétoriquement alors qu'il resta les yeux fermés. « Tu es un vampire. Tu es tout ce que je déteste. Je sais qu'il y a une différence avec toi, je l'ai vu mais… tu es un vampire et tu le seras toujours. Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance. Je ne peux pas. »

L'écho de ma propre voix résonnait dans le silence de la pièce.

« J'avais… » Commença-t-il, après plusieurs secondes de mutisme. « Quand je t'ai vu, dans cette ruelle à Port Angeles, je me suis dit que tu étais la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. Tu semblais si forte et si fragile. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a coûté de te repousser dans cette chambre mais je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de te mentir. Je suis ce que je suis Bella et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière pourtant, je ressens. Je peux souffrir, haïr, aimer, sentir ; c'est pour ça que ce qui s'est produit dans cette chambre a tant d'importance. Avant que tu comprennes que j'étais un vampire, j'étais quelqu'un, j'étais normal. »

Je crois que j'étais littéralement en train de boire ses paroles comme une alcoolique. Je voulais croire ce qu'il disait, vraiment.

« Bella. » Il ouvrit les yeux, sa main caressa ma joue avec la douceur et la légèreté d'une plume mais avec la brûlure incendiaire d'un charbon ardent. « Dis-moi que tu pourras à nouveau avoir ce regard. Dis-moi que je pourrais retrouver ce regard dans tes yeux. »

Malgré tout ce que son visage me renvoyait comme émotions – attente, espoir, conviction – je ne me sentais pas en droit de flancher maintenant. Il y avait trop d'obstacles, trop d'embûches, trop de murs. J'avais trop peur de lui poser la question aussi je me tus. Mais elle était déjà dans ma tête.

_Qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi ?_

Pas que je sois son amie visiblement. _Que je sois sa maîtresse ? _Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Avais-je perdu l'esprit ? Tout en lui n'était que camouflage, attirance physique naturelle destinée à mettre la proie en confiance. _Etais-je une proie ?_ Pourquoi mon corps exaltait des sentiments contraires à ma raison ? Je ne pouvais plus l'écouter pleurer pour son corps à lui car déjà le visage inquisiteur de Sam, Léah et les autres me fustigeait et me jugeait avec violence.

« Ce que tu me demandes… » Dis-je finalement dans un souffle. « … C'est impossible. »

Dès que mes mots furent sortit de ma bouche, j'attendais à nouveau. J'essayais d'anticiper ce qu'il allait se passer mais fut surprise de sa réaction, à l'opposé de celle que j'avais prévue. Après tout, la colère semblait pour moi la seule réponse plausible qui m'était venue à l'esprit, aussi, lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi lentement en silence et revint dans sa position initiale, près de la cheminée, je me suis sentie complètement perdue.

Encore.

Le calme qui régnait était presque cruel. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'observer, le suppliant presque mentalement de dire quelque chose sans le vouloir vraiment. Le silence avait un côté rassurant.

Soudain, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se pinça l'arête du nez, signe avant coureur que son mutisme allait prendre fin.

« Tu as raison. » Dit-il doucement. Il se retourna vers moi. « Bella, je suis désolé. C'est juste que... Peu importe. J'espère que tu parleras quand même à Sam. C'est important pour moi, pour ma famille. Je ne t'importunerai plus. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je parlerai à Sam. »

« Merci. » Il s'interrompit puis saisit son sac près de l'entrée et sortit un dossier épais qu'il me tendit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je.

« Des papiers officiels. Des copies. Cartes d'identité, attestations… tout ce qui prouve tout ce dont je viens de te parler. »

Je parcourais brièvement le dossier parfaitement organisé et trié par couleur pour chaque membre de son clan et saisit le premier. Celui d'Edward.

« Des relevés de notes ? » Demandais-je à moitié amusée.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire. Je pris un bulletin, paraphé du blason rouge et jaune de l'université de Calgary et appris qu'il étudiait à la Faculté des Sciences Sociales. Ses notes étaient excellentes. Je parcourais son dossier, feuillant lentement tout le contenu, rien ne manquait. De sa carte de sécurité sociale, carte d'étudiant, extrait d'acte de naissance – un faux bien sûr – factures de téléphone et d'autres documents sans importance mais attestant de sa normalité.

Bien entendu, tout ça devait être vérifié mais je ne doutais pas un seul instant de la véracité de ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

Je refermais le tout et réfléchis un moment puis rompis le silence.

« Te rends-tu compte que si Sam décidait de ne pas répondre favorablement à votre demande, vous seriez obliger de fuir et de renoncer à tout ça ? »

Soudain, je regrettais mes paroles. Je venais exactement de lui avouer que nous pourrions être amenés à les traquer mais je venais également de lui permettre une retraite dans le même temps en lui dévoilant nos intentions si Sam venait à le décider.

Il prit un air sérieux mais aucune surprise n'émanait de lui.

« C'est un risque auquel nous sommes prêts à faire face. »

Je regardais à nouveau le dossier sur la table et toutes ses paroles prirent une dimension encore plus réelle qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Depuis quand les vampires avait une carte d'électeur où même des abonnements au cinéma ? J'en aurais ri si la situation n'était pas aussi incongrue.

Edward commençait à éteindre le feu avec une bouteille d'eau et la chaleur disparut.

« Le soleil se couche, on devrait y aller. » Dit-il en prenant le sac au sol.

Je ramassais toutes mes affaires tandis qu'il fermait le chalet et glissais le dossier sous mon bras tandis que je me dirigeais dehors. Le froid me saisit et je regrettai déjà l'intérieur avec une nostalgie dont je n'arrivais pas à déterminer la nature.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte passager et je lui jetai un regard ironique.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit au coffre pour le retour ? » Dis-je avec sarcasme.

Il leva un sourcil et se dirigea à l'arrière de la voiture et quand je le vis ouvrir le coffre, je secouai les mains dans la panique.

« Je plaisantais. Je plaisantais. » Balbutiais-je. « Il est hors de question que j'aille là-dedans. »

Edward rit et saisit mon sac de cours en refermant le coffre.

« Je prenais juste ton sac. » Pouffa-t-il.

Boudeuse et rougissante, je m'assis sur le siège à l'arrière tandis qu'il prenait place derrière le volant. Nos yeux se croisèrent dans le rétroviseur et il démarra sans rien dire.

J'avais bien fait de me mettre là. Il était hors de question que je passe le trajet, installée à quelques centimètres de lui. Assise à l'arrière, la distance, même minime, me semblait un rempart contre ma propre folie.

La route se passa en silence, je ne pouvais presque plus supporter la conscience constante de sa présence, même dans l'écho de mes pensées, même dans les regards que je jetai au paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité de la nuit ne me permette plus cet échappatoire.

Je ne parlais pas. Il ne parlait pas non plus.

Alors, je fermais les yeux, juste un moment. Juste un instant.

Et je ne me rendis pas compte, que peu à peu, je glissais dans les affres d'un sommeil qui m'étreignait malgré moi.

*******************

« Bella ? »

Je me redressai vivement comme si une bombe avait explosé à côté de moi et posai mes yeux à moitié somnolents sur des yeux dorés que je mis un moment à identifier.

Devant le spectacle de cette vision, je sautai en arrière et heurtai le fond de la baquette arrière tandis qu'Edward, assis derrière le volant émit un petit rire.

« On est arrivé. »

Je regardai dehors, à moitié perdue, et mon regard se posa sur l'entrée de mon immeuble. Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Et je m'étais endormie.

_Endormie ?_

Je secouai la tête devant ma propre bêtise mais l'heure n'était pas à la fustigation. Je devais sortir d'ici. Je devais m'éloigner de lui et de sa proximité corruptrice.

Je saisis mon sac, voulant à tout prix sortir le plus vite possible et retrouver l'aspect sécurisant de mon appartement. Une fois, à l'extérieur, la brume matinale saisit mon corps et je frissonnai. Edward resta dans la voiture tandis que je le regardai sans un mot quelques secondes.

Finalement, je marchai à reculons, ne voulant pas lui tourner le dos, après tout, il restait un vampire – vieux réflexes – J'espérais aussi qu'il ne recommencerait pas à se matérialiser derrière moi par surprise ; Ce genre de choses n'était pas bon pour ma santé mentale. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à une autre de ces apparitions soudaines.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je courus le plus vite possible et me précipitai chez moi comme si j'avais le diable au trousse.

Je jetai sur mon lit mon sac qui semblait tout d'un coup peser une tonne et m'adossais contre la porte en me laissant tomber tout le long.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux en soupirant et en essayant de bloquer toutes les questions qui affluaient.

Je ne voulais pas lire le dossier qui me brûlait les yeux à chaque fois que je jetai mon regard dessus. Je voulais juste le remettre à Sam et le laisser derrière moi. Je prenais conscience de ce que toutes ces feuilles représentaient : une partie de ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait, au travers, je pouvais deviné ses aspirations, ses passions, sa vie.

Edward prenait peu à peu une dimension différente dans mon esprit.

Et je savais parfaitement où cela allait m'emmener.

-

* * *

(*1) 'To bite' en anglais = mordre

(*2) La musique que Bella entend est « The wings » de _Gustavo Santaolallo_ – B.O.F Brokeback Mountain.

www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=1yIDt97zQgY

**Note de l'auteure 1 :**

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Au risque d'en décevoir pas mal, je vais un peu faire galérer nos deux héros. (Bin quand même).

Ca me manque autant qu'à vous mais Allocop a organisé un concours d'OS lemonés à souhait (67 pour être exacte) où vous pouvez puiser quelques écrits pour vos esprits pervers. lol

**http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/**

**N/A 2 :**

Bon, je vais essayer d'accélérer les choses entre nos deux tourtereaux car j'ai déjà envie de gifler Bella (Pourquoi dans toutes les fics elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut celle là!) et puis je vais secouer un peu Edward pour qu'il arrête de dire Amen à Bella et qu'il se rebelle un peu ce petit.

Oups, j'en ai encore trop dit.

**N/A 3 :**

Prochain chapitre dimanche (si tout va bien)


	5. La femme sans reflet

Nous sommes dimanche, alors comme promis voici le chapitre.

Merci avant tout à toutes celles qui prennent du temps pour laisser des reviews qui me transportent sur les chemins de la volupté divine à chaque lecture.

Donc merci à : **angelique94, diane24 (I'm here darling), belladu57, oliveronica cullen massen, Morgane, cynthia, popolove, liliputienne31, kadronya, Angel, Lilia84, chriwyatt, Julie, La'ienth, ErylisxJazz, SolN, flap, Atchoum16, annecullen69, NinieHel, Dawn266, dry68630, maggy7594, NinieHel, Galswinthe, bostondirty, misiri-addict, Mary79, Ally1915, melacullen, ForgiveMeAgain, schaeffer, AuroreAthena, twilight007, aude77, Baby07, eliloulou, Heero Dark, louloute0310, louise malone, Letmesign23, Miss Lunatik, jelly bells, samy940, scrapfaconed et Fleur50. **

Merci à Lenerol, ma super betâ, sans laquelle vos cornées auraient brulé à cause de toutes mes fautes d'orthographe.

-

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

-

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent :

...

_Je ne voulais pas lire le dossier qui me brûlait les yeux à chaque fois que je jetai mon regard dessus. Je voulais juste le remettre à Sam et le laisser derrière moi. Je prenais conscience de ce que toutes ces feuilles représentaient : une partie de ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait, au travers, je pouvais deviné ses aspirations, ses passions, sa vie._

_Edward prenait peu à peu une dimension différente dans mon esprit._

_Et je savais parfaitement où cela allait m'emmener._

* * *

Il pleure dans mon coeur

Comme il pleut sur la ville;

Quelle est cette langueur

Qui pénètre mon coeur?

.

O bruit doux de la pluie

Par terre et sur les toits!

Pour un coeur qui s'ennuie

O le chant de la pluie!

.

Il pleure sans raison

Dans ce coeur qui s'écoeure

Quoi! nulle trahison?...

Ce deuil est sans raison.

.

C'est bien la pire peine

De ne savoir pourquoi

Sans amour et sans haine

Mon coeur a tant de peine!

_Il pleut doucement sur la ville_ - Paul Verlaine

**_-_**

**CHAPITRE 5 -** **La Femme sans reflet**

-

« MAIS TU AS COMPLETEMENT PERDU LA TETE MA PAROLE !!! »

Ça, c'était la grosse voix de Jacob après que je lui ai raconté comment j'avais 'testé' Edward en me coupant la main. Evidemment, pas besoin d'avoir fait Harvard pour comprendre qu'il était furieux.

« JE VAIS TUER CETTE LIMACE INFECTE ET REPUGNANTE ET LA FAIRE BOUILLIR VIVANTE EN LUI FAISANT BOUFFER DU PIMENT ROUGE PAR LES TROUS DE NEZ !!! »

Ça, c'était encore la colère de Jacob - acte II - après lui avoir raconté qu'il avait posé sa bouche sur ma jugulaire.

« ?!?!?!?!!!???... *§%¨£¤µ^#[ …?!?!?!?!!!??? »

Et ça, c'était tout le monde juste après leur avoir fait part de l'étrange proposition du clan Cullen.

Même Seth, qui se gavait toujours de nourriture, en oublia de mâcher, laissant le sandwich qu'il était en train de manger, dégouliner de sa bouche bée.

Beurk.

Je me détournai du thon qui avait atterri en un gros pâté sur la table et me tournai vers Sam.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses Sam ? » M'enquis-je.

Jacob se leva brusquement, laissant tomber sa chaise au passage et abattit ses paumes sur la table.

« Comment ça '_qu'est ce que tu en penses Sam ?_'. Bien sûr qu'on va aller voir cette raclure de bidet et lui montrer ce qu'on en pense de lui et de sa putain de proposition ! » Grogna Jacob, le regard mauvais.

Voyant que Sam ne répondait pas, il leva un sourcil réprobateur.

« Sam ? » Interpella Jacob.

Personne n'osait plus parler devant le silence de notre chef. Je connaissais bien cette posture tendue, signe d'une intense et profonde réflexion.

« SAM Merde ! »

Ce dernier enleva lentement la main qui brossait son menton.

« Assieds-toi Jacob. » Dit Sam sans même le regarder.

Jacob tendit un doigt vers lui. « Si tu me dis que tu envisages ne serait-ce que-. » Commença Jacob.

Sam fixa alors Jacob. « Assieds-toi. »

Cette fois, la voix se fit plus sèche et plus autoritaire. Je savais que Sam n'utilisait que rarement sa voix d'Alpha, lui permettant ainsi de plier ses congénères à ses directives, il préférait toujours leur laisser leur libre arbitre. Mais Sam connaissait bien son second ; il savait que la situation allait dégénérer. Même moi je le savais, c'est dire.

Devant le timbre vibrant de l'ordre de Sam, Jacob se rassit et, après avoir ouvert la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, il se tut finalement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste rageur.

Je fus tirée de mon observation par la voix de Sam.

« Bella. Es-tu certaine qu'il ne portait pas de lentilles ? » Demanda Sam avec insistance.

Je remarquai alors que tous, sans exception, me regardaient. J'hochai la tête dans l'affirmative et les sept paires d'yeux se détournèrent de moi afin de fixer Sam comme s'ils étaient faits du même corps. Je rougissais en me tournant à mon tour vers Sam.

« Il t'a dit qu'ils se nourrissent de sang animal ? »

Les yeux plongèrent dans ma direction à nouveau. J'hochai encore la tête et ils regardaient de nouveau Sam.

« Ils vivent parmi les humains ? »

Ils continuèrent à faire comme s'ils regardaient un match de tennis et je priai intérieurement pour que Sam se taise enfin avant qu'acquiescer de nouveau.

Je regardai Léah qui regardait Jacob qui regardait Sam, plongé de nouveau dans l'expectative. Sentant que Jacob allait encore l'ouvrir, Sam le stoppa d'une main, puis, posa les coudes sur la table derrière laquelle nous étions tous assis et il commença à parler.

« Il y a deux ans, je suis parti en Irlande rencontrer Baptiste MacGadhra, le chef des combattants du Sud. Mes inquiétudes concernant la recrudescence des vampires étaient l'une des principales raisons de mon voyage à Ennis ; Mais ça vous le savez. » Il fit une pause puis continua. « Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que Baptiste avait convié trois vampires. Trois vampires qui avaient les yeux dorés. Leur présence n'était, bien sûr, subordonnée qu'au fait qu'ils avaient abandonné toute… euh… consommation de sang humain. »

J'étais suspendue aux lèvres de Sam. Si je m'attendais à ça…

« Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parler avant ? » S'enquit Quil, m'ôtant la question de la bouche.

« J'avoue que la situation était tellement… bizarre. Je pensais que c'était là un fait exceptionnel. De tous les groupes dans le monde qui partagent notre combat et dont je connais l'existence, c'est le seul à côtoyer des vampires de façon… sociable. »

Jacob eut un hoquet de dégoût. « Grand bien lui fasse à ce Baptiste et sa connerie. Un jour ou l'autre, ça va mal se passer et je suis bien heureux de ne pas être dans une meute guidée par un tel abruti. »

Sam leva un sourcil circonspect. « Je pense qu'en quarante-cinq ans de vie ensemble, s'il y avait dû avoir un incident, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. »

« Attends ! Tu veux dire que ces humains et ces sangsues vivent côte à côte depuis plus de quarante ans ? » S'exclama Léah, éberluée.

« C'est ce que j'ai vu. » Dit Sam.

Jacob secoua la tête dans l'ahurissement le plus complet. « Bordel, pincez-moi je rêve. AIEEEEEEEEE, Seth, mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ? » Hurla Jacob.

« Bin quoi, tu as dit 'Pincez-moi' » Se justifia Seth.

Jacob lui jeta un regard noir en se frottant le bras et se tourna vers Sam.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas considérer la demande de rencontre de ce misérable. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et entrelaça ses doigts. « Je prends en compte toutes les options possibles. »

Jacob jeta la serviette qu'il trifouillait violemment sur la table. « Ce sera sans moi alors. »

Sam fixa Jacob avec détermination. « Ce sera ensemble Jacob. Je prends les décisions et si j'estime que c'est dans notre intérêt de rencontrer ce clan de vampires, alors nous le ferons. »

« Je ne suis pas convaincu que cela soit dans notre intérêt. Putain, tu n'y penses pas. Je suis contre, c'est mon dernier mot. » Renchérit Jacob, les lèvres pincées dans l'agacement.

« Sur la forme, Jacob a tort, Sam, mais sur le fond, je suis d'accord avec lui. » Dit Embry.

Léah posa sa main sur celle de Jacob. « L'entraide est basée sur la confiance. Or comment faire confiance à une bande de sangsues ? » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège. » Dit Quil.

« … Un piège qui n'a pour but que de tous nous éliminer. » Conclut Léah.

Sam se leva alors, nous dominant de toute sa hauteur. Si assis, il avait déjà du charisme, débout, l'aura de son corps imposait un respect quasi naturel. Il posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur le bois de la table et nous regarda tour à tour.

« Y'a-t-il eut une seule fois où vous avez douté de mon jugement au cours de toutes ces années ? Tous les jours, je dois prendre des décisions, décisions qui pourraient vous envoyer à la mort. Je ne vous le cache pas, je suis inquiet. Pour chaque vampire tué, deux prennent sa place. Les groupes de Boston et de Minneapolis ne sont plus. Qu'arrivera-t-il si les vampires décident de s'unir pour conquérir le seul terrain de jeux qui leur résiste ? Un traité permettrait à nos deux clans de faire un compromis équitable. Peut-être que si nous avions eu dans nos rangs, des forces supplémentaires, Paul et Jared seraient encore parmi nous. »

Après quelques secondes, Jacob secoua la tête. « Désolé Sam, mais sur ce coup là, je ne te suis pas. »

« Bien. » Soupira Sam. « Dans ce cas, j'irai seul. »

Jacob se leva à son tour. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire un truc aussi stupide. Emily, résonne-le je t'en prie. » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Sam sait ce qu'il fait Jacob. » Contra Emily.

« Je vais rencontrer leur chef et écouter ce qu'il propose, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais accepter. » Répéta Sam.

« C'est de la folie. » Murmura Léah.

Jacob croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Si tu crois que je vais changer d'avis parce que tu menaces d'aller te suicider, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. » Prévint-il.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Chacun est libre de faire ce que sa raison lui dicte. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants et ne pus me résoudre à abandonner Sam alors que l'incompréhension gagnait peu à peu du terrain.

« Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi. » Dis-je brusquement.

Tout le monde me dévisagea tandis que Sam m'adressa un signe de la tête et Jacob commença à me hurler dessus.

Pour changer.

« Oh toi, tu vas arrêter tes conneries et écouter la voix de la raison. C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Il est hors de question – Tu m'entends ? – Hors de question que tu suives les lubies de Sam. Ça débloque chez toi ma vieille? Il faut être complètement abruti pour se jeter dans un piège aussi gros. Gros comme ta connerie. Alors tu vas être une gentille fille et arrêter de dire que de la merde. » Postillonna Jacob.

Je regardai ce dernier et son regard passa de la colère à la peur. Mes narines semblaient bouger toute seule de rage. De quel droit se permettait-il de me parler ainsi ? Jacob eut un mouvement de recul et mit ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement mais même lui savait qu'il était trop tard. Je me dirigeais vers lui et plantais mon doigt dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il reculait.

« Jacob Black. » Menaçais-je, mauvaise, en ponctuant mes mots avec mon doigt. « Tu vas arrêter de me dire ce que je dois faire espèce de chien galeux. Sam est notre chef, j'ai confiance en lui et je suis solidaire, de toutes ces décisions. J'irai avec lui parce que c'est mon devoir. Et c'est le tien. » Je me tournai vers la table. « Et le votre, à tous. Vous devriez avoir honte. » Je me retournais vers Jacob et replantais mon doigt dans son sternum. « Maintenant, si tu n'es pas content, je m'en taponne les amygdales et je te suggère de repenser à toutes les fois où Sam nous a sauvé. Si tu n'es pas là et bin tant pis. Mais moi, je ne faillirais pas. »

« Ouais bin t'énerves pas Bella. » Murmura Jacob, tout penaud en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

J'allais répliquer mais levais les yeux au ciel en regagnant ma chaise sous le silence et le regard amusé de Sam.

« Je viens avec vous. » Dit Léah.

Jacob la regarda avec des yeux ronds et souffla dans la reddition.

« Bon j'en suis. » S'exclama Seth en prenant une grosse poignée de chips.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel. « Pincez-moi, j'hallucine. SETH !!! Mais merde. Arrête de me pincer. »

Seth cligna des yeux. « Bin quoi ? Tu as dit… »

« C'est une expression andouille. » L'interrompit Jacob.

« Il n'y a pas moyen que des filles et un gamin y aille et pas moi. Ce serait trop la honte. Je viens. » Dit Embry.

Jacob prit la main de sa femme. « Moi j'y vais pour Léah. » Il se tourna vers Sam en pointant un doigt vers lui. « Si tu te fais bouffer ce sera bien fait pour toi. » Conclut Jacob.

« Bon bin si tout le monde y va… » Bouda Quil.

« Je vois qu'on est tous d'accord. » Dit Sam, coupant court. « Seth, tu vas nous vérifier les informations contenues dans ce dossier. Ensuite, nous irons faire un petit tour à Calgary. Nous allons voir sur place ensuite nous aviserons. Embry, tu vas nous prendre des billets. »

Tout le monde regarda Sam en gémissant et en protestant.

Seth se renfrogna. « Je hais l'avion Sam, la bouffe est toujours dégueux. »

« Ouais mais les hôtesses sont charmantes. » Rêvassa Quil.

« J'attrape toujours des torticolis pour la sieste. » Se plaint Embry.

« Tu sais que je suis malade en avion Sam. » M'exclamais-je.

« On va se les geler au Canada. » Pleurnicha Jacob.

Sam eut un regard dépité puis enfouit son visage dans sa main. Il souffla discrètement puis redressa la tête.

« Ok. Il y a moins de deux heures de vol, donc pas de plateau repas, pas le temps de draguer et pas le temps de dormir. Bella, tu demanderas à Léah un somnifère. Jacob, t'emmèneras des moufles. Est-ce que tout le monde est content ? »

Seth tapa dans ses mains. « Je pourrais avoir un hublot ? »

***************

Calgary avait été un véritable choc.

Nous n'étions restés que deux jours mais cela avait suffi pour transformer notre perception des choses à tout jamais. Le seul qui restait de marbre face aux révélations - dont nous avions eu plus que notre part - était Jacob. La seule chose de significatif qu'il ait retenu de notre séjour au Canada était qu'il avait réussi à choper des engelures aux pieds.

Sam nous avait ordonné de nous séparer en groupe afin d'enquêter – de façon discrète – sur tout ce qui était dans ce fameux dossier qu'Edward m'avait remis car si Seth avait piraté la plupart des institutions afin de vérifier son contenu, le travail de terrain restait l'ultime test à faire.

Donc, Embry, Quil et Seth enquêtaient sur le campus de l'université afin de vérifier l'histoire de Rosalie et Jasper Hale et d'Alice, Edward et Emmett Cullen. Jacob, Léah et Sam s'étaient chargés de l'hôpital où était sensé travailler Carlisle Cullen et moi de la petite galerie d'art où les peintures d'Esmée Cullen étaient exposées.

Au retour, face à ce que nous avions pu constaté, nous étions tous aussi chamboulés que si nous avions appris qu'Elvis était toujours vivant et vivait sur une île secrète avec Mickaël Jackson et Lady Di.

A aucun moment, nous n'avions croisé un de ceux sur qui nous enquêtions mais l'odeur significative que mes compagnons avaient déposé un peu partout laissait à penser qu'aucun membre du clan Cullen ne serait dupe de notre passage sur leur territoire.

Au début, Sam voulut que je sois dans le groupe chargé de fouiner sur le campus mais j'avais décliné, prétextant vouloir m'occuper d'Esmée Cullen alors que la vérité c'était que j'avais bien trop peur de croiser Edward là-bas.

Et avec le bol que j'avais, ce serait sûrement arrivé.

Malgré cela, je n'étais pas ressortie indemne de mon passage à la galerie. J'appréciais l'art sous toutes ces formes et même si c'était l'œuvre d'une sangsue, j'avais dû reconnaître que ces tableaux m'avaient touché malgré moi. Notamment un plus que les autres. Il représentait une chaîne de montagne enneigée surplombée d'un ciel, d'un orangé lumineux qui se reflétait dans les ondes d'un lac. Une femme brune aux cheveux courts était assise sur la berge près du bord et touchait l'eau du bout des doigts. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi je l'avais remarqué ou si c'était une erreur consciente ou inconsciente de celle qui l'avait peint mais, cette femme n'avait pas de reflet. Même quand elle touchait l'eau, celle-ci ne se troublait pas et restait parfaitement limpide. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je m'étais tenue là, à regarder cette peinture à laquelle je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'identifier mais je fus tirée de ma profonde contemplation par la voix du gérant qui se tenait à mon coté.

« Celle-là est ma préférée. » Dit-il en regardant la toile.

Je me tournai légèrement vers lui. « Vous connaissez l'artiste ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui. Elle ne se montre pas beaucoup. Elle préfère rester dans l'ombre. » Je retins un rire et le vieil homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans la réflexion. « Drôle d'attitude quand on peut voir qu'elle se projette dans ces peintures et que finalement elle s'expose à la vue de tous. »

J'haussai les épaules. « Chacun décide de s'exposer au monde à sa façon je suppose. »

« C'est une chance pour moi qu'elle ait choisi ce moyen alors. » sourit-il.

Je souris aimablement puis fixai mon regard à nouveau sur la toile. Je remarquai les initiales E.C paraphant le tableau. Esmée Cullen.

« Cette peinture se détache des autres, est-elle plus ancienne ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

« Elle est la plus récente. L'artiste me l'a proposée la semaine dernière. »

Après que le gérant se soit excusé auprès de moi afin d'aller renseigner une cliente, je continuais mon introspection puis, au bout de quelques minutes, sortis de la galerie avec une drôle d'impression.

A présent que je me retrouvais à Seattle, dans mon lit, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revoir la peinture dans ma tête. En la voyant, j'avais ressenti un sentiment presque familier, une sorte d'intimité entre moi et le tableau et lorsque j'étais partie, j'avais éprouvé une espèce de… vide.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions, je me rendis compte tout d'un coup que cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas pensé à ma sœur.

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

Je m'en voulus aussitôt avec l'impression maladive de l'avoir abandonnée. Abandonnée dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Et soudain, je me redressai sur mon lit, en panique, parce que la raison pour laquelle j'avais occulté ma propre sœur m'était apparue comme si une ampoule s'était allumée au-dessus de ma tête.

Qui avait remplacé ma sœur dans mes rêves ? Sur qui m'étais-je focalisée tout au long de ces semaines avec l'impression d'en perdre la tête ? A qui pensais-je en permanence au point de m'en faire éclater le cerveau ? Sur qui portaient mes questions incessantes pour lesquelles je n'avais plus aucun repos ?

Edward. Edward. Encore Edward. Toujours Edward.

Et là, j'avais réalisé l'ampleur de la situation. Vraiment réalisé. Ce n'était pas que je ne l'avais pas compris avant, c'est juste que j'avais occulté certaines questions qui m'auraient obligé à le faire. Mais à présent, je n'avais plus que ça en tête. Et c'était terrifiant.

Dire que j'avais dormi cette nuit là était un cruel mensonge. Je n'avais fait que tourner et me retourner dans mon lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil et avais dû m'endormir d'épuisement trente minutes avant que mon réveil ne sonne.

Inutile de préciser que j'étais d'une humeur de chien ce matin là.

Quand je rejoignis les autres pour le petit-déjeuner, j'avais l'allure plus déglinguée que Britney Spears dans sa période post Kévin Federline avec, en prime, la coiffure de Johnny Deep dans 'Edward aux mains d'argent'. Quand tous me saluèrent, je leur répondis en grognant.

« Mauvaise nuit ? » S'enquit Léah avec un sourire.

Je grognais à nouveau en me servant mon café tandis que les autres continuaient leur débat sur le climat canadien. Je les écoutais d'une oreille en posant ma tête sur ma main et en dormant à moitié sur mon bol. Je réussis à absorber la divine caféine qui me revigora un peu et réussis également à ne pas m'endormir dans ma douche.

En sortant, je me tins devant le lavabo de ma salle de bain et ôtai d'un geste de ma main la buée qui s'était formée sur le miroir. J'examinai mon corps un instant avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur la petite cicatrice calquée près de ma hanche. Je la touchai du bout des doigts. Je n'avais aucun doute à présent de savoir à qui je penserai immédiatement à chaque fois que je l'observerai. Notre rencontre était comme tatouée sur mon propre corps.

Emily savait bien, après toutes nos émotions dues à nos investigations à Calgary, qu'il fallait un peu remonter le moral des troupes. Aussi, elle s'était mise aux fourneaux dès le matin et avait mis tout le monde d'accord avec ses trois plats de lasagnes géants - dont un rien que pour Seth – mais au déjeuner, je n'avais pratiquement rien avalé. Je savais que la fin du repas voulait dire 'discussion et bilan de notre voyage' et je m'inquiétais un peu de ce qui allait se passer. Il était évident que, maintenant que nous étions sûrs que le clan Cullen était 'inoffensif' - quoique le terme inoffensif, pour désigner des vampires, était presque un gros mot - cela changeait complètement la donne.

Finalement, à la fin du repas, personne ne parlait plus.

« Bien. » Commença Sam d'une voix incertaine. « Il semblerait que nous avons des réponses. »

« C'est sûr qu'avec des vampires dans nos rangs nous n'aurions plus rien à craindre. » Commenta Seth.

« Ce serait un bon moyen de percer des secrets sur leur espèce qui nous aurait échappés. » Argumenta Embry.

Quil lança une main en l'air. « Même si ça me file de l'urticaire et si Sam dit que ça vaut le coup de faire des compromis alors je n'ai pas de raisons de douter. » Enchérit-il.

Jacob regarda tour à tour ces compagnons avec nonchalance, la mâchoire crispée. « Pour ma part, ça ne change rien Sam, notre raison d'être est d'éliminer la vermine pas de faire ami-ami avec. »

Sam soupira dans la compréhension. « Il ne s'agit pas d'affectif Jacob, c'est de stratégie dont nous parlons. Mets de coté tes émotions et réfléchis avec ta tête. »

Jacob renifla. « Ce n'est pas mes émotions qui parlent Sam, c'est mon sang, la voix de nos ancêtres, la voix de Ephraïm Black. Le pauvre, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Silence au cours duquel les mots de Jacob résonnaient dans le salon.

Léah prit la main de son mari. « Pourtant ces vampires sont… différents Jacob ; même toi tu l'as reconnu. » Dit-elle, le visage grave.

Jacob allait répliquer mais Emily l'interrompit. « Je pense que nous devons avoir confiance dans le jugement de Sam. »

Jacob croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard dur. « Il ne s'agit pas de confiance, ni même de loyauté mais de notre capacité à mettre de côté notre nature profonde. Les vampires sont nos ennemis naturels. Je refuse de salir la mémoire et le combat de nos aïeuls. Ni même ceux de Paul et de Jared qui ont donné leur vie dans cette lutte. »

De nouveau, les paroles de Jacob firent mouche et le silence s'installa de nouveau.

« Et toi Bella ? » Demanda tout d'un coup Sam.

Tout le monde me regardait. Je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis la fin du repas alors quand vint le moment de donner mon avis, je ne sus quoi dire. Je baissai la tête afin de rassembler mes idées, essayant de me poser la bonne question.

_Quel était notre intérêt ? _

« Je pense… » Commençais-je d'une voix dont le calme m'étonna. « … Je pense que Sam a raison. »

Je callai mon dos dans mon siège tandis que les autres attendaient mon argumentation.

« Nous avons tous perdu quelque chose mais je suis convaincue que ces vampires sont différents. Ils ne chassent pas les humains. Et ce n'est pas insulter la mémoire de nos morts que de faire une trêve avec des êtres qui ont choisi de combattre l'horreur de leur propre nature. C'est au contraire les honorer et honorer la force nécessaire qu'ils nous ont insufflé de mettre nos rancoeurs et notre haine de côté afin d'assurer la sécurité de ceux que nous aimons et qui sont encore là. »

Repenser à mes parents et à ma sœur faisait toujours aussi mal. Je n'oublierai jamais le visage de leur assassin, la couleur de ses yeux, les traits de son visage déformé par la soif et l'agressivité. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais vu dans Edward.

Sans m'en apercevoir une larme coulait sur mon visage. Je la chassai rapidement de ma joue et fus étonnée malgré tout par cette réaction, pensant qu'il ne me restait plus rien à pleurer après l'avoir tant fait.

Je me reprenais vite car l'heure n'était pas à l'apitoiement.

Tous reprirent leurs arguments et je sentais bien que Jacob se sentait trahi, doublement. Premièrement, il avait sans doute espéré que sa femme prendrait partie pour lui mais celle-ci avait visiblement été convaincue par son passage à l'hôpital où exerçait Carlisle Cullen, de part ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui et ces capacités de médecin décrites par ceux qu'elle avait interrogé. Deuxièmement, il pensait – et à juste titre – que mon histoire et ma haine inconditionnelle pour les sangsues allaient faire que je me serai rangée à son avis et si je n'avais pas rencontré Edward, c'est ce que j'aurai fait. Sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Mais voilà.

J'avais vu la différence. J'avais vu la douceur, la retenue, la patience… l'humanité en Edward. Je ne pouvais pas parlé pour les autres mais les autres semblaient parler pour lui.

Pourtant, l'envie de faire en sorte de ruiner un possible traité m'avait effleuré l'esprit mais il est clair que cela aurait été pour des raisons complètement erronées et douteuses, contraires à nos intérêts. Car qui disait futur traité, disait rencontre avec Edward, proximité avec Edward, débat avec Edward. Or, je voulais qu'il disparaisse de ma vie et de ma tête et un traité de paix n'allait pas aider. Sans ce traité, je n'avais aucune raison de le revoir au mieux, il aurait fui avec le reste de sa famille. Loin de tout. Loin de moi. J'aurai fini par l'oublier et par faire taire mes rêves, j'aurai fini par regarder ma cicatrice avec nostalgie en rigolant parce que ça m'aurait rappelé le jour où j'avais failli m'envoyer en l'air avec un vampire.

Et c'est la voix de Sam que j'entendis après le silence. Quelques mots qui sonnèrent le glas de ma dangereuse perdition et qui m'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ma psychose.

« Alors, c'est décidé. »

-

* * *

**Note de l'Auteure 1 : **

Alors, petit chapitre de transition (j'aime ce terme autant que je le deteste), pourtant nécessaire afin de monter quelles relations Bella entretient avec chacun.

Question : Mais où est donc Edward ?

Réponse : Moi je sais, moi je sais.

(Ok, là vous avez le droit de me poursuivre avec des torches et des fourches ou de me lapider.)

Ce qu'il y a de plus frustrant, c'est que je me mets à votre place. Et je souffre avec vous.

**N/A 2 :**

Seth est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup dans les livres de SM. Il m'a toujours semblé un peu fou-fou et jamais prise de tête. J'essaie de rendre les Quileutes attachant et espère y être arriver.

**N/A 3 :**

Prochain chapitre Mercredi ou jeudi (grand maximum). Je vais tenter de ne pas laisser trop de temps entre chaque publication.


	6. Ma vie est un enfer

Je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous fera rire un peu et qu'il vous mettra de bonne humeur.

Merci à : **Cynthia, oliveronica cullen massen, Morgane, IMS, popolove, bostondirty, marie1876, diane24, Alexx, Angel, La'ienth, Ally1915, Atchoum16, Galswinthe, louloute0310, Dawn266, kadronya, aude77, annecullen69, Letmesign23, vinou, Miss Lunatik, samy940, maggy7594, angelique94, flap, Nienna-lo, melacullen, AuroreAthena, Baby07, liliputienne31, SolN, jelly bells, eliloulou, Lilia84, misiri-addict et schaeffer.  
**

Merci également à **Lenerol**, ma super betâ, pour ses corrections.

-

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

-

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_..._

_Pourtant, l'envie de faire en sorte de ruiner un possible traité m'avait effleuré l'esprit mais il est clair que cela aurait été pour des raisons complètement erronées et douteuses, contraires à nos intérêts. Car qui disait futur traité, disait rencontre avec Edward, proximité avec Edward, débat avec Edward. Or, je voulais qu'il disparaisse de ma vie et de ma tête et un traité de paix n'allait pas aider. Sans ce traité, je n'avais aucune raison de le revoir au mieux, il aurait fui avec le reste de sa famille. Loin de tout. Loin de moi. J'aurai fini par l'oublier et par faire taire mes rêves, j'aurai fini par regarder ma cicatrice avec nostalgie en rigolant parce que ça m'aurait rappelé le jour où j'avais failli m'envoyer en l'air avec un vampire._

_Et c'est la voix de Sam que j'entendis après le silence. Quelques mots qui sonnèrent le glas de ma dangereuse perdition et qui m'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ma psychose._

_« Alors, c'est décidé. »_

_..._

* * *

"Les âmes se rencontrent sur les lèvres des amants."

_Percy Bysshe Shelley_

_-_

**CHAPITRE 6 - Ma vie est un enfer**

-

Il y avait trois choses dont j'étais absolument certaine.

Un, Edward Cullen était un vampire. Deux, il y avait une partie de moi - et je ne savais pas à quel point ce côté était dominant - qui avait soif de son corps. Et Trois, j'étais totalement et irrévocablement obsédée par lui.

J'avais cherché dans Wikipédia s'il existait une maladie du nom d'Edwardite aigue mais il s'agissait sans doute d'une maladie orpheline puisque je ne la trouvais nulle part.

Symptômes : 

- Tremblement, prononciation hasardeuse et/ou perte de la parole à proximité du sujet.

- Inondation au niveau de l'entrejambe lorsque le sujet parle.

- Obsession nocturne mettant en scène principalement le sujet dans des situations sexuelles farfelues.

- Désir fulgurant de s'entraîner pour le marathon dès que le sujet est dans la même pièce.

- Volonté d'effeuiller le sujet de ses vêtements en vue d'un coït indécent et inavouable.

Traitement envisagé : Absorption de liquide alcoolisé (de préférence en grande quantité) et libération de l'énergie sexuelle accumulée avec un autre sujet de sexe masculin et obligatoirement humain.

J'adorais le Docteur Bella.

Sur le moment, ça m'avait semblé une bonne idée mais le lendemain, quand je m'étais réveillée dans la baignoire de ma salle de bain avec Léah qui s'était servie de mes seins comme oreiller, je ne trouvais plus vraiment ça très intelligent. Heureusement, j'étais encore toute habillée. Dieu merci, je n'étais pas devenue lesbienne entre temps.

J'essayais de secouer Léah mais je dus rapidement arrêter de bouger parce que ma tête vibrait dans tous les sens en trompetant la marche funèbre, accompagnée par des bruits d'enclume qui s'entrechoquaient – ou était-ce des cloches ?-, mes paupières étaient toutes collées et malgré le nombre d'informations qui transitait dans mon cerveau à demi conscient, seulement cinq mots réussirent à former une phrase cohérente dans mon esprit : JE NE BOIRAI PLUS JAMAIS.

D'autres phrases arrivaient graduellement du genre 'Putain de micro', 'Putain de vodka', 'putain de chaussures ???' mais jamais plus de trois mots à la fois. Je sus que j'avais atteint le fond du gouffre lorsque Léah se serra un peu plus contre moi en gémissant "Huuuuummm Jacob".

« Léah! Merde t'es en train de me baver dessus! » Dis-je péniblement d'une voix pâteuse.

Celle-ci se redressa et je priai intérieurement pour que mon visage ne ressemble pas au sien. Son mascara avait coulé, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, son nez coulait d'une substance qui avait depuis longtemps séchée et un filet de bave reliait le coin de sa bouche à ma chemise noire en satin que j'avais mis la veille.

« Oh la la! Bella! Tu verrais ton visage! » Dit Léah avec une pointe de dégoût.

J'humai alors au passage sa douce haleine de rat crevé et tournai presque de l'œil.

Léah se redressa en agrippant le bord de la baignoire d'un geste fébrile et se contenta de passer une jambe par-dessus pour finalement atterrir sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Elle essaya de se redresser et se dirigea en titubant vers la porte.

« Je rentre chez moi. » Dit-elle à moitié endormie, en me faisant un geste d'adieu d'une main flasque.

Je tentai une sortie moi aussi et rampai sur le sol afin de rejoindre mon lit et une fois en contact avec le moelleux du matelas, je m'endormis aussitôt afin de terminer ma nuit.

*******************

Après avoir pris ma douche, non sans avoir constater à mon réveil que Léah ressemblait à la Belle au Bois Dormant à côté de ma tête à moi, je descendis prendre le petit-déjeuner sous le regard amusé de Quil, Embry et Jacob qui nous avaient accompagné dans ce pub et qui nous avaient laissé boire comme des barriques.

Je ruminai, le nez dans mon bol de café et fut bien obligée de constater que ma cuite n'avait rien arrangé du tout. Non seulement, je m'étais affichée avec Léah en chantant faux sur 'I will always love you' et 'New York, New York' où nous n'avions fait que massacrer Whitney Houston et Franck Sinatra mais en plus, le seul mec potable qui s'était intéressé à moi, n'avait entendu que mes pleurnicheries sur ma vie merdique et finalement avait laissé tomber au bout d'une demi-heure. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était venu au bout du… cinquième ou sixième verre (à un verre près) lorsque j'avais été frappée d'hallucinations et que tous les hommes du pub m'étaient apparus avec une tête d'Edward. Même Embry, qui était venu me chercher jusqu'au bar pour que je les rejoigne.

Alors avec Léah, nous nous étions lancées dans un concours de descente de bouteille (la fameuse vodka) et Jacob avait décidé qu'il était l'heure de rentrer quand je crachai mon verre sur Embry alors que Léah avait juste dit 'Prout'.

Léah avait traité son mari de rabat-joie et avait décrété qu'elle dormirait avec moi pour le punir. (D'où le réveil dans la baignoire).

Et là, devant un Embry, un Quil et un Jacob morts de rire devant ma gueule de bois carabinée, j'étais certaine d'une quatrième chose.

Le docteur Bella était un charlatan.

Emily s'afférait en cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner – après tout, il était un peu plus de midi – et je redoutais à nouveau l'après repas. Hier soir, Sam nous avait laissé décompresser mais à présent, l'heure n'était plus à la fête. Bien sûr, le fait que Sam n'avait pas partagé notre repas en disait long sur la gravité de la situation et n'avait pas amélioré ma négativité. Ce dernier fit son apparition une heure après que la vaisselle fut terminée et il s'assit tranquillement à la table où nous l'attendions sans parler et lorsqu'il rompit enfin le silence, nous étions tous suspendus à ses lèvres.

« J'ai pris contact avec leur chef, Carlisle Cullen et nous avons fixé une rencontre. » Dit-il tranquillement.

Je notai que Jacob était presque jaune mais il ne dit rien.

« C'est pour quand alors ? » S'enquit Quil.

« La semaine prochaine, Mercredi, peu avant l'aube au Discovery Park (1). »

Le choix de nous faire nous rencontrer dans un lieu public aussi fréquenté que ce parc semblait indiqué que Sam y avait réfléchi longuement. En effet, devant témoins, aucun de nous n'aurait pris le risque de s'exposer, ce qui éviterait tout risque de débordement éventuel.

« Embry, Quil et Jacob, je vais vous donner les coordonnées GPS et vous tâterez le terrain. Bella et Seth vous allez à Tacoma. »

Il jeta une coupure de journal sur laquelle était inscrite en grosses lettres.

_**DEUX CADAVRES **__**RETROUVéS**__** PRES DU STADE CHENEY.**_

« Vampire ? » Demanda Seth en se tournant vers Sam.

« Non, c'est une mite en pull-over. » Ironisa Jacob.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Au moins, l'atmosphère devenait plus détendue.

Seth se renfrogna. « Ouais bin, je ne suis pas devin, tête de nœud. »

« Vous êtes pire que des gosses. » Souffla Léah. « Je prends ma garde de quarante-huit heures, soyez prudent. »

Je fis un sourire à Léah et ne pus retenir mon excitation devant l'attrait de ma prochaine mission. J'allais enfin pouvoir trouver un défouloir à toute ma frustration et ce vampire allait en faire les frais.

Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu être à sa place.

*******************

« SETH DERRIERE TOI ! » Hurlais-je tandis que je me relevais péniblement alors que le vampire que nous attaquions m'avait envoyé valser dans une benne à ordure.

Seth, qui s'était transformé en loup, se retourna vivement alors que le vampire sautait sur lui en le mordant sur le flan. Seth hurla et devant la mise à mal de mon compagnon, je bondis sur le sol, courus vers eux en saisissant au passage mon sabre qui gisait par terre et, sans arrêter mon élan, fit un salto avant au-dessus d'eux pour me retrouver derrière le vampire. D'un geste fluide, je lui coupai la jambe. Je saisis son membre rapidement et le jetai dans la benne dans laquelle j'avais atterri avant de m'éloigner.

Seth se rétracta sur ses pattes arrière et de tout son élan se rua sur le vampire afin de lui arracher le bras.

Pour moi, tout ça n'avait rien de sanglant ou de traumatisant, je le faisais depuis quatre ans, c'était presque… normal. D'habitude, j'aurai laissé Seth finir le travail mais j'étais tellement emplie d'adrénaline et de rage que je m'approchai doucement. Le vampire gisait à terre, sans bras, en hurlant et en secouant la tête, essayant en vain de mordre dans le vide malgré tout. J'attrapai une mini bombe incendiaire et l'enfonçai dans la bouche du vampire tandis que Seth, d'un bond arrière, sautait de sa poitrine et j'actionnais le mécanisme de mise à feu à l'aide de ma télécommande. La bombe explosa et tout ce qui resta de la sangsue flamba dans la ruelle sombre. Je pris le bras du vampire que j'avais jeté dans la poubelle et le jetai au feu tandis que Seth faisait de même avec les autres morceaux qui remuaient encore.

Je regardai les flammes en regrettant presque que ce soit terminé et Seth, après quelques minutes se tint à mes cotés, sous forme humaine en me regardant d'un drôle d'air.

« Bella ? Ça va ? » Haleta-t-il.

Je ne le regardai pas mais hochai la tête. Après quelques secondes, Seth posa sa main sur mon avant-bras.

« Viens. Fichons le camp avant que les flics se ramènent. » Dit-il, voyant que je ne bougeai pas.

Je sortis de ma contemplation et croisai son regard plein d'interrogations muettes. Alors, je lui souris. J'avais cru que massacrer ce vampire allait me satisfaire, que le voir brûler allait me remplir de contentement et ce fut le cas mais… comme à chaque fois que je regardai cette vermine partir en fumée, à chaque fois que j'avais ressenti ce bien-être subordonné à la pensée que j'avais fait en sorte d'avoir éliminé un vampire de plus, je me sentais toujours aussi vide. Même si je luttai pour que personne n'ait à subir la perte d'un être cher à cause des vampires, toutes mes actions ne me rameraient jamais ma famille.

Ils me manquaient tellement.

Alors que nous rejoignions la voiture et que Seth enfilait ses vêtements de rechange, nous nous posâmes tranquillement dans la voiture. J'eus soudain une envie viscérale. J'avais besoin d'y retourner. Je soufflais bruyamment.

« Seth, tu vas retourner à Seattle. Seul. » Dis-je tout d'un coup.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et me lança un regard incrédule. « Hein ? »

Je le regardai finalement.

« Je vais à Forks. » Annonçais-je.

« Mais Bella, tu vas rater la fac demain. Tu ne- »

Avant de lui laisser une chance de continuer, sachant parfaitement que tout ce qu'il pourrait me dire ne me ferait pas changer d'avis, je l'interrompis, histoire de lui faire économiser de la salive.

« Ecoute, je suis une grande fille. J'ai besoin d'aller à Forks maintenant. Tu diras à Sam que je reviendrai dans trois-quatre jours. J'ai besoin d'y aller. »

« Et ça t'a pris comme ça, comme une envie de pisser ? Bella, je ne sais pas ce que tu avais tout à l'heure… je veux dire… tu m'as fichu la trouille avec ce que tu as fait avec cette sangsue mais je n'aime pas ça. » Contra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Seth. » Réprimandais-je.

Ce dernier soupira en baissant la tête puis passa ses mains sur son visage.

« Putain Jacob va me tuer. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Je pris cela comme l'expression de son renoncement à me casser les pieds.

« Merci. » Dis-je avec soulagement. « J'enverrai un message à Sam dès que j'arrive là-bas. »

« Comment tu vas y aller ? » S'enquit Seth.

Je brandis ma carte de crédit. « Je vais louer une voiture. »

Il leva un sourcil suspicieux. « Un dimanche ? »

Je sortis mon IPhone et cherchai sur Internet les agences ouvertes sur place aujourd'hui. Lorsque, je trouvais, je tendis le téléphone sous le nez de Seth qui retint un rire.

« Tu dormiras où ? » Demanda Seth.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, légèrement irritée. « Hey dis donc, c'est pas bientôt finit l'inquisition ? »

« Tu crois que Jacob ne va pas m'en poser des questions ? Sauf si bien sûr, entre temps, il ne m'a pas jeté par la fenêtre. »

« Tu lui diras que je suis chez Billy. »

« Tu m'énerves d'avoir réponse à tout. » Grogna-t-il. « Ouais bin, je te dépose à l'agence et je ne retourne à Seattle que lorsque je t'aurais vu dans la voiture. »

« Deal. » Sautillais-je en montant dans la voiture.

« Putain Jacob va me tuer. » Répéta Seth en chuchotant.

*******************

Entre Tacoma et Forks, il n'y avait que quatre heures de route et j'avais aimé ce temps passé dans la solitude du trajet. Je ne pénétrai pas dans Forks, je sortis de la nationale 101 pour rejoindre la 110 (la Push road) et garai ma voiture de location devant la maison de Billy Black. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je partais sans rien, avec juste ce que j'avais sur le dos, mais je ne me préoccupais pas de cela.

Billy n'était pas là. Il devait être parti à la pêche et serait donc de retour ce soir. Derrière la maison, il y avait une dépendance, qui abritait autrefois le garage mais qui était à présent aménagé en chambre. Je pris la clef sous le pot de fleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre et pénétrai dans la pièce, j'ouvris la fenêtre afin de chasser l'odeur de renfermé et sortis de quoi écrire afin de laisser un message à Billy sur sa porte. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et avais rouler quatre heures d'affilées mais pourtant, je n'avais pas sommeil. L'idée de revenir ici ne me paraissait plus tellement appropriée. J'avais agi sur un coup de tête et maintenant que j'étais là, à quelques kilomètres de Forks, l'angoisse me tenaillait avec force. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de retourner à Seattle et de laisser cette ville maudite derrière moi.

Sans doute avais-je trop tardé pour y revenir, sans doute avais-je laissé trop de temps s'écouler – cinq ans -, sans doute n'avais-je pas réfléchi aux conséquences mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'appréhender les minutes qui me séparaient de la visite de la tombe de mes parents. Mais à présent que je me trouvais devant cette possibilité, il me semblait qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

En temps normal, je pensais qu'il ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit de faire ça mais avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans ma vie, surtout avec Edward et mon obsession malsaine pour lui, je me disais que finalement, le fait de me rappeler certaines choses n'était pas plus mal. Devant la tombe, je me souviendrai avec plus de force quelles étaient mes priorités et pourquoi il était si dangereux d'avoir de telles pensées, de telles envies, de tels sentiments à l'encontre d'Edward.

Je pris mes clefs de voiture et refermai la pièce avant de filer en direction de Forks.

Je devais à tout prix arrêter ça.

*******************

Je ne savais pas où se trouvait la tombe puisque je n'avais jamais mis les pieds au cimetière alors je parcourai chaque allée. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je m'arrêtai devant une plaque toute simple sur laquelle je pouvais lire…

_Charlie Swan -Renée Swan_

_Alexandra Swan - Isabella Swan_

A jamais regrettés

Bien sûr, je savais que ma sœur et moi-même étions les seules à ne pas avoir nos corps enterrés là, mais voir de mes yeux mon propre nom sur la plaque me donna la sensation encore plus réelle qu'une partie de moi était finalement sous terre avec eux. Quant à Alexandra, bien que son corps n'y fût pas, pour moi ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Etant devenue vampire, c'est comme si elle était morte.

C'était en partie pour cette raison que j'en voulais tellement à l'apparition d'Edward dans ma vie. En m'apercevant de son humanité, de cette vie qu'il menait malgré leur condition, une infime partie de moi avait espéré que, peut-être, il y avait une possibilité même infinitésimale que ma sœur puisse vivre sans avoir souillé son âme du sang d'innocents. Mais, malheureusement, je vivais dans le monde réel… pas dans un monde qui serait l'écho de mes prières les plus ferventes. J'en voulais à Edward pour m'avoir donner cet espoir. J'en voulais à Edward d'être dans ma tête, même en ce moment, où je me tenais devant la représentation physique de ma douleur, j'en voulais à Edward de me voler ma souffrance.

Je voulais arrêter de penser à lui mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais me tenir devant la stèle et jurer sur cette tombe que jamais je ne me compromettrai avec lui, que jamais je ne le laisserai me toucher, que jamais je ne laisserai mon obsession devenir tangible et là, devant l'évidence, je ne pus qu'avouer ma défaite. Je ne pouvais pas.

Comment avais-je permis de le laisser aller si loin dans mon coeur ?

_Peut-être parce qu'il t'a fait te rendre compte que tu en avais encore un._

_Faux. J'aime Sam, Emily et les autres. Je savais déjà que je pouvais aimer._

_Pas comme ça. Personne ; pas même ceux que tu laissais te toucher ne te faisait sentir aussi vivante._

_C'est un vampire._

_Oui. Mais c'est un homme, un homme dont tu devines la passion quand il te touche, la douceur quand il te parle, la tendresse quand il te regarde. Même si son corps est fait de glace, c'est le feu que ta peau ressent._

Je secouai la tête avec énergie en la prenant entre mes mains, voulant chasser toutes ses pensées. Je crois que je devenais folle.

Je pensais que si j'avais au moins quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ça, je ne me sentirai pas aussi perturbée mais je me voyais mal expliquer à Jacob où Léah ce qui m'arrivait.

_« Salut Jacob. Hey tu sais quoi ? Edward, le gars dont je rêve presque chaque nuit et bin, je suis un peu tombée amoureuse de lui. Ah ouais, au fait, c'est un vampire mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas me mordre ah ah ah. »_

La situation ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi désespérée. J'étais là, devant la tombe de mes parents, en train de divaguer, à moitié schizo et complètement maso alors que j'étais censée tirer un trait sur tout ça et enfin faire mon deuil. Après un dernier regard sur la plaque, je fis volte face et sortis presque en courant du cimetière. Je retournais chez Billy, lui écrivis une autre note sur laquelle je lui signifiais mon passage mais que je rentrai à Seattle dès à présent. Je regrettais de ne pas voir celui qui, pendant un an m'avait offert un substitut de père mais je devais partir le plus rapidement possible de Forks.

La nuit était tombée et je devais avoir roulé durant une demi-heure lorsque le pneu de la voiture éclata dans un bruit sec, me faisant faire une embardée sur la route. Je parvenais à maîtriser la voiture in extremis et à stopper le véhicule sur le bas-côté.

Toujours les mains crispées sur le volant, je soufflais de soulagement et fis basculer ma tête en avant. Je restai dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes avant de sortir et de me diriger vers le coffre afin de prendre le cric et la roue de secours. Je levai mon visage vers le ciel noir et l'insultai de tous les noms qui me passaient par la tête quand celui-ci gronda et je sentis des gouttelettes tomber sur mes joues et mes paupières.

« La pluie ? Quoi d'autre encore ? C'est tout ce que tu as en réserves ? » Riais-je avec amertume.

J'essayais d'ouvrir le coffre mais je ne réussis qu'à m'ouvrir le doigt. Je mis celui-ci dans ma bouche immédiatement et donnais un coup de pied rageur dans le pare-choc en jurant. J'avais subitement l'envie de pleurer.

N'ayant pas de capuche et sentant mes cheveux dégouliner dans mon cou, je rentrais dans l'habitacle, fouillai dans mon sac et saisis mon téléphone. Pas de réseau. Je jetai mon téléphone. Dehors, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et je ne voyais rien à deux mètres devant moi. J'éteignis les phares et mis les warnings tout en guettant les voitures. Au bout d'une heure d'attente et n'ayant pas aperçu une âme qui vive, je me décidai à sortir de la voiture sous les trombes d'eau qui n'avaient pas diminué. Je fis une seconde tentative afin d'ouvrir le coffre sans me blesser. L'avantage lorsque vous vivez avec des accros de la carrosserie, c'est que ceux-ci ne se privent pas pour vous faire partager. Aussi, les joies de la mécanique n'avaient bien sûr, aucun secret pour moi. Mais changer une roue à l'abri du garage et changer une roue la nuit, sous une pluie battante était deux choses complètement différentes. Je sortis le cric et de quoi deviser les boulons et soulevai le tapis du coffre.

Pas l'ombre d'une roue de secours.

Quelle sorte d'agence de location vous loue une bagnole sans roue de secours ? Je grognai d'exaspération et le pare choc se prit une dizaine de coup de pied et d'insultes en tout genre. Je saisis le cric et l'espace d'un instant je voulais frapper la voiture avec mais finalement je me ravisai et le jetai avec force en direction du bois qui bordait la route. Dans mon élan et avec la boue qui s'était formée sous mes pieds, je glissai et atterris sur mes fesses par terre. J'étais couverte de boue, trempée jusqu'aux os, paumée au milieu de nulle part, sans roue de secours, sans réseau, j'avais faim, j'avais froid et je sentais que la fatigue, longuement retenue, commençait à s'insinuer sournoisement ; je pouvais dire que c'était la journée la plus merdique que j'avais eu depuis un bon moment.

Je tapai la terre détrempée des deux mains et, avant de réfléchir au fait que j'avais les doigts tout crottés, j'enlevai mes cheveux collés sur mon visage en m'en foutant partout. Et là, à l'instant même où je pouvais dire que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver, je me mis à avoir des hallucinations d'Edward.

Encore.

Je me délectais de ma vision en penchant la tête sur le côté tandis que je le vis s'approcher et me tendre la main. Comme une automate et bien que je sache que je ne pouvais pas le toucher, j'avançais ma main et rencontrais la sienne, douce, froide….

_Froide ? Douce ?_

_Hein ?_

_Attendez une minute…_

_Ce n'est pas censé…_

_Il n'a pas…_

_Ça ne peut pas…_

_Je ne devrais…._

C'était lui. En chair et en os.

Et là, je poussai un hurlement féroce, lâchai sa main et finis par retomber sur les fesses au sol en le pointant du doigt d'une main tremblante.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici nom de Dieu ? » Hurlais-je en m'étonnant moi-même d'être capable de faire une phrase entière à voix haute.

Je me sentais investie d'un nouveau sentiment tandis que je le vis sourire. Si, il y avait une minute de cela j'avais été terrifié, à présent, j'étais furieuse. Furieuse de le voir ici, furieuse qu'il semblait avoir tant d'aisance alors que moi, j'étais complètement retournée, furieuse de ressentir autant de chose en sa présence, furieuse contre moi-même et la Terre entière.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'immiscer comme ça où j'allais perdre la boule pour de bon.

Il me tendit la main à nouveau, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Je l'ignorai et me levai, seule. Le poids de mes vêtements trempés me fit tanguer en arrière mais c'était sans compter Edward et ses réflexes agaçants.

Au moment même où il me touchait, ses doigts me firent l'effet de me brûler.

« C'est évident ce que je fais ici Bella. » Dit Edward en me fixant du regard.

Je me dégageais vivement et le toisais avec colère. J'étais hors de moi. De quel droit se permettait-il d'être là ?

« Arrête. » Vociférais-je brusquement. « Arrête de faire ça, tu m'entends. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je veux que tu me foutes la paix. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça ? A cause de toi ma vie est un enfer. »

Il semblait ne pas comprendre ma colère ni même ce que signifiaient mes deux dernières phrases. Mais, en même temps, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Pourtant, son ignorance involontaire ne fit qu'accroître ma fureur.

« Bella… » Commença-t-il, la voix calme.

Je n'en pouvais plus de son calme, je n'en pouvais plus de sa compréhension, de son ton pondéré, je n'en pouvais plus de sa présence, de son absence qui mettait mes nerfs à fleur de peau et surtout… surtout, je n'en pouvais plus de le voir apparaître comme ça dans ma vie, sans crier gare, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins.

« Bella. » Réitéra-t-il avec un peu plus de douceur.

Je le regardai avec mépris et retirai d'un geste rageur mes cheveux mouillés de mes yeux.

« Bella quoi ? Bella rien du tout. Ne prononces pas mon prénom. Ne prononces plus mon prénom. »

Il leva ses doigts vers mon visage dans l'intention de me toucher et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Presque comme un réflexe, je le giflais du revers de la main. Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais afficha un air choqué et cela ne fit que décupler ma colère.

« Quoi ? Tu ne te défends pas ? » Criais-je d'une voix sarcastique et pleine d'amertume.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, je le poussais de toutes mes forces en arrière, claquant mes paumes dans sa poitrine avec une violence qui m'étonna presque.

« Défends-toi si tu es un homme. » Je le giflais à nouveau et j'eus un rire acide. « Mais j'oubliais… » (Gifle.) « Tu n'es pas un homme… » (Gifle.) « … Tu es… » (Gifle.) « Un putain… » (Gifle). « …De vampire… »

Alors que j'allais le frapper à nouveau, ma main fut stoppée dans mon élan par la sienne qui emprisonnait mon poignet. J'étais essoufflée. Je sentais la douleur s'insinuer crescendo dans ma main. Au moins, quand je le giflais, ma colère avait réussi à occulter ma faiblesse mais à présent que je n'avais plus de substitut, tout le mélange de sentiments qui m'habitaient semblait se réunir dans une boule désordonnée et exploser d'un coup.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et moi, toujours, hors d'haleine, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas flancher. Et c'est alors que je les sentis. Frôlant les miennes sans jamais les toucher, là à ma portée.

Ses lèvres.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?... » Chuchotais-je à peine.

Il posa une main contre ma nuque, l'autre sur ma hanche, le regard fixé sur mes lèvres.

« Je vais t'embrasser Bella. » Dit-il tout bas. « Et cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. »

-

* * *

(1) Le Discovery Park existe vraiment. C'est le plus grand parc de Seattle.

-

**Note de l'auteure1 :**

Ah-ah, suspence.

Bon, ne commencez pas à hurler (je ne veux pas non plus des menaces de morts dans vos reviews SVP).

Juste pour dire que, comme vous l'avez noté, il y a 6 chapitres et pas de lemons. C'est une première pour moi et je me sens... commment dire... pas normale. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il y en aura un dans le prochain. Je sais pas en fait. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'hésite entre 3 possibilités pour le début du chapitre 7.

**N/A 2 :**

Ah!!! Les réveils dans la baignoire après une bonne cuite, sont mes réveils préférés (juste avant les réveils dans le caniveau)

Ce passage n'est evidemment pas inspiré d'une situation réelle. Ou peut-être un tout petit peu. Ne me jetez pas la pierre, je suis sure que vous avez fait pire.

**N/A 3 :**

Je sais, ma Bella devient un peu violente. Mais c'est juste parce que elle l'aime bien son Edward. Rappellez vous, à l'école primaire quand un garçon vous aimait bien, il vous tirait les cheveux... Et bien là elle se gifle.

Je suis une auteure complétement tordue.

**N/A 4 :**

Prochain chapitre, Lundi.


	7. Je veux que ça s'arrête

Aujourd'hui, sorti officiel de « new moon » pour nous, chanceux français. Je bave déjà de découvrir notre Rob torse nu. Calmer vous les filles, j'ai lu dans un magazine sérieux que ses abdos sont 'dessinés' Effet spéciaux ou maquillages sûrement.

Oups. Je viens de tuer le mythe.

*se racle la gorge*

Bref, j'ai deux jours de retard sur le planning.

Premièrement, ce chapitre était prêt dès dimanche mais durant la relecture, je me suis rendu compte que le premier jet ne me plaisait pas du tout (ça m'arrive souvent) dont j'ai dû réécrire une nouvelle trame.

Deuxièmement, j'ai commencé à écrire une suite de « A la Guerre comme à la guerre » du POV Edward (Je m'essaye du moins) et vous savez comment ça se passe quand je commence à écrire sur deux fics à la fois. Bin, je m'égare.

Bref, le concours d'Allocop est terminé et j'arrive pas à croire toutes les merveilleuses histoires (et les croustillants lemons - hum miam-miam) que j'ai pu me mettre sous la dent.

Mon OS est classé 16ème (sur 67) ce qui est une place plus qu'honorable. Et ça m'a donné l'envie d'écrire encore un OS. Mais là, je m'égare à nouveau.

Et pour finir, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de faire une petite reviou :

**Kadronya, eliloulou, Angel, cynthia, diane24, marie1876, Laura, HelleHaare, Galswinthe, Lilia84, jelly bells, Laura, Dawn266, loumarcise, Miss Lunatik, jenny, Athenais22, sophiebelier, Caroline, Morgane, chriwyatt, juliette, Joeymalia42, Lili M66, Ally1915, aude77, ForgiveMeAgain, popolove, maggy7594, Fleur50, annecullen69, Atchoum16, Baby07, SolN, aurelia1979, liliputienne31, oliveronica cullen massen, IMS, lulupattinson, Mary79, Letmesign23, bostondirty, melacullen, AuroreAthena, louise malone, kadronya, louloute0310, schaeffer, scrapfaconed, vinou, La'ienth, bébé23, samy940 et angelique94.**

Merci à **Lenerol**, ma betâ, sans qui je chercherai encore comment conjuguer les verbes du passé simple (avec qui je suis fâchée) et à qui je donne officiellement le surnom de œil-de-lynx prodigieux.

-

**Disclamer 1**: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2 :** "_When love takes over_" appartient à David Guetta.

-

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent :

…

_Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et moi, toujours, hors d'haleine, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas flancher. Et c'est alors que je les sentis. Frôlant les miennes sans jamais les toucher, là à ma portée._

_Ses lèvres._

_J'ouvris les yeux et vis son visage à quelques centimètres du mien._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?... » Chuchotais-je à peine._

…

* * *

_« Courage… Fuyons… »_

Film de Yves Robert - 1979

-

**CHAPITRE 7 – Je veux que ça s'arrête**

-

Edward posa une main contre ma nuque, l'autre sur ma hanche, le regard fixé sur mes lèvres.

« Je vais t'embrasser Bella. » Dit-il tout bas. « Et cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Avec un mélange de colère, de passion, de douceur, il m'embrassa. J'étais sous le choc mais envahie d'un sentiment familier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nos lèvres se rencontraient. Pourtant, je pouvais percevoir une différence. La première fois, il s'était retenu et j'avais senti sa réticence, son incertitude mais à présent… Il n'y avait plus d'ambiguïté, plus d'hésitation et c'était apparemment contagieux parce que je fondis sur sa langue en poussant un gémissement.

Si j'avais été en train de lire la description de ce baiser dans un bouquin, l'auteur aurait sûrement écrit un truc du genre « une partie de moi voulait continuer tandis que l'autre me hurlait d'arrêter ça. », comme si j'avais été partagée entre deux choix, entre deux entités, comme si mon cerveau pouvait continuer d'analyser ce qui se passait.

Foutaises.

Je ne pouvais plus rien enregistrer, plus rien analyser, j'étais enclenchée sur le pilote automatique et chaque geste, chaque partie de mon corps avait cet instinct animal de vouloir amener les choses là où elles seraient susceptibles d'éteindre le feu qui brûlait en moi à cet instant précis.

Ses lèvres me caressaient avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais ressentie jusqu'alors. Avides et affamées, elles continuaient à tourmenter mon corps presque douloureusement et ses mains sur ma peau ne faisaient qu'accroître l'urgence de ce baiser.

Ses lèvres était à la fois la maladie et le remède, le tourment et la consolation, l'obscurité et la lumière, le trouble et l'équilibre. Elles étaient l'opposé, le contradictoire, l'antagonisme mais, paradoxalement, symbolisaient mon… harmonie.

Mais je voulais plus que l'harmonie.

Je voulais le déchaînement, la déflagration, l'explosion des sens.

Je portais ma main dans ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie qui continuait à tomber. Je n'en avais plus rien à foutre du poids de mes vêtements lourds ni même du fait que je me trouvais assise sur le capot d'une voiture, avec entre mes jambes, celui qui, rien qu'avec le pouvoir de ses lèvres, ne faisait oublier jusqu'à mon propre prénom. Ses mains se glissèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, soutenant mon corps qui tombait en arrière jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le métal froid.

Alors que j'étais à présent allongée et complètement à sa merci, je sentis sa langue s'insinuer dans ma bouche quémandant pour goûter la mienne et, lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, mon ventre se contracta violement. Je gémis involontairement sur ses lèvres. J'attrapais ses cheveux avec un peu plus de force et rapprochais son visage du mien et ses mains se détachèrent de mon dos pour se reposer de chaque côté de ma tête si bien que je sentis diminuer le poids de son corps sur le mien. Il poussa un léger gémissement qui résonna contre ma langue et, plongea presque immédiatement sa bouche contre mon cou en le léchant avec fureur, juste à l'endroit où palpitait ma jugulaire.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et serra ses poings contre la carrosserie, rayant la peinture dans un strident crissement. J'attendis, tandis que ma poitrine se soulevait dans un rythme désordonné et finalement, il mit sa tête entre mes seins et ne bougea plus.

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de reprendre mon souffle et complètement anéantie par ce baiser - et brisée par son interruption. Je sentais que mes lèvres étaient gonflées par son intensité et chaque goutte de pluie qui s'écrasait sur elles ne faisait que m'en rappeler la brûlure.

Je me redressais sur mes coudes alors qu'Edward remuait la tête en petits mouvements circulaires entre mes seins et ouvris les yeux. Je rencontrai alors son regard et ce que j'y vis me broya littéralement le cœur. On aurait dit un petit garçon perdu, il y avait tant de confusion en lui, tant de désir, tant de douleur.

Il était désarmant de vulnérabilité.

Etait-ce à quoi je ressemblais en ce moment ?

Parce que, à cet instant, j'avais l'impression qu'une tornade avait pris possession de mon crâne. Je le voulais. Si ce baiser m'avait autant touché, qu'en sera-t-il si je le laissais faire ? Si j'allais jusqu'au bout de ce que je désirais, j'allais probablement plus me détruire que je ne l'étais déjà ?

Il attendait lui aussi. Il m'attendait. Il savait que je devais faire le premier pas, qu'il devait me laisser venir à lui. Il me laissait le choix.

Et ce fut son erreur.

Je me sentis, tout d'un coup, écrasée par le pouvoir que j'avais entre les mains et je me rendis compte que j'étais paralysée par cette liberté de choix qu'il m'offrait. J'étais devant deux chemins radicalement opposés où, dans le premier, je conservais mes amis, ma famille et ma dignité et dans l'autre, où je pouvais tomber dans un précipice (de volupté), mettre fin à ma torture et risquer de me perdre moi-même. Sans compter, devoir vivre dans le mensonge.

Etais-je prête à mentir pour lui ?

Je secouai la tête vivement et me dégageai de son corps. Il me laissa faire sans rien dire. Je me précipitai sur le côté de la voiture et posai mes mains sur le toit de celle-ci. Soudain, de rage ou d'exaspération, je ne saurais le dire, je cognais mon pied contre le pneu crevé. Peut-être étais-je enragée contre moi-même pour avoir laisser les choses aller si loin, peut-être aussi contre Edward pour m'avoir laissé ce choix. Choix dont je n'avais pas voulu.

Mais je l'avais fait. Je n'avais rien dit mais il le savait. Pourtant, si j'avais appris quelque chose de crucial tandis qu'il me regardait encore, c'était que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Edward… » Dis-je tout bas, la tête penchée en avant entre mes bras.

Prononcer son prénom à voix haute me procurait presque des frissons.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Soupirais-je.

Soudain, je me raidis. J'avais senti ses mains sur mes hanches et sa bouche était si proche de mon oreille qu'elle pouvait presque la caresser.

« Je… Je ne sens plus la force de rester loin de toi Bella. » Dit-il en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur mes vêtements. « Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'espère, tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je pouvais rêver, je ne rêverai que de toi. Je ne peux pas dormir mais chaque putain de jour qui passe, je ne pense qu'à toi, à tes yeux, à ton rire, je n'ai aucun repos. Tu es dans ma putain de tête, tout le temps. J'ai besoin de te toucher, de te voir. Laisse-moi te toucher Bella. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » Gémis-je presque à la limite de la supplication. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour moi Edward. Nous sommes trop différents. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre ça ? Si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'estime pour moi, tu ne me demanderais pas une chose pareille. »

Bien qu'il ne m'ait pas dit explicitement ce qu'il attendait de moi, je savais parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Ce n'était que l'écho de mes propres désirs, le reflet parfait de mes pensées et de mes tourments. Pourtant, il devait comprendre mon dilemme. Si nous avions été dans une situation contraire, je n'aurais jamais exigé qu'il se compromette pour moi.

Soudain, il me fit faire volte face et plongea son regard ambré dans le mien. Je détournai la tête, craignant que cette connexion ne me fasse perdre toute volonté de lutter. Il accrocha ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre hein ? » Sa voix rauque était un mélange de colère, de peur et de désespoir. Je fermais les yeux, appréhendant ses prochaines paroles. « Que tu n'es pas dans mes putains de pensées depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi ? Que ta seule présence ne me retourne pas le cerveau ? Que le seul fait de te toucher ne ramène pas mon putain de corps à la vie ? Que tes baisers ne me hanteront pas durant le reste de mon existence ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Et bien non Bella. Je ne t'aiderai pas à te voiler la face. Parce que je sais que quand je te touche, tu ressens la même chose, que quand je suis près de toi, ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère tellement que j'ai l'impression que c'est le mien qui s'emballe à toute vitesse. »

Il passa une main dans ma nuque, se rapprocha de moi dangereusement et se glissa tout contre mon oreille. « Je sais que c'est mon prénom que tu cries dans ton sommeil. »

Je me raidis instantanément. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il nous avait espionné deux semaines durant. Il fallait être sourd pour ne pas l'avoir entendu. Et si Léah et les autres avait été dupes – d'un côté parce que mon excuse était tout à fait plausible et de l'autre parce qu'aucun de mes compagnons m'aurait imaginé, même de loin, fantasmant sur l'être le plus abjecte qu'il leur ait été donné de concevoir – lui ne l'était pas.

« Je veux que ça s'arrête Bella. Le seul répit que j'ai, c'est quand je suis avec toi. Je m'en veux d'être aussi égoïste, de ne penser qu'à moi. Mais je vais devenir fou si ça continue. »

Me sentant sur le point de craquer – à tous les niveaux – je décidais de jouer ma dernière carte. Alors, je pris une profonde inspiration mais me rendis compte que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée parce que l'odeur d'Edward me parvenait avec encore plus d'intensité.

Si lui, ne pouvait pas faire ce choix, alors je le ferais pour lui.

« Et après Edward ? As-tu pensé à ce que ça implique ? Parce que moi, j'y pense. Tout le temps. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si Sam et les autres venaient à savoir ne serait-ce que je t'envisages de cette façon ? Es-tu prêt à faire face aux conséquences Edward ? Es-tu prêt à me sacrifier, à sacrifier la sécurité de ta famille ? »

Il resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Je ne savais pas si j'avais touché la corde sensible mais je sentis, au bout de quelques secondes, sa main desserrer son emprise contre ma nuque et je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir prononcer ces paroles.

Je me détestai de vouloir être aussi forte, d'avoir été si objective alors que je voulais plus que tout au monde envoyer au diable toutes les conséquences. Alors que ma seule envie était de plonger avec lui dans la débauche la plus totale, dans l'oubli le plus profond. Je voulais prononcer les paroles que moi comme lui avions besoin d'entendre à savoir que moi aussi je voulais toucher chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à l'écoeurement, l'entendre gémir contre ma peau jusqu'à ce que j'en devienne sourde, le sentir me ravager jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je voulais lui dire que lui seul avait le pouvoir de me guérir. Mais si je lui disais tout ça, ni lui ni moi ne ressortirions indemne.

Edward posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps et posa son front sur le mien en fermant les yeux avec force.

Et je sus que j'avais réussi.

Et j'avais mal.

« De nous deux, je devrais être le plus sensé et je ne suis que le plus gros connard de l'univers. Pardonne-moi. J'ai besoin que tu me pard- .... »

« Chuuuuttttt. » L'interrompis-je en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres. « Je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal Edward. »

_Si tu as quelque chose à pardonner, c'est ma lâcheté. Je ne suis pas courageuse, je suis lâche. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. J'aimerai revenir en arrière et ne jamais t'avoir dit tout ça. _

Le froid commença à s'insinuer dans mes os et je tremblai. Edward sembla s'en rendre compte et m'intima de rentrer dans ma voiture le temps qu'il ramène la sienne garée quelques mètres plus loin. En l'attendant, dans la protection de l'habitacle, je me fis violence pour ne pas pleurer comme une madeleine. La soirée qui avait commencé comme un rêve affreux semblait se finir comme un cauchemar. Au final, après l'avoir repoussé, je me sentais encore plus effondrée. Lorsque je vis les phares de sa Volvo s'approcher se fut encore pire. Je serrais le volant à m'en faire péter les articulations et lorsque je le vis dans le rétroviseur s'approcher sous la pluie de ma voiture, la douleur s'intensifia.

Il ouvrit ma porte et me tendit un sac. « Alice pensait que tu en aurais besoin. »

Je l'ouvris et en sortis des vêtements. Je regardai Edward sans comprendre.

« Alice t'a vu et m'a appelé. Je t'ai acheté tout ça sachant que tu allais être trempée. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes seule toute la nuit dans ta voiture à grelotter. Maintenant, ce sera de ma faute si tu attrapes une pneumonie. »

« Merci. »

« Je… Tu veux que je t'amène à Port Angeles ? Pour une dépanneuse ? »

« Tu… tu pourrais me ramener à la Push ? Je veux dire c'est plus près. Un de mes amis pourra m'aider.»

Il acquiesça et après avoir fermer la voiture, je me précipitai dans la volvo. Edward me rejoignit mais s'arrêta net après avoir ouvert sa portière.

« Heu… Tu devrais en profiter pour te changer. Je vais… heu… là-bas… » Il désigna les bois d'un doigt mal assuré. « Je ne vais pas regarder… heu… Je vais faire un tour. »

J'hochai la tête vivement et le vis détaler à toute vitesse à travers la forêt. Je m'installai à l'arrière, ôtai mes vêtements trempés et fouillai dans le sac pour y trouver… des sous-vêtements ?!? Je rougis avec force lorsque je pensai au moment où il les avait acheté. Il avait plutôt bon goût le bougre. Je chassai aussitôt les pensées obscènes qui transitaient dans mon cerveau et enfilai le jean, le tee-shirt et le pull. Je commençai à me réchauffer tout doucement et attendis le retour d'Edward. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je commençai à croire qu'il était parti à Tombouctou et je sursautai lorsque que, sans prévenir, la portière s'ouvrit et qu'Edward s'installa derrière le volant. Il était trempé et bien que je sache que les vampires n'étaient pas sensibles au froid, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir froid pour lui.

« Tu devrais mettre ta ceinture Bella. »

Je croisai son regard dans le rétroviseur central furtivement avant de m'exécuter. Il démarra et mit le chauffage à fond. Là où moi j'avais mis une demi-heure pour faire le trajet inverse, lui n'avait parcouru la distance qu'en un quart d'heure à peine. Chose logique quand vous rouliez comme un dingue sur une Route Nationale. Pourquoi était-il aussi pressé d'arriver ?

Après lui avoir indiqué le chemin, il se gara à bonne distance de la maison de Billy et coupa le contact. Un profond silence s'installa.

« Edward… » Commençais-je en essayant de gratter quelques secondes supplémentaires de sa présence. « Je... »

« Je sais. » M'interrompit-il. « Je ne t'accompagne pas. Je risque de laisser des traces. On se voit la semaine prochaine. » Son ton sonnait plutôt comme une question muette.

J'hochai la tête, silencieuse, et sortis de la voiture. Alors que je courais vers la maison de Billy, Edward m'interpella et je fis demi-tour. Il abaissa sa vitre et me tendit le sac qui contenait mes vêtements mouillés avec un sourire mystérieux. Nos doigts se télescopèrent furtivement mais cela suffit à raviver le feu dans mes veines. Son index s'attarda une seconde de plus que nécessaire, en une caresse douce et légère avant que j'ôte ma main dans un frisson involontaire. Je portai le sac à ma poitrine et me dirigeai en marchant lentement vers chez Billy de peur de me vautrer par terre tant mes jambes semblaient en plus ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de trembler.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la maison, je constatai que Billy n'était pas encore rentrer chez lui. Je retirai le mot que j'avais laissé sur sa porte et me dirigeai vers la dépendance tandis que les phares de la Volvo se détournèrent. Je jetai un dernier regard puis m'engouffrai dans la pièce en refermant violemment la porte et en m'appuyant sur celle-ci.

Je sortis mes vêtements du sac afin de les étendre sur les chaises entourant la petite table du studio quand je me rendis compte tout à coup qu'il me manquait ma culotte.

L'avais-je laissé dans la voiture ? Non, je me revoyais parfaitement la glisser dans le sac. Ou alors…

_Oh le sale petit pervers._

Il m'avait volé ma culotte.

Un moment ahurie, je recouvrais vite mes esprits en ne sachant pas choisir entre l'idée d'être furieuse ou celle d'être excitée par ce qu'Edward avait l'intention de faire avec.

Epuisée par le manque de sommeil et par le trop-plein d'émotions de ces dernières heures, je me laissai tomber sur le lit et ne me sentis même pas m'endormir.

* * *

_« Oh oui Edwaaaarrrd. » Hurlais-je en me tordant dans les draps._

_Sa bouche caressait ma peau en une ligne discontinue de ma gorge à mon épaule tandis que mes mains l'agrippaient avec force, essayant de réduire l'espace entre nos deux corps au maximum. _

_Si près du but, tellement près._

Bzzzzzzzzzz

_« Tu me fais vibrer. » Soufflais-je dans un gémissement de pur plaisir._

Bzzzzzzzzzz

_Nos deux corps à présents nus, étaient proches de s'unir enfin. Si proches, tellement proches que je pouvais sentir son gland caresser mon entrée. J'arrêtai de respirer dans l'attente._

Bzzzzzzzzzz

I_l me regarda droit dans les yeux et tout d'un coup, il se mit à hurler et à chanter._

_When loves takes over__ Y-Yeah Yeah Yeah,_

_You know you can deny_

_When love takes over Y-Yeah Yeah Yeah,_

'_Cause something's here tonight  
Tonight, tonight ,tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight... »_

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai en criant, en sueur pour me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mon téléphone continuait à vomir David Guetta en stéréophonie et à vibrer sur le parquet.

Je l'attrapais et, finalement au lieu de le balancer contre le mur comme mon idée première, j'ouvris le clapet avec rage et hurlai un « QUOI. » à moitié enroué.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Lança la voix guillerette de Jacob.

Je grognais en me frottant les yeux. « J'espère que c'est important parce que sinon j'arrache ta langue et je m'en fais un bonnet. »

« Oh la la! Toujours aussi douce au réveil à ce que je vois. » Pouffa-t-il.

Je soupirai, irritée. « Qu'est ce que tu veux Jacob. »

« Tu t'es barrée. » Constatait-il.

« Oui et alors ? »

« Tu vas rentrer à la maison et plus vite que ça. » Intima-t-il sur un ton paternaliste et ironique.

« Quoi ? » Je lâchai le téléphone, prête à l'envoyer finalement valdinguer contre le mur mais me ravisai, énervée. « Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles imbécile heureux !!!! » Criais-je dans le combiné.

Jacob rigola. « Tu as laissé Seth – paix à son âme – dans une situation très inconfortable. »

« Comme s'il avait eu le choix le pauvre. » Fis-je remarquer tout en m'enfonçant dans les draps au chaud.

« Tu es chez mon père ? » Demanda Jacob sur un ton détaché.

« Dans le studio. Billy n'était toujours pas à la maison hier soir. Je ne sais pas s'il est rentré ce matin. » Répondis-je en baillant.

« Je te signale qu'on est plus le matin là. »

« Merde. Il est quelle heure ? » Demandais-je craignant d'avoir effectivement trop dormi.

« Bien il est…. 15h23. »

Je me redressai brusquement comme un piquet. « De l'après-midi ? »

« Question rhétorique je suppose. » Rit-il.

« Merde. »

Il fallait que je récupère la voiture, que je m'occupe de la roue, que j'appelle l'agence pour leur dire comment je m'appelais, que je vois Billy avant. Merde, crotte, zut, flûte, chier.

« Bin ouais. » Reprit Jacob. « Tu ne nous as même pas appelé. Tu aurais pu te faire bouffer par un ours qu'on ne l'aurait même pas su. »

Je portai ma main à mon front.

« Je suis désolée Jake. J'étais vraiment crevée. »

« Bon on va pas en faire tout un fromage. Je vais juste aller détacher Seth de la fenêtre maintenant que je sais que tout va bien. »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as osé Jacob. Tu as bien trop peur de Sue pour faire une chose pareille à son fils. »

« Ouais. Bin j'étais à deux doigts de le faire. Il est rentré la bouche en cœur pour me dire qu'il t'avait laissé seule. On sait tous comment ça a finit la dernière fois. »

Je soufflais d'exaspération. « Je vais y avoir droit jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? »

« Ouais. Et même quand je serai mort, je viendrai te hanter exprès en hululant 'Ouuuuuuuuuu la troisième sangsue'. »

« Okayyyy. Je vais me recoucher là. » Menaçais-je.

« Attends d'accord. » Rit-il. « C'était un coup bas. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Hey Bee ? »

« Ouais. »

« Quand tu verras mon père, dis-lui que… Et puis non, laisse tomber. » Soupira Jacob.

Je pris une voix un peu plus douce et décidai de faire preuve de diplomatie. « Il va bien falloir qu'un jour ou l'autre tu lui parles Jacob. » Tentais-je.

Il grogna légèrement et je n'insistai pas. Connaissant les griefs que Jacob entretenait envers Billy, je ne préférai pas m'aventurer vers un terrain plus que glissant. J'entendis soudain la voix de Seth s'élever dans le téléphone.

« Bella ? Bella. » Geignit-il. « Il faut que tu rentres. Jacob, Quil et Embry m'ont empêché de manger ce midi. Emily avait fait des crêpes. Des crêpes !!! Tu te rends comptes ? S'teu plait reviiiiennnns. Je vais- »

Il s'interrompit puis j'entendis des bruits de lutte entre deux 'Je vais te faire bouffer tes poils' dans le combiné puis à nouveau la voix de Jacob un peu essoufflée. Je ris en secouant la tête.

« Il est toujours en train de se plaindre celui là. » Pouffa Jacob.

« Jake. » Sermonnais-je. « Des crêpes. »

« Ouais je sais, je suis cruel. Bon alors, tu rentres quand vilaine ? »

Je basculais contre le matelas en soufflant. « Le plus tôt possible. »

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas Jacob. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller seule. »

Je me redressais en position assise et croisai les jambes en essayant de rester zen. « Ecoute. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je vais rester un peu avec Billy et je pense rentrer demain. »

« Demain je serai au Parc pour… Tu sais… Le truc. » Dit-il avec agacement.

Je jouais avec le coin du drap avec nonchalance. Il faisait bien sûr référence à notre rencontre la semaine prochaine avec les Cullen.

_Avec Edward…_

« Ouais. » Dis-je gênée sans savoir pourquoi au juste. « Bon je te laisse Jake. On se voit quand tu rentres. Embrasse Léah et les autres. »

Celui-ci balbutia légèrement devant mon congé direct mais n'insista pas.

« Ok. Bye. »

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, je restais quelques minutes à le contempler. Je n'avais pas dit à Jacob que j'avais rencontré Edward cette nuit. Et pour lui dire quoi au juste ? Qu'on s'était embrassé et que j'avais aimé ça ? Me voilais-je déjà la face ? Vivais-je déjà dans le mensonge ?

Repoussant toutes ses interrogations, je me déshabillai et me lavai dans la minuscule douche. J'avais oublié, vivant à présent dans mon propre appartement et n'ayant pas mis les pieds ici durant deux ans, que le studio était si petit. Mais ç'avait été ma maison pendant toute une année et malgré le manque de place, j'y avais été heureuse.

Après la mort de mes parents, Billy m'avait recueilli et j'avais vécu avec Jacob. L'année suivante, j'avais suivi tout le monde à Seattle. Non sans mal mais j'étais têtue comme une mule. Sam ne voulait pas que je vienne avec eux du fait de mon jeune âge – 17 ans – mais j'avais fugué de chez Billy trois fois pour les rejoindre et finalement, Sam, soucieux de me protéger contre moi-même, avait accepté que je reste avec eux.

Quand j'y repensais, je me disais que j'avais été une vraie peste. C'était sans doute à cause de moi que Billy avait tous ces cheveux blancs. Les seules fois où j'étais revenue à la Push, c'était pour l'enterrement de Paul et de Jared, il y a deux ans. Dans tout ce désastre, il était quand même ressorti quelque chose de positif car c'est à ce moment là que Jacob s'était imprégné de Léah. Seth, son frère avait suivi le mouvement et ils étaient venus s'installer à Seattle avec nous.

Sue et Harry Clearwater, les parents de Seth et Léah avaient été horrifiés mais connaissaient la puissance de l'imprégnation et tout ce qui en découlait tandis que Billy s'était mis tout le monde à dos en traitant Léah de Femelle mutante stérile ce qui n'avait pas - mais alors pas du tout - plu à son fils.

Si je n'avais pas entendu toutes les légendes Quileutes et toutes les 'bizarreries' liées à leur particularité, je n'aurai pas compris l'attitude de Billy. Tous les hommes portant les gênes loups pouvaient se transformer sauf que Léah était la seule femme de toute l'histoire de leur peuple à pouvoir le faire. Et le sacrifice était énorme. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Jacob ne pourrait pas assurer la lignée d'Ephraïm Black et c'était un désastre pour le père de Jacob.

Mais je pense que Billy avait eu peur finalement et ne pensait pas ses paroles. Mais le mal était fait.

Donc Jacob ne parlait plus à son père depuis. Et moi, j'étais Edwige, le hibou (*1).

Je sortis de la douche, mis les vêtements qu'Edward m'avait acheté et m'accordai comme mission de m'acheter des nouveaux sous-vêtements – la dernière culotte n'avait pas survécu à mon rêve torride de la nuit dernière – ainsi que de nouvelles fringues – celles que je portais devaient puer le vampire comme un mauvais Chanel – et je remerciai le ciel que Billy ne soit pas un loup à l'odorat hyper développé.

Sitôt habillée, je me dirigeai vers la maison de Billy.

Il était rentré.

-

* * *

(*1) Référence au hibou de Harry Potter qui transporte les courriers.

-

**Note de l'auteure 1 :**

Je suis en manque de lemon.

**N/A 2 : **

Je suis en manque de lemon.

**N/A 3 : **

Je suis en manque de lemon.

**N/A 4 : **

Je suis en manque de... Ouais ça va on a compris je pense.

**N/A 5 : **

J'ai remarqué que quand il y a un cliffanger (avec un baiser à la clef), il y a beaucoup plus de reviews tout d'un coup.

Mais c'est juste une constatation.

**N/A 6 :**

Je ne donne plus de jour de publication parce que j'arrive plus à tenir les délais. Je vais aller m'enfermer dans une grotte et essayer d'avancer de quelques chapitres sur cette fic. Comme ça, quand j'annoncerai que je posterai le lundi, je posterai le lundi et j'arrêterai d'être une Auteure lamentable qui fait bisquer les lecteurs.


	8. Cinq petits mots

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre.

Note de l'auteure en bas pour ne pas trop bla-blater et vous laissez lire en paix.

Merci pour les review du dernier chapitre : **diane24, kadronya, chriwyatt, loumarcise, Morgane, diane24, oliveronica cullen massen, bébé23, Fleur50, samy940, Lilia84, eliloulou, Ally1915, maggy7594, angelique94, Joeymalia42, popolove, Miss Lunatik, liliputienne, 31melacullen, twilight007, lulupattinson, schaeffer, Baby07, Galswinthe, aude77, Athenais22, SolN, ErylisxJazz, annecullen69, louise malone, louloute0310, acheroniastyx, Atchoum16, Mary79, Letmesign23, AuroreAthena, aurelia1979, scrapfaconed et La'ienth.**

Merci à **Lenerol**, ma betâ, qui m'a réconcilié (j'ai un doute sur le '_réconcilié_' c'est -é ou -ée?) avec ma grammaire et mon orthographe en prenant le temps de corriger chaque chapitre.

-

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

-

* * *

_« L'étroite voie de notre ciel passe toujours par la volupté de notre propre enfer. »_

Friedrich Nietzsche

**CHAPITRE 8 – Cinq petits mots**

-

Sam avait prévu cette rencontre avec le clan Cullen une demi-heure avant le lever du soleil, d'une part, pour éviter de s'éterniser, d'autre part, parce que les quelques témoins présents et suffisamment nombreux à cette heure-ci, assuraient tous incidents ou toute tentative d'attaque.

Nous connaissions quelques règles établies par les Volturi dont une plus précisément - et sans doute la plus importante d'entre elles : Le maintien du secret de l'existence des Vampires. Nous avions eu déjà eu affaire à quelques uns d'entre eux et il était naïf de croire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'étendue de nos forces. Nous savions que la dernière chose qu'ils souhaitaient, était le déclenchement d'une guerre ouverte.

En fin de compte, tout était une question de territoire. Tout vampire s'aventurant dans cette partie des Etats-Unis savait que c'était à ses risques et périls, tout comme nous savions que fouler le sol de Volterra, était suicidaire. Nous avions chacun un territoire à défendre et chacun des intérêts à servir. Nous ne nous occupions pas de leurs affaires, ils ne s'occupaient pas des nôtres. Cette 'entente' non-dite et sous-entendue assurait une certaine paix et un équilibre des forces. Je comparais souvent notre situation aux gouvernements qui possédaient la Bombe Atomique, tout était une question de dissuasion. Les Volturi n'avait aucun intérêt à voir nos groupes éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, se rassembler pour leur faire la chasse. Les loups n'étaient pas les seules créatures surnaturelles sur Terre. De plus, ils savaient parfaitement que nous ne ferions jamais état de leur existence aux humains, d'une part, parce que cela viendrait à nous exposer également et d'autre part, parce que le monde n'était pas prêt à accepter et à comprendre les mystères qui régissaient l'Univers.

J'étais humaine certes, mais j'étais moi-même enchaînée au sceau du secret du fait de mes liens avec les Quileutes, tout comme le reste de la Tribu. J'avais été tenue à ce pacte au moment même où j'avais su la véritable nature de mes compagnons. Depuis cette nuit-là.

Depuis cinq ans, j'avais été élevée dans les traditions Quileutes bien que je n'en sois pas une. Je n'appartenais pas vraiment à cette tribu et je n'appartenais plus tout à fait au monde des humains. Parfois, je me sentais comme ça. Entre deux mondes. Sans vraiment savoir auquel j'appartenais vraiment.

« Ils ont peut-être changé d'avis. » Dit Embry sans cacher son agitation.

Nous étions alignés parfaitement, scrutant tous l'Est avec nervosité. Aucun d'entre nous ne manquait à l'appel. L'instant était si solennel que j'étais même certaine que nous avions tous conscience de l'absence de Paul et de Jared avec encore plus d'intensité que jamais auparavant.

En tout cas, en cet instant, ils me manquaient.

« Ou alors, ils se préparent à nous attaquer. » Grogna Jacob en scrutant tout le panorama par des coups d'œil furtifs. Le fait que Léah soit avec nous le rendait encore plus hystérique que d'habitude.

Je soufflais bruyamment. « Arrêtez de paranoïder les gars ! » Intimais-je avec agacement.

Seth fronça les sourcils. « Bella, ça existe pas comme mot. »

Je lui souris et fixai Jacob. « Je me comprends, c'est l'essentiel. »

Le silence se fit soudain et je sentis mes compagnons se raidirent dans une posture austère et grave. Leurs narines frétillaient presque imperceptiblement et le poing de Quil à mon coté se ferma avec force, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. La tension était si criante qu'elle en était presque palpable.

Je suivis le regard de Sam et aperçus trois formes s'avancer au loin malgré la pénombre. Un mince filet de brume s'échappait de ma bouche à chaque expiration, marquant la fraîcheur du petit matin qui n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et ce n'était pas dû à l'adrénaline. Non. C'était parce que je reconnus aussitôt une silhouette que j'aurai reconnu n'importe où. La démarche presque féline, les épaules droites, l'arc de ses jambes, la main passant dans ses cheveux… Il était si beau que j'en aurai oublié les deux autres qui marchaient tranquillement à ses cotés.

Si j'avais étudié le dossier comme me l'avait suggéré Sam, j'aurai pu déterminé avec précision _qui_ se trouvait avec Edward. Mais, je ne l'avais pas écouté. Je n'avais même pas voulu regarder celui d'Edward. Je n'avais lu que celui d'Esmée Cullen puisque c'était sur elle que portaient mes investigations à Calgary. A mon retour au QG, je me promis mentalement de remédier à ce problème.

Revoir Edward – même de loin – faisait remonter à la surface tout ce qui s'était produit la semaine dernière alors que je m'étais rendue à Forks. Bien sûr, entre temps, son baiser, ses paroles, son étreinte avaient occupé les nombreuses heures de ma semaine, rejouant sans cesse dans ma tête les images et le son en mode 'stop/rembobinage/lecture', mais le voir… si réel… si proche… n'avait pas rendu justice à mes piètres réminiscences de sa perfection. Je jurerai qu'il me fixait au loin aussi intensément que je le fixais. Je décidais de rompre le contact, trop soucieuse de ne pas sentir mes jambes flageoler, déjà que mon cœur faisait des claquettes dans ma poitrine, il ne manquerait plus que mes genoux jouent des castagnettes et je pourrais monter un spectacle.

Je me concentrai sur les deux autres.

Magnifiques eux aussi bien sûr.

Je savais que ma condition d'humaine me sensibilisait aux attraits physiques des sangsues. Après tout, leur 'camouflage' était destiné à appâter la nourriture. Cependant, j'étais depuis longtemps aguerrie à les considérer autrement. Il suffisait de les regarder dans les yeux. Le vermillon de leurs iris me rappelait inexorablement leur monstruosité et l'écoeurement instinctif que je ressentais me mettait à l'abri de ce genre de considération. C'était peut-être pour cela que je voyais Edward autrement. Quand je croisais son regard, je voyais autre chose.

Aussi, lorsque les compagnons d'Edward s'approchèrent si près de nous – mais à bonne distance tout de même - que je pus apercevoir leurs iris ambrés, mon instinct ne ressentait pas ce dégoût physique que je percevais en présence des Autres.

L'un d'entre eux, blond platine au charisme indéniable, la peau plus pâle encore qu'Edward fit signe d'un bras aux deux autres de stopper et s'avança, seul, pour s'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Edward resta en retrait avec un autre mâle à la carrure plus petite, doté d'un côté racé et dont la chevelure folle, d'un blond cendré, flottait en quelques boucles douces.

Celui que j'identifiais comme étant Carlisle, leur chef se tenait toujours immobile devant nous, attendant sûrement un geste de notre part. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de raideur chez mes compagnons. La situation étant inédite, je supposais que la force de leur trouble l'était également. Le ciel était encore sombre et la fraîcheur du matin chatouillait mon nez et mes oreilles. J'avais bien fait de porter des vêtements chauds, mes bottes et mon manteau en cuir noir. Bon, ok c'était aussi par praticité. Sinon où aurais-je bien pu fourrer mes deux Katana, mon couteau cranté et camoufler ma ceinture bourrée de bombes incendiaires et explosives ? Si je n'avais pas au moins la puissance de feu nécessaire pour anéantir un immeuble entier clipsée autour de la taille, je ne m'appelais plus Isabella Black (*1).

Sam était confiant mais pas stupide. De plus, combiné avec la névrose de Jacob sur l'éventualité d'un possible piège, nous avions plus d'armes planquées sur nous que le pauvre Rambo, qui, à côté de notre arsenal, aurait eu l'air d'un Pokémon.

Les lampadaires, disséminés dans le parc, assuraient une visibilité quasi parfaite. Je me risquais un regard vers Edward – céleste comme les flammes de l'enfer - qui se tenait en arrière mais dont les yeux restaient fixés sur Carlisle. A mon tour, je me concentrais sur Sam qui avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Celui-ci se tourna vers moi. « Bella, tu viens avec moi. »

Jacob protesta. « C'est moi qui devrait y aller avec toi. »

« Le mâle, Edward, lit dans les pensées, mais pas dans celles de Bella. Il ne pourra pas prévoir ses réactions. Si retraite il y a à assurer, tu seras le mieux placé pour le faire. »

Jacob fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça silencieusement tandis que, après avoir relevé la tête avec détermination, Sam fit quelques pas en avant. J'ouvris légèrement les pans de mon manteau et libéra un de mes Katana accrochés au revers intérieur. J'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête sans me soucier de la présence d'Edward et me concentrai sur ma mission : protéger Sam. Je sortis le sabre de son fourreau et le tins près de mon corps, pointe baissée vers le sol. Une fois arrivés à deux mètres environ de Carlisle, Sam s'arrêta net. J'entendis l'un de mes compagnons grogner derrière moi mais tentai de l'occulter. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil.

« Bonjour Sam, je suis Carlisle. » Dit leur chef d'une voix amicale mais solennelle.

Sam sembla se détendre et hocha la tête.

« Bonjour Carlisle. Voici Bella. » Il fit un signe de la tête en arrière sans se retourner. « Seth, Embry, Quil, Léah, Emily et Jacob. »

Carlisle se tourna vers les autres restés en retrait. « Voici Edward et Jasper. »

En entendant Carlisle parler d'Edward, mon premier réflexe fut de le regarder mais je n'en fis rien. J'avais bien trop peur de perdre ma concentration.

Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Où sont les autres ? » Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Rosalie, Alice, Esmée et Emmett sont à l'extérieur du Parc. Nous ne voulions pas faire de cette rencontre une démonstration des forces en présence. » Expliqua Carlisle.

Je vis Sam sourire imperceptiblement. « Vous comprendrez aisément que ce n'est pas une chose qui nous a traversé l'esprit. »

« Je comprends votre méfiance et je la respecte. » Dit Carlisle en rendant son sourire à Sam. « Merci d'avoir accepter de nous rencontrer. »

Sam se racla la gorge et reprit un air sérieux. « Si je n'avais pas cru la chose possible, nous ne serions pas là à discuter. Je suis allé en Irlande et j'ai vu un clan de vampires semblable au vôtre et d'après nos investigations, il semblerait qu'une entente soit possible. »

Carlisle hocha la tête en silence. « Je connais les vampires dont vous parlez. Liam, Maggie et Siobhan sont des amis. »

« J'ai eu confirmation de cela. » Sam se tourna vers moi et croisa mon regard furtivement. « Et… Bella nous a rapporté le test sans équivoque qu'elle a fait subir à l'un d'entre vous. Edward, si je ne m'abuse. »

Entendre Sam prononcer son prénom ne fit qu'accroître le sentiment déjà douloureux de la présence de l'intéressé à quelques mètres de moi.

Carlisle se retourna vers ses compagnons et revint à Sam, l'air assez gêné. « Oui. De telles extrémités n'étaient pas nécessaires. Nous nous serions soumis à n'importe laquelle de vos requêtes. » Il me fixa avec une inquiétude non feinte. « Comment va ta main Bella ? »

Je fus, un instant, surprise qu'il s'adresse à moi mais tentai de garder un visage impassible.

« Bien. » Répondis-je.

Sam reprit la parole et Carlisle se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

« Je ne vous cache pas que l'élaboration d'un traité ne va pas se faire sans mal. Notre combat contre les vampires a fortement déteint sur nos mentalités. »

Carlisle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Vos exigences seront les nôtres Sam. Sans exception. Je suis sûr qu'un accord est possible entre nos deux clans et qu'une réciprocité peut nous être mutuellement avantageuse. »

« Le traité devra être approuvé par les miens. Je ne peux vous donner de réponse aujourd'hui. » Epilogua Sam.

La tension entre Sam et Carlisle sembla s'évanouir et malgré moi - et alors que je savais pertinemment ce que cela risquait de provoquer- je tournai mon regard vers Edward. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air concentré. Il ne lui manquait plus que les ailes.

Mon cœur eut un raté.

Soudain, comme s'il avait senti mon regard sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa avec plus d'intensité qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je me détournai presque aussitôt de ses prunelles incandescentes.

Mais c'était trop tard.

La conscience quasi permanente de sa présence que j'avais ressentie tout le long de l'échange entre Carlisle et Sam semblait désormais me ronger de l'intérieur. Sa proximité devint une torture. Une persistante chair de poule prenait possession de mes avant-bras. Je pouvais sentir un délicieux grisonnement électrique jusque dans la racine de mes cheveux, le crépitement des étincelles entre nos corps qui ne se touchaient même pas, le chuchotement de nos yeux qui ne se croisaient même pas, le murmure de nos bouches qui ne bougeaient même pas.

La voix de Carlisle s'éleva tandis que les muscles de la main qui tenait mon sabre semblèrent se solidifier.

« Nous comprenons. Nous allons retourner au Canada en attendant votre décision. Prenez tout le temps nécessaire. »

Sam leva un doigt au ciel. « Le soleil va bientôt se lever, je vous conseille de ne pas vous attarder. Au revoir Carlisle.»

« Au revoir Sam. » Il me regarda brièvement mais suffisamment longtemps pour que je décèle dans son regard de la curiosité. « Bella. »

Sam s'éloigna à reculons et je fus tellement sonnée que je me surpris moi-même lorsque mes jambes bougèrent afin de le suivre dans sa retraite. Mon regard alors se posa inexorablement sur Edward. La douleur que je ressentis en m'éloignant ainsi de lui fut presque trop brutale.

Allais-je pleurer ?

Jasper vint à la rencontre de Carlisle mais Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il continuait de me fixer, immobile, le visage empreint d'une douleur qui devait probablement refléter la mienne. Mes jambes reculaient par mécanisme mais je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de courir vers lui et de retrouver l'étreinte incendiaire de ses bras. Carlisle arriva à sa hauteur puis posa une main sur son épaule. Edward rompit la connexion de nos yeux avec une certaine réticence et le regarda. Je me tournai alors vers mes compagnons et plantai mon sabre dans la terre d'un geste vif.

Je n'avais jamais autant lutté pour retenir des larmes.

*******************

Savez-vous quelle est la différence entre un esprit sain et la folie ?

Edward Cullen.

Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence que toutes mes tentatives afin de laisser l'objet de mon obsession au placard n'étaient qu'un échec retentissant. A présent, j'en étais arrivée à un point où je regrettais amèrement de l'avoir repoussé. Mes regrets ne firent qu'alimenter ma psychose frénétique.

Sur certains sites de psychologie que j'avais visité, j'étais parvenue à me diagnostiquer au moins une demi-douzaine de pathologies différentes. En gros, j'étais une névrosée obsessionnelle compulsive à tendance hallucinatoire avec un léger complexe Oedipien.

Ce bon vieux docteur Freud se serait sûrement suicider de désespoir sur l'étude de mon cas.

Le matin, je ne mangeais plus parce que je pensais à _lui_ ; Le midi, je ne mangeais plus parce que je pensais à _lui_ ; Le soir, je ne mangeais plus parce que je pensais à _lui_ et la nuit, je ne dormais plus parce que je crevais de faim et ne voulais surtout plus rêver de lui.

Mais la perte d'appétit n'était rien comparé au coup de grâce qui m'était tombé dessus il y avait trois jours de cela – soit deux jours après notre rencontre avec les Cullen.

J'étais en train de déjeuner sur le campus et je voulais travailler à la bibliothèque après les cours. Comme j'avais l'intention de rentrer un peu plus tard, je voulais téléphoner à Emily afin de prévenir que je ne mangerai pas avec eux. Bref, je prends mon portable, fait défiler mes contacts et là… VLAN. Je reçois le coup de massue, je sens la secousse – au moins 6 sur l'échelle de Richter - qui m'envoie définitivement aux abonnés absents. Je fusionnai quelques secondes avec le vide intersidéral de mon cerveau avant de revenir à la réalité.

Entre '_Billy Maison_ et '_Embry Portable'_, je vois '_Edward'_ inscrit dans mon répertoire téléphonique.

Depuis quand avais-je le numéro d'Edward dans mon téléphone ? Et surtout, que diable faisait-il dans ma liste de contacts ?

J'avais vraiment dû faire quelque de chose de très vilain dans une autre vie pour qu'on m'en veuille autant.

Mais bon sang c'est bien sûr…

C'était Edward lui-même qui m'avait fait cette blague horrible. N'avait-il pas eu mon portable entre les mains à plusieurs reprises ? Mais, alors, à quel moment avait-il rentré son numéro ? Avait-il le mien ?

_Merde. Putain. Merde. Le con._

C'était officiel. Edward Cullen voulait ma mort.

J'avais presque jeté le portable sur la table à laquelle j'étais assise comme s'il m'avait brûlé les mains et l'avais repris précautionneusement et lentement une demi-heure plus tard entre l'index et le majeur – les étudiants qui m'observaient auraient pu croire que je tenais une bombe - et depuis, mon téléphone semblait me narguer et me faire de l'oeil. Parfois, je jurerai même qu'il m'appelait.

Hallucinations auditives. Check.

Bref, j'avais tout de même décidé que je n'allais pas me rendre sans combattre. Aussi, j'avais décidé de me concentrer sur toutes les choses qui ne me rappelaient pas constamment que mon seul but dans la vie_**, **_aujourd'hui, était de sauter sur Edward Cullen.

Et merde, c'était vraiment épuisant.

Non parce que en plus, toutes nos réunions étaient centrées sur l'élaboration du Traité. Alors du Cullen, j'en bouffais à toutes les sauces et tous les jours en plus. Inutile de dire que ça ne m'aidait pas à mettre mon obsession edwardienne de côté. Sam et Jacob étaient tout le temps en train de se crêper le chignon et ne nous laissaient que rarement en placer une. Au cours de la semaine, nous avions tout de même réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur quatre points.

1 Définition d'un territoire pour chacun des clans

2 Définition d'un territoire neutre

3 Aucun humain ne devra être mordu

4 Chacun des deux clans pourra appeler l'autre à s'unifier dans l'intérêt commun.

Nous avions laissé aux Cullen le choix de leur résidence. Du moment qu'ils ne s'établissaient pas en face de notre immeuble – chose que j'appréciai grandement – et Jacob monta au créneau et exigea un périmètre de sécurité d'au moins vingt kilomètres - chose que j'appréciai grandement aussi .

Ce soir là, après avoir débattu pendant plus de trois heures, Sam congédia tout le monde.

Tout le monde sauf moi.

Il me fit un signe de la main alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever de ma chaise.

« Bella. Reste s'il te plait. » Intima-t-il en rassemblant ses feuilles volantes sur la table.

_Et. Merde._

« Ok. » Dit-il en posant plusieurs dossiers sur le côté. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses deux mains sous son menton. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Je m'y attendais presque à celle-là car, si j'avais appris deux choses essentielles sur Sam, c'était que UN, sous ses airs de 'je ne dis rien/je ne vois rien', il était fin observateur et DEUX, quand il s'agissait de rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet, il ne se perdait pas en introduction inutile.

Je soupirais bruyamment. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il leva les sourcils, hébété. « Tu poses la question ? Bella. Tu es là sans être là, tu traînes comme un fantôme, tu passes ton temps dans tes bouquins ou sur ton sac de frappe. Billy m'a appelé quand tu es partie de la Push, il s'inquiète pour toi et je ne te cache pas que moi aussi. Alors je répète ma question : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Y'a rien qui va. Je suis hantée par le baiser d'un vampire, par son toucher, par sa voix, par ses yeux. Je rêve la nuit qu'il me baise contre le mur, contre la table de la cuisine, sur le balcon, sur le carrelage de ma salle de bain. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser et putain j'ai aimé ça et il m'a dit des choses… des choses complètement dingues. Depuis, deux mois, je l'ai dans la tête mais pire que tout, je crois que je l'ai aussi dans la peau. Voila ce qu'il y a._

Je m'adossai contre la chaise et posai une main à plat sur la table. « Juste un peu de fatigue. Mes examens et tout ça… C'est rien. Tu vas voir que d'ici deux-trois semaines, ça ira mieux. Merci de t'inquiéter mais ça va, je t'assure. »

Sam se leva, tira la chaise à mon côté et s'assit en me regardant fixement, les sourcils froncés.

« Bella. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ignore ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je commençais à transpirer furieusement. Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'essayer de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de remonter de ma gorge. Sam soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, je ne suis pas aveugle. » Dit-il, avec une certaine gravité dans la voix.

Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta subitement tandis que je continuais de fixer mes mains.

« Je suis conscient de ce que tout ça fait remonter à la surface pour toi. Tes parents… Ta sœur… je me doute que c'est difficile de supporter cette situation alors qu'on sait parfaitement que ce sont les Vampires qui sont responsables de ton malheur. Nous voir nous allier avec certains d'entre eux doit te paraître encore plus… douloureux. Mais…Bella… c'est important que tu restes forte, tu comprends ? »

Mon Dieu. Je ne savais pas si j'étais soulagée d'entendre ça ou si j'étais écœurée de moi-même de le laisser croire que j'étais perturbée à cause de mes parents.

Je regardai Sam droit dans les yeux. Si je pouvais me mentir à moi-même, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir à lui. Je fermai les yeux, prête à tout déballer. C'était le moment où jamais. Peut-être qu'il pouvait m'aider. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait. Alors, j'ouvris les yeux. Mais à l'instant même où je croisai son regard, les mots désirés ne franchirent jamais mes lèvres.

« Je… J'ai confiance Sam. » Dis-je à la place en ouvrant les yeux.

Sam esquissa un sourire et m'enlaça. Je pris congé rapidement.

Je regagnais mon appartement et me jetais sur le canapé du salon en ôtant mes chaussures à l'aide de mes orteils.

J'avais eu tort de croire que je ne pouvais pas vivre dans le mensonge. Le fait de ne pas avoir parlé à Sam d'Edward avait définitivement scellé mon destin. J'aurai cru que le mensonge serait difficile, douloureux mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était incroyablement facile. J'avais définitivement perdu la seule excuse qui me restait dans ma lutte perdue d'avance.

La fatalité s'abattait sur moi de tout son poids mais curieusement elle ne m'étouffa pas. C'était apaisant, libérateur. J'avais l'impression que la boule logée dans ma poitrine et qui m'empêchait de respirer avait tout à coup implosée, libérant ainsi le souffle pourrissant dans ma gorge depuis… Je ne saurais même pas le dire.

Je n'étais pas exaltée, ni même anéantie.

J'étais résignée.

Je me sentais épuisée mais je savais que le sommeil serait absent ce soir. Je pris mon téléphone, fis dérouler ma liste de contact et stoppai le défilement sur le prénom qui m'avait hanté toute la semaine. Mon doigt lévita au-dessus de la touche appel pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Finalement, j'appuyai sur le bouton et portai l'appareil à mon oreille.

J'entendis décrocher mais ne parlai pas. Mon interlocuteur non plus.

Je respirais juste dans le téléphone.

« Bella. » Entendis-je de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Sa voix était douce comme un murmure.

« Edward. » Prononçais-je sur un timbre identique.

Le silence s'installa et je fermai les yeux avec force.

« J'ai besoin de te voir. » Dis-je au bout de quelques secondes de mutisme interminable.

« Moi aussi. » Murmura-t-il.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de prononcer d'autres paroles malheureuses qui pourraient accélérer ma descente aux enfers. Mais Edward prononça cinq petits mots qui eurent raison de mon mutisme.

Cinq petits mots qui provoquèrent des martèlements incontrôlables au fond de ma poitrine.

Cinq petits mots qui m'apportèrent une paix depuis longtemps perdue mais aussi une guerre intérieure qui faisait rage.

Cinq petits mots qui me firent déposer les armes pour de bon.

« Je suis sur le toit. »

-

* * *

-

(*1) Il est évident que Bella porte le nom de Black parce qu'elle a été adopté par Billy.

**Note de l'auteure 1 :**

Comment, mais alors comment ai-je osé finir ce chapitre par ces cinq petis mots ?

**N/A 2 :**

Bonne nouvelle pour les fans de "Bonne foi" : vous aurez, non pas un chapitre supplémentaires mais deux chapitres de plus vendredi. Si elle est as belle la vie ?

**N/A 3 :**

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre rapidemment.


	9. Ca a déjà commencer

Bon alors, j'ai ENFIN pu aller voir New Moon mercredi. Pour ma part, il y a trop de JB et pas assez de EC (tout comme le livre d'ailleurs) et je vais aller de ce pas écrire à Chris machin le réalisateur pour lui demander qu'est ce que c'est que cet horrible rouge à lèvres qu'ils ont affublés aux acteurs (enfin surtout à RP). Bref, à part ça, j'ai chialé comme une madeleine à la fin (j'ai pas pleuré comme ça depuis la mort de la mère de Bambi) et ai trouvé, quand même, Tay Tay particulièrement bon.

Enfin, ce que j'en dis tout le monde s'en fout donc… J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre 9 pour lequel je me suis arrachée quelques cheveux dans la désespération la plus totale.

Merci à : **Gann, Angel, twililyz, diane24, ErylisxJazz, liliputienne31, Fleur50, Laura, maggy7594, scrapfaconed, Lilia84, bébé23, chriwyatt, Miss Lunatik, Nienna-lo, popolove, Atchoum16, angelique94, schaeffer, Myrtille-Mumu, Heero Dark, sophiebelier, Galswinthe, lulupattinson, Lilli-Puce, anonymous, Joeymalia42, annecullen69, melacullen, Ally1915, San59, louloute0310, IMS, Baby07, oliveronica cullen massen, Lenerol, eliloulou, SolN, alice'n'tom, KaoriSolaris, aude77, Athenais22, jlukes, AuroreAthena, La'ienth, villamartine, Letmesign23, bostondirty, kadronya, twilight007,**** Cynthia**** et louise malone.**

Merci à ma Betâ, **Lénérol** qui a dû devenir aveugle à cause de mes fautes qu'elle corrige.

**Pour Cynthia** (et les autres qui se seraient posés la question) qui m'a demandé d'expliquer la phrase : « _une névrosée obsessionnelle compulsive à tendance hallucinatoire avec un léger complexe Oedipien_. » du dernier chapitre.

Alors, pour faire court, ça signifie que notre Bella est folle à lier. Le complexe Oedipien se définit comme le désir inconscient d'entretenir un rapport sexuel avec le parent de sexe opposé et celui d'éliminer le parent rival du même sexe. (merci wikipédia.)

Donc, si tu es une fille, Freud, en gros, croit que tu veux te taper ton père et tuer ta mère.

Ne t'inquiètes, il paraît que c'est une attitude normale. (^-^ ;)

**Pour Kadyonia** : Bella et Alexandra ne sont pas jumelles.

J'essaie de répondre à plus de personnes possibles mais parfois je me laisse déborder et j'oublie. Donc, si vraiment j'oublie de répondre à une question, n'hésitez pas à me harceler (même en MP). Je suis un peu tête en l'air.

Bonne lecture !

-

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

-

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent : 

…

_« J'ai besoin de te voir. » Dis-je au bout de quelques secondes de mutisme interminables._

_« Moi aussi. » Murmura-t-il. _

_Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de prononcer d'autres paroles malheureuses qui pourraient accélérer ma descente aux enfers. Mais Edward prononça cinq petits mots qui eurent raison de mon mutisme._

_Cinq petits mots qui provoquèrent des martèlements incontrôlables au fond de ma poitrine._

_Cinq petits mots qui m'apportèrent une paix depuis longtemps perdu mais aussi une guerre intérieure qui faisait rage._

_Cinq petits mots qui me firent déposer les armes pour de bon._

_« Je suis sur le toit. »_

…

-

* * *

« Notre amour est comme le vent. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je peux le sentir. »

_Le temps d'un automne_, Landon Carter.

-

**CHAPITRE 9 – Ça a déjà commencé**

**-**

Oh.

My.

God.

Sur le toit. Sur le toit où ? Sur notre toit ? En haut ? Là-haut ? Oh my God ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait sur mon toit ? Il ne pouvait pas être au Canada comme tout le monde ? A moins que son but ultime était de torturer davantage mon esprit tordu. Est-ce que je le torturais moi ? _(N/T : oui, et tu le sais bien puisque tu en as eu la preuve sur le capot de la voiture ! lol – N/A : J'avoue que Bella manque totalement d'objectivité.) _Non. Alors pourquoi le faisait-il ?

« Bella ? » S'enquit Edward au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Je secouais la main comme s'il était devant moi. « Laisse-moi une minute. » Dis-je d'une voix calme ne reflétant en rien l'hystérie qui me gagnait.

Edward soupira doucement. « Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que te forcer la main. Je suis là, c'est tout. Je t'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas la force de rester loin de toi. Je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là. »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Calgary ? » Lançais-je sur un ton plus accusateur que je ne l'aurais voulu. « Est-ce que les autres sont restés aussi ? Ils nous ont dit que vous retourniez au Canada ? Ils ont menti alors. »

« Il n'y a que moi Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je étonnée qu'il eut laissé sa famille pour rester.

« Je veux juste… comprendre. Je ne me sens bien que lorsque je suis près de toi. Ta vie est importante pour moi. »

J'inspirais doucement. L'air rentrant dans mes poumons m'aidait à me concentrer.

« Edward. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi. Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule jusqu'à présent. Je… Si je sais que tu es là, je n'arriverai pas à me défendre correctement. Si je me dis tout le temps 'c'est pas grave, Edward est là', je risque de faire des erreurs qui pourront me coûter la vie. »

« Je ne le permettrais pas. » Dit-il avec virulence.

Je secouai la tête. « Tu ne seras pas tout le temps là Edward. Ta famille a besoin de toi. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. « _J'ai_ besoin de toi. »

« Il ne faut pas. » Dis-je en fermant les yeux avec force.

« Je m'en fous. »

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre en tournant en rond. « Pas moi. Jacob, Sam et les autres sont ma vie. Ce qu'il se passe avec toi, je ne l'explique pas mais ce que je sais, c'est que si je devais faire un choix, alors je choisirai ma famille Edward. Personne ne comprendrai, ni ne l'accepterai, je le sais. Ne me demande pas de choisir. » Suppliais-je.

« Je te demande d'être avec moi. »

« Tu me demandes de mentir. » Contrais-je.

« Tu pourrais leur dire. »

« Leur dire quoi Edward ? »Demandais-je mi-folle, mi-amère. « Qu'est ce que je devrais leur dire au juste ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien leur donner comme explication sur ce que je ressens pour toi ? Tu as une réponse ? »

« Tu me demandes toujours d'expliquer ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi, je ne peux te dire que ce que moi je ressens pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens Bella ? Dis-moi. » Intima-t-il.

Je soufflais bruyamment et levais la main en la laissant retomber mollement. « Tout ça, c'est complètement dingue. Je ne te connais même pas, je ne sais rien de toi à part ce que j'ai pu en - »

Il m'interrompit. « Alors, c'est ça le problème ? Tu ne me connais pas ? Trouve autre chose. »

« Tu es un vampire Edward… » Lui rappelais-je en appuyant mes mots. « …moi une humaine. Tu pourrais me tuer. »

« Je ne pourrais pas même si je le voulais. » Confessa-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte. « Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Avouais-je après être restée silencieuse.

« Si. Tu le sais mais tu as trop peur de prononcer ces mots. Tu veux que je te facilite la tâche ? »

« Non. » Répondis-je presque aussitôt.

Je voulais trouver les mots qui lui feraient réaliser que rien n'était possible. J'avais joué ma dernière carte la dernière fois mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, il s'accrochait encore à l'idée. Et pour une raison que j'ignorais aussi, cela me remplissait d'espoir.

« Edward. » Commençais-je calmement. « Tu ne seras jamais accepté. Moi je te vois autrement parce que je suis humaine mais les autres haïssent votre espèce et ne font que vous tolérer. Si tu me demandes de vivre dans le mensonge, ça prouvera seulement que je représente si peu à tes yeux que tu es prêt à sacrifier mon bonheur au détriment de tout le reste. »

« M'aimer serait-il un si grand malheur ? » Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

« T'aimer serait ma perte Edward. »

Le silence se fit durant un temps interminable avant qu'il ne se décide à le rompre.

« Alors je suis déjà perdu. » Lâcha-t-il.

Je me figeai à ces mots, hésitant entre l'euphorie et l'épouvante. Je prononçais des mots dans le vide qui ne voulait pas sortir avant de refermer le clapet de mon téléphone et le jetai par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me mis à arpenter ma chambre de long en large, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux d'un geste nerveux et me mordant la lèvre inférieure dans la réflexion. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser.

Plusieurs fois, j'avais saisi la poignée de la porte de ma chambre et plusieurs fois, j'avais ôté ma main comme si le métal m'avait brûlé.

Je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps.

Je me précipitai dans mon placard et sortit le contenu d'une boîte rose bonbon poussiéreuse, vestige de mon 18ème anniversaire où Quil n'avait pas trouvé autre chose à m'offrir que la panoplie de la parfaite soirée SM avec la cravache noire, le bandeau, la bougie d'ambiance et les menottes. Où voulais-je en venir me direz-vous ? Non pas que j'avais l'intention de mettre à profit tous ces accessoires avec le Dieu grec qui poireautait sur mon toit… (Ah bin, c'était malin maintenant d'avoir penser à ça vu toutes les images mentales qui affluaient) non en fait, la seule chose qui m'intéressait, étaient les menottes. Je les sortis avec un sourire mi-victorieux, mi-soulagé et bondis sur mon lit. Je me glissais sous les draps et attachais mon poignet à la tête de lit en jetant la clef qui atterrit dans la salle de bain.

Attachée ainsi, je n'aurais sûrement pas la tentation d'aller sur le toit et faire tout un tas de trucs avec Edward.

Mon dieu. J'en étais arrivée à m'attacher moi-même à mon propre lit et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si cela démontrait une force intérieure à toute épreuve ou si cela montrait à quel point j'étais devenue pathétique. (_N/T :_ _définitivement pathétique! ;)_

Bien sûr, dans ma réflexion, je n'avais pas réalisé que je n'avais pas coupé mon portable qui vibrait sur le sol – inutile de dire qui m'appelait – et de plus, je n'avais pas pensé non plus que j'aurai besoin de la clef pour me délivrer demain matin.

Je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement mental, en me traitant de cruche et sous les tressaillements incessants de mon téléphone dont mon cerveau commençait à reproduire les vibrations.

Au petit matin, une douleur fulgurante dans mon bras eut vite fait de me réveiller – ce qui est, semble-t-il, normal quand vous dormez avec le bras en l'air – et je tentai d'appeler Léah à la rescousse afin qu'elle vienne me délivrer de cet enfer. Evidemment, l'épaisseur des murs entre nos appartements n'était assez fine que lorsqu'il vous fallait entendre les bruits bestiaux de vos voisins en train de se prouver leur amour à grand renfort de cris et de coups dans le mur mais quand on appelait à l'aide, il n'y avait plus personne.

Alors, du coup, je restai là, assise dans mon lit, avec pour seule compagnie la voix d'Edward qui répétait inlassablement _'Je suis déjà perdu, Je suis déjà perdu, Je suis déjà perdu'_ et de mon bras qui répétait '_J'ai mal, J'ai mal, J'ai mal'_.

Je me décidai à faire quelque chose et essayai de tirer le lit vers la porte de la salle de bain afin d'essayer de récupérer cette clef de bruit métallique des pieds contre le parquet aurait dû ameuter tout l'immeuble et la clef, évidemment, reposait par terre contre le mur opposé. Dans une manœuvre digne d'un acrobate du Cirque du soleil, je me cognai la tête contre un des barreaux du lit lorsqu'un bruit tonitruant résonna dans mon appartement et que j'entendis la voix de Sam m'appeler.

« Dans la chambre. » Hurlais-je avec un espoir mal contenu._ (N/T : Oh ! Bella, Bella qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire de toi ?! – N/A : Bigre, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit.)_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas monstre et laissa apparaître un Jacob aux sourcils froncés et un Sam soulagé. Il restèrent interdits quelques secondes devant la vision que je devais leur offrir.

« Merde, arrêtez de me regarder et donnez-moi cette putain de clef avant que je ne perde mon bras droit. » M'agaçais-je en montrant de ma main libre l'objet de ma délivrance gisant au sol.

Sam éclata de rire, ce qui ameuta les autres qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait le rendre si hilare et bientôt, ma chambre se retrouva envahie par les rires de mes compagnons, tandis que Jacob, un pâle sourire aux lèvres saisit la clef par terre.

Soudain, je fus éblouie par un flash.

« Cheeeeeeeeeese. » Ordonna Seth encore mort de rire.

« Seth, je vais te tuer. » Grommelais-je.

Il prit un air faussement affecté. « Hey, tu vas faire un tabac sur mon facebook. »

« Ne t'avises pas. » Menaçais-je.

« Je vais me gêner. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu veux la guerre ? »

Seth fit mine de réfléchir en posant un doigt sur son menton. « Humm, tout compte fait, je vais peut-être utiliser la photo pour l'album de famille. » Rigola-t-il.

Je devais sûrement avoir pris la couleur d'une betterave à l'heure actuelle ce qui ne découragea pas Quil de me faire un commentaire bien cinglant.

« Si j'avais su que mon cadeau t'avait autant plu, je t'aurai acheté la même chose l'année dernière. »

Jacob s'approcha de moi et me délivra. Je pris mon poignet douloureux entre mes mains et frottai la légère trace rouge entourant ma peau en marmonnant un merci.

« Qu'est ce que tu foutais attachée à ton lit ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je voulais essayer un truc et la clef m'a échappé des mains… et puis merde, ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« C'est sûr, ça ne nous regarde pas. » Pouffa Embry dans sa main.

Sam secoua la tête. « Bon arrêtez de faire les bébés. Bella va bien, c'est le principal. »

« Ouais, je sais pas si elle va si bien que ça. » Ironisa Jacob.

« Je vais quand même regarder ton poignet Bella. » S'enquit Léah, le sourire mal contenu.

Je regardai chacun tour à tour... « Ouais bin le spectacle est terminé. Tout le monde dehors. »

« C'est comme ça que tu remercies tes sauveurs. Tu ne nous es pas très _attaché__e_ Bella. » Rigola Embry.

Quil lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes et se retint de rire. « Je dirais même, tu n'as pas honte de nous jeter après tout ce qui nous _lie._ »

« Hi hi hi. » Pouffa Embry. « Elle est bien bonne. »

A cet instant, je sus que j'allais en avoir pour six mois avec eux. Tout ça, c'était de la faute d'Edward. Bon, c'était aussi un peu ma faute mais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas commencé à me sortir tous ces trucs fous et bien sûr, j'avais réagi en adulte mature _(N/T : oui, oui, bien sûr et la marmotte met…)_ en lui raccrochant au nez et en m'attachant moi-même aux barreaux de mon lit.

Très mature en effet.

Bref, je n'avais pas réglé mon problème à savoir si je savais qu'Edward était sur le toit chaque nuit, comment allais-je faire pour m'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre ? Je ne pouvais pas décemment m'attacher à mon lit tous les soirs. Déjà, parce que ça faisait super mal au poignet et en plus, mes compagnons allaient finir par se poser des questions sur mes mœurs plutôt douteuses.

Bien sûr, l'immeuble possédait son propre système de sécurité et si je venais à ouvrir la porte qui menait au toit, tout le monde penserait qu'il y avait une intrusion. L'odeur d'Edward devant flotter partout là-_haut_, ils auraient vite fait de découvrir qu'il passait son temps ici. Ils penseraient qu'ils les espionne alors qu'il était là uniquement pour moi.

Etais-je sûre de cela ?

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si justement il nous espionnait et que je ne sois qu'une excuse ? Non, ça ne tenait pas debout. Si ç'avait été le cas, il ne m'aurait pas fait part de sa présence ; pas quand je pouvais le dénoncer aux autres.

Voilà, je recommençais à psychoter. Edward avait raison finalement ; les motivations que je pouvais lui prêter, n'avaient aucune justification et ne servaient qu'à me chercher des excuses pour repousser l'échéance dont je connaissais le dénouement. Je pouvais m'inventer des tas de raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance, je pouvais toujours remettre en cause ses buts, je pouvais continuer de me voiler la face et fuir devant l'évidence dont j'avais parfaitement conscience, et ce, sans même me l'être avoué, le fait était que j'avais foi en lui et malgré toutes les choses autour de moi qui me disaient que tout cela était malsain, je n'arrivais pas à éprouver autre chose qu'une profonde justesse.

Pour la première fois de ma vie.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où je m'étais abandonnée, le soir, pour me rendre compte de mon erreur au matin, peu importe le nombre de bras dans lesquels j'avais essayé de trouver la façon de remplir cette partie de mon cœur depuis longtemps si vide sans jamais y arriver, Edward – et j'en saisissais toute la vérité - avait comblé ce vide en l'espace d'une étreinte.

Et la réciprocité de cette révélation n'en était que plus dangereuse.

Léah finit poser une bande sur mon poignet mais ne dit rien. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir suivre ou poursuivre une conversation alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de pleurer.

Et d'ordinaire, je ne pleurais jamais.

De temps en temps, une larme traîtresse se délogeait de mes yeux mais ça ne restait toujours qu'une seule larme. Or, en cet instant précis, j'avais envie d'évacuer un torrent de pleurs et le pire, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à identifier le malaise qui me prenait subitement. Cependant, je ne devais pas flancher devant elle ou elle comprendrait la gravité de mon état.

Je la remerciai d'un pauvre sourire tandis qu'elle me laissait me préparer et me doucher.

Sous le jet brûlant, je fis attention de ne pas mouiller mon bandage sous lequel la douleur incessante me rappelait continuellement jusqu'où j'étais allée afin d'échapper à l'envie de rejoindre Edward sur ce toit. Un stigmate de plus qui ne me laissait guère d'autre loisir que de penser encore à lui.

Après tout, c'était entièrement ma faute. C'était moi qui l'avais appelé, c'était moi qui lui avais fait part de mon besoin de le voir, c'était moi qui le repoussais sans cesse en sachant qu'inconsciemment, cela le rapprocherait davantage de moi et lui dévoilerait ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Je sortis de la douche et m'emmitouflai rapidement dans une serviette. Assise sur mon lit, je pris mon portable, tout en me répétant que c'était une très, très, très mauvaise idée, et lorsque la voix d'Edward douce et mélodieuse résonna dans le combiné, mon corps exprima un frisson.

« J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler. » Dit-il sans préambule.

Je caressai inconsciemment les draps. « J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

Il soupira. « Je donnerai tout pour savoir ce que tu penses. »

Je ris jaune. « J'aime l'idée que tu ne le puisses pas. »

« Essayer de te voir au travers des autres n'est pas… satisfaisant. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Alors arrête de le faire. »

« Alors arrête de me fuir et ouvre-toi à moi Bella. »

« Je voudrais… » Je m'interrompis. « Tu as raison, j'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« De ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière. »

« Tu voudrais revenir en arrière ? »

« On ne peut pas revenir en arrière sur ce qui n'a pas commencé. »

« Tu te trompes Bella. Ça a déjà commencé. »

« Est-ce qu'au moins on sait de quoi on parle ? » M'énervais-je tout à coup. « C'est vrai, on est en train de parler d'une chose qu'on n'est même pas capable de nommer avec des mots. C'est toujours 'le truc', 'la chose', 'cela', 'ça'. »

« _Les__ serments __sont__des__ mots, __et__les__ mots __ne__sont__que__du__ vent_.» (1) Murmura-t-il.

« _Les__ mots __sont__ dociles __à__qui__les__ aime_.» (2) Récitais-je d'une voix instantanément calme.

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser nos corps exprimer ce que les mots nous refusent ? »

« Je ne pense pas que mon corps supporterait la pression. »

« Je sais faire preuve de douceur. »

« Je me rappelle. » Je fermais les yeux et fus assaillie d'images d'Edward en train de me toucher, de m'effleurer, de m'embrasser. Je pouvais presque sentir la froideur de sa peau. « Tu es sur le toit ? » Demandais-je avec curiosité et soucieuse de chasser les souvenirs de sa tête posée entre mes seins.

« Non. Dans un hôtel. Il fait grand soleil aujourd'hui. Si quelqu'un décide de sortir sur son balcon ou regarder par sa fenêtre et me voit briller comme la garde-robe de Céline Dion à Las Vegas (3), ça ferait désordre. »

Je ris. « Tu aurais pu rester dans un coin à l'ombre. »

« Rester… là-bas et te savoir à quelques mètres de toi sans pouvoir te voir, ni te toucher, commence à me rendre à moitié dingue. Je suis presque sûr, étant à plusieurs kilomètres, de ne pas être tenter de commettre l'irréparable. » Expliqua-t-il.

« J'ai dû moi-même en venir aux extrêmes. » Avouais-je. « En tout cas les autres ont bien rigolé.» Marmonnais-je.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« Oublie. »

« Dis-moi. » Insista-t-il.

« Non. » Dis-je horrifiée.

« D'accord. »

Je me demandais pourquoi il laissa tomber aussi rapidement mais j'étais tellement soulagée qu'il le fit, que je ne me posai pas plus de questions.

« Je pensais à une chose. » Dit-il, mystérieux. « Ça te dirait que je t'invite à manger ? »

J'écarquillais les yeux tels deux soucoupes. « Tu me manges pas. » Fis-je remarquer.

« Je peux faire semblant. »

« Depuis quand les vampires se montrent en public et invitent des jeunes filles innocentes à dîner ? » Moralisais-je.

« Si tu oublies que je suis un vampire, alors j'oublierai peut-être que tu n'es plus… euh… innocente. »

« Comment… » Commençais-je en ouvrant la bouche. Je rétrécis mes yeux. « Non, ne me dit pas comment tu le sais. Y'a-t-il autre chose que tu as espionné dans la tête des autres et qui me concerne ? »

« Je te le dirai uniquement autour d'une table. »

« Tu triches. »

« Je ne te forces pas la main. » Dit-il sur un ton nonchalant.

« Quand ? » Demandais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Ce soir. » Répondit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Je portais une main à ma joue qui sembla s'enflammer.

« Merde. » Sortis-je malgré moi.

J'entendis le rire mélodieux d'Edward résonner.

« J'espérais un oui mais merde ça me va. » Approuva-t-il.

Je levai un doigt. « Je n'ai pas dit oui. »

« Tu n'as pas dit non. »

« Tu m'énerves. »

«Ecoute. » Commença-t-il. « Ça restera en tout bien tout honneur. Tu viens à mon hôtel, on mange, tu repars et tu finis la nuit dans ton lit. »

« Et tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? » Demandais-je abasourdie.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. »

Il y eut un silence. « Heuuuuu… » Hésita-t-il. « C'est un problème. »

« De plus, il ne faudra pas que tu me touches sinon ton odeur sera sur moi et je doute que mes compagnons apprécie de me voir porter la fragrance 'Edward Cullen'. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a mon odeur ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement accusateur.

Je pouffai un peu avant de reprendre mon sérieux. « Bin, selon Embry, vous sentez comme _le cul d'une chèvre_. Je ne fais que le citer. »

Edward rit. « Ok, donc, tu viens à mon hôtel, on mange, tu prends une douche dans ma chambre pour effacer l'odeur - parce qu'il est hors de question que je ne te touche pas de la soirée - tu repars et tu finis la nuit dans ton lit. »

Je gémis involontairement. « Là, c'est encore pire je pense. »

« J'avoue, qu'en y repensant, ce n'est absolument pas une bonne idée. » Marmonna Edward. « Et si… je t'enlevais à nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que je n'aurais pas le choix. Et en plus, le coffre de ta voiture me manque un peu. » Dis-je sarcastique.

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler de la porte de mon appartement. J'en lâchai presque le téléphone et mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille qui volait dans une épicerie et qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

« Je dois te laisser. » Murmurais-je rapidement.

« J'ai entendu. » Dit-il visiblement déçu.

En vérité, je l'étais tout autant.

« Je… j'y vais. »

Au moment où je fermais mon portable, Léah apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre.

« Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? On va manger dans dix minutes. » Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle regarda la portable dans ma main et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

« Je me prépare et j'arrive. » Prévins-je en cachant mon portable à ses yeux brûlants de curiosité.

Léah fila en bas et une fois habillée, tout en repensant à ma conversation avec Edward, je rejoignis les autres dans la salle à manger. Embry et Quil pouffèrent peu discrètement et je leur adressai un regard furieux.

« Alors Bella. Tu as eu du mal à sortir de ton lit ? » Minauda Quil.

« Quil, voyons, tu sais très bien que notre Bella aime bien s'y enchaîner parfois. » Sermonna Embry.

Tout le monde rit.

« Vous êtes méchants vous deux. » Intervint Emily. « Laissez Bella tranquille ou vous irez vous chercher une pizza. »

Emily savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal et s'attaquer à l'estomac d'un Quileute c'était comme attaquer une mouche avec un bazooka : Inratable. A côté de tout ce qu'ils avalaient, je mangeais la portion d'un somalien en période de famine. Leur état de métamorphes y jouait beaucoup car la transformation nécessitait de brûler énormément d'énergie ; aussi, nos repas était plus copieux et la menace d'Emily avaient plongé mes compagnons dans le désarroi le plus total. Mais il y avait d'autres menaces qui marchaient.

Je me raclai la gorge. « Laisse Emily. Je pourrais toujours leur faire la cuisine à partir de maintenant. »

A mes mots, tous se figèrent. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait fut le son métallique de la fourchette de Seth qu'il avait lâché dans l'effarement.

« Je ne t'ai rien fait moi alors pourquoi tu me ferais ça ? » Gémit Jacob.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, gêné. « Ne te fâche pas Bella mais la dernière fois que tu as cuisiné, on était tous malade le lendemain. »

Jacob se tourna vers Quil et Embry en brandissant son couteau sous leur nez. « Excusez-vous bande de nigauds. Vous allez tous nous faire mourir avec vos conneries. »

« Pardon Bella. » Dit Quil avec urgence.

« On recommencera plus. » Ajouta Embry en me regardant avec espoir.

« Ouais, de toute façon, moi non plus je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir en avalant ma propre cuisine. » Ris-je. « Mais plus d'allusions à quoi que ce soit compris où alors je demande à Emily de cuisiner que pour nous et je m'occuperai moi-même de votre part. »

Quil et Embry tremblèrent de dégoût et l'incident fut clos. Bien sûr, je ne pus échapper au fait que ma photo aille rejoindre ce que nous appelions « Le mur de la honte » où étaient épinglées toutes les photos de nous prises dans des situations… disons… peu flatteuses. Donc, je me retrouvais entre celle de Quil qui, ce jour là, était parti bosser en pantalon de pyjama et de Jacob que l'on voyait, un soir où il était trop bourré, faire pipi contre un horodateur avec une jambe légèrement surélevé comme les chiens.

Je regardais les photos en souriant. C'était ma famille. Devoir leur cacher ce que je ressens pour Edward me crevait littéralement le cœur. Gardais-je le silence pour les protéger ou pour me protéger ? Si je n'avais pas la certitude de connaître leur réaction face à ça, tout serait plus simple. Or, ce n'est jamais simple. Toutes mes certitudes à moi sur ce que je savais des vampires - leur violence, leur noirceur, leur barbarie - s'envolaient comme neige au soleil lorsque je regardais Edward. Je savais au plus profond de moi qu'avant d'être un vampire, Edward était un homme, un homme doué d'humanité.

Et c'était un homme que j'avais envie d'aimer.

-

-

* * *

(1) Citation de Samuel Butler - Extrait de _Hudibras_

(2) Citation de Maurice Chapelan – Extrait de _Amoralités familières_

(3) Citation d'un journaliste de Télérama suite à une critique du 1er film - que j'avais trouvé très drôle - expliquant le scintillement de la peau des vampires au soleil.

_Note de la traductrice__ : Tu vas te faire assassiner, elles vont te descendre en flèche et j'ai bien peur que tu en aies perdu un bon nombre pour frustration au-delà du soutenable. Tu es douée pour nous maintenir en haleine, mais je te signale que cela fait quatre fois qu'au dernier moment, tu t'échappes ! Crois-tu pouvoir continuer longtemps ce jeu du chat et de la souris ?MDR !_

**Note de l'Auteure 1** :

Vous voyez, je ne fais même sermonner par ma propre Betâ. La vie est vraiment trop injuste.

**N/A 2** :

Question à moi-même : Y aurait-il enfin un lemon se profilant à l'horizon et qui justifierait enfin le rated de cette fic.

Réponse à moi-même : Il se pourrait que tu trouves la réponse dans le prochain chapitre jeune insolente.

**N/A 3 :**

Alors, avant que tout le monde se pose la question : Non, je ne me suis jamais attachée à mon propre lit. Par contre, je suis vraiment partie travailler en pantalon de pyjama un jour. Et oui, on a tous eu nos moments d'égarements.


	10. Se laisser aller

Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Euh... Non, je me trompe de citations là. heum-heum. Donc, je disais, me voici de retour après quelques semaines d'abstinence.

En espérant n'avoir perdu personne en cours de retour...

PS : A ma décharge, je suis dans l'amoooouuuurrrrrrrr. Donc, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, les billets de 100€ tombent du ciel et nous n'allons pas tous mourrir du réchauffement climatique.

Merci à : **titijade, motsamots, lily7807, veronika crepuscule, HEFIDA, Elodie52, mimie30, diane24, twentytwo74, Sedna1, Angel, twililyz, Athenais22, eliloulou, bébé23, Joeymalia42, scrapfaconed, HelleHaare, Lilia84, Fan2Twilight, melacullen, Dawn266, Baby07, louloute0310, oliveronica cullen massen, aude77, Kik, sophiebelier, annecullen69, Gann, liliputienne31, Galswinthe, SolN, cynthia, bostondirty, schaeffer, Heero Dark, juliette, Zul, Miss Lunatik, ErylisxJazz, Letmesign23, Twifanes, Atchoum16, chriwyatt, louise malone, Mary79, angelique94, Fleur50, maggy7594, kadronya, La'ienth, AuroreAthena, popolove, ForgiveMeAgain et Ally1915.**

Merci à **Lénérol**, ma courageuse Betâ qui combat mes fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe avec la férocité d'une louve défendant ses louveteaux.

Bonne lecture !

-

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

-

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_Je regardais les photos en souriant. C'était ma famille. Devoir leur cacher ce que je ressens pour Edward me crevait littéralement le cœur. Gardais-je le silence pour les protéger ou pour me protéger ? Si je n'avais pas la certitude de connaître leur réaction face à ça, tout serait plus simple. Or, ce n'est jamais simple. Toutes mes certitudes à moi sur ce que je savais des vampires - leur violence, leur noirceur, leur barbarie - s'envolaient comme neige au soleil lorsque je regardais Edward. Je savais au plus profond de moi qu'avant d'être un vampire, Edward était un homme, un homme doué d'humanité. _

_Et c'était un homme que j'avais envie d'aimer._

* * *

…

Et si l'un de nous deux tombe  
L'arbre de nos vies.  
Nous gardera loin de l'ombre  
Entre ciel et fruit.  
Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre  
Nous serions maudits.  
Tu seras ma dernière seconde  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences

Et quand j'en tremble.

…

Extrait de « _Tu es mon autre_ » – L. Fabian et Maurane

-

**CHAPITRE 10 – Se laisser aller**

**-**

Il me semblait que depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward, ma vie n'avait plus la même saveur qu'auparavant. Mon sommeil était parti en lambeaux, ma raison volait en éclat, la présence de mes compagnons ne m'apportait plus la quiétude et, depuis que j'avais compris la nature de mes sentiments pour Edward, l'impression de les trahir n'en était que plus forte.

Partout où j'allais, cette sensation d'incomplétude me poursuivait, même ici, dans l'amphithéâtre de l'université où conférait le pire orateur que je n'avais jamais entendu. Tandis que le Professeur tentait de nous intéresser un minimum, sans empêcher toutefois _l'anesthésie de _certains élèves qui ronflaient presque sur leur table, je fixais mon sac de cours à terre où me narguait mon téléphone tentateur. Etait-ce moral de vouloir tromper mon ennui en envoyant quelques textos alors que l'homme qui se trouvait sur l'estrade s'extasiait avec passion sur le thème des différents systèmes électoraux à travers le monde ?

Lorsque ma voisine de table se mit à m'appeler maman dans son sommeil, je décidais que oui.

J'attrapais mon portable et envoyais un message à la personne qui hantait mes pensées à chaque moment de mes journées. Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais le plus ; Qu'il me réponde ou qu'il reste muet de mon message.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? - B_

Il s'était écoulé à peine quelques secondes entre le moment où j'avais appuyé sur la touche envoi et le moment où David Guetta hurlait sa chanson dans toute la salle, réveillant ainsi brusquement ma voisine qui dormait et attirant le regard furieux du Maître de conférence qui lançait des œillades meurtrières dans l'amphithéâtre à la recherche du fauteur de trouble. Je manipulais mon téléphone dans un sursaut et fis taire la sonnerie avant d'afficher un visage 'l'air de rien' et fus soulager de voir que l'attention du Professeur fut détournée par les étudiants endormis qu'il n'eut aucun scrupule à tirer de leur douce sieste.

Je mis immédiatement mon téléphone en mode vibreur afin d'éviter un deuxième incident et envoya un autre message.

_Ne m'appelle pas. Je suis en classe. - B_

_C'est du sérieux ça. Je __me__ sens flatter que tu préfères parler avec moi que de suivre tes cours – E_

_C'était soit toi, soit je m'endormais sur ma table de travail. – B_

_En gros, je ne suis qu'un pauvre substitut à l'ennui ? – E_

_Serait-ce du sarcasme ? – B_

_Réponds-tu toujours à une question par une autre question ? – E_

_Je pensais à toi. - B_

_Moi aussi. - E_

_Je vais t'appeler quand j'ai terminé. – B_

_Quelle heure ? _

_17h. – B_

_Il me tarde d'y être. – E_

J'aurai voulu lui répondre, même lui avouer mon état presque hystérique dans lequel j'étais rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre sa voix, de l'imaginer dans sa chambre d'hôtel quand il me parlait ou même que la seule idée de connaître son enthousiasme – qui n'était probablement pas aussi fort que le mien – me donnait des frissons d'extase mais me ravisai et décidai de ne pas répondre. Le problème avec le téléphone c'était que j'étais plus tentée de m'ouvrir à lui sachant que la barrière virtuelle m'enrobait dans une bulle protectrice où je me sentais libre de faire et dire des choses que j'aurai eu du mal à exprimer en sa présence.

Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard pour avoir ce genre de considération ?

Toutes nos rencontres de vive voix s'étaient transformées en regards ou caresses enflammés alors mes incertitudes ou mes réticences me semblaient vraiment mal venues. Et j'étais fatiguée de courir. Je me sentais comme si j'essayais de monter un escalator en sens inverse, mais j'avais beau courir encore et encore, je n'arrivais jamais à atteindre le haut. Lutter me prenait toute mon énergie alors que la perceptive de me laisser aller enfin semblait si alléchante.

Quand je m'étais abandonnée sous ses lèvres et son toucher, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plénitude de toute ma vie. C'était comme si tout ce que je n'avais jamais désiré m'avait empli en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ç'avait été suffocant, écrasant mais terriblement délicieux.

J'étais tellement absorbée dans les souvenirs de son baiser que je n'avais même pas remarqué que la classe était terminée jusqu'à ce que ma voisine ne se réveille à nouveau dans un sursaut et qu'elle ne se lève brusquement, à moitié dans les vapes. Machinalement, je regardais ma montre en espérant que mes deux heures de cours restants ne traînent pas en longueur.

J'attendais la prochaine conférence en soupirant. D'ordinaire, j'étais suspendue aux lèvres du Professeur et de ses explications mais inutile de me leurrer quant à savoir auxquelles lèvres je rêvais d'être accrocher en ce moment.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'étais encore bonne pour les menottes cette nuit. Je devais dire à Edward de ne plus rester sur le toit la nuit, c'était trop dangereux. Pour lui comme pour moi. A cette perceptive, je m'abattis contre ma table et posai mon front contre le bois en gémissant. Je me redressai après ce qui me sembla une éternité à soupirer de désespoir et essayai tant bien que mal de suivre ce foutu cours d'Histoire comparée.

Il s'était avéré que c'était extrêmement difficile de copier et de fantasmer sur un adonis en même temps. Le côté droit de mon cerveau qui contrôlait ma créativité fonctionnait drôlement mieux que mon côté gauche qui régissait ma logique. Les deux hémisphères se jetèrent dans une bataille acharnée afin d'avoir l'exclusivité de mon attention et ce fut le droit qui gagna en me montrant les esquisses imagées et hautement érotiques d'un Edward nu.

Hémisphère Droit : 1 – Hémisphère gauche : A perdu le compte car admire la photographie mentale en bavant.

La salle fut soudainement plongée dans le noir, me tirant de ma rêverie et je réalisai que le Professeur avait arrêté de parler afin de nous passer des diapos. Je regardais ma montre et tapota dessus dans l'ahurissement.

Il ne s'était passé que dix minutes depuis le début du cours.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce cours allait me sembler interminaaaaable.

Et effectivement, il le fut. Pour enfoncer le clou, le Prof avait tellement été extasié par ce qu'il racontait qu'il nous lâcha avec ½ heure de retard sur l'horaire prévu. J'étais dans un état…

Il était 17h30 et lorsque je rejoignis ma voiture sur le parking du campus, je fus assailli de messages en rallumant mon téléphone.

17h02

De : E

_J'ai __fait__ quelque chose de mal ?_

17h05

De : E

_J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

17h10

De : E

_Réponds Bella. Si tu me détestes, au moins réponds-moi. S'il te plait._

17h12

De : Seth

_Tu veux bien prendre du pain pour ce soir ?_

Tout en essayant de masquer ma grimace, je pris mon portable et tentai d'appeler Edward. Je m'installai derrière mon volant et refermai la portière tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber en crachin.

« J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. » Dit soudain une voix derrière moi.

Je poussai un hurlement d'horreur et lâchai mon portable dans un sursaut incontrôlé. Je me tournai vers le siège arrière alors que mon coeur courait le 400m Haies olympique dans ma poitrine et la vision de mes rêves plantée là, devant moi, dans ma voiture, n'allait sûrement pas améliorer mon état.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me calmer.

« Merde. Est ce que tu veux ma mort ? »

« Il faut éviter ça à tout prix. » Dit-il dans un sourire avant de sortir de la voiture et de venir s'installer tranquillement du côté passager.

Je le suivis du regard dans la surprise.

« Mais qu'est ce t... » Commençais-je.

« Ssssschuuuuut. » Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche puis se pencha sur moi afin de caler sa tête contre ma poitrine.

_Sos... Sos... Edward Cullen est pratiquement sur mes genoux._

« Que... Qu'est ce que c'... tu...tu fais ? » Bégayais-je à la limite de la crise cardiaque.

« J'écoute les battements de ton coeur. » Répondit-il tel un murmure. Il se calait légèrement contre mon sein gauche et ni lui, ni moi ne parlions. Mes mains étaient toujours en l'air, n'osant le toucher. « Pourquoi ça ne se calme pas ? »

« De quoi ? » Demandais-je en tremblant alors qu'il posait une main contre ma hanche.

« Ton rythme cardiaque. »

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de calmer ma respiration et les martèlements frénétiques dans ma poitrine. « Je ne sais pas. » Mentis-je.

« C'est ma présence ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que c'est à cause de ça ? »

« Tu recommences. » Fit-il remarquer.

« A quoi ? »

« A répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions. »

Mon cœur continuait de battre la chamade et le sentir contre moi ne m'aidait pas à me calmer. Ma colonne vertébrale m'envoyait des picotements sur tout le long de mon échine et ce fut un vrai miracle que je ne me mette pas à pousser des gémissements d'extase.

Cherchant un moyen de mettre fin à ma torture et tournant la tête afin de confirmer que nous ne nous donnions pas en spectacle devant quelqu'un qui aurait eu la bonne idée de passer devant la voiture et qui se serait poser des questions douteuses sur la position d'Edward vis-à-vis de mon corps, je décidai de me jeter à l'eau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Edward ? »

Il souffla bruyamment.

« Je n'ai jamais eu à me préoccuper de la vie de quelqu'un. » Je le sentis resserrer ses doigts autour de ma taille. « Je crois que je viens de réaliser en l'espace d'une seconde à quel point ta vie est éphémère. Et cette vision m'a fait peur. Peur parce que j'ai entre aperçu un monde où tu n'existais pas et je voulais pleurer tellement il semblait laid sans toi dedans. Alors ne me dis pas que ça va trop vite, ne me dis pas qu'il te faut du temps… c'est un ennemi Bella. Envoie-moi en enfer ou accorde-moi la paix. Aime-moi ou tue-moi. Mais quoi que tu décides, fais-le. Vite. »

Chacune de ses paroles semblait s'imprégner directement sur mon cœur et ses mots vinrent se loger dans ma poitrine sans que je ne puisse dire si cela me remplissait d'une joie sans borne ou si cela me faisait mal. Je regardais par la vitre avec l'impression étrange que nous étions arrivés à un tournant décisif où nul retour n'était plus possible. Curieusement, je n'avais pas peur.

Edward enfouit sa tête plus profondément contre ma poitrine en secouant la tête.

« Dis-moi. » Intima-t-il presque sur un ton désespéré.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était en train de se broyer.

« Dis-moi. » Supplia-t-il.

J'avais trop mal de le voir comme ça. J'ouvris les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions dans la voiture, je le touchais. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et posai ma tête en arrière, calme, apaisée.

Enfin.

« Je veux être avec toi. » Murmurais-je alors et mes mots semblèrent résonner dans le silence de l'habitacle.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé au début, le lui avouer à voix haute n'avait rien de si dévastateur. C'était même plutôt libérateur. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais, mais j'y allais. J'avais suffisamment pensé aux conséquences que cela impliquait et le fait était que malgré les risques que ça pouvait comporter, je désirais être avec Edward plus encore. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment j'allais faire pour vivre ma vie en voulant y inclure deux choses aux antipodes l'une de l'autre mais ce que je savais c'était que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée et que tout ça allait mal finir. Mais même avec cette menace, je le voulais encore. Même si je risquais de tout perdre, je le voulais encore. Je le voulais et le voudrais toujours.

J'avais tout bravé. Mon dégoût, sa condition, la mienne, la possibilité de me faire renier par ma propre famille sans avoir la certitude que ça en valait la peine et l'éventualité quasi certaine de souffrir.

Et pourtant, malgré cela, je n'arrivais plus à arrêter le débit de paroles qui brûlait ma gorge.

« Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. » _(N/B : Dirty Dancing ?- N/A : Pas tout à fait. Sinon j'aurai rajouté « j'te jure ». Ah !!! Film culte de mon adolescence pervertie…)_ Avouais-je. « C'est trop tard Edward. J'ai essayé de me dire que c'était impossible mais je me mentais. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi… »

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure sur les derniers mots que je prononçais alors qu'Edward resserra son étreinte un peu plus sur ma taille.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

A aucun moment, l'absurdité de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais ne m'était apparue. Après tout, j'étais en train d'éprouver des sentiments pour un être que j'avais juré de détruire. Si on m'avait dit il y a trois mois que je tomberais amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux, je l'aurais envoyé à l'asile. Aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être moi qu'on devraitenfermer.

Oui, car malgré tout, j'aimais Edward. Je ne savais rien de lui, sa vie, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il faisait mais je savais ce à quoi il aspirait, je connaissais ses espoirs et je savais, à l'instant même où j'avais ouvert les yeux à mon réveil et que je l'avais vu pour la première fois que son destin était lié au mien. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être un destin à l'issue tragique. Il y avait trop de paramètres incertains, trop de variables, trop de situations aléatoires alors que toute ma vie, j'avais tenté de contrôler tous les aspects de mon existence dans une mécanique bien huilée. De cette façon, je ne risquais pas de souffrir. Pas de surprise, pas de souffrance. Or, depuis qu'Edward était rentré dans ma vie, il n'avait fait que bouleverser mes sentiments en les mettant sens dessus dessous et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser à cet instant précis, c'était que moi aussi j'avais aperçu un monde dans lequel il n'existait pas et que c'était cette vision qui me faisait peur à présent.

J'étais définitivement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

Alors que je le tenais encore dans mes bras, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans l'habitacle. Je le laissais sonner. Etait-ce pour ne pas rompre la quiétude qui m'avait envahi ou bien pour ne pas m'arracher à l'étreinte d'Edward qui me tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait ou même était-ce une façon de me plonger la tête dans un trou encore plus profond et d'occulter un correspondant dont je devinais l'identité, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne fis aucun mouvement.

Le ciel grisonnant et pluvieux ne permettait pas de dire s'il faisait encore jour ou si la nuit tombait et semblait être au diapason de mon cœur qui ne savait lui aussi s'il fallait rentrer chez moi et retrouver mes compagnons ou s'il fallait écouter ma voix intérieure qui me hurlait de ne pas le quitter. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas rentrer ainsi chez moi avec l'odeur d'Edward partout sur mes vêtements.

Tout cela allait être bien compliqué. Mais n'était-ce pas le lot de tout amour secret ? N'avais-je pas appris qu'il y avait toujours un prix à payer pour chaque once de bonheur reçu ? Et en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de mon silence.

Serais-je capable de cacher une partie de moi-même à ceux que je considèrais comme ma famille en sachant que l'homme que j'avais choisi d'aimer ne pourrait jamais être accepté par les miens ? En sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir possible pour nous deux ? En sachant que tout ceci n'était que folie ?

L'heure n'était plus aux interrogations du pourquoi du comment tout ceci était arrivé ni même à savoir quelles seraient les conséquences, seul comptait ce que mon cœur voulait et ce que mon corps rêvait de posséder en cet instant.

A cette perspective, une puissante chair de poule s'installa sur mes avant-bras et je frissonnais.

« Tu ne décroches pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

J'hochai la tête. « Si. » Répondis-je tout en laissant sonner malgré tout.

Au bout de trois sonneries supplémentaires j'attrapai mon téléphone et décrocha.

« Oui Seth. » Grommelais-je tandis qu'Edward se redressait et s'asseyait dans le siège passager.

« Tu as reçu mon message ? » S'enquit Seth.

« Oui. Mais je ne rentre pas ce soir. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Emily a fait une tartiflette. J'ai trop la dale. »

Je soupirai. « Seth. » Sermonnais-je. « Y a-t-il un seul jour où tu ne mettras pas dans une conversation les mots bouffe, repas ou dale ? Franchement on devrait te greffer un estomac mobile. »

« Rigole, rigole mais si t'es pas là, ça en fera plus pour moi ah, ah, ah. »

Je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour tenir cette conversation avec Seth. Elle semblait si normale, ordinaire, me faisait presque oublier mon ton étrangement détaché et Edward qui regardait dans ma direction d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Prévient les autres s'il te plait. » Concluais-je rapidement.

« Ok. A demain. »

« C'est ça. » Grognais-je.

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil sur son siège et qui me fixait en silence. Il leva une main qui vint se poser sur ma joue et je ne pus m'empêcher d'appuyer son geste en penchant ma tête contre sa paume. Il retira sa main et son contact, bien que froid, me manqua aussitôt. Je le suivis des yeux alors qu'il sortit de la voiture pour marcher vers ma portière et sans qu'il ne se soit échangé le moindre mot entre nous depuis que j'avais raccroché, je pris sa place côté passager et lui laissai le volant.

Le trajet se déroula en silence sans jamais qu'il soit pesant ou lourd et nous arrivâmes vingt minutes plus tard devant son hôtel. Le voiturier se précipita vers Edward tandis que ce dernier me tendit une main que je pris sans trembler malgré le trouble que son contact me provoquait à chaque fois. Je ne lâchai pas son merveilleux visage du regard alors qu'il nous dirigeait vers l'ascenseur et, dès que les portes se refermèrent nous confinant dans l'espace exigu, il appuya sur le bouton du 4ème étage. Sa posture était droite presque rigide et il me tournait le dos pourtant je pouvais deviner la crispation de sa mâchoire sans même voir son visage. Sa main resta ancrée à la mienne et j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait entendre le martèlement dans ma poitrine qui cognait encore et encore à un rythme effrayant et sentir ma respiration essoufflée contre sa nuque. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu comme si, à ce moment précis, lui, moi, ici j'avais trouvé mon instant de perfection. L'anticipation. Un goût divin sur ma langue.

En remontant le couloir et devant la porte de sa chambre, il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que ce que j'allais faire défierait toutes les lois de la nature et de Dieu. Après tout, nous étions deux contraires, des opposés que rien ne destinait à être ensemble, une anomalie incohérente. Un crime obscène que même moi, il y a peu, j'aurais jugé comme une infamie ignoble. Seulement voilà, je ne nous voyais pas comme une humaine et un vampire, nous étions Bella et Edward et nous allions nous aimer. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Et je n'avais pas peur.

Je n'avais pas peur lorsque j'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer dans un cliquetis sourd, je n'avais pas peur quand Edward s'approcha de moi et que sa main caressait mes épaules et ma poitrine en la survolant, sans jamais toucher ma peau, je ne pouvais que ressentir le désir qui montait en moi comme un feu ardent.

Lentement je portais ma main jusqu'à sa hanche tandis qu'il se rapprocha de mon corps en posant enfin ses doigts sur ma joue. Comme dans la voiture tout à l'heure, je penchai ma tête contre sa paume en fermant les yeux. Son pouce caressait lentement ma lèvre inférieure que j'entrouvris légèrement pour laisser s'échapper le souffle qui me brûlait les poumons et je sentis son haleine fraîche contre ma bouche. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir son regard topaze me fixer avec cette même lueur que j'avais pu apercevoir à Port Angeles, dans ce chalet en Alaska et à Forks, dans la forêt…

Le regard d'un homme qui voulait m'aimer. J'approchais mon visage du sien, survolant ses lèvres dont je connaissais la douceur et perdis tout contrôle de la situation lorsque nos lèvres entrèrent en collision l'une avec l'autre. Je fus instantanément saisie par une sensation violente… acerbe… douloureuse, me donnant l'impression que mon corps était en train de fondre de l'intérieur. Je ne commandais plus rien, j'étais régie par un instinct qui semblait avoir été privé de toute nourriture et qui, à présent qu'un festin s'offrait à lui, l'engloutissait comme un boulimique. J'étais boulimique de ses lèvres… de sa peau… de son corps et, comme un boulimique, j'en voulais encore plus… toujours plus.

Edward ôta mon manteau en le faisant glisser de mes épaules tandis que je fis passer son pull par-dessus la tête découvrant ainsi son torse nu. Il fit de même avec mes vêtements qui finirent par former une flaque à nos pieds et je me surpris à longer la courbe de son épaule de ma bouche et de respirer son parfum. Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent en intensité lorsque ses mains froides caressèrent mon dos et mes fesses et que d'une pression du bout des doigts, il me souleva. Mes jambes vinrent se crocheter automatiquement autour de ses hanches et je gémis lorsque mon sexe entra en contact avec la peau froide de sa verge. Je l'embrassais avec un peu plus d'avidité, essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser toute l'urgence que je ressentais à ce qu'il me pénètre et ondulai mon bassin afin de créer une friction avec l'objet de mes désirs.

Mon dos entra en contact avec une surface molle que j'identifiais comme étant le lit mais je n'étais pas sûre tant mes sens étaient occultés par le corps d'Edward contre le mien. A la réflexion, j'aurai pu me trouver sur un lit clouté d'un fakir, je n'en aurai rien eu à foutre.

La bouche d'Edward continuait à caresser ma peau à tous les endroits accessibles, de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de son regard, et ça me rendait folle. Je savais qu'il essayait de se contrôler à en juger par l'étau de ses doigts qui déchirait presque les draps dans leur étreinte et par la pression de ses lèvres sur moi qui goûtaientma peau avec fureur mais au lieu de m'inquiéter de son manque de contrôle, ça me rendait encore plus excitée.

Ma respiration n'était plus que l'expression de mon désir fulgurant de l'avoir en moi et chaque toucher de mes doigts, chaque soupir qui sortait erratiquement de ma gorge n'était que la supplication muette qu'il me prenne et me libère.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter. » Murmura Edward tandis qu'il posait ses mains de chaque côté de mes tempes.

Je secouais la tête vivement et resserrais l'emprise de mes cuisses autour de sa taille, arrivant presque à atteindre mon but ultime tandis que la friction le fit gémir un peu plus fort.

Peut-être que si j'avais eu toute ma tête, j'aurai pu le stopper mais Edward était une putain de prise de courant et je venais juste de mettre mes doigts dedans. Et quand vous avez les doigts dans la prise, rien ne pouvait plus rien pour vous.

Edward m'embrassa et au même moment, il me pénétra enfin. J'enfouis ma tête un peu plus en arrière en gémissant de satisfaction et emplie d'un bien-être que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, je me laissais bercer dans le rythme lent qu'il imposait. Je fermais les yeux, totalement possédée par son corps, par son souffle, par ses murmures, par la tendresse de ses baisers et la rudesse de ses coups qui allaient et venaient en moi à une lenteur suffocante comme pour me tourmenter davantage.

Estimant que j'avais été suffisamment tourmentée comme ça durant toutes ces semaines, je m'accrochais à ses épaules et me rapprochais de son oreille.

« Plus fort Edward… » Suppliais-je. « Plus vite… Edward. »

Il gémit puissamment et le son se réverbéra dans ma poitrine, atteignant ma peau qui était collée à la sienne. Je poussai un cri d'extase lorsqu'il exécuta ma supplique… le lit tremblait… Mes cheveux se plaquaient sur mes tempes trempées de sueur… Une odeur de sexe embaumait la chambre… Nos souffles se mêlaient dans des cris qui hurlaient nos prénoms. Je sentais mes parois l'aspirer de l'intérieur et mes muscles se contractèrent presque dans la douleur de la libération tandis que je le serrai de toutes mes forces, complètement transfigurée. Il me rejoignit dans un grognement sourd et un dernier souffle qu'il étouffa contre ma gorge.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je tournai mon visage vers le sien et nos yeux se fixèrent durant plusieurs minutes. Je caressai doucement sa joue imberbe et lisse.

« Tu es extraordinaire. » Chuchotais-je.

« Tu es… magique. » Répondit Edward sur le même ton.

Il chassa mes mèches de cheveux rebelles et se pencha sur moi afin de m'embrasser, réveillant mon envie de lui insatiable.

La nuit nous enveloppait mais le sommeil m'avait désertée. Edward continua son assaut de mon corps et je me laissai faire avec délectation.

Demain, viendra le temps des questions, des réponses et des problèmes…

-

* * *

-

_**Note de la Betâ** : Et le lendemain matin, elle se réveille fourbue et enivrée, dans sa chambre et dans son lit toute seule. Elle a eu un superbe rêve ! Est-il prémonitoire ? Puisqu'elle n'a pas encore vécu cette journée ! Lol. Je plaisante._

_Réponse de Lily : Ne rigole pas. J'aurais pu le faire mais là, je crois que ce n'est plus des pierres qu'on m'aurait lancé._

_-_

**Note de l'Auteure 1 : **

J'ai eu vent de la polémique "marre des fic Edward/Bella" et je tiens à dire à l'auteur(e) de ces propos que je n'ai pas reçu ses remontrances. Alors est-ce un oubli de sa part mais je trouve scandaleux de m'avoir oublié. Quel manque de tact.

**N/A 2 : **

Prochain chapitre l'année prochaine...


	11. Tu me fais du bien

Ahh!!! J'entends déjà les cris de joie. Désolé pour cette attente vraiment trop longue. (Les hommes ça vous prend un temps fou, on se rend pas compte.)

Merci aux review du chapitre précédent : **Leausy, twililyz, mimicracra49, lapda, Heero Dark, magicvanille, Crisou, coeur-de-gael28, scrapfaconed, Ally1915, bostondirty, Angel, liliputienne31, Athenais22, délia, Nienna-lo, juliette, louloute0310, HelleHaare, Baby07, cynthia, Elodie52, aude77, veronika crepuscule, Clemence F, SolN, sophiebélie, lulupattinson, KaoriSolaris, lily7807, melacullen, Mary79, bébé23, annecullen69, emy299, popolove, angelique94, SoSweetySoCrazy, Atchoum16, Dawn266, mimie30, Letmesign23, titijade, Morgane, oliveronica cullen massen, ForgiveMeAgain, ErylisxJaz,z schaeffer, eliloulou, kadronya, Miss Lunatik, chriwyatt, AuroreAthena, La'ienth, Galswinthe, twilight007, samy940, Fleur50 et villamartine.**

Trêve de bla-bla et place à la lecture

enjoy

* * *

Petit résumé :

Bella vit avec les Quilleutes depuis que ses parents se sont fait tués alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Sa soeur, Alexandra, est transformée par le vampire qu'il les a attaqués mais elle réussit à s'échapper. Un jour, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se faire tuer dans un combat, Bella rencontre Edward qui lui sauve la vie. Bien que Bella comprit que ce dernier était de la race qu'elle s'était juré de détruire, il est trop tard. Elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Les Cullen sont des vampires végétariens et tente de conclure une trève avec Sam, le chef de la meute. Bella essaye de lutter contre ses sentiments mais en vain. Elle cède à la passion destructrice dans les bras d'Edward.

_(Note de l'auteure : Si quelqu'un a un meilleur résumé, je suis preneuse...^^)_

* * *

"La nuit est longue avant l'aube..."

The Dark knight

-

**CHAPITRE 11 – Tu me fais du bien**

**-**

Je bougeais un peu mon dos contre le matelas, ondulant des hanches malgré moi et encore à moitié plongée dans les limbes du sommeil - pas tout à fait endormie, pas tout à fait réveillée. Etait-ce dû à l'incroyable chaleur qui irradiait de mon ventre, crépitant d'étincelles ou était-ce à cause de la bouche d'Edward qui s'afférait entre mes cuisses ?

Je laissais échapper un soupir incontrôlé et saisis automatiquement ses cheveux. J'aurai pu esquisser un sourire en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas de plus fantastique réveil que de sentir la bouche d'Edward sur votre clitoris mais les sensations étaient tellement extraordinaire, que la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser en ce moment c'était _« encore, encore, encore… » ._

Je n'avais pas fait que le penser d'ailleurs, je crois même que le soupir que j'avais expiré était précédé de ces trois mots. Devant mes intimations, Edward enfonça sa langue en moi et il en fut fini de Bella et de son cerveau. J'explosai dans un orgasme tandis que son corps remontait sur le mien et que sa bouche laissait des traînées humides sur ma peau jusqu'à atteindre son but ultime : mes lèvres.

Sans prévenir, il me pénétra et mon cri de surprise s'étouffa entre nos bouches scellées. Il avait les yeux fermés et moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer du regard, d'observer son visage, ses traits fins, ses cils noirs et longs, sa mâchoire anguleuse, la courbe de son cou où ressortait, par l'effort, un tendon, son torse imberbe, la ligne hypnotique du V de son ventre et enfin, sa verge luisante qui entrait et sortait de moi dans un rythme lent et douloureux.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » Demanda la voix rauque d'Edward.

Je relevais la tête et croisai son regard noirci par le désir. Ne pouvant pas parler, je me contentai d'hocher la tête et mon aveu silencieux redoubla la vigueur de mon amant qui augmenta ses coups dans un râle étouffé. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules et resserrai la prise de mes jambes autour de sa taille permettant à ses hanches de fusionner presque avec les miennes.

Sa paume vint se glisser contre mon dos et il me souleva d'une main, laissant ainsi ma tête tomber dans le vide alors qu'il se positionna à genoux avec rapidité. Ses coups n'avaient même pas diminué et, au contraire, semblaient s'enterrer encore plus profondément. Je poussais de petits couinements au rythme de ses assauts et l'orgasme me surprit, jouissant comme jamais auparavant dans un cri qui brûla ma gorge. Edward vint quelques secondes après en me relâchant brusquement et en attrapant les draps qu'il déchira des deux mains.

Le souffle court, je posai mon bras sur mes yeux. Edward se posa tranquillement sur mes seins. Sa peau s'était imprégnée de ma chaleur corporelle, elle était tiède. Je fermai les yeux, épuisée par son quatrième ? Cinquième assaut ? – j'avais perdu le compte – et me laissai dérivée, encore, dans le sommeil.

***************

La main d'Edward caressait mon sein et le seul son qui s'élevait dans la pièce était les bruits de succion qu'il administrait à l'autre. Je surélevai légèrement ma tête, me délectant de la vision de sa bouche suçant goulûment mon mamelon et émit un rire involontaire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » Demanda Edward en relevant la tête.

« Je rigolais parce que je crois que tu es un obsédé sexuel. »

« Ça se soigne tu crois ? » Demanda-t-il avant de fondre dans mon cou et de lécher ma peau.

Je frissonnai, la chair de poule s'installa partout sur mon corps. « Tu n'en a pas eu assez ? »

« Non. » Sa langue continuait sa descente avec langueur. « _J'ai le fort sentiment que_ je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ton corps. »

Je me délectai de son toucher et de sa voix qui vibrait sur ma peau. « Juste de mon corps ? »

Il releva la tête et fit mine de réfléchir. « Ok bin disons que c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. »

« Humm et…. quel est le gâteau ? »

Toute trace de taquinerie avait soudainement quitté son visage.

« Toi. » Dit-il en fixant son regard dans le mien.

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec tellement de sérieux que j'avais eu l'impression que mon cœur, l'espace d'une minute, s'était arrêté de battre. Etre avec lui me paraissait tellement naturel. Ça venait tout juste de me frapper. A aucun moment, je n'avais pensé que ce je que je faisais était mal. Je n'avais que cette sensation étrangère d'un vide comblé. J'avais été, sans le savoir, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pouvait comblé le vide de mon cœur, vide que j'avais essayé de remplir sans jamais réussir à effacer cette impression de solitude qui était ancrée en moi et qui m'accompagnait comme une amie fidèle. Mais là, à cet instant précis, pour la première fois de mon existence et bien que mon souffle eut été coupé, je respirai enfin. C'était comme si ce poids qui compressait ma poitrine m'avait été ôté d'un coup.

Devant cette révélation et cette affluence d'émotions contradictoires, je me dégageai en douceur du corps d'Edward et me redressai, assise sur le lit. Edward resta allongé sur le flanc à me regarder. J'avais eu l'envie subite de m'éloigner de lui pour pouvoir penser correctement mais maintenant que je l'avais fait, son contact me manquait horriblement. Surtout qu'il était à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Edward.

Je soupirai. Non pas par lassitude mais par frustration. Je voulais retourner dans ses bras, c'est la seule chose que je désirais vraiment. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler mais quitte à le faire, autant en finir.

« Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener. Je me sens comme si ma vie allait basculer sans que je puisse rien y faire… » Commençais-je avant de me rendre compte que je tombai complètement dans le mélodrame. « Je veux être avec toi mais je veux être aussi avec ma famille. Mon Dieu… S'ils le découvrent… Je n'ose même pas imaginer leurs réactions. Brûler sur un bûché c'est de la gnognotte à côté de ce qui m'attend… J'ai peur Edward. Peur de tout perdre. »

Le silence me répondait et je crus un moment de l'avoir fait complètement flipper. Comment l'en blâmer ? Je me faisais déjà flipper moi-même.

« Ok, viens là. » Ordonna-t-il doucement en tapotant l'espace vide entre ses jambes.

J'hésitai un quart de millième de seconde, pas sûre que m'installer là était une bonne idée en soi pour discuter, mais j'avais besoin d'un contact avec son corps, quel qu'il fût.

Je calai mon dos contre son torse tandis qu'il caressait mes bras du revers de la main. Après quelques secondes de silence, je l'entendis soupirer.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur. » Avoua-t-il. « Je ne peux pas mourir, je ne tomberai jamais malade mais toi si. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, ça me rend dingue et si je pensais sans arrêt aux millions de façon dont tu pourrais m'être arrachée, je deviendrais complètement fou. Tu pourrai marcher dans la rue et te faire renverser par une voiture, glisser sur une marche et t'ouvrir le crâne, te percer la peau avec un clou rouillé et choper la gangrène… C'est trop… »

Il pinça l'arête de son nez et inspira de frustration.

« Merde, faut que j'arrête de penser à ça… » Marmonna-t-il. Il reposa sa main calmement à sa position d'origine et je le sentis me serrer un peu plus fortement.

« Je sais… » Reprit-il. « …que ce que j'ai à te donner n'est rien comparé à ce que tu me donnes mais ne pense pas que je n'ai rien à perdre… Au contraire… Je m'en veux parce que je sais ce que ça te coûte d'être avec moi et je sais que je suis égoïste parce que je préfère compliquer ta vie plutôt que de souffrir dans mon coin. Ça me fait mal de savoir que malgré moi, je te rends si malheureuse. »

« Je ne suis pas malheureuse. » Murmurais-je en secouant la tête. « J'aurai juste aimé que tout soit simple. J'ai passé trop de temps à voir les complications, les doutes, les obstacles mais quand je suis dans tes bras… Plus rien. C'est sur ça que je devrais me concentrer, sur ce qui me fait du bien. Et… Tu me fais du bien. »

Il posa son menton sur mon épaule et m'enserra la taille.

« Je suis désolé. » Chuchota-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. « Ne le sois pas. Je l'ai voulu maintenant j'assume. Je voudrais juste n'avoir à jamais sortir de cette pièce. »

« Alors ne le fais pas. »

Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. L'atmosphère, si lourde, quelques instants auparavant, s'était brusquement transformée. Comment pouvait-on passer de la gravité au badinage aussi vite ?

« J'ai des cours aujourd'hui. » Grimaçais-je.

« On m'a dit que sécher est bon pour la santé. » Contra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui semblait pénétrer chaque pore de ma peau.

Mon ventre se contracta. L'humidité s'écoula entre mes cuisses. Je fermai les yeux tant la sensation devenait intense. Je l'entendis inspirer fortement avant de caler son nez derrière mon oreille et de triturer mon lobe avec ses dents.

« _On_ t'a dit hein ? » Demandais-je, mi-sarcastique, mi-folle de désir.

« J'ai été médecin. Tu peux me croire sur paroles. »

« Qui suis-je pour contredire un médecin ? » Mes doigts saisirent brusquement ses cuisses nues alors que sa langue continua à danser contre mon cou. « Tu crois que mon état nécessite un traitement aussi ? »

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon ventre et je me retins de pousser un gémissement.

« Hum, Faut voir. Quels sont les symptômes ? » Demanda-t-il tout en continuant de me caresser.

Je me calai encore plus contre son corps et sentis son érection frapper la naissance de mes fesses.

« Frissons, tremblements incontrôlés, fièvre, transpiration… » Commençais-je avant de m'interrompre brusquement lorsque sa main serra un de mes seins.

«… Accélération du rythme cardiaque, souffle irrégulier, durcissement des extrémités mammaires. » Continua-t-il en glissant son autre main entre mes cuisses.

« Diagnostique ? » Prononçais-je à bout de souffle.

« Excès de fabrication de cyprine, forte production d'oestradiol et d'hormones folliculiostimulantes. »

« Crâneur. » Pouffais-je. « Laisse tomber le jargon médical. Donc en clair… ? »

« Tu es en rut. Et j'ai un régime thérapeutique qui te soignera en un clin d'œil.»

« J'espère que tu es inclus dans le traitement ? »

« Laisse-moi te montrer. » En un éclair, je me retrouvais couché sur le dos, lui au-dessus de moi. « Mais je te préviens, ça risque d'être un très loooong traitement. »

« C'est toi le médecin… »

-

***************

_-_

_J'étais dans la merde._

Ok. Je savais déjà que j'étais dans la merde mais là, je l'étais vraiment.

J'avais passé la journée avec Edward puis la nuit, puis encore la journée puis encore la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que trois jours avaient passé.

Nous avions fait l'amour, lentement… rapidement… des trucs sexuellement traditionnels, d'autres plus tordus (dans la limite de mes pauvres capacités de pauvre humaine trop fragile), j'essayais de ne pas dormir (quelle perte de temps) mais là encore, je dû mettre ma faiblesse sur le dos de mon humanité trop sensible.

Nous avions parlé. Edward parlait beaucoup. De lui, de son parcours fait de plusieurs vies, de sa famille – surtout de sa famille – de moi, de la façon dont je l'avais obsédé depuis le premier jour. Je lui ai raconté comment j'en étais arrivé à combattre les Vampires, comment ils avaient tué mes parents… Comment ils avaient fait de ma sœur l'une des leurs… Comment j'avais survécu…Edward avait beaucoup de questions.

Je m'étais risquée à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres dans ma quête de retrouver, Alexandra, ma sœur. Il était peu probable qu'elle ait pu croisé la route des Cullen étant donné qu'ils ne côtoyaient des nomades que très rarement. Quelles étaient les chances pour que cela se fût produit ? Je ne fus pas surprise quand Edward me répondit par la négative d'un air désolé. Je savais qu'il aurait voulu m'aider.

Nous avions ri. Enormément ri. Nous nous étions que très peu décollé l'un de l'autre, cherchant toujours un contact physique, un toucher, un effleurement de nos peaux.

Pourtant, à aucun moment je n'avais pleuré.

Et nous n'avions jamais évoqué le sujet qui nous faisait le plus peur.

Je suppose que le fait de ne pas parler de notre situation, c'était rassurant. Un peu comme une phobique des aiguilles qui viendrait se faire faire une piqûre. Regarder l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans la peau millimètre par millimètre, avec une lenteur quasi insupportable est bien plus terrifiant et effroyable que de détourner la tête et s'apercevoir avec étonnement qu'on a rien senti et que tout est déjà terminé. L'ignorance et le déni semblaient être un doux refuge.

Ce que nous vivions, lui et moi, n'était pas concevable à l'esprit de ma famille - et, il y avait encore quelques mois de cela, au mien. J'avais conscience qu'aux yeux de mes compagnons, je n'étais pas pardonnable. De part leur nature profonde, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ou même envisager un tel degré d'intimité considéré comme abjecte et infâme. Le pardon nécessitait de comprendre les choses. Le pardon c'était accepter, avoir une idée claire de la situation. Sans le voile opaque de la haine ou de tout autre sentiment qui troublait le jugement.

Non. Je ne serai jamais pardonnée. Je ne serai jamais comprise. Et c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas parler, que je voulais occulter l'avenir car quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, peu importe mes pensées, je savais au fond de moi que je n'aurai pas de happy end. Ou alors, j'avais besoin d'un miracle. Littéralement.

Nous nous sommes dit au revoir une dizaine de fois (après que j'eus pris une dizaine de douche pour éliminer l'odeur d'Edward) puis, je renonçais devant la porte d'entrée. Le deuxième jour, j'avais oublié de manger, j'avais oublié Jacob et les autres, j'avais oublié la Fac, j'avais oublié le monde… Jusqu'à ce que le troisième jour, le monde se rappelle à mon bon souvenir quand Jacob m'avait appelé - sûrement pour obtenir des infos sur ma soudaine disparition.

Que dire ? A court d'explications plausibles, je m'étais contentée de l'envoyer paître en lui faisant remarquer que j'étais majeure et vaccinée et qu'il n'était pas ma mère avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Bien sûr, Sam me rappela cinq minutes, top chrono, après. Je compris alors qu'il était temps de rentrer quand il commença à me dire qu'il serait 'ravi de faire connaissance avec la personne qui semblait me prendre tout mon temps depuis quelque temps.'

_S'il savait…_

Je le coupai net dans son élan avant qu'il n'organise le mariage et l'assurai de ma présence le soir même.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais là, attablée au salon, devant le regard suspicieux de tout le monde (sauf de Seth qui était trop occupé à manger comme d'habitude) et que je prononçais mon mantra dans ma tête depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

_J'étais dans la merde._

« Alors… Comment il s'appelle ? » Demanda brusquement Sam.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondis-je, imperturbable.

« Bella. Laisse-lui ce plaisir. » Sourit Emily. « C'est la première fois que tu sembles t'intéresser à quelqu'un plus d'une heure. Sam n'a jamais été aussi excité. »

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle sautille sur place en tapant des mains.

« Ouais bin qu'il aille s'exciter sur quelqu'un d'autre. » Boudais-je, le nez dans mon assiette.

« Allez B. Nous aussi on est curieux. Quil croyait même que tu n'arriverai jamais a trouvé quelqu'un. » Fit remarquer Embry.

« C'est pas vrai. » S'offusqua Quil.

« Si c'est vrai. Tu as dit qu'elle avait un caractère de merde. »

« Ah oui. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et je poussai un soupir.

_Pourquoi étais-je rentrée ?_

« Lâchez-moi. De toute façon, ça ne vous regarde pas et en plus, il n'y a personne. » Mentis-je. « De toute façon, je vous signale que Embry et Quil n'ont personne aussi et on ne les emmerde pas eux. »

« Oui mais on a depuis longtemps lâcher l'affaire. » Fit remarquer Léah.

« Cha Ch'est chur. » Pouffa Seth la bouche pleine. « Pour qu'une fille ch'intéresse à eux, il faudrait qu'elle choit chourde et aveugle. »

Je ris, ravie du tournant que prit la conversation.

« Le Q.I ne devra pas dépasser 65 aussi. » Précisais-je.

Léah rigola et pris part au lynchage. « Y'a des sites de rencontre aussi ; bien sûr, il faudra changer la photo et écrire deux/trois mensonges mais ce serait pour la bonne cause. »

Seth faillit s'étouffer tandis que Sam retenait son rire difficilement.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans la cuisine. Je remarquai le soubresaut de ses épaules, signe de son fou rire. Quand elle réapparut, elle calma nos ardeurs et rassura Quil et Embry sur leur sex-appeal.

Jacob me toisa alors avec les yeux mi-clos et en pointant sa fourchette dans ma direction.

« Ouais bin, moi je dis que les trucs bizarres que tu fais en ce moment témoignent de deux choses : soit tu as quelqu'un, soit tu es dérangée. ».

Bravo. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Je posai mon couteau et soutins son regard. Notre échange ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour obtenir un silence gênant autour de la table.

« C'est évident qu'elle est dérangée. » Déclara soudainement Embry.

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne que notre Bella est complètement givrée. » Renchérit Quil.

Emily lui lança un regard critique et celui-ci perdit son sourire immédiatement avant que son attention ne fût reportée sur le contenu de son assiette.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Cela clos – temporairement (malheureusement) – le débat sur Bella et ses amours. Bien sûr, quand j'étais rentrée de mon escapade d'avec Edward, j'avais dû porter une pancarte autour du cou qui disait 'fraîchement baisée' ou 'Attention amour frais' parce que c'était pas possible autrement. Enfin, c'était avant de me regarder dans ma glace chez moi et de voir ce stupide sourire niais collé sur mon visage qui hurlait à la face du monde : Bella est dans l'amour.

J'étais plutôt dans la merde.

Je savais que j'allais avoir droit aux taquineries de Seth, d'Embry et de Quil mais ce n'était pas méchant et je pouvais gérer, Léah ne me poserait pas de questions, ni Emily d'ailleurs, Sam se contentera de s'extasier en silence mais Jacob… C'est une autre histoire. Son côté '_toi femme, moi homme = moi protéger toi'_ ne va pas se faire sans casse.

Et le premier round de ce jeu débile avait commencé à table et il avait déjà gagné. Au lieu de d'ignorer sa remarque, destinée à me provoquer délibérément, j'avais confirmé d'un regard mauvais ses soupçons. Je savais qu'il savait et il savait que moi je savais qu'il savait. Il devait se douter que ce que je vivais n'était pas qu'une aventure de passage et mon comportement l'avait sûrement conforté dans son idée. Par contre, j'étais sûre à 300% qu'il ignorait l'identité de celui qui me mettait dans un état pareil sinon, sa réaction aurait été toute autre.

La prochaine étape logique était de le voir débouler chez moi et de venir me balancer sa tirade longue et chiante sur ce que pensent les mecs et sur le doux agneau que je suis dans lequel ils n'hésiteraient pas à planter leurs crocs.

Je me demande encore comment je ne suis pas restée vierge avec un boulet pareil. Si je l'avais écouté, j'aurai fini vieille fille dans un couvent ou pire : seule, vieille, et bouffée par mes quinze chats… Mais toujours vierge aussi.

Donc, je l'attendais, dans mon canapé, armée jusqu'aux dents de répliques cinglantes et enragée comme jamais. Trois coups contre ma porte me firent sourire.

_Comme si je l'avais fait._

Sans même quitter mon canapé, je hurlais un 'Rentre Jacob' retentissant et le vis pénétrer dans mon appartement avant de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Je ne m'abaissais même pas à lever les yeux de mon livre.

« Je te préviens que si tu viens ici pour faire la nounou ou pour me faire ton sermon sur les hommes et leurs tendances vicieuses, tu peux faire demi-tour et aller te coucher. » Dis-je d'un voix nonchalante.

« Pas du tout. » Répondit-il avec sérieux.

Je relevai les yeux de mon magazine et levai un sourcil méfiant.

« Tu as quelqu'un et je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse. » Continua-t-il.

Je retins un regard ahuri et un décrochement de la mâchoire mais me ressaisis rapidement et fronçai les sourcils en le toisant avec sérieux.

« Ok Jake. » Soupirais-je en referment le magazine d'un coup sec. « Crache le morceau. »

« Non vraiment. Tu es ma sœur, je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

Ça n'allait pas du tout.

« Je voulais juste te dire ça. Bonne nuit Bella. » Dit Jacob avant de me faire un bisou sur le front et de sortir de mon appartement tranquillement.

J'étais médusée. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

_Okkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Ça sent l'arnaque_.

Il mijotait un truc ou alors…. il était sincère. Mon instinct avait sorti les gyrophares rouges, la sirène d'alarme et les panneaux dangers.

Non, il mijotait un truc.

Merde. Pourquoi j'avais dit à Edward de ne plus venir sur le toit ? Il aurait pu sonder son esprit et me dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais 22 ans. Peut-être que Jacob me voyait enfin comme une adulte et plus comme une gamine capricieuse de 17 ans qui était venue les rejoindre sur un coup de tête. Depuis cinq ans, j'avais gagnée en maturité, j'avais gagnée le respect de tous, j'avais même été jusqu'à effacer ma vie sentimentale afin de protéger notre secret, j'avais consenti à des sacrifices et j'avais risqué ma propre vie. Ma vie sentimentale avait toujours été un problème. Sam m'avait expliqué que nouer des relations avec quelqu'un était dangereux. Je n'avais jamais permis à personne de m'atteindre en partie pour cette raison – Une relation ne se basait pas sur un mensonge – et cette vie, c'était une partie de moi. Ignorer cette partie, c'était ne pas me connaître vraiment. Toutes mes rencontres étaient donc faussées dès le départ. Le seul à qui je pouvais dire la vérité serait celui qui s'engagerait à partager ma vie toute entière, y compris à accepter - sans limite - ce que je fais, il devrait en conserver le secret, connaître nos lois et s'y conformer. Mais avant tout cela, il devrait d'abord ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

Alors, j'assouvissais mes besoins dans des bras d'un soir et ça me convenait parfaitement.

Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Edward.

Et ce qui me convenait jusqu'alors me semblait si vide de sens à présent.

Edward connaissait les enjeux de ma vie et tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Il acceptait, il connaissait cette partie de ma vie que je cachais, il me connaissait, connaissait mon corps, mes peurs, il avait mon amour. Lui et sa famille avait presque gagné la confiance du clan, du moins, de Sam. En étant avec Edward, je m'étais engagée envers et contre tout, implicitement et lui aussi avait fait cette promesse silencieuse car il connaissait les enjeux d'une telle relation entre nous. En étant avec lui, j'avais implicitement accepté les conséquences de mes actes. Ça n'avait pas été un coup de tête, une lubie, une fantaisie, j'avais mûrement réfléchi et je m'étais longuement torturée l'esprit mais, même malgré tout ça, malgré toutes ces bonnes raisons, malgré tous les arguments que je pouvais opposer, un seul supplantait tout et balayait aux oubliettes mon raisonnement.

Edward était un vampire.

Et si moi je pouvais l'oublier, ma famille, elle, ne le pourrait certainement pas.

-

* * *

**N/A 1 : **

Ca sent les problèmes. Ah!!! Que c'est bon de les torturer!!!

Bref, je suis désolée pour le délai de publication et j'admire franchement votre patience parce que moi, j'aurai déjà appéllé au scandale et envoyer un milliard de messages d'insultes (très soft bien sur) pour me faire poirauter comme ça entre deux chapitres.

Donc, merci de ne pas faire comme moi et de me laisser le bénéfice du doute.

J'ai aussi décidé que j'allais répondre à TOUTES les reviews de ce chapitre sans exception même si c'est juste pour écrire merci (ou merde).

**N/A 2 :**

Je promets de mettre le chapitre 12 dès samedi, même si il faudrait un miracle pour ça, alors prions ensemble :

_Prière du rating M_

Notre père qui es sur fanfiction. Net

Que tous les auteurs et lecteurs soit sanctifiés

Que le lemon vienne

Que ta volonté soit faite sur le site comme dans les fics E/B

Donne-nous aujourd'hui plein de quoi rincer nos esprits pervertis par SM et sa phrase _"Alors, il nous entraîna en douceur vers les profondeurs."_

Pardonne-nous nos fautes d'orthographe

Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui en font (Mais prenez une betâ quand même nom d'un chien)

Et soumets-nous à la tentation

Mais délivre-nous du rating K, K+ et T

PS : Et si tu pouvais faire en sorte que les gens appuie sur le bouton vert, ce serait trop cool

Amen


	12. Quelques millièmes de seconde

Hello everybody.

Dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai oublié de remercier, **Lénérol**, ma betâ qui me relit et fait la tête au carré aux fautes. Quand je disais que je suis une auteure affligente...

Bref.

*Prend une voix mystérieuse et caverneuse*

J'ai entendu votre prière mes soeurs et, moi, auteure parée de toute la grâce divine, je vous ai entendu.

Heum-heum. (Dieu sort de ce corps).

Puisque que j'ai répondu à **TOUTES** les reviews du dernier chapitre (j'ai cru que je n'en verrai jamais le bout.), je demanderai juste aux revieweuses anonymes de me donner leur adresse mail pour que je puisse leur répondre personnellement.

J'espère que les petis indices sur la suite des évènements que j'ai semé dans ce chapitre vous donneront encore plus la migraine à imaginer ce que je vous reserve.

Attention. Lily en mode sadique. Grrrrr

On se retrouve en bas pour les N/A.

Bonne lecture.

-

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent :

...

«_ Je te préviens que si tu viens ici pour faire la nounou ou pour me faire ton sermon sur les hommes et leurs tendances vicieuses, tu peux faire demi-tour et aller te coucher. » Dis-je d'un voix nonchalante._

_« Pas du tout. » Répondit Jacob avec sérieux._

_Je relevai les yeux de mon magazine et levai un sourcil méfiant._

_« Tu as quelqu'un et je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse. » Continua-t-il._

_Je retins un regard ahuri et un décrochement de la mâchoire mais me ressaisis rapidement et fronçai les sourcils en le toisant avec sérieux._

_« Ok Jake. » Soupirais-je en referment le magazine d'un coup sec. « Crache le morceau. »_

_« Non vraiment. Tu es ma sœur, je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur. »_

_Ça n'allait pas du tout._

_« Je voulais juste te dire ça. Bonne nuit Bella. » Dit Jacob avant de me faire un bisou sur le front et de sortir de mon appartement tranquillement._

....

-

* * *

_"Faîtes que le rêve dévore votre vie afin que la vie ne dévore pas votre rêve"_

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

-

**CHAPITRE 12 - Quelques millièmes de seconde**

**-**

J'avais rejoint mon lit avec le sentiment d'un pèlerin ayant enfin trouvé la Mecque après avoir erré dans le désert durant des jours et des jours. Mon corps me faisait mal partout. J'avais même trouvé de nouveaux muscles à mon corps dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Ces trois jours avec Edward avait eu un prix : des courbatures douloureuses. En m'installant dans les draps, j'avais l'air d'une mémé de 80 ans, bourré d'arthrite et de tremblements incontrôlés. J'étais emplie d'une fatigue si intense que je pensais qu'en fermant les yeux, j'allais tomber instantanément dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Pour le coup, je l'avais dans l'os.

Impossible de m'endormir.

J'essayais de toutes mes forces, comptant même les moutons mais le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. J'attendais quelque chose. Oui, mais quoi ? Je le sentais au plus profond de moi et cette raison pour laquelle mon subconscient refusait de lâcher prise ne tarda pas à ce manifester.

Trois coup discrets contre ma fenêtre résonna brutalement dans ma chambre et, une fois la stupeur passée, je me tournais vers l'origine du bruit pour y trouver un Edward complètement trempé par la pluie qui tombait dehors, accroupi en équilibre sur le bord du balcon.

Mon dilemme ne durant d'un quart de millième de seconde – à savoir, devais-je le laisser entrer alors que l'immeuble était rempli de loups à la truffe sensible ou devais-je le laisser dehors et me contenter de le regarder, immobile, si beau sous la pluie qui coulait en petit ruisseau le long de ses temps et de sa joue ? – je me précipitais pour ouvrir, laissant la pluie et Edward s'engouffrer dans ma chambre.

A peine eus-je refermé la fenêtre que je sentis aussitôt ses lèvres s'emparer des miennes. Son corps se collait au mien avec urgence et je frissonnais au contact de ses mains froides et mouillées qui s'aventurait déjà sous ma nuisette.

« J'ai envie de toi Bella. » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de fondre à nouveau sur elles.

J'étais complètement en transe. Mon cœur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine que je pensais faire une tachycardie, ma tête tournait, mes doigts s'accrochaient à ses épaules si fort que mes ongles me faisaient mal. Je lui rendis son baiser puissance dix avant d'introduire ma langue dans un gémissement profond. Envolées les courbatures, les douleurs. Son désir, mon désir semblait agir comme un baume cicatrisant.

Soudain, Edward me souleva par les cuisses et me fit crocheter les jambes autour de ses hanches, caressant mon dos, mes fesses, rompant le contact de nos lèvres pour attaquer mon cou, léchant celui-ci en grognant de satisfaction. J'avais du mal à garder ma bouche fermée, laissant quelques gémissements bruyants sortir de ma bouche. Mon corps brûlait d'une chaleur incandescente qui me laissait haletante et avide d'une libération.

Edward nous dirigea vers mon lit et son corps recouvrit le mien rapidement. Il était partout. Ses mains, sa bouche, ses paroles étouffées contre ma peau. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de le sentir, de le ressentir au plus profond de moi. Je le voulais en moi. Pour toujours.

Je m'appliquai à lui retirer son haut tandis qu'il prit la bretelle de ma nuisette entre ses dents et la coupa d'un geste sec. Mon ventre se contractait devant cet acte sauvage et érotique et l'espace d'une seconde, j'enviais cette bretelle qui avait eu la chance de se faire perforer si sensuellement par ses dents. La chair de poule envahit mon corps comme une traînée de poudre à laquelle on aurait mis le feu et je jetai la chemise trempée d'Edward dans un coin sans me soucier où elle pouvait bien atterrir.

Je léchai sa pomme d'Adam tandis qu'il basculait la tête en arrière et, l'instant d'après, avant même que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, ma nuisette se déchira dans un bruit vif ainsi que ma culotte et je me retrouvais aussi nue que le jour de ma naissance. Je retins un cri sous le choc et me perdit un moment dans les yeux noirs de mon amant fougueux. La main d'Edward quitta un de mes seins qu'il était en train de caresser pour s'aventurer plus bas et atteindre le bouton de son jean. Mes jambes se levèrent instinctivement de chaque coté de sa taille et, alors qu'il se tordait afin de faire descendre son vêtement détrempé, dernier rempart entre nos corps, il m'attrapa les deux mains et les coinça au-dessus de ma tête. Je gémis de frustration à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le toucher mais mon gémissement se transforma en un cri lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein.

J'atteins enfin l'extase.

Il continua à me prendre sans jamais quitter mon regard, fermant les yeux de temps à autre, quand le plaisir était trop écrasant mais je restais fascinée par ses yeux noirs et par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas.

Soudain, j'entendis un fracas énorme provenant de mon salon et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec une telle force que lorsqu'elle frappa le mur, elle se dégonda. Edward avait subitement disparu, laissant un Jacob incrédule et furieux devant moi. Dans un réflexe, je me couvris la poitrine et regarda Jacob me scruter avec… haine ?. Je restai paralyser sur mon lit. Une tonne d'émotion passait à travers moi, ma gorge était sèche, les mots ne passaient plus.

Jacob, les yeux exorbités, se jeta sur moi et ses deux mains m'enserraient le cou avec force. Ma tête devenait lourde, je me débattais et tentais de crier à l'aide mais ma trachée était comme broyée. Je tentais d'attraper mon radio-réveil sur ma table de nuit tandis que Jacob, dans sa fureur, me traitait de traînée, de pute et j'en passe. Il commençait à me secouer plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ma tête cogne mon mur encore et encore puis, brutalement, il me relâcha d'un coup sec. Je poussais alors le cri qui était restée coincé dans ma poitrine mais toussa grassement à la place à cause de la strangulation. Après avoir repris un semblant de souffle, je vis Jacob se tenir devant moi, un flingue à la main et avant que je ne pu tenter la moindre chose pour le résonner, il le pointa sur moi et tira. La déflagration retentit dans mon crâne et le choc ne fit passer par-dessus mon lit.

C'est alors que je me réveillai, trempée de sueur, le cœur palpitant, par terre, dans ma chambre. Pas d'Edward, pas de Jacob. Juste un mauvais rêve... Un putain de mauvais rêve… Et des courbatures qui me faisaient un mal de chien.

Tout était calme. La télé, que je n'avais pas atteinte, baignait la chambre d'un flot de lumière vive. Je ne portais pas une nuisette bleue mais un vieux jogging et un débardeur. Je regardais tout autour de moi et essayais de me convaincre avec tous ces petits détails insignifiants que tout ceci avait été un cauchemar. Je portais une main à a gorge. C'était juste un cauchemar. Je regardais ma fenêtre : il ne pleuvait pas. C'était juste un cauchemar. La porte de ma chambre était toujours close. C'était juste un cauchemar.

Je me redressai et atteins mon lit, jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui hurlait avec sa lumière rouge 4h17. Lorsque je me plongeais dans mes draps, le cœur battant, je crus que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir tant l'aspect réel de ce rêve m'avait saisit aux tripes.

Je dus attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir retrouver le sommeil.

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-

« Je t'ai entendu hier soir. Tu es encore tombée de ton lit. » Pouffa Embry.

« Bon sang, y'a pas moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans cette maison. » Grommelais-je entre mes dents.

« Si tu faisais un peu moins de bruit, on pourrait peut-être ne plus être réveillé par tes hurlements. » Insista Embry.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. « Bin si les murs étaient mieux isolés, je pourrai cauchemarder en paix. »

« C'est Quil qui s'est occupé de l'isolation des murs. » Précisa Sam sans lever son nez de la paperasse étalé sur la table.

Je me versais du jus d'orange, pestant dans ma tête contre la cafetière et sa lenteur. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui confier ça Sam. » Je souris un sourire crispé à l'attention de Quil. « Il a déjà du mal à tenir un marteau sans se broyer un doigt. »

_Tiens. Dans tes dents._

« T'avais qu'à le faire toi-même Madame-je-fais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde. » Souffla ce dernier en hochant la tête comme pour me narguer.

Je grognais intérieurement puis prit ma tête entre les mains en m'affalant sur la table.

« Toi, tu vas pas commencer à me les briser dès le matin. » Menaçais-je.

Embry gloussa. « Ah !!! Bella et sa bonne humeur matinale légendaire. »

« Je dis juste que au moins grâce à moi on a des murs. » Dit Quil en me tirant la langue.

« Bin moi je dis qu'on peut s'en passer à l'heure actuelle. Moi j'entends Jacob et sa femme grogner à longueur de nuit et Embry parler tout seul à sa télé. » Pestais-je encore couchée sur la table.

« Je ne parle pas à ma télé. » S'offusqua ce dernier.

Seth rit en manquant de s'étouffer avec une banane. « Tu as ton appart' collé au mien, je confirme. »

Embry le regardai, les yeux mis-clos. « Ouais bin toi, tu parles bien tout seul à ton ordinateur. Et puis c'est qui cette Tatiana ? » Demanda-t-il mi-amusée, mi-suspicieux.

« Je t'interdis de m'espionner. » S'exclama Seth.

Embry haussa les épaules. « Je ne t'espionnes pas, j'entends tout. »

« Tu vois, j'arrête pas de le dire. »

« Sam, il faut faire quelque chose. » Déclarais-je de but en blanc.

« J'aimerai tellement avoir vos problèmes. » Souffla désespéramment notre chef. « Ecoutez. Je dois m'occuper de la prochaine mission en plus du traité avec les Cullen, je dois organiser un voyage en Irlande - où je pensais vous emmener mais il est hors de question que vous veniez avec moi pour me casser la tête - j'ai une réunion avec l'adjoint au maire à l'urbanisme de Seattle dans deux heures afin qu'il consente à ne pas raser cet endroit pour en faire un parking - et ça va me coûter les yeux de la tête en pot de vin - alors vos petits soucis de confort personnel, je m'en contrefous un peu. »

« T'énerves pas Sam. » Protesta doucement Quil.

« C'est pas bon pour ta tension mon chéri. » Fit remarquer Emily en posant le café sur la table.

Je saisis rapidement la cafetière en la piquant sous le nez d'Embry - qui avait eu la même idée que moi - et savoura la victoire en le narguant.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… » Soupira Sam en levant un doigt. « …On va quand même refaire l'isolation parce Jacob et Léah, moi, j'en peux plus non plus. »

« On parle de moi ? » Siffla joyeusement Jacob en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Il embrassa Emily sur la joue dans la foulée et chipa une orange avec un clin d'œil à mon intention. « Alors Bella ? Encore ce rêve où tu es poursuivie par une horde de zombies qui m'en veule qu'à ton cerveau ? » Rit-il.

Je me tourna vivement vers Sam et annonça d'une voix calme : « Je m'occupe de l'isolation. »

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-

Taper dans un sac de boxe avec des courbatures, c'était pas franchement la meilleur idée de l'année. Mais me dandiner dans un short de sport et un débardeur hyper court s'avéra être la pire idée que je n'avais jamais eu. Pourquoi ? Parce que Jacob me regardait avec horreur, figé dans l'incrédulité tandis que je me contorsionnais dans le miroir pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il entendait par « Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces putains de bleus ? »

En effet, je pense qu'Edward, dans sa fougue – hummm et quelle fougue !!! – n'avait pas été ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de très subtil. Des dizaines de petites tâches sombres parsemaient mon corps à des endroits stratégiques comme mes cuisses, mes hanches, mes bras faisant passer ma peau pour un champ de mines nord-coréen. Je rougis instantanément alors que toutes les images affluaient dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas comment je me sentais : horrifiée par le nombre de ces hématomes ou excitée par les marques qu'Edward avait laissé sur corps et qui chantaient « _Propriété d'Edward Cullen_ ».

« C'est horrible. Tu en as partout !!! » S'exclama Jacob en s'approchant de moi et en m'examinant sous toutes les coutures. « Ça fait mal ? »

Et là, il fit la chose la plus stupide que quelqu'un pourrait faire après avoir posé cette question, il appuya sur l'un des bleus et s'étonna de me voir crier de douleur.

« D'après toi, sombre idiot. » Demandais-je ironiquement.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

J'haussai les épaules avec nonchalance. « Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Si je comptais tous les bleus à chaque fois et qu'on me donnait un dollar, je serai millionnaire et siroterai un mojito au bord de la mer sur une île qui m'appartiendrait. »

« Ouais. » Commenta Jacob l'air pas trop convaincu. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Léah. »

Je continuai de frapper dans le sac. « Pour quelques hématomes ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une chochotte ? »

« Arrête de prendre tout mal soeurette. Si Léah te donne son feu vert, tu iras en mission. »

« De toute façon, Sam m'envoie déjà à Everett. » _(N/A : Ville située au nord de Seattle.)_

« Tu n'iras pas si tu n'es pas capable d'assurer physiquement ta tâche Bella. »

« Merde, j'aurai dû mettre un col roulé. » Râlais-je tout bas.

Je continuai de frapper malgré la douleur dans mes bras tandis que Jacob se plaça derrière le sac de frappe afin de le maintenir pour moi. Nous restâmes silencieux et je fis de mon mieux pour retenir un sourire crispé à chaque coup. Jacob n'avait pas tort sur ce coup. Il fallait que je sois au mieux de ma forme sinon j'allais droit dans le mur. »

« Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Malgré le sens cachée évident de sa phrase et sachant évidemment de quoi il parlait, je décidai de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Dis-je, imperturbable.

« Je parle de la personne que tu vois. » Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Mes coups se faisaient un peu plus rude. « Je ne vois personne. » Insistais-je.

« Je t'en prie Bella. » Souffla-t-il. « Tu la fais à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi. Le mois dernier tu errais comme une âme en peine, tu rechignais à te nourrir, tu étais pratiquement sur toutes les missions et ce qui c'est passé à Tacoma avec Seth… »

« J'étais sure qu'il allait pas tenir sa langue celui là. » Critiquais-je en donnant un coup de poing agressif dans le sac avant de me détourner et de jeter violemment mon gant par terre.

« Il a bien fait de m'en parler. » M'interrompit Jacob d'un ton sans appel. « Depuis quand tu t'acharnes autant sur une sangsue ? Traque, repérage, élimination, voilà comment ça doit se passer et pas… boucherie sanguinaire. »

« J'avais besoin de me défouler. » Dis-je sans me retourner. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que la conversation prenait.

« Pas au détriment de ta sécurité. Tu es partie… Seule… Tu as laissé Seth en plan… Tu disparais pendant des jours. Je ne sais pas si ce qui s'est produit à Port Angeles t'a fait péter les plombs, mais tu vas te ressaisir. Tu n'es pas invincible contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. Si tu es en vie, c'est uniquement parce que tu as eu de la chance. »

Je fis face à Jacob, essoufflée et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Et si tu me disais clairement quel est le problème ? » Demandais-je en le fixant.

« Ta vie privée ne doit pas empiéter sur ton travail Bella ou alors… Ou alors, il est peut-être temps de te ranger. » Dit Jacob en adoptant la même posture que moi.

Je soupirai avec force, sachant parfaitement que si je me laissais faire, la situation allait complètement dérapée.

« Ma vie privée… » Insistais-je en appuyant chaque mot. « … n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je fais mon job, ok ? Tu dis que j'en fais une affaire personnelle ? Bien sur que c'est une affaire personnelle !!! Ça toujours été une affaire personnelle. C'est cette rage qui me permet de faire ce que je fais. Tu sais bien que Seth est un gamin trop sensible. J'ai massacré cette vermine ? Où est le problème ? Traque, repérage, élimination et… défoulement, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai pris mon pied. Tu me reproches d'avoir été un peu violente ? La belle affaire. La violence, je la côtoie tous les jours alors ne vient pas me reprocher de vouloir un peu de douceur et de chaleur humaine. »

Jacob sembla se radoucir mais son regard restait encore ferme.

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, d'accord ? Je dis juste que tu devrais faire attention. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as décidé de combattre trois vampires toute seule alors que c'était complètement stupide de ta part. Alors, je veux que tu répondes honnêtement Bella. Est-ce que tu voulais mourir ? »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire si c'est ça que tu prétends. » Je roulais des yeux avec ahurissement. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu me poses cette question. »

« Je devais juste m'en assurer. Comprends-moi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te suivre. Et Sam – surtout en ce moment – n'a pas besoin un loup enragé dans la meute. »

« Sympa la comparaison. » Raillais-je en m'asseyant sur le banc de musculation.

Jacob s'approcha de moi et s'assit à ma droite. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour toi. » Dit-il un peu plus apaisé.

« Je sais. Mais tu dois savoir aussi que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse nous nuire. Je donnerai ma vie pour chacun d'entre vous. » Rappelais-je.

Jacob maintint son regard fixe. « Parfois, j'ai tendance à penser comme une frère et pas comme un lieutenant. Je sais que tu es heureuse. Je vois la différence. Je sais que tu connais les règles, je sais que tu es un élément indispensable, tu es loyale et courageuse. Le bras droit le sait, le frère ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir casser la gueule de ce connard prétentieux. Je t'ai reproché de mélanger travail et sentiment mais je ne fais pas mieux.

Il souffla avant d'afficher un rictus maladroit. « Je crois que je suis un peu dépassé par les évènements. Tu te protèges au moins ? »

« Jake… » Je m'interrompis en soufflant de dépit. « J'ai un implant contraceptif au cas où tu l'aurai oublié. Putain, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait cette conversation. » Marmonnais-je.

« Non mais je veux dire, tu mets des capotes ? » Insista-t-il.

Je me levais et saisis une serviette afin d'essuyer la sueur de mon front.

« Arrête de faire ta maman. » Exigeais-je, froissée. « Merde, j'ai plus quinze ans. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu chopes des champignons ou de l'herpès ou la Syphilis ou… »

Je secouais la tête. « Ok. Conversation terminée. Ça devient trop bizarre. » Je posais ma serviette sur mon épaule et me pu m'empêcher de le rassurer toutefois. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque rien de ce coté là. »

« Euh… Ok. Non parce que… »

« Jacob… ? » Le stoppais-je. « La ferme. »

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-

Je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avait osé.

C'était Sam et Jacob qui m'avaient tout appris. Comment développer mes sens, comment exacerbé mon instinct, comment me déplacer, comment me battre… Je n'avais pas de faculté particulière – hormis cette capacité d'être hermétique aux dons psychiques des vampires – pas de super pouvoirs, pas de super odorat, pas de rayon-laser dans les yeux mais j'avais la méditation et le jiu-jitsu de mon coté ainsi que le bon matériel adéquat.

Je n'oublierai certainement jamais le jour où j'ai tué mon premier vampire. Enfin, techniquement, c'est Embry qui a tué mon premier vampire mais quand même, je l'avais déjà bien amoché. Ça ne compte pas pour du beurre.

Les vampires n'étaient pas des êtres mystiques ou surnaturels. Ils étaient faits de chair et de…. Euh… venin. Rien n'était affaire de métaphysique. Ils n'étaient pas quelque chose qui échappe aux lois qui régissent la biologie ou les sciences – hormis le fait qu'ils marchent et parlent alors que leur cœur ne bat plus. Le sang est remplacé par le venin, leurs capacités neuronales sont multipliées, ils contrôlent leurs capacités motrices et cérébrales, ils produisent même des phéromones.

C'était juste une question d'approche scientifique singulière.

Comme je n'avais pas les capacités olfactives du reste du clan, j'avais eu droit à un joli joujou électronique qui repérait les phéromones vampiriques qui traînait dans un rayon de 50 mètres. Joujou très utile dans la traque. Et c'est avec cet équipement que je m'étais lancée sur la trace de la sangsue repérée à Everett. Jacob et Embry me suivaient – sous leurs formes de loup – depuis les toits. A proximité d'un vampire, j'étais toujours seule, histoire de ne pas effrayer la bête. J'avais l'air fragile et inoffensive, le contraire de mes compagnons à fourrure et cet élément crucial faisait que le vampire ne prenait jamais la fuite quand il me voyait arriver – ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas avec les loups garous.

Dans mon oreillette, j'entendais les bips de signalisation redoubler de cadence, signe de la proximité du propriétaire des traces. J'étais concentré, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre grognement, plongée dans une concentration intense. Les battements de mon cœur étaient calmes et réguliers mais je sentais la montée d'adrénaline infiltrer chaque cellule de mon corps. J'étais beaucoup trop consciente qu'au moindre faux pas, j'étais bonne pour le cimetière.

Et là, je le vis. Enfin… Je la vis.

Une femelle.

Elle me tournait le dos si bien que je ne pouvais qu'observer ses courbes féminines et ses cheveux noirs.

Ça ne dura que quelques millièmes de seconde mais durant ce laps de temps, une vision folle traversa mon esprit, une vision tellement irréaliste que ma concentration en fut perturbée et mon cœur s'emballa immédiatement. Quelques millièmes de seconde de doutes et d'incertitudes qui s'envolèrent en fumée lorsque la vampire me fit face.

Tous crocs dehors. Les yeux écarlates. Elle était penchée au-dessus d'un corps inerte et sûrement vidé de son sang à en juger par la couleur du corps. Je restai figée non pas de léthargie ou de stupeur mais parce que je savais que j'allais me faire attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Je ne devais montrer aucun signe qui la ferait fuir.

Jacob et Embry apparurent soudainement et encerclèrent la femelle de chaque coté. Elle se précipita vers Jacob et tenta de lui sauter dessus mais ce dernier s'élança à sa rencontre et le choc fut tel, que leurs deux corps furent projetés brutalement sur le bitume.

Embry vint prêter main forte tandis que j'armai mes grenades incendiaires, prête à bombarder la bête en cas de besoin bien qu'il s'avéra qu'il n'en fut nul besoin. Jacob et Embry avait le contrôle de la situation et prirent le dessus rapidement. La sangsue s'était défendue avec un acharnement que j'avais rarement pu observer et je ne savais pas si c'était par fureur de s'être faite avoir comme une débutante ou si c'était parce qu'elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle allait retourner si tôt en enfer.

Tandis que j'allumais le feu qui allait clore définitivement le sort de cette vermine, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser au moment où j'avais vu ce vampire. J'avais conscience de mon hésitation - même si celle-ci n'avait duré qu'un insignifiant moment - ne pouvait pas être occulté. Mon attitude m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'avais cru être capable de faire si je venais à retrouver ma sœur. Après tout, celle qui était en train de brûler en ce moment aurait pû être Alexandra.

Je l'avais cru.

Juste quelques millièmes de seconde.

Et j'avais hésité.

Je n'hésitais jamais.

-

* * *

-

**N/A 1 :**

Je n'arrive pas à croire au nombre de reviews atteints jusque là. C'est juste... Je crois que je vais pleurer.

Encore.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mises dans leur liste de fiction et/ou auteur favoris. Ca fait chaud au coeur quand je me balade sur un profil et que je vois que je suis présente. Je le dis tout le temps (je sais je radote - c'est la vieillesse) mais **merci à toutes** de votre soutien.

**N/A 2 :**

Prochain chapitre Samedi prochain.

Je sais, je sais, une semaine d'attente c'est terrible mais faut bien que je pense à batifoler moi aussi non ?

**N/A 3 :**

Bonne St Valentin à toutes, du moins pour celles qui ont la chance d'être en couple.

Et pour les singles ladies : F*CK la St Valentin.

Comme ça tout le monde est content.


	13. Je veux plus

_D'abord, je m'excuse vraiment auprès de vous pour le délai. Comme je le disais à certaines d'entre vous, je dois rogner sur mes heures de sommeil pour écrire. _

Je ne fais pas mes remerciements habituels afin de poster au plus vite et comme j'ai été (très) vilaine, vous avez le droit de ne pas me faire de review.

Je fais juste un coucou à ma betâ, Lénérol qui corrige mes fautes. (La pauvre.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Résumé :

Bella vit avec les Quilleutes depuis que ses parents se sont fait tués alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Sa soeur, Alexandra, est transformée par le vampire qu'il les a attaqués mais elle réussit à s'échapper. Un jour, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se faire tuer dans un combat, Bella rencontre Edward qui lui sauve la vie. Bien que Bella comprit que ce dernier était de la race qu'elle s'était juré de détruire, il est trop tard. Elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Les Cullen sont des vampires végétariens et tente de conclure une trève avec Sam, le chef de la meute. Bella essaye de lutter contre ses sentiments mais en vain. Elle cède à la passion destructrice dans les bras d'Edward.

Ils entament une liaison secrète.

* * *

-

_« Peindre, c'est faire apparaître une image qui n'est pas celle de l'apparence naturelle des choses, mais qui a la force de la réalité. »_

Raoul Dufy

-

**CHAPITRE 13 – Je veux plus**

-

Enfin.

Le grand jour était fixé.

La date avait été arrêtée.

Cinq jours.

Dans cinq jours, nous allions signer le traité. Un traité inédit. Nous nous sentions comme les Pères Fondateurs à l'aube de la signature historique de la déclaration d'indépendance, comme les députés des Tiers-États lors du serment du jeu de paumes, nous savions qu'un tel accord était… historique.

Sam avait l'air de porter le poids du monde sur les épaules. Je pouvais, sans aucun doute, deviner les doutes qui le tenaillaient même s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Allait-il trahir la mémoire de nos ancêtres en faisant alliance avec des Vampires ? Avait-il pris la bonne décision ? Ce pacte n'était-il pas utopique finalement ? Ce serait les questions que je me serais posées si je n'avais pas eu confiance en Edward et son clan.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda ce dernier en me caressant les cheveux.

Je continuais de fixer le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

« A samedi. »

« Ça va être dur. » Souffla Edward.

« Ouais. » Dis-je en calant ma tête un peu plus sur son ventre. « Espérons que ça ne se transformera pas en baston générale. Avec Jacob et son caractère de cochon… »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction. « Non ? »

« Etre dans la même pièce que toi, te savoir si proche et ne pas pouvoir te toucher…. Faire comme si de rien n'était. » Expliqua-t-il d'un air sauvage.

Edward, en cet instant, était tellement aux antipodes de la personne qu'il avait décrite en parlant de lui – quelqu'un de vide, sans rêve, se contentant de laisser passer les années, attendant que les choses se produisent et n'allant jamais au devant d'elles – je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il s'agissait de la même âme. Quand il me regardait, comme maintenant, et que ses yeux brûlaient de curiosité, d'ardeur, d'enivrement, je pouvais affirmer qu'il était un être passionné.

« Tu me tiens contre toi là. » Répliquais-je en enserrant son bras contre ma poitrine nue.

« Je veux plus. »

« Edward… » Soupirais-je en détournant le regard et en fixant le plafond de nouveau.

« Je veux pouvoir sentir mon odeur sur toi. » Il se leva si rapidement que j'eus à peine le temps de le voir. « Tout le temps. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser devant un million de personnes, je veux que tu sois à moi et que tout le monde le sache. » Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel qui donnait sur une petite cour intérieure et vociféra dans sa tenue d'Adam. « Je veux pouvoir crier EDWARD CULLEN AIME BELLA SWAN… »

« Chuuuuut. Edward ! Descends de là. » J'essayais de l'attraper par le bras, horrifiée. « Tu es fou ! » Le grondais-je embarrassée que quelqu'un _à sa fenêtre _ait pu voir son kiki. _(N/B: Ah bon, juste un kiki ? J'ai pourtant cru qu'il était plus imposant que la moyenne ! ;) / NA : kiki, je trouve ça mignon. C'est plus subtil que si j'avais écris ' anaconda' lol. )_

Attends.

Rembobine un peu.

'_A quoi tu penses ?'_

Ah, non. J'ai rembobiné trop loin là.

_"EDWARD CULLEN AIME BELLA SWAN" _J'y suis...

Hein? Aime ? Comme dans aimer et aimer ? Comme dans je t'aime ?

Mon cerveau s'était déconnecté quelques secondes tel ce bon vieux Homer Simpson quand il se met à penser aux donuts (la bave au coin des lèvres en moins.) puis je sentis un brasier envahir mes joues et là, je devais sûrement ressembler à une betterave géante qui marche et qui parle.

A la vitesse de la lumière, il se retrouva sur moi et moi, dans le lit. Son visage était rempli d'une gravité silencieuse et me fixait sans un mot.

« Tu es si belle. » murmura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes interminables.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai mes lèvres goûter les siennes dans un baiser d'une douceur incomparable. Edward était un magicien, un être surnaturel qui à lui seul avait le pouvoir de transcender mon corps, me faire sentir si vivante, si réelle dans un monde où j'avais l'impression de n'être une ombre translucide qui errait sans véritable but - hormis rayer de la surface de la terre les vampires. Dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce pour quoi j'étais née, d'avoir trouver un monde qui n'était pas fait de sang ou de traque. Je savais ce à quoi j'étais destinée.

J'étais faite pour l'amour.

J'étais faite pour aimer cet homme.

J'enviai Juliette. La pauvre. Elle, si douce, si innocente, inconsciente de la tragédie que son amour allait engendrer. Oui, j'enviai Juliette. Son inexpérience, sa candeur qui ne lui a jamais fait songer qu'elle n'allait devenir qu'une arme innocente forgeant elle-même son propre malheur. Finalement, et elle ne le savait pas, mais elle n'avait fait que creuser sa propre tombe. On peut blâmer le destin pour trouver une signification à l'adversité, il n'empêche que nous sommes le plus souvent responsables, de part nos choix, de nos propres souffrances.

Avec l'aveu de son amour, Edward nous avait hissé dans une sphère supérieure dans l'échelle de la tragédie. Est-ce que tout cela pouvait vraiment trouver une issue heureuse ?

« Tu es avec moi ? »

Je fus happée par ses pupilles ambrées et oubliai instantanément toutes mes divagations intérieures.

« Toujours. » Répondis-je en chuchotant.

Il enfouit sa tête contre mon cou et son souffle sur ma peau me donna une agréable chair de poule.

« Ne penses pas. » Supplia-t-il en embrassant ma gorge. « Pas maintenant. Pas quand tu es avec moi. »

« Je suis désolée. » Je posai mes mains sur chacune de ses joues et le forçai à me regarder de nouveau. « J'ai remarqué à quel point je peux être négative quand tout va bien, juste pour le plaisir de tout gâcher. »

Je lui fis une petite moue destinée à faire disparaître les sillons qui étaient apparus sur son front. Les moments passés avec lui étaient si rares et si courts que je m'en voulais de les gaspiller pour quelques pensées psychotiques.

Comme si cela avait un quelconque pouvoir d'apaisement, je l'embrassai subitement avec toute l'ardeur dont je pouvais faire preuve. Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux et je laissai échapper un gémissement étouffé. La friction de nos corps, aiguisée, en phase, lente mais où l'on pouvait deviner une frénésie naissante – cette frénésie qui dévorait mon corps lorsqu'il reconnaissait le toucher de son Maître – sa peau tiédie par la mienne comme si ma propre chaleur avait la faculté de le pénétrer. Même si nous n'étions que peau contre peau, j'avais l'impression de fusionner avec lui, à l'instar de l'instant où il était en moi.

« Tu la sens ? » Murmurais-je.

Il me fit son sourire en coin, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

« Il va falloir préciser parce que là, je sens plein de choses. » Sa voix était basse, douce et lisse.

Mes mains frôlaient lentement son dos mais sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Je restai focalisée sur la douceur rigide de sa chair que mes lèvres ne cessaient de caresser.

« La chaleur. »

Il me fit un sourire en coin. « C'est le phare qui guide mon corps. »

Ses lèvres virent rejoindre les miennes et je sentis mon être tout entier s'embraser. Sa bouche enveloppa un de mes tétons tandis que je me cambrai sous lui. Ses mains tentaient de me maintenir.

Je l'entendais haleter.

Je l'entendais exalter.

Je le sentais prendre possession de moi.

Soupir.

Cri.

Soupir.

Un « je t'aime » étouffé dans mes cheveux.

Cri.

Déferlante de mots incompréhensibles.

Sifflement.

Cri.

Et moi, au milieu des gémissements et des mots, je ne pouvais que m'abandonner comme jamais je m'étais abandonnée jusqu'alors. Je ne pouvais que suivre ses cris par mes propres cris qui explosaient de ma gorge.

Jusqu'à l'achèvement ultime.

Jusqu'au point culminant.

Jusqu'à la petite mort.

Car c'était cela. J'étais dans un état d'abandon de soi si fort que j'avais le sentiment de mourir littéralement. Déconnectée. Disloquée. Plongée dans le néant, pour revenir à la vie la seconde d'après, complètement transfigurée.

Et haletante.

C'était cela faire l'amour avec Edward. C'était naître, mourir et renaître. Une vie entière contenue dans quelques minutes d'abnégation.

J'étais jalouse qu'il me faille reprendre mon souffle alors qu'Edward, visiblement, ne laissait transparaître aucun signe d'effort physique. Son regard restait fixé sur ma poitrine montant et s'affaissant au rythme de ma respiration folle et irrégulière. Seul le sourire béât et idiot qu'il arborait pouvait laisser deviner qu'il venait d'avoir un incroyable orgasme.

« Alors ? » Me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. « Heureuse ? »

Je ris à gorge déployée et me redressai pour prendre mon oreiller afin de le taper avec. Il anticipa mon coup et, à la vitesse de la lumière, il sortit du lit, esquivant ainsi mon attaque.

« Tu triches. » M'insurgeais-je en essayant de repérer sa position dans la chambre. Il apparut finalement de mon côté du lit, se matérialisant de je-ne-sais-où et me piqua mon arme destructrice (l'oreiller) pour finalement me frapper avec une telle force que j'atterris par terre de l'autre côté.

« Oh merde ! » L'entendis-je jurer alors qu'il venait m'aider à me relever rapidement. « Pardon Bella. J'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai mal calculé ma force, je… »

Son visage reflétait l'affolement et une fois mon ahurissement passé, je poussais un cri de victoire et le frappai à mon tour de l'oreiller qui trônait encore au sol. Quand il me vit rire, il se détendit aussitôt. Il me lança un sourire diabolique et fonça sur moi en poussant un petit grognement de gorge. Je tentais une retraite stratégique mais il était finalement beaucoup trop rapide pour mes pauvres réflexes pathétiques.

Edward était beaucoup et de loin le plus rapide des vampires à qui j'avais eu à faire. Peut-être accepterait-il de s'entraîner avec moi. Lui, moi, sueur, tatami, contacts… Hummmmmm, petites images savoureuses…

« Tu m'as pris en traître. » Fit-il observer, l'air faussement outré, une fois que son corps eut emprisonner le mien au sol.

Je lui jetai un regard aguicheur.

« Je plaide coupable votre honneur. » Dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais très sensuelle.

Il commençait à prendre mon mamelon dans sa bouche divine et suça le téton durci. « Etes-vous prête à entendre le verdict de la cour ? »

« J'espère seulement être jugée avec impartialité et droiture. » Haletais-je sous ses coups de langue.

« Oh oui ! » Gloussa-t-il. « Ça tu peux y compter ! Je te promets que je m'évertuerai à exécuter ta peine avec un zèle très appliqué. »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour de Space Moutain… Et puis deux, trois, quatre. Non pas que faire l'amour avec Edward relevait de l'exploit olympique pour mon pauvre corps mais après mon quatrième voyage dans la stratosphère du plaisir, je déposai les armes et renonçai à une cinquième tentative (où alors, il aurait fallu que j'emprunte le corps de Steeve Austin, l'homme bionique). Evidemment, Edward ne ressentait ni la douleur, ni l'épuisement, ni même un sursaut de fatigue et je crois bien que je m'endormis alors qu'il était en train de prodiguer quelques attentions à mon clitoris sur le lit.

Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il affichait cette mine renfrognée lorsque je finis par me réveiller quelques heures plus tard. Une fille qui s'endort alors que vous êtes en train de faire des choses incroyablement érotiques à son vagin avec votre langue pourrait anéantir l'ego de n'importe quel mâle de la planète.

Je n'avais ouvert les yeux que très brièvement et les refermai rapidement, espérant gratter encore quelques heures de sommeil.

« Je sais que tu es réveillée. »

_Merde. Grillée._

« Absolument pas. » Répliquais-je d'une voie rauque.

« Alors pourquoi tu réponds. » Je pouvais deviner le sourire dans sa voix.

« Je parle dans mon sommeil. » Marmonnais-je.

Je sentis son corps secoué d'un rire silencieux. « Tu ne parles pas dans ton sommeil Bella. Tu geins, tu cries, tu glousses, tu soupires mais je ne dirai pas que c'est parler. »

« Je ne geins pas !!! » M'offusquais-je.

« Tu fais des bruits incroyables avec ta bouche. » Je sursautai lorsque je sentis ses lèvres froides contre ma peau. « C'est fabuleusement chaud. »

Je soupirai. « Edward… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis sur le point de te dire ça mais… je suis fabuleusement fatiguée. » J'enterrai mon visage dans le moelleux de l'oreiller et gémis d'horreur. « Mon Dieu… C'est tellement cliché ! »

« Quoi donc ? » S'amusa-t-il tout en caressant mon dos de son doigt.

« Bin, disons que j'aurai très bien pu te dire 'non pas ce soir chéri, j'ai la migraine', ça aurait été pareil. C'est d'un banal. »

« J'aime la banalité. Surtout quand c'est avec toi. » Le matelas bougeait dans la manœuvre d'Edward pour me faire me poser sur lui. « J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite humaine fragile. »

« Je ne suis pas fragile. Je suis normale moi. » Répliquais-je, taquine.

Je le sentis se raidir tout à coup sous moi et me rendis compte presque aussitôt de ce que je venais de sortir. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, si détendue que j'en étais venue à faire des blagues sur nos conditions. Cependant, rappeler à Edward la sienne en sous-entendant que c'était lui qui ne relevait pas de la normalité, sachant parfaitement que la nostalgie de son humanité perdue était toujours présente chez lui, ne m'apparaissait pas comme l'idée la plus judicieuse que j'avais eu jusqu'alors.

« Pardon. Edward, je ne voulais pas… »

Il m'interrompit rapidement. « Je sais. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça pour… » Insistais-je.

« Je sais Bella. Tu plaisantais. Je sais. »

« Mais tu l'as mal pris. »

Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, visiblement concentré.

« J'essaie vraiment de faire abstraction de ce que je suis. C'est dur parce que quand je suis avec toi, des milliers de choses me rappellent que nous sommes différents. Je voudrais juste pouvoir t'aimer. Je voudrais pouvoir contrôler mon désir pour toi mais j'ai tout le temps envie de toi. Même quand tu dors j'ai envie de te sauter dessus. »

« Ah… Euh… » Balbutiais-je.

_Allez. Courage Bella. Il n'y a que six voyelles dans l'alphabet. Plus quatre et tu les auras toutes._

« Je me sens comme un drogué quand je suis près de toi, j'ai besoin de me fondre en toi, de me sentir proche. Je voudrais tout savoir de toi, même les choses les plus insignifiantes. Je voudrais… Je voudrais ne plus à avoir à respirer un air qui n'est pas saturé par ta présence. Je suis fou je pense. »

Je posai mes deux mains sur sa poitrine et goûtai furtivement ses lèvres. « C'est exactement comme ça que je me sens Edward. »

« Sérieux ? »

J'hochai la tête. « J'aime parler avec toi, te découvrir, j'adore quand tu me parles de ce que tu ressens, quand tu ris en me racontant des histoires sur ta famille, ta vie est passionnante Edward et plus j'en découvre et plus je t'aime. Et mon corps… Mon corps sait à qui il appartient. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent et le désir soudain que je pus lire dans son regard me fit frissonner. Bien que la fatigue était présente dans chaque fibre de mon être, cette perspective était secondaire. Seul comptait à présent le feu qui s'insinuait dans mes veines et qui semblait ramené mon corps à la vie. Seule la présence d'Edward, son souffle sur ma peau, le moindre mouvement perceptible contre moi, le resserrement infime de ses doigts autour de ma hanche avait ce pouvoir. Il me possédait. Ses pupilles ambrées étaient dilatées, son regard sur mon corps qui me jaugeait, perdu entre la convoitise et la raison, m'informait du dilemme qui faisait rage en lui. Il hésitait dans la douleur.

Je décidai de _choisir _pour lui et le saisit par la nuque pour lui offrir un baiser dans lequel j'y mettais tout mon désir ardent. Il gémit.

« Tu devrais te reposer. » Soupira-t-il, absolument pas convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

« J'ai tout le temps de me reposer dans la semaine. Je ne veux pas perdre une seule minute où je pourrai être près de toi. »

Lentement, il fit glisser ses mains sur mes cuisses afin de les écarter et me pénétra dans un gémissement. Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, léchant la veine qui palpitait au rythme de mon cœur affolé. Il prit son temps. M'exigeant, me ravissant, me revendiquant, imprimant sa marque au plus profond de moi-même. Je basculais ma tête en arrière en lui offrant plus de surface à lécher. Il grognait. Luttait-il comme moi pour ne pas sombrer au désir de ses dents déchiquetant ma peau ? Fantasmait-il comme moi sur mon sang coulant dans sa gorge ?

Je pouvais l'avouer sans honte ni remords maintenant que j'étais plongée dans le havre du plaisir, j'avais le désir secret que son corps abrite une partie de moi tout comme mon corps accueillait une partie de lui. Je voulais tout lui donner.

« Tu sens si bon Bella. Je… Je ne peux pas… Je… Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. Dis-moi que tu me crois. Dis-le moi. Dis-le moi… »

« Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal Edward. Tu ne… Oh mon Dieu !… Tu ne me fais que du bien. »

Il gémit et d'un coup de bassin, il me ramena sur lui de manière à ce que je le chevauche. Je basculais la tête en arrière. Mes cheveux vinrent lécher le bas de mon ventre tandis que sa main enserrait ma gorge imperceptiblement et que son sexe me remplissait.

« Regarde-moi mon amour ! Regarde-moi ! » Obéissante, je baissais mon visage jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux. « Je t'aime. »

Ma bouche chercha sa main posée sur ma joue et je déposais un baiser au creux de sa paume.

« Je suis à toi. » Murmurais-je. « Edward… Oh mon Dieu! Edward. Je vais venir... Je… Tu… »

Edward grogna et ferma les yeux, perdu dans son propre plaisir. « Laisse-toi aller. Je veux te sentir sur moi. Je veux te sentir partout sur moi. »

Le mélange de sa voix et de son toucher sur mon clitoris eut raison de moi et un cri résonna dans la chambre. Plongée dans mon orgasme que seul Edward avait le pouvoir de déclancher si violemment, je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que c'est moi qui hurlais ainsi. J'étais certaine que le pauvre gars dans le coma à l'hôpital situé à une dizaine de kilomètre de là m'avait entendu et s'était réveillé. Je posais une main sur ma bouche et ne pus m'empêcher de rire. J'espérais que la réception de l'hôtel n'avait pas prévenu le GIGN.

Mes rires diminuèrent sous la caresse qu'Edward me prodiguait et je m'endormis à nouveau.

Lorsque que je me réveillai, je sentis immédiatement le vide laissé par Edward dans le lit. Un fugace sentiment de peur s'insinua en moi presque aussitôt balayé par le soulagement du bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain.

Tandis que je pesais le pour et le contre pour savoir si oui ou non il serait judicieux de l'y rejoindre (Envie continuelle de lui Vs Courbatures et autres douleurs corporelles), mon dilemme fut tranché par le bip lumineux de mon téléphone qui indiquait un appel en absence.

Récapitulatif : 6 appels en absence. 4 messages sur ma boite vocale. Tous de Jacob.

_Rappelle-moi. C'est urgent._

_Bella. Décroche ton téléphone ou rappelle-moi._

_Arrête de batifoler comme une ado, je te signale qu'on a plus urgent à faire. Rappelle-moi._

_C'est ENCORE moi. Bon puisque que tu as décidé de ne pas me rappeler, JE te rappelle que Rachel arrive ce soir et j'espère que tu nous éclaireras de ta présence à moins que tu ne sois trop occupé__e__ à lécher les amygdales de quelqu'un e__n__ reléguant ainsi ta famille au second plan. Donc, si tu trouves le temps, rappelle-moi ou appelle à la maison._

Je fulminais. Quel con, mais quel con !!! Je vais t'en lécher moi des amygdales. Je vais te les arracher et te les faire bouffer au petit-déj ouais.

Je rappelai Jacob avec la fumée sortant de mes narines, furieuse, et n'attendis pas longtemps avant que ce dernier ne décroche.

« Ahhhh, enfin, je pensais que… » Commença-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer et vociférais dans le combiné.

« Comment ça je relègue ma famille au second plan ? T'es gonflé quand même. Et pour ta gouverne, ce que je fais de mon cul ne te regarde pas. Je lèche les amygdales de qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux et tu n…. »

« Respire frangine, tu vas nous faire une syncope. C'est trop facile. » Pouffa-t-il.

« Parce qu'en plus, ça te fait rire. » Demandais-je choquée.

« Je savais qu'au moment où tu lirais mon message, je n'aurai pas à attendre trois plombes que tu me rappelles hi hi hi. »

Evidemment, Jacob me connaissait comme s'il m'avait fait. En me laissant un tel message, il avait parfaitement deviné ma réaction. Il se doutait bien qu'après m'avoir fait enrager, je n'allais pas attendre que ma fureur redescende avant de pouvoir déverser ma colère sur lui plus tard. La provocation marchait plutôt bien avec moi. Trop bien même.

« Tu n'es qu'un rat sournois et perfide. » Grognais-je.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Bref. Je vais chercher Rachel à l'aéroport, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. A quelle heure ? » Demandais-je tout en jetant un œil à l'heure qu'il était.

« L'avion atterrit à 18h35, ça nous fait partir de la maison vers 17h30. »

Il me restait quatre heures et demie à profiter d'Edward. Un peu plus de quatre heures avant une séparation de plusieurs jours. Jusqu'à la signature du traité.

«D'accord. » Répondis-je vivement, désireuse de profiter du temps qui m'était imparti. « A toute à l'heure alors. »

Mais Jacob ne sembla pas être pressé.

« Bella ? » M'interpella-t-il.

« Ouais. »

« Si tu pouvais rentrer un peu plus tôt, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle. »

« Tu peux me le dire tout de suite Jake. » M'agaçais-je.

« Non, je préfère pas au téléphone. »

Je soupirai. « Tu fais des mystères maintenant ? Génial. Bien, comme tu veux mais je te préviens que si c'est encore pour me donner ton sermon fraternaliste sur les champignons et la syphilis… »

Jacob me coupa. « Ça n'a rien à voir. » Assura-t-il.

Sa réponse vague ne me satisfaisait pas et j'allais répliquer quand, soudain, j'aperçus l'objet de mes désirs apparaître dans la pièce. Des particules d'eau parsemaient son torse fin et glissaient sur sa peau pour venir s'échouer sur le haut de son jean. Je fus aussitôt renfrognée en le voyant ainsi, à demi vêtu, mais j'admis que même comme ça, il ressemblait à la tentation incarnée.

« Frangine ? Alloooooo. Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? » Beugla tout à coup Jacob.

« Hein ? » Répliquais-je, rouge comme une tomate tandis qu'Edward souriait en me narguant.

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? » S'énerva Jacob.

Edward mit soudainement son doigt dans sa bouche et traça une ligne imaginaire qui partait de sa poitrine à la braguette de son jean. Je déglutis péniblement.

« Quoi ? Heu… Oui… Non. » Bredouillais-je, complètement hypnotisée.

Je crois que je m'enfonçais encore plus.

Jacob grogna dans le téléphone. « Ok, laisse tomber. Je devine que cette déconnexion momentanée est due à la présence de… l'autre. »

« Pas du tout. » Dis-je rapidement.

« Je le savais. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Ok Jacob, je vais raccrocher maintenant. »

« Dis-lui que si il joue au con avec toi, je le buterai moi-même. »

Je roulais des yeux. « C'est ça. A plus. »

Je raccrochais et lançais un regard désolé à Edward. Celui-ci vint se poser dans le lit et me fit reposer sur sa poitrine.

« Il semble que ton frère ne me porte pas dans son cœur. »

Je frottai ma joue contre son torse et respirai son odeur. « Il n'est pas habitué à ce que je prenne une relation au sérieux. J'ai bousculé son petit monde. » Je gloussais intérieurement et ajoutais « …Petit monde dans lequel, je suis vierge, obéissante et absolument pas délurée. »

« Il t'aime et essaie de te protéger. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouver l'alter ego d'Alice et de Rosalie. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« Alice est heureuse pour moi mais elle a des réserves. Elle a peur que je souffre aussi. »

« Et Rosalie ? » Demandais-je bien que déjà, la seule idée que sa sœur me considère comme une source de souffrance pour Edward me contrariait.

« Rosalie désapprouve. Elle est assez maladroite dans ses… propos mais ses motivations sont louables. Elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle et n'a absolument pas de tact. » S'amusa-t-il.

« En gros, elle me déteste. » Résumais-je, plus sèche que je ne l'aurai voulu.

« Non. Rosalie aime bien se poser en martyr. Tu lui as donné une bonne occasion pour faire ce qu'elle adore faire : protester et sermonner. Ça la détend et la divertit. »

Je me redressai en position assise. « Ravie d'apprendre que j'amuse toute la famille. »

« Tu te trompes. » Commença Edward en suivant mon mouvement et en me prenant entre ses bras. « Ce qui se passe n'a rien d'amusant. Toi et moi souffrons de la situation, ma famille aussi. J'ai choisi de risquer leur sécurité pour être avec toi. Jamais je n'aurai pu faire une chose pareille. Pour personne. Si ton clan apprend pour toi et moi, nous pouvons dire adieu au traité. Et c'est primordial pour notre sûreté. Il y a trop de variables. Et Alice ne peut rien voir puisque qu'elle ne peut explorer l'avenir en présence des loups. Tout cela crée des tensions. Nous ne les prenons pas à la légère mais nous préférons minimiser l'impact sur nos émotions. »

Je pouvais imaginer à quel point tout le monde pouvait être sur les nerfs. Après tout, ils ne me connaissaient pas. J'étais une étrangère. Sur une situation aussi délicate, comment pourraient-ils me faire confiance ?

« Oui. » Répondis-je en essayant de me décrisper. « Je me doute que si ta sœur ne peut pas voir ce qu'il va se passer, ça vous met d'autant plus à cran. »

« Nous sommes habitués à nous reposer sur ses visions. Inutile de te dire dans quel état de frustration elle est. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que Alice nous a déjà… vu ? » Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Oui. Je parle avec elle. De toi. »

Je fermai les yeux et ressentis une profonde tristesse m'envahir. « Je ne parle avec personne de toi. J'aimerai pouvoir le faire avec Léah ou Emily. Parfois ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Mais… » Je reposais ma tête contre son épaule. « Je me dis que ça en vaut la peine. »

« J'aime que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour me raconter ce que tu ressens. Même si ça risque de me briser le cœur. D'ailleurs…»

Il hésita un peu, cherchant ses mots puis reprit.

« Alice a eu une vision de toi quand tu étais à Calgary. Tu regardais une peinture… 'La femme sans reflet'…. Ton expression était si… triste. Tu semblais si perdue, si accablée. Troublée. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondis-je en me sentant étrangement mal à l'aise en y repensant. « J'ai ressenti une euphorie puis la seconde d'après, j'avais envie de me mettre à pleurer. Je suis trop sensible à l'expression artistique. Esmée est trop bonne artiste je suppose. »

« Ce n'est pas Esmée. » Dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. « C'est moi. »

« C'est toi ? » Répétais-je abasourdie. « C'est toi qui peint ? »

Mais bon sang, bien sûr. Les initiales sur le tableau. E.C… Ce n'était pas _Esmée_ Cullen mais _Edward_ Cullen.

« Oui. Je mets essentiellement en scène, dans mes peintures, ma famille. _(Ça fait moins lourd)_Il m'arrive de dessiner des paysages mais tout ressort, à chaque fois, plus ou moins sombre et désabusé. »

« Alors… Cette femme… sur le tableau, c'est… »

« Alice. J'adore peindre Alice. »

« C'est tellement… Tes peintures… elles sont mélancoliques mais elles sont tellement belles Edward. Pourquoi est-ce Esmée qui en est l'artiste reconnue ? »

« Il nous est plus facile de faire croire que ces œuvres proviennent de ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à exposer et elle est plus à l'aise avec les humains. Elle est sociable et discrète. Fréquenter des humains m'était… difficile. Déjà que je prenais sur moi sur le campus… J'étais un peu trop froid et agressif. » Il marqua une pause. « …Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre… »

Je lui rendis son sourire. « J'ai maté le schtroumpf grognon en toi ? Il y a encore du boulot pourtant. »

Edward gloussa puis reprit son sérieux, fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur.

« Tu as réveillée des choses en moi Bella. Des choses dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'éprouver. Mes peintures ne sont plus le reflet de mon obscurité, de ma souffrance ou celles des autres. Tu m'as transformé. »

J'étais trop émue pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs minutes. Puisque que nous avions atteint ce point de non-retour dans ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, autant avouer tout haut ce que mon cœur exultait. Je n'avais pas envie qu'Edward pense que mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas aussi forts que les siens mais je n'allais pas me confier à lui seulement pour combler ses insécurités. J'allais le faire parce j'avais besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il était, j'avais besoin qu'il sache.

Je me tournai vers lui mais fus incapable de soutenir son regard. Je me contentai de glisser mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et de poser mon visage au creux de son cou.

« Toi aussi Edward, tu m'as changé. » Dis-je contre sa peau. « Tu m'as montré que j'étais capable d'amour. Tu m'as bouleversé, tu as ébranlé ma forteresse de solitude. Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'il faut prendre des risques, tu me fais me sentir… vivante.» Je le fixai droit dans les yeux avec détermination, en essayant de contrôler les battements frénétiques de mon cœur et continuai sur ma lancée tant que j'en trouvais le courage. « Je veux seulement que tu saches que même s'il ne restait de toi… que ton sourire… et que ton petit doigt, tu resterais pour moi le seul homme digne de ce nom.(1) »

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il sourit.

« Ça c'est parce que tu sais comment je peux me servir de mon petit doigt... » (1)

Je souris à mon tour tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui aussi hermétiquement que possible. Je m'accrochai à lui comme une moule à son rocher et inspirai. « Je t'aime. »

-

A suivre...

-

* * *

(1) Réplique tirée de Casino Royale.

Note de l'auteure : 

Dans le livre, Jacob a deux grandes soeurs qui sont jumelles : Rebecca et Rachel. Rebecca est mariée et vit à Hawaï. Quant à Rachel, vous pourrez en savoir plus au prochain chapitre...

N/A 2 : 

Il n'y a pas que Bella qui est fatiguée. J'ai au moins 36 h de sommeil en retard.

Je vais essayer d'accélérer le mouvement pour le chapitre 14. Je profite d'un (rare) moment de solitude où Jules n'est pas dans mes pattes lol.


	14. Rachel

Merci de ne pas m'abandonner en chemin moi en tout cas, je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Même si la longueur entre les post est insoutenable, je finirai cette histoire et aucun chapitre ne sera bâclé.

Donc merci aux dernières revieweuses : **Lemon-fanfiction, Galswinthe, lily7807, scrapfaconed, beatpa, bébé23, veronika crepuscule, Emma-des-iles-974, liliputienne31, angelique94, eliloulou, ErylisxJazz, cynthia, magicvanille, Baby07, La'ienth, annecullen69, Fleur50, aelita48, chriwyatt, Miss Lunatik, schaeffer, Atchoum16, Alex-twilight, titijade, oliveronica cullen massen, SolN, aude77, jlukes, Ally1915, emy299, Mary79, AuroreAthena, Letmesign23, melacullen, twilight007, kadronya, loumarcise, Popolove, Nienna-lo, Crisou, Mllx X et Becky1497.**

Et bien sûr, **Lenerol**, ma Betâ de coeur pour sa correction et ses suggestions.

On se voit en bas pour les N/A. Bonne lecture.

Lily

* * *

-

_« On ne choisit pas sa famille. C'est Elle qui nous choisit. »_

-

**CHAPITRE 14 – Rachel**

-

Quitter Edward fut plus difficile que je ne le pensais et, bien évidemment, j'étais en retard. En rentrant, je ne m'attardais pas sur le regard ronchon de Jacob, me contentant de lui adresser une mine désolée. Après avoir embrasser Léah, il prit les clefs de la voiture sans un mot. Je me précipitai vers mon appartement afin de prendre mon appareil photo et le chargeur de mon portable. Dans le processus, je réussis tout de même à casser une lampe et à me cogner le genou contre la table basse mais miraculeusement, je pus sortir de là sans m'ouvrir le crâne et sans que ma cervelle ne se répande sur le sol.

Je m'installai dans la voiture, complètement essoufflée, les cheveux encore humide de ma douche à rallonge prise avant mon départ de l'hôtel – d'où mon retard (tout ça c'était la faute d'Edward) (_N/B: oui, oui, Edward est le seul à en vouloir encore et encore, lol. Développe un peu pour voir si c'est vraiment de sa faute) _ – et je fixai Jacob en marmonnant des excuses.

« Non seulement t'es à la bourre mais en plus, tu es en train de saloper mes sièges en cuir !! » Bougonna-t-il. « Franchement Bella, tu pars en vrille ma fille. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée. En plus, tu es vengé… » Dis-je en soulevant mon jean et en inspectant la bosse qui commençait à boursoufler.

« Tu ne t'es pas ratée. » Fit-il observer.

Je lui jetai un regard sarcastique. « Ça fait un mal de chien. Tu vois ? Je souffre, alors arrête de faire la gueule.»

« Je ne fais pas la gueule. Je suis juste déçu que tu aies préféré rester avec ton 'toy boy' alors que ton propre frère avait besoin de toi. »

Jacob démarra et s'engagea sur la route à vive allure.

« Ne l'appelles pas comme ça. » Soufflais-je, exaspérée.

« Je l'appelle comme je veux. »

« Oh putain, ça va pas recommencer. » Pestais-je. « … Et puis si tu m'avais dit au téléphone de quoi il en retournait, peut-être que…»

« Je t'ai dit que c'était urgent. » Me coupa-t-il.

Je sentis un sourire crispé s'étaler sur mon visage. « Comme la dernière fois où tu m'as fait rater trois heures de cours pour que je te coupe les cheveux ? » Ironisais-je.

« Mais… »

« … Ou comme la fois où j'ai dû rentrer précipitamment parce que tu avais foutu ton slip rouge de superman d'halloween avec tes chemises blanches ? »

« C'était… »

« … Ou quand j'ai dû aller te chercher dans ce bar miteux à 4h00 du mat' parce Môônsieur a oublié de passer à la pompe. »

« C'était un bar gay !!! » (1) Se défendit-il avec vigueur.

Je retournais au massage de mon genou. « Et après tu t'étonnes que quand tu me dis 'urgent' moi j'entends 'Bella va encore se faire arnaquer'. »

« Bon, ok on va inventer un code. Quand je te dirai 'urgent', ce sera vraiment urgent. »

« Et quand ça ne le sera pas vraiment ? » Demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Heu… 'Ramène ton cul' ? »

« Ne t'y avise pas. » Le menaçais-je.

Jacob se grattait la tête dans la réflexion. « Ok. Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir alors. »

Je décidai de laisser mon genou boursouflé de côté pour le moment. « Bref, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Jake sembla se concentrer, puis lâcha le morceau dans un souffle. « De Rachel. »

Je l'encourageais du regard à continuer.

« Elle aimerait que nous allions tous à la Push, tu sais… voir… notre père. »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec difficulté. Je ne pus cacher mon soulagement surtout après avoir imaginer tout et n'importe quoi au sujet de ce dont il voulait m'entretenir et qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Je pouvais bien avouer maintenant que, entre autre, mon esprit était parti dans un scénario où Jacob m'enterrait vivante dans un terrain vague après m'avoir dit qu'il avait tout découvert au sujet d'Edward et de moi.

« Ça me semble être une excellente idée. » Lâchais-je, plus joyeuse que je n'avais voulu paraître. « Franchement, vos querelles de gamin ça a assez duré comme ça. »

« Querelle de gamin ?!? » Le visage de Jacob passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le volant. « Il a insulté ma femme Bella !! Mon imprégnée !!! Et il ne s'est même pas excusé ! »

Je basculai la tête en arrière, contre le repose-tête. « Il s'en veut Jacob. »

« Il te l'a dit ? »

« Non mais… »

« Ah ! Tu vois ? »

Je reportai mon attention sur la route. « Vous êtes vraiment les pires têtes de mule que j'ai jamais vues de ma vie. » Commentais-je.

« C'est lui qu'a commencé. »

« On s'en fout. Il va bien falloir que l'un de vous deux fasse le premier pas. »

« Bin, il n'a qu'à mettre sa fierté de côté et venir s'excuser d'abord. Après peut-être qu'on pourra y repenser. »

« Ou alors peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller et discuter entre gens civilisés. »

« Sam me comprend lui, pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas ? »

« Parce que j'en ai assez. Si tu l'avais vu Jake… Il est tout seul, triste, il souffre. »

« Et moi je ne souffre pas peut-être ? »

« Je dis juste que c'est peut-être le bon moment pour la réconciliation. »

Jake se tut, perdu dans ses réflexions mais toujours aussi tendu. Je savais le sujet 'Billy' épineux. Ils se faisaient la guerre depuis trop longtemps. Jake en souffrait, Billy en souffrait, Léah en souffrait, Rachel aussi, bref, tout le monde était touché par les dommages collatéraux. Dire que Billy, en prononçant ces mots, avait manqué de tact et d'intelligence était un euphémisme mais était-ce une raison pour se terrer dans le silence pendant des années ? J'avais cru qu'avec le temps, la situation allait se résorber d'elle-même. Je me trompais. Nous nous disputions sans arrêt et j'avais fini par ne plus évoquer le problème. La devise des Black :" Tous la tête dans le sable". Toutefois, je n'étais qu'à moitié étonnée que Rachel ait réussi à parler à notre frère. Elle était beaucoup plus maligne et conciliante. Elle avait deux armes redoutables : l'intelligence et le chantage affectif.

Imparable.

Jacob rompit le silence et me tira brutalement de mes pensées.

« Et si je faisais le premier pas et qu'il me rejette, Bella ? »

« Impossible. » Lui répondis-je, presque aussitôt. Je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir dit ça avec autant d'assurance n'étant pas certaine à 100% de ce que je venais de dire et sûre à 200% que Jacob me tiendrait pour responsable si l'hypothétique réconciliation venait à foirer.

« Je ne sais pas. » Finit-il par souffler au bout de quelques secondes.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te décider maintenant. » Proposais-je. « Réfléchis, parles-en avec Léah ou avec Rachel. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il à nouveau. « Je suis tellement en colère contre lui - autant qu'il me manque. A l'époque et même encore aujourd'hui, s'il y avait un choix à faire, je choisirai Léah. Je n'y peux rien. Seulement, un autre rejet de sa part serait… Je souffre de tout ça et je me choque de moi-même en te disant ça… Mais je préfère perdre notre père plutôt de perdre celle que j'aime le plus au monde. »

Je me tournais vers lui et inspirais un grand coup. « Écoute. Je t'ai soutenu et je savais que je faisais le bon choix. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui. Seulement, cette situation n'a que trop duré. Billy n'est pas éternel Jake. Maintenant, tu as l'occasion de voir ton bonheur enfin complet. Saisis ta chance. »

« Ne me fait pas espérer. Si ça part en vrille, il faudra me ramasser à la petite cuillère. »

« Si ça part en vrille, ma conscience coupable me forcera à devenir ton esclave et à exécuter le moindre de tes caprices… Sans broncher. »

« C'est une contrepartie assez intéressante. Tu veux dire que si j'ai envie de fraise au beau milieu de la nuit, tu iras me les chercher ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Non mais, si un jour tu tombes encore en panne et qu'il faut que je vienne te chercher, je le ferai gratuitement cette fois. »

« Madame est trop bonne. »

Je croisais mes mains derrière ma tête et haussais les épaules. « 500 dollars pour éviter que tu ne te retrouves coincé des heures avec des mâles en rut, c'est pas cher payé je trouve. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu as osé extorquer ton propre frère. »

« Oh arrête de faire ton Caliméro ! Tu as fait une affaire. Tu me payais et la photo de toi avec les moustachus SM n'atterrissait pas sur le mur de la honte. En plus, tu t'assurais de mon silence pour ne pas avoir les moqueries de Quil et d'Embry sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

« Arnaqueuse. »

« Radin. » Répliquais-je.

Nous n'étions plus loin de l'aéroport à présent et je remerciai silencieusement Jacob de ne pas évoquer le sujet 'Toy boy' encore une fois bien que je soupçonnai que ça lui brûlait la langue. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun sujet tabou entre nous et le fait que j'esquivai sans arrêt la discussion pouvait lui donner certains indices sur mes sentiments. Pourtant, il n'insista pas.

Vraiment bizarre.

Bon, j'allais pas m'en plaindre non plus.

Nous pénétrions dans le hall, happés dans le va et vient incessant des voyageurs et des gens, qui, comme nous, venaient retrouver des proches. L'anticipation de retrouver Rachel, de la serrer enfin dans mes bras avait presque réussi à chasser Edward de mes pensées.

Presque.

Je scrutais avec attention les portes battantes du hall d'arrivée, espérant voir arriver Rachel à tout moment. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les pupilles sèches et douloureuses d'avoir autant fixé ces maudites portes, je me tournais vers Jacob, anxieuse.

« Tu es sûr que c'est le bon hall ? »

« Mais oui !!! » Souffla Jake, exaspéré. « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas raté son vol. »

Je le fixai, fronçant les sourcils. « Ça ne serait pas la pre… »

« YOUUUU-HOUUUU !!! » Hurla une voix de cantatrice, attirant ainsi tous les regards de la centaine de personnes présentes autour de nous.

Rachel se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres, poussant un chariot sur lequel ses bagages superposés la dépassaient en taille et agitait la main avec un dynamisme effrayant.

Jacob et moi nous nous retournâmes de conserve**,** la tête baissée.

« Tu la connais toi ? » Murmura Jacob.

Je secouai la tête. « Ah non pas du tout. »

« JACOOOOOOB, BELLAAAAAAA !!!!! YOUUUU-HOUUUU !!!!! »

La voix de Rachel avait gagné six octaves - ou alors je ne m'y connaissais pas. Esquissant un sourire gêné et après avoir pris une grande respiration, nous fîmes face à notre déjantée de sœur tandis que celle-ci repoussa son chariot, se foutant totalement de sa trajectoire pour venir se précipiter vers moi (pourquoi vers moi d'abord ?).

« Ahhhhh Bellaaaaa !!!! Tu m'as trooooooop manqué !!!! » Hurla-t-elle dans (feue) mon oreille alors qu'elle écrasait ma cage thoracique entre ses bras.

_Elle fait de la muscu à New York ou quoi ?_

Jacob, le traître pouffa dans son coin mais son visage se glaça d'horreur aussitôt que Rachel eut fini de m'étouffer.

Gênée de tous les regards qui restaient focalisés sur nous – notamment depuis que ma sœur s'était mise à sangloter à grosses larmes – je proposais qu'on se rende à la voiture. Rachel ravala ses pleurs en se mouchant sur le revers de la chemise de Jacob et chercha ses valises du regard.

« Je crois qu'elles sont sur le monsieur en uniforme qui à l'air très en colère là-bas. » Dis-je en pointant du doigt le militaire qui essayait de sortir de dessous le tas de bagages.

« Je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça mais ça sent les problèmes. » Fit remarquer Jacob.

Rachel se précipita aussitôt vers son chariot et commença à faire de grands gestes en direction du militaire.

« Faudrait peut-être qu'on aille l'aider. » Proposa Jake.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin d'aide. »

« Je ne parlais pas de notre sœur. » Pouffa-t-il.

En effet, le jeune homme enragé d'il y a quelques secondes à peine s'était transformé en doux agneau au visage rougissant tandis que Rachel lui tâtait le biceps d'un regard appréciateur.

« Je rêve ou elle lui fait du gringue ?!? Attends, il lui matte les seins là. Je vais le…»

Je retenais Jacob tandis qu'il s'élançait déjà vers 'GI JOE'. « Mais c'est une maladie chez toi ma parole !!! Tu ne veux pas lui mettre une laisse et la promener dehors quand elle a envie de faire pipi aussi ? »

Jacob me fit face, les poings serrés sur sa taille. « Toi, de toute façon, tu files un mauvais coton depuis que tu as rencontré l'autre là. »

« Ça y est, tu remets ça. Ça faisait… » Je regardais ma montre. « …une heure que tu ne m'en avais pas parlé et je me demande quand tu allais remettre ça sur le tapis. »

« Ouais bin, _EXCUSE_-moi de m'inquiéter que ma sœur ne fréquente pas un serial killer. »

« D'abord, et mets-toi bien ça dans ton crâne de piaf, c'est pas tes oignons. Je sors avec qui je veux et du moment que je respecte toutes les règles, tu n'as rien à dire, ok ? Arrête de te prendre pour ma nounou et arrête de psychoter. Tu me prends la tête. »

Je me détournais de lui en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine tandis qu'il en faisait de même tout en soufflant bruyamment. Je décidais de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Soudain, j'entendis sa voix radoucie. « Je recommence hein ? Je suis lourd. »

Je restai toujours muette en insultant Jacob de tous les noms dans ma tête. C'est fou ce que ça détendait.

« Je suis emmerdant. » Avoua-t-il en me donnant un léger coup d'épaule dans la mienne.

« Je te le fais pas dire. » Grommelais-je en lui jetant un regard assassin.

« Je m'excuse Bella. »

Je grognais dans ma barbe, sachant très bien que la moue qui m'était adressée faisait complètement fondre mon cœur de glace. J'allais parler quand, soudain, Rachel surgit à côté de nous, un gros sourire placardé sur son visage guilleret, nous dévisageant tour à tour.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » S'enquit Rachel sans se départir de sa joie.

« Bella a un petit-ami. » Répliqua aussitôt Jacob en me fixant du regard.

Ma mâchoire en tomba tandis que ma sœur se tournait vers moi et tapant des mains et en sautillant sur place dans l'hystérie la plus complète.

« MAIS C'EST GENIAAAAAAAALL !!!! OH-MON-DIEUUU, je vais être bientôt tata c'est SUPEEERRRRR. »

Jacob s'étouffa presque en entendant notre sœur insinuer que je pourrais être enceinte prochainement et, aussitôt le ridicule de la situation écarté, le bonheur de voir Jake dans l'embarras le plus total, renfloua ma fierté blessée. Toutefois, je décidai de calmer les ardeurs de Rachel avant que la situation ne dégénère.

« T'emballes pas. Je n'ai pas de petit-ami. »

« Si tu en as un. » Insista Jacob qui se tournait à présent vers Rachel comme si je n'étais pas là. « …Mais vois-tu soeurette, apparemment nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour que Bella nous le ramène à la maison. »

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas de ma présence pour qu'on puisse faire connaissance ? Je veux tout savoir. Comment il est, qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la vie, tiens comment s'appelle-t-il d'abord ? »

Je les regardais tour à tour, incrédule et enfouit mon visage dans mes mains.

« Non mais lâchez-moi un peu ! Je vous en pose des questions moi ? C'est fou ça ! Je me casse. » Dis-je en me détournant.

« Mais attends Bella. » Entendis-je presque aussitôt.

« C'est moi qui ait les clefs de la bagnole. » Cria Jake.

« Plus maintenant. » Rétorquais-je en sortant le trousseau que je lui avait piqué dans sa poche en attendant Rachel dans le hall.

Jacob poussa vivement le chariot de Rachel et tous deux me rejoignirent précipitamment tandis que j'arrivai aux ascenseurs menant au parking souterrain.

Rachel haussa les épaules et partit dans un long monologue qui était censé raconter sa vie à New York mais qui ressemblait plus à une mini autobiographie condensée. N'avait-elle pas besoin de reprendre son souffle ? Heureusement, Jacob s'était attaché à lui raconter ce qui s'était produit avec les Cullen et notre rencontre prévue avec eux dans le cadre du traité et ça l'a tellement mise sur le cul, qu'elle se tut pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure.

Enjoy the silence !

Bien sûr, passé le choc, elle monta au créneau avec virulence en jurant (waouh, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait faire des phrases en y incluant autant de gros mots) et hurlant haut et fort que Sam allait en prendre 'plein la gueule'. Elle frappa Jacob en le traitant de pleins de mots en C, _(N/B : on veut des exemples, oui, oui, ouiiiiiiiiii… N/A : ah bin il y a Canard, Colibri, Canalisation, Cage d'ascenseur...) _lui faisant faire une embardée sur la route, et lorsque ce traître apprit à Rachel qu'il était de son côté et que c'est MOI qui m'était rangée à celui de Sam, ma sœur changea de puching ball et se mit à me tirer les cheveux.

Je débouclai ma ceinture de sécurité et passai à l'arrière en enfonçant mes doigts dans le nez de Rachel tandis que Jacob nous exhortait d'arrêter de chahuter comme des gamines de 10 ans.

Lassé de nos enfantillages, Jake s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et me tira par la jambe à l'extérieur de la voiture alors que les dents de Rachel étaient encore plantées dans mon avant-bras.

« AIE !! » Criai-je en tombant par terre sur les fesses.

« Reviens ici, je vais te botter le cul. » Haleta ma sœur.

Jacob trouva la situation tellement hilarante que celui-ci n'en pouvait plus de rire. (N/B : _Y'a pas que lui !)_

« T'es rouillée, vieille peau. » Lançais-je à l'attention de Rachel – en toute mauvaise foi cependant puisqu'elle n'avait que deux ans de plus que moi. « Je m'en voudrais de gâcher le peu de beauté qu'il te reste. »

« Tu verras si je suis vieille quand je t'aurai fait un O Soto Gari (2) dans ta gueule. » Dit-elle en relevant ses manches.

« Bon, on se calme les filles. » Lança Jacob, toujours hilare.

Rachel lui lança un regard mauvais. « M'en fous, quand papa saura ça, vous allez être très mal. »

« Il est déjà au courant. » La narguais-je en tirant la langue. « Et il soutient Sam. »

Rachel leva les mains au ciel. « Mais est-ce que tout le monde a perdu la boule ici ou quoi ? J'y crois pas. »

« Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de tout t'expliquer au lieu de tirer des conclusions. » Grommelais-je.

« Expliquer quoi ? » Ironisa Rachel. « Il n'y a rien à expliquer. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Tu verras avec Sam. »

« Je ne verrai rien du tout. »

« Quelle tête de mule. » Soufflais-je.

« On se demande de qui elle tient. » Sourit Jake.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre… Non… Rectification… J'ai besoin d'une bouteille. » Gémit Rachel.

« J'ai un bon whisky dans mon bar si tu veux. » Proposa Jacob en tenant la portière arrière de la voiture et en faisant un signe de révérence envers Rachel pour qu'elle remonte dedans.

Après avoir tapée le sol du pied à deux reprises, notre sœur daigna s'asseoir à l'arrière

Je fis un signe discret à Jake. « Heu… En fait, on a vidé ton bar avec Léah la dernière fois je crois. » Chuchotais-je. « Mais Quil doit en avoir chez lui. »

Jacob secoua la tête. « Tu sais bien que Sam lui a interdit de boire depuis la fois où il a vomi dans les chaussures à 200 dollars qu'il avait offert à Emily. » Me répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Bon, on va coucher là ou bien on attend qu'il nous pousse un sixième doigt ? » Cria Rachel visiblement en pétard. « Qu'est ce que vous complotez tous les deux? »

Nous nous précipitâmes dans la voiture tandis que Jacob démarra en trombe avant que Rachel ne commence à nous poser des questions. Cependant, elle ne décoléra pas et nous fit part durant le reste du trajet de tout ce qu'elle pensait de la situation en pestant après Sam.

Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs le pauvre.

Arrivés devant notre immeuble et tandis que Rachel se précipitait telle une furie vers l'entrée, Jake me pria d'aller chercher une bouteille de whisky à l'épicerie. Non pas que Rachel était alcoolique mais sur certaines personnes, l'alcool avait des vertus assez contradictoires. Soit elles devenaient carrément mauvaises, soit elles devenaient dociles et rigolotes. Notre sœur avait tendance à se classer dans la seconde catégorie. Elle buvait un peu et se transformait en mamie gâteuse.

Jacob me fila un billet de vingt dollars qu'il jeta dans ma direction avant de filer comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, tentant de rattraper Rachel qui se débattait avec l'interphone.

Je tentais de faire vite, craignant qu'entre temps, Sam ne se fasse étriper et fut rapidement de retour, le breuvage qui nous sauverait tous en main. Je sortais de la voiture quand, tout à coup, un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Bien que mon premier réflexe eut été de protéger ma tête, je levais mon regard vers une des fenêtres, ahurie, juste à temps pour voir la vitre du salon voler en éclat, suivie par une des chaises de la salle à manger qui vinrent s'écraser au sol dans un bruit étincelant et fracassant. Des hurlements se firent alors entendre.

Je sortis de ma stupeur et saisis mes armes dans le compartiment secret du plancher dans la voiture et les chargeai, regrettant que mon sabre soit resté chez moi. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me fustiger.

L'heure était grave.

Nous étions attaqués.

...

-

-

-

_

* * *

_(1) Il s'agit d'un bar comme le Blue Oyster, le bar gay dans Police Academy où tous les clients portent du cuir et danse sur du mambo. Pour celles qui connaissent un peu ou pas : youtube(point)com/watch?v=tdbt-sx5MDc&feature=related

(2) Pour celles qui ne savent pas, O soto gari est une prise de Judo

-

**Note de l'Auteure 1 : **

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'une histoire qui était plus centrée sur les Quileute que sur les Cullen aurait autant de succès.

Je tiens à préciser que (normalement), je déteste Jacob. Ce qui fait de moi une fille pleine de paradoxe ^^….

**N/A2 : **

Oui, me direz-vous, il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre et je vous répondrais que vous êtes fin observateur mais que et bien (que je le voudrais) je ne peux pas mettre un lemon à chaque chapitre pour cette fic. Mais, je veux bien vous offrir deux lectures croustillantes à vous mettre sous la dent (oh oh jeu de mots).

- « Les Chevaliers du ciel » de Anghjulina

- « Docteur Cullen et Miss Bella » de KaoriSolaris

J'aime les Edward en uniforme (sauf ceux de la DDE, la couleur orange, très peu pour moi.).

**N/A 3 :**

Vous ne le saviez peut-être pas mais sur FF, version anglaise, certaines fics se voient attribuées des awards (récompense) farfelus du style 'Award de la fic qui donne le plus envie de jeter son écran de pc par la fenêtre'. On devrait en organiser aussi avec les thèmes suivants :

_ L'award de la fic qui donne le plus mal à la tête

_ L'award de la fic qui donne le plus envie d'aller chercher une corde pour se pendre

_ L'award de la fic hou ont conprant riain tèleman île i a dé fôttes dortografe

_ L'award de la fic Bella/Edward la plus tellement invraisemblable que même Steven Spielberg n'y aurait pas penser

_ L'award de la fic de la Bella qu'on a le plus envie de tarter

_ L'award de la fic du lemon le plus tellement pourri qu'on est dégoûté du sexe à jamais.

_ L'award de la fic où DarkEdward devrait faire peur mais en fait, il nous fait rire.

Etc...

Bien sûr, vous pouvez ajouter d'autres rubriques, c'est pour le fun.


	15. Mon frère

Pour les non inscrits, vous pouvez me donner votre mail afin que je puisse vous prévenir quand un nouveau chapitre est en ligne. Attention d'écrire en toute lettre "arobase" et "point" car sinon, je n'aurai pas l'adresse en entier. Sinon, me contacter directement pour que je puisse enregistrer le mail sur lequel vous vous être averti : Lily77974(arobase)laposte(point)net.

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous ces personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture.

-

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent : 

_[…] je levais mon regard vers une des fenêtres, ahurie, juste à temps pour voir la vitre du salon voler en éclat, suivie par une des chaises de la salle à manger qui vinrent s'écraser au sol dans un bruit étincelant et fracassant. Des hurlements se firent alors entendre._

_Je sortis de ma stupeur et saisis mes armes dans le compartiment secret du plancher dans la voiture et les chargeai, regrettant que mon sabre soit resté chez moi. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me fustiger._

_L'heure était grave._

_Nous étions attaqués._

_-_

_

* * *

-  
_

Ne parle pas. Reste immobile.

Reste juste là, dans ton silence.

Aussi longtemps que tu demeures paisible.

Alors plus rien n'a d'importance.

.

Mon cœur ne sera plus jamais acide

Après toi, il n'y aura plus de lendemain

Veux-tu être mon guide ?

Veux-tu être mon assassin ?

.

Citation de Lily (qui ferait mieux d'arrêter de regarder des films qui la font déprimer). _(N/B : Humm, on peut savoir quels films ? - N/A : J'ai encore regarder La ligne verte et Éléphant Man cette semaine.)_

-

**Chapitre 15 – Mon frère**

-

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mes mains commençaient à devenir moites. Dans ma tête, des millions de pensées affluèrent en même temps mais ce n'était pas des réactions causées par la peur. C'était de la colère. Mon Dieu... Si quelqu'un avait été blessé, je jurais que j'allais prendre des heures pour torturer l'inconscient qui avait osé nous attaquer.

Je ne pouvais pas pénétrer le bâtiment par l'entrée, il était trop facile de tendre une embuscade et malgré le fait que je connaisse les lieux sur le bout des doigts, il était hors de question d'avancer en aveugle. L'escalier de secours qui donnait sur l'extérieur semblait être une meilleure option. Donnant sur la fenêtre explosée du salon, il me serait plus aisé de me glisser au milieu de la bataille sans être repérée.

Je m'élançais sur l'échelle en tentant d'insonoriser les mouvements de mes pas sur le sol métallique et fut rapidement contre le mur, armes aux poings, prête à bondir et à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. J'entendais les grognements de loups au milieu des sons d'objets brisés signe que mes compagnons s'étaient transformés.

Inspirant plusieurs fois de suite, je finis par pénétrer à l'intérieur dans une roulade avant de mettre en joue la première silhouette non familière que je repérais.

Seulement, il n'y en avait aucune.

Deux loups gigantesques trônaient au milieu du salon, tout crocs dehors, tandis que Emily se tenait avec Quil et Léah vers la cuisine. Je reconnus presque aussitôt le pelage distinct de Jacob et Embry.

« Ne tire pas!!! » S'exclama Léah en agitant les bras.

Je pointai toujours mon arme dans toutes les directions, cherchant toujours du regard, une éventuelle menace mais ne pus qu'observer les deux loups, figés, me fixant.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel? » Demandais-je en levant mes armes, canon vers le plafond.

Jacob et Embry reprirent leur forme humaine et ce dernier m'interpella aussitôt.

« Bella, ce n'est pas ma faute, tu d... »

« Je vais te tuer, misérable vermisseau. » Grogna Jacob.

Je posais une main sur mes yeux, risquant un traumatisme psychologique à la vue de leurs deux corps nus et souhaitant pouvoir me badigeonner le cerveau à l'eau de Javel.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe merde ? » Demandais-je sans réellement m'attendre à une réponse vu que Jake semblait trop occupé à insulter ce pauvre Embry. « J'ai cru qu'on était attaqué. »

« Jacob, chéri, calme-toi. »

En entendant Léah, j'ouvris un œil par prudence et vis Jacob et Embry, un coussin du canapé cachant leur entrejambe. Je me jurai intérieurement de ne plus jamais toucher à ces deux coussins de ma vie. Je me tournai vers Sam, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Quelqu'un m'explique ? Pourquoi vous vous battez tous les deux? Regardez moi ce chantier. »

Léah continuait d'essayer de calmer son mari tandis que Quil s'approcha de moi en chuchotant.

« Embry s'est imprégné de Rachel. »

Je regardais Quil, les yeux exorbités. « QUOI!!!!!!! »

Quil se rapprocha encore plus de moi. « Embry s'est.... »

Je ne lui laissais pas le luxe de terminer sa phrase tandis que la fureur m'envahit.

J'avais choisi cette vie. Je refusais que ma sœur partage cette angoisse perpétuelle que ressentait Emily à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Sam s'en aller. Je voulais que ma sœur ait une vie normale sans s'inquiéter de savoir si son compagnon allait rentrer en entier ou pas. Je voulais que Rachel soit loin du danger, qu'elle puisse partager avec ses amis ses secrets, ses espoirs sans avoir à leur cacher des choses qu'elle ne pouvait divulguer. Je voulais qu'elle reste à New York, loin du chaos de notre mission, loin des combats, loin de la guerre que nous livrions contre les Vampires. Je voulais le mieux pour ma sœur. Pourquoi m'inquiéter alors? Ce n'est pas comme si imprégnation était réciproque. Seulement, voilà, j'avais vu ses effets devant Emily ou Léah, et je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Outre le fait qu'Embry était loin d'être un laideron, il était pratiquement impossible de résister à un tel degré d'adoration.

Adoration qu'Embry paraissait mettre en pratique en ce moment même alors qu'il regardait Rachel comme si elle était le centre de son univers.

Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur la crosse de mes armes tandis que je fixais Embry.

« Je vais te tuer. » Grondais-je à l'attention d'Embry qui prit la poudre d'escampette pour venir se cacher derrière Sam.

« Désimprègne-toi tout de suite. » Ordonnais-je.

« Mais enfin Bella. Tu sais que je ne... »

J'armais à nouveau mon arme, prête à vider mon chargeur sur les rotules d'Embry (ça ne le tuerait sûrement pas mais au moins ça le ferait souffrir un petit moment) quand Sam sortit de son mutisme.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu? » Sourit Sam.

Je ne relevais pas le sarcasme et continuais à fixer Embry. « Sors des jupes de Sam et viens te battre si tu es un homme. » Intimais-je.

Embry secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Non, non, non. »

« Laissez-le tranquille vous deux. » Gronda soudain la voix de notre sœur.

Jacob pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. « Ne te mêle pas de ça Rachel. »

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, l'œil flamboyant d'une colère noire. « Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Tu es un hypocrite. Tu en veux à papa alors que tu fais exactement la même chose. »

« Tu prends sa défense contre moi maintenant ? » Fit observer Jake, carrément choqué.

« Je dis juste que c'est du grand n'importe quoi vous deux. Regarde ce que tu as fait. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier lui et moi. Quand bien même ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Embry semblait jubiler de voir Rachel prendre son parti, il avait un sourire niais sur le visage. Moi j'avais juste envie de faire remonter ses testicules dans sa gorge.

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose quand Jacob me devança en bombant le torse, fier.

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui, c'est clair. »

Je me tapais le front d'une main, consciente que Jacob venait d'anéantir en une phrase les chances de ne pas voir notre sœur faire un truc stupide.

« Tu m'interdis? » Répéta Rachel, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Non Jake. Pitié ferme-là. Ferme-l..._

« Parfaitement. »

_Quel con ! Mais quel con !_

« Bien alors qu'est ce que tu dis de ça? »

Sur ce, Rachel se détourna de nous et attrapa le visage d'Embry et l'embrassa avec passion. Je détournai le regard, dégoûtée, tandis que Jacob grogna et commença à trembler, signe d'une transformation imminente.

« Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer. » Se désola Emily.

« Jacob. » Ordonna Sam sur un ton dur et sans appel.

Mon frère se figea brusquement et fronça les sourcils, défiant notre chef du regard, puis, il sortit de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte qui se dégonda avant de tomber.

Embry semblait être dans un autre monde, un sourire encore plus niais scotché aux lèvres tandis que Rachel se séparait de lui avec embarras. Elle reprit contenance puis s'adressa à Embry.

« Toi, ne commences pas à te faire des films. J'ai fait ça uniquement pour faire enrager Jacob. »

Embry ne se départissait pas de son regard abruti, ce qui _mit_ ma sœur en rogne.

« Et enlève-moi ce sourire stupide de ton visage. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Embry s'exécuta aussitôt ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Rachel encore plus.

« Et arrête de faire tout ce que je dis. » S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Embry sembla complètement confus. « Mais... » Tenta-t-il

Rachel souffla. « Oh et puis tu m'énerves. » Dit-elle en se détournant et en prenant le même chemin que Jacob, enjambant la porte.

_(N/B : Dis ils sont partis tous les deux avec chacun un coussin sur leur kiki et ils sont restés tout ce temps les fesses en l'air ? Lol – N/A : D'après toi coquine ?)_

J'étais bien trop ahurie par la situation pour faire quoi que ce soit me contentant de rester planter là au milieu du salon, essayant de rembobiner ce qu'il venait de se passer et d'appuyer sur lecture mais la pellicule du film restait bloqué sur Jacob et Embry tout nus.

Beurk. Je crois que j'allais vomir.

Toutefois, je tentais de relativiser la situation avec objectivité - mettant de côté le fait que j'allais sans doute avoir un abruti fini comme beau-frère – et j'analysais les paroles de Rachel. Elle avait raison.

Nous étions des hypocrites.

Et moi, la première.

Moi qui était tombée amoureuse d'un vampire.

Et soudain, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Si Jacob réagissait ainsi avec l'un des nôtres, comment réagirait-il en apprenant _qui_ est celui qui partage mes nuits ? Jusque là, je me refusais d'y songer, sans doute parce que je savais ce que de telles pensées allaient signifier pour moi et pour Edward.

Il suffisait de regarder le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce pour avoir un infinitésimale aperçu du chaos que je pouvais engendrer.

La réalité, c'était que nous n'avions aucun avenir tous les deux. Nous avions un passé, un présent mais nous n'avions pas d'avenir. Notre 'nous' qui me semblait si fort, si inaltérable quand nous étions ensemble me paraissait tellement fragile à présent. Insignifiant. Impossible.

La réalité, c'était que je n'avais fait que survoler les conséquences de mes actes mais maintenant que j'avais vu la réaction de Jacob face à Embry (et la mienne), je me rendais compte que j'étais très loin d'avoir envisager le vraie réaction que notre liaison pouvait provoquer.

La réalité c'était que, malgré la force de mon amour ou de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour Edward... nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble.

Toute la chaleur de mon corps sembla me déserter instantanément. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer littéralement. Je portais une main à mon cœur. C'était comme si mon corps luttait contre mon cerveau, comme si la pensée de quitter Edward était tellement intolérable que mon cœur se broyait de douleur. Je finis par haleter. Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer ou me mettre à hurler. Les battements dans ma poitrine semblaient vouloir percer ma cage thoracique par leur puissance. Fermant, les yeux, je tentais de me calmer mais tant que mes pensées étaient là, ma respiration ne voulut pas ralentir.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait? La seule pensée de quitter Edward m'était-elle si intolérable que mon propre corps se révoltait contre ma volonté ?

Je sentis les mains de Sam m'agripper et sa voix lointaine me glisser des paroles douces et rassurantes. Mais aucunes ne m'atteignaient vraiment. Aucunes n'avaient le pouvoir de supplanter la perceptive de la perte d'Edward.

Alors, tant qu'il me restait une once de santé mentale, je fis la seule chose qui me paraissait censé à faire : me mentir à moi-même.

_Ce n'est pas fini. _

_Tu ne vas pas le quitter. _

_Tu ne peux pas._

Et ce fut terminé.

Presque aussitôt, je pus de nouveau respirer. Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit. Sam n'était plus une ombre floue dans ma vision. Les odeurs d'épice de la cuisine parvenaient à mes narines. Le chuchotement apaisant de la voix de Sam chantait dans ma tête, la fraîcheur du linge mouillé sur mon visage me fit frissonner.

J'étais revenue.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être partie.

Il m'avait fallu me rendre à l'évidence que si, étant donné que j'étais allongée par terre et que Léah me prenait le pouls.

Merde. J'étais tombée dans les pommes.

La seule pensée de quitter Edward m'avait fait tomber dans les pommes.

Je secouai la tête et me redressai sur mes coudes, peu rassurée cependant de mon équilibre précaire, et je pestai après tout le monde.

« Elle râle. C'est bon signe. » Souffla Léah.

J'étais étonnée par la foule autour de moi (je crois que personne ne manquait à l'appel) mais me repris rapidement.

« Vous vous croyez où ? Au cirque ? » Grognais-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Du vent, j'ai besoin d'air. »

« T'as vu ce que tu as fait? » Hurla Jacob à Embry.

« Tu vas arrêter de lui crier dessus? Ce n'est pas sa faute. » Hurla Rachel à son tour à notre frère.

« Et toi arrête de le défendre ! Ça ne serait jamais arriver si cette triple andouille savait refouler ses pulsions ! »

« C'est pas comme s'il pouvait le contrôler Jacob. » Tenta Quil avec douceur.

« Oh toi ça va. Je devrais peut-être téléphoner à Rebecca, tu pourrais t'imprégner d'elle aussi. Ah non, je suis con, elle est déjà mariée. Je crois que j'ai une cousine dans le Wisconsin aussi, peut-être que ça tente Seth. Je vais mettre une pancarte devant la maison 'Open imprégnation gratuite – venez nombreux'. »

« Plus tu vieillis et plus t'es débile. » Commença Rachel.

J'ouvris la bouche et gobai les mouches un moment. Tout le monde regardait Jacob et Rachel se crêper le chignon. Je soufflai des narines et fermai les yeux.

« Vous allez la boucler à la fin ? » Vociférais-je.

Ahhhhh. Le silence....

« Tu te sens mieux Bella ? « S'enquit Sam.

« J'ai chopé un mal de tête avec ces deux là. »

« Tu peux l'emmener là haut? » Demanda Leah en posant son stéthoscope autour du cou.

« Je vais bien. » Grommelais-je.

« Tu iras bien quand je dirais que tu iras bien. » Décréta-t-elle

Je boudai tandis que Sam m'accompagna vers l'escalier.

« Despote. » Bougonnais-je.

« J'ai entendu. »

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-

Je n'aimais pas l'infirmerie.

Il y avait une odeur aseptisée d'hôpital. C'était vraiment le seul lieu qui me mettait mal à l'aise mais Léah semblait s'y sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau. J'avais détourné le regard tandis qu'elle fredonnai gaiement tout en continuant d'écouter mon cœur avec son instrument de torture.

« Tu as fait une attaque de panique, ce qui, vue la situation, est presque exagérée si tu veux mon avis. » Son attention fut focalisée un moment sur les courbes de l'électrocardiogramme puis elle souffla bruyamment. « Franchement, te mettre dans un état pareil, c'est dangereux Bella. »

Je ne répondis pas et essaya de m'intéresser aux oscillations régulières sur le papier que tenait Léah mais j'abandonnai ma tentative d'interprétation étant donné que toutes ces lignes et ces pics était du chinois pour moi. Je pensais à Edward. Edward et son tracé plat. Aussitôt, la machine retranscrit l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque par des bips cadencés et agaçants.

« Et si ce n'était pas à cause de l'imprégnation ? » Demandais-je brusquement, réalisant trop tard ma bourde.

Léah fronça les sourcils, intriguée. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Je mis mon bras sur mes yeux, me traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

« Rien. C'était juste une idée, comme ça. » Dis-je, espérant que cette conversation gênante n'aille pas plus loin.

« S'il y a autre chose qui aurait pu provoquer ça, tu dois me le dire. Je suis ton médecin. » Insista-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre Léah. » M'énervais-je avant de me calmer et de rependre sur un ton plus serein. « Je t'assure. Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de relativiser. »

Léah leva un sourcil inquisiteur. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ? »

« C'est rien. » Soufflais-je, lasse. « Je suis fatiguée, stressée surtout, par les missions, le traité et puis... Embry qui s'imprègne de Rachel... Je crois que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. »

« Et... ton... enfin, la personne...que tu vois ? »

La machine se mit à faire des bips-bips, trahissant ainsi ma surprise et mon émotion.

_Stupide muscle cardiaque._

Ayant la dérangeante impression de me trouver branchée à un détecteur de mensonge, j'ôtai vivement les capteurs collés un peu partout sur mon corps en grommelant et en jurant.

« Ça a rien à voir. » Déclarais-je avant de balancer sans ménagement sur la table le tas de fils enchevêtrés.

« Tu es bien catégorique. » Sourit Léah.

« Ce qui signifie? »

« Je suppose que ça ajoute un stress supplémentaire. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, l'air indifférente. Mais je savais très bien où elle voulait en venir.

« C'est plus facile à gérer. » Mentis-je. « Mais je ne veux pas parler de lui. »

Léah posa une main sur sa hanche et me fixa.

« Écoute. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est difficile pour toi. Je n'ai pas eu à me cacher de la famille avec Jacob, ni à lui mentir sur ce que je suis et qui je suis. Ni lui d'ailleurs. Je sais que, malgré ce que tu dis, il est important pour toi. Sinon, tu ne serais pas autant sur la défensive à ce sujet. Cependant... Tu n'es pas obligée de te faire souffrir. Tu pourrais avoir la vie que tu veux. »

« Et raccrocher ? » Résumais-je, horrifiée.

Léah hocha la tête. « Le moment est peut-être venu. L'alliance avec les Cullen est une chance à saisir Bella. La question est de savoir si ta relation est assez sérieuse pour ça vaille la peine de tout lâcher. »

La vision de Léah était dangereuse... et terriblement séduisante mais quand bien même, c'était une utopie. Que je reste ou que je parte, la situation resterait inchangée. Le seul point positif c'était que je n'aurai plus à prendre un milliard de douche sans arrêt. J'étais dans une impasse.

« Non. »

« Non, le moment n'est pas venu ou non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ? »

« Les deux. Et puis, me battre est tout ce que je sais faire. Sam serait perdu sans moi, ainsi que Jacob – mais ça, il préférait sauter dans le Pacifique plutôt que de l'avouer. »

« C'est faux Bella. » Dit-elle en se détournant afin de ranger sa machine de malheur. « La meute peut très bien se passer de toi et en ce qui concerne tes capacités, te battre n'est pas la seule chose que tu saches faire. Tu es intelligente, instruite, tu peux être tout ce que tu veux. Sam a insisté pour que vous poursuiviez vos études. Il voulait vous donner le choix. »

« Je sais. Mais… Il y a... » Je déglutis. « ... Alexandra. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas trouver la paix tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvée. »

Léah resta silencieuse tout en essayant de démeler les fils des capteurs que j'avais rouler en boule et se dirigea vers son armoire.

« Je sais que tu as l'impression de faire ça pour elle Bella mais avant tout, tu dois faire les choses pour toi. » Dit-elle sans se retourner.

« C'est le cas. »

Elle me fit face à nouveau, l'air franchement inquiet. « Et si tu ne la trouvais jamais? Es-tu prête à pourchasser un fantôme durant le reste de ta vie ? »

« Je dois essayer Léah. » Insistais-je, déterminée. « Le jour où j'estimerai que j'aurais tout fait pour tenter de la retrouver, alors je serais en paix avec moi-même. »

« J'ai peur Bella. Pour toi. Peur que tu ne saches pas où et quand t'arrêter. »

« Le jour où ça arrivera. Je le saurais crois-moi. Je le saurais. »

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-

Les quatre jours suivants furent toute une épreuve. Jacob adressait la parole à Embry uniquement pour lui demander du sel à table et grognait à chaque fois que ce dernier regardait notre sœur avec ses yeux d'amoureux transi – c'est à dire tout le temps. Le pire c'est que Rachel m'avait avouée qu'elle trouvait Embry tout à fait à son goût. Qu'aurais-je pu bien lui dire? Elle était tellement têtue que si je lui avais dressé la liste de tous les défauts d'Embry, elle aurait cru que je complotais avec Jacob pour lui dicter sa conduite, ce qui aurait eu pour effet de la pousser davantage dans ses bras. Et si j'en faisais l'éloge, ça aurait eu le même résultat.

Cependant, notre frère n'avait pas ma subtilité. Il ne faisait que braquer Rachel qui multipliait les provocations - pour le plus grand bonheur d'Embry qui se foutait totalement d'être utiliser tant que Rachel s'intéressait à lui (L'amour ne rend pas aveugle, il rend stupide.) En plus, plus la rencontre avec les Cullen approchait et plus Jacob était sur les nerfs, tout comme le reste de la meute d'ailleurs. Il avait été décidé d'envoyer Emily et Rachel à la Push chez Billy, au cas où. Mais notre sœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Je vais pas aller me planquer devant quelques sangsues. Elles ne me font pas peur. »

Embry prit un air horrifiée mais sa voix resta douce. « Sois raisonnable Rachel. C'est pour votre protection. »

Cette dernière roula des yeux. « Je ne suis pas une enfant. Et tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. »

Jacob croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Embry. »

« Si tu étais blessée... » Commença Embry.

Rachel leva les mains au ciel. « Je préférais quand vous vous faisiez la guerre. Vous êtes insupportable. »

« C'est pour ton bien. »

« Ouais, c'est pour ton bien. » Répéta Jacob en jetant un regard furieux à Embry.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle tout à coup, me surprenant par sa rapidité à se monter enfin raisonnable. Elle se tourna vers Jacob. « Mais si c'est Sam qui nous accompagne, je veux que ce soit TOI qui viennes me chercher là-bas. Sinon, je reste ici.»

Jacob fronça les sourcils voyant où Rachel voulait en venir. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était de se sentir piéger.

« Si je dis oui, tu arrêtera de me faire chier ? »

« Oui. »

« T'as gagné. »

« Promets-le. »

« Je te le promets. » Bougonna-t-il.

Rachel sourit de toutes ses dents dans un signe de victoire et se tourna vers Sam, en clamant qu'elle allait préparer ses valises tandis qu'Embry la suivit, prétextant aller l'aider.

Je me rapprochai de Jacob.

« Tu t'es fait avoir. » Souriais-je à son attention.

Jacob souffla bruyamment. « Je voudrais qu'elle reparte à New York. Elle me rend chèvre. Et il m'énerve aussi l'autre andouille à la suivre partout.»

Je passai derrière lui et lui massait les épaules. « Respire Jake. Elle reprend le travail dans une semaine. D'ici là, il n'y a pas grand chose qui puisse arriver non? Détends-toi. »

« Tu as raison. Je vais me faire un ulcère si ça continue. Je descends au sous-sol avec les autres, Sam veut cette réunion avant qu'il parte. Tu viens ? »

« Ouais, pars devant. Je vais prévenir Embry et voir si Rachel n'est pas en train de saccager mon appart'. »

Je montai les escaliers et pénétrai dans le couloir qui menait chez moi et j'entendis des bruits bizarres, comme des gémissements. Je me tins un moment devant ma porte d'où provenaient les sons et me figeai telle une statue.

_Non ?!?_

_Ils n'oseraient pas quand même._

_Pas avec Jacob à moins de 50 mètres à la ronde ?!?_

Une forte impulsion fit trembler ma porte d'entrée et je pus même entendre les grognements d'Embry. Je sortis de ma torpeur momentanée lorsque ma porte d'entrée commença à émettre des battements réguliers et que je perçus les sons étouffés de deux voix distinctes qui prononçaient des 'oh oui', 'encore', 'c'est ça' … Etc...

Ça y est. J'étais traumatisée à vie.

J'hésitais longuement entre défoncer la porte à coup de pied ou me jeter par la fenêtre. Je savais parfaitement que Rachel était loin d'être innocente – si Jacob avait su que New York offrait une vie de dépravé, il aurait sûrement insisté pour qu'on envoie notre pauvre sœur dans une ferme au fin fond du Kansas – mais je pensais quand même avoir un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus. Trois jours. Plus rapide que ça, tu meurs. _(N/B : c'est la nouvelle Lucky luke, lol!!! - N/A : Ouais, elle tire plus vite que son ombre. MDR) _

Je me dirigeai vers l'appartement d'Embry comme une zombie et attendis quelques minutes, le temps que les vibrations de ma porte se calment. Estimant leur avoir laisser assez de temps, je pénétrai chez Embry et l'appelai en criant. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre pour voir celui-ci débouler dans son salon (je notai son T-Shirt enfilé à l'envers et sa coupe de cheveux toute débraillée) et j'essayai de prendre un air neutre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, on t'attend en bas. »

« Je... heu... J'étais... heu... Rachel avait besoin d'aide...pour un truc. » Bégaya-t-il.

Et bien ! S'il mentait comme ça devant Jacob, on n'était pas dans la merde.

« Magne-toi sinon Jacob pourrait croire que vous étiez en train de faire des choses tous les deux. »

« Tu crois ? Oh mon Dieu !! Il va me tuer. » Pleurnicha Embry.

« Relax. » Riais-je en me tenant les côtes. Je lui tapais l'épaule si fort qu'il bascula en avant, manquant de se vautrer. « Je plaisantais. »

Embry était plus pâle qu'une sangsue tandis que je continuais de rire en descendant les marches.

J'allais bien m'amuser...

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-

La réunion s'était déroulée sans heurt majeur, hormis le fait que Jacob continuait de bouder et que moi, je lançais des sous-entendus à Embry sur sa relation avec Rachel qui coloraient joliment son épiderme de plein de couleurs différentes. Sam avait décidé de revoir chaque dossier un par un, histoire de se préparer au cas où il nous faudrait nous défendre. Le visage de Carlisle Cullen s'afficha sur le mur tandis que Jacob résumait son parcours ainsi que ces possibles capacités, de même pour Esmée Cullen, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper. Lorsque que Edward apparut, j'eus un coup au coeur et eus l'impression de me liquéfier. Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice Cullen.

Et rien ne n'avait préparée à... ça.

Au début, je n'avais vu que ses yeux ambrés, signe distinctif du clan tout entier, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi cette couleur tellement particulière semblait si erronée chez elle. Puis, ça m'était apparu. Son visage modelé par mes souvenirs, par mes pensées, par mes terreurs nocturnes, par mes espoirs, par mes peurs n'avait rien et tout à la fois du visage angélique qui souriait sur ce mur. Je l'avais imaginé tant de fois.... La courbure de ses lèvres dans un rictus mauvais, les cernes mauves entourant ses yeux et enfin ses iris rouges écarlate gorgés de toutes les âmes qu'elle aurait arraché à cette Terre, le sang coulant encore de sa bouche. Je n'avais pas commandé à mes jambes de me porter ni à ma main de venir s'écraser sur ma bouche, ni à cette boule dans ma gorge de venir piquer mes yeux et enfin d'exploser. Je ne voulais pas détacher mon regard de ce visage qui arrachait littéralement mon cœur mais ce que je ressentais était si écrasant que je dus détourner la tête pour aller chercher des yeux le seul qui aurait pu apaiser ce mélange nauséeux de triste euphorie et de détresse fébrile : Jacob.

« Qu'est ce qu.... » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre aussitôt.

Les sanglots continuaient de secouer mon corps dominé par l'afflux brutal des milliers de sensations plus contradictoires les unes que les autres dont j'étais incapable de contrôler la course folle. J'avais l'impression que si je me mettais à dire quelque chose, j'allais me briser. Aussi, je me contentais de fixer Jacob, tentant de lui faire entendre mon cri de désespoir silencieux.

Jacob se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour venir se mettre devant moi. Il fixa l'image sur le mur par dessus son épaule avant de revenir chercher mon regard à nouveau. Par trois fois, j'essayai de contenir mes larmes, mais par trois fois, j'échouai misérablement.

« C'est elle. » Murmura-t-il en caressant doucement mon visage.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, j'hochai la tête lentement. Trop lentement. J'explosai encore.

Jacob me prit dans ses bras en me serrant m'offrant ce dont j'avais le plus besoin. Et soudain, il y eut quelque de chose de plus écrasant que le poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine. Quelque chose qui pouvait absorber l'énorme masse qui comprimait mon cœur. Quelque chose qui se substituait au trou béant qui s'était ouvert à nouveau pour m'engloutir toute entière.

Il était ma famille.

Il était ma maison.

Il était mon foyer.

… Mon point d'ancrage.

… Mon frère.

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

**N/A 1 :**

Edward et sa chevelure me manquent *soupir*. Il revient dans le prochain chapitre (qui arrivera bientôt si je continue à me taper des insomnies comme ça.)

**N/A 2 :**

Puisqu'on me l'a si gentiment demandé :

Si je devais me donner un award à moi-même ce serait l'award de l'auteure qui utilise le plus de cliffanger rien que pour faire enrager les lectrices, qui, si elles se retrouvaient en face d'elle, l'accrocheraient à un poteau sur la place publique en cirant des slogans révolutionnaires et en agitant leurs fourches et leurs torches tandis que l'auteure, qui ne comprend rien de la situation étant donné que d'autres font pareil (en pire), demande à Dieu pourquoi Il l'a abandonné et que Dieu lui répond d'une voix caverneuse : Parce tu utilises le plus de cliffanger rien que pour faire enrager les lectrices et que j'en suis une (et oui Dieu est une femme.)

Mais ce serait vraiment trop long à écrire.


	16. La morsure de la trahison

J'aime à penser que cette histoire peut encore vous surprendre. Et oui, Alice est bien la sœur de Bella (je précise parce que c'était pas clair pour tout le monde lol). Mention spéciale pour jlukes qui avait deviné depuis un petit moment (c'était pas faute d'avoir laissé des indices partout.)

Mais alors, comment cela se peut-il ? Quelle est l'histoire d'Alice ? Edward était-il au courant ? Est-ce un piège?

Ah!!! Suspense quand tu nous tiens!!!

Je remercie bien sur toutes les revieweuses du dernier chapitre et **Lénérol**, ma betâ pour ses corrections.

**Disclamer** : Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne possède pas Twilight et ses personnages. Sinon, mon relevé de banque n'afficherait pas des moins partout en me narguant outrageusement ; je roulerais en Porche cayenne et pas en Renault 19 et je pourrais fréquenter Justin Timberlake sans que les médias m'accusent d'en vouloir à son argent, et je pourrais envoyer paître mon boss en costume de canari géant en chantant « Au revoir, au revoir Président... » (Voir pub pour le loto), et je vivrais sur une île des Caraïbes et pas au fin fond de la campagne avec pour seule activité, regarder les vaches ruminer et parler aux hérissons.

Bonne lecture

'

'

* * *

Dans le chapitre précédent : 

[...]

_Jacob se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour venir se mettre devant moi. Il fixa l'image sur le mur par dessus son épaule avant de revenir chercher mon regard à nouveau. Par trois fois, j'essayai de contenir mes larmes, mais par trois fois, j'échouai misérablement._

_« C'est elle. » Murmura-t-il en caressant doucement mon visage._

_Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, j'hochai la tête lentement. Trop lentement. J'explosai encore._

_Jacob me prit dans ses bras en me serrant m'offrant ce dont j'avais le plus besoin. Et soudain, il y eut quelque de chose de plus écrasant que le poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine. Quelque chose qui pouvait absorber l'énorme masse qui comprimait mon cœur. Quelque chose qui se substituait au trou béant qui s'était ouvert à nouveau pour m'engloutir toute entière._

_Il était ma famille._

_Il était ma maison. _

_Il était mon foyer._

… _Mon point d'ancrage._

… _Mon frère._

_

* * *

-  
_

« La passion, elle se cache au plus profond de nous-mêmes,  
elle fait semblant de dormir, elle attend son heure et d'un seul coup,  
alors que l'on ne s'y attend plus, elle se réveille, elle ouvre ses mâchoires et ne nous lâche plus.

La passion nous entraîne, nous pousse et finit par nous imposer sa loi  
et nous lui obéissons. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ?

La passion est la source des moments les plus rares,  
la joie de l'amour, la lucidité de la haine, la jouissance de la douleur.

Quelquefois, la douleur est si forte que l'on ne peut plus la supporter.

Si l'on pouvait vivre sans passion, sans doute serions-nous moins torturés; mais nous serions vides, espaces déserts, sombres et glacés. »

_Angelus_

Buffy contre les Vampires – Saison 2/Épisode 17

**CHAPITRE 16 – La morsure de la trahison**

J'avais tellement de questions qui affluaient de toute part. Elles étaient si nombreuses qu'il me semblait qu'il me faudrait plus d'une vie pour y apporter des réponses. Ça faisait un petit moment que j'étais dans les bras de Jacob, même lorsque qu'il m'avait ramené dans mon appartement, j'avais refusé de le lâcher, comme un enfant refuse de lâcher son doudou parce que c'est la seule chose qui lui permet de se sentir rassuré.

J'avais besoin d'un rempart, d'un point de chute dans la réalité. J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, de réel. J'avais besoin de réaliser que tout ça n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, que tout ça était bien arrivé.

Je crois que j'étais en état de choc.

Peu de chose dans ma vie avait eu une influence sur mes émotions. Je l'avais déjà dit mais je ne pleurais jamais. A la mort de mes parents, je n'avais pas pleuré, ni même quand nous avions perdu Paul et Jared, ni même en regardant un film triste, ni même quand je me réveillais après un cauchemar si atroce que j'en vomissais instantanément.

Jamais.

Or, à cet instant, j'avais l'impression que je n'allais plus pouvoir m'arrêter de le faire.

Était-ce parce que le choc avait été trop violent ou était-ce parce que rien ne s'était passé comme je l'avais si souvent imaginé ? Était-ce de la déception ou du soulagement ? Était-ce une coïncidence ou un piège ?

Jacob dut percevoir le changement qui s'était opéré en moi au moment même où j'eus cette pensée car au même instant, il arrêta de chuchoter ses paroles de réconfort.

Je m'extirpais de ses bras et me redressais vivement comme si j'avais été prise d'une illumination soudaine tandis mes pleurs se tarissaient instantanément.

_Alexandra était Alice Cullen. Alice fai__sait__ partie du clan d'Edward. Edward devait forcement savoir qui elle était. Edward devait forcement savoir que c'était ma sœur. Edward m'avait menti._

Edward m'avait menti.

Délibérément.

Ça ne devait pas être autre chose.... Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose...

Je regardais Jacob qui lui, me fixait comme s'il attendait que je dise quelque chose. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Si je faisais part de mes soupçons à mon frère, il aurait fallu que j'avoue mes liens avec Edward, ce que j'avais fait avec lui. Or, j'étais bien trop lâche pour ça. Et pourtant, il le fallait. Si ma famille était en danger par ma faute, il fallait que je lui dise.

« Tout est de ma faute. » Dis-je soudain dans un souffle.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Rien n'est de ta faute Bella, il est évident que... »

« Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Je... »

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit au moment même où j'allais tout déballer, laissant apparaître Rachel.

« Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger. »

« Rachel. » Gronda Jacob en examinant le plateau que Rachel tenait. « Tu crois vraiment que Bella a besoin de café dans son état ? »

« Bin quoi. Le café, ça me détend moi. »

« Chidí naaʼnaʼí beeʼeldǫǫhtsoh bikááʼ dah naaznilígíí. » S'exclama Jacob.

Même si je comprenais tout, il n'était pas rare que ces deux là s'engueule en langue Quileute.

« Tádiin dóó baʼąą tʼááłáʼí. » Répliqua Rachel en faisant des grands gestes. « Náhástʼéidi neeznádiin naadįįnaaki. Ahbínígo tłʼóóʼgóó chʼínáshdááh, náshdlį́į́h, nínádiishʼnahgo gohwééh náshdlį́į́h. »

J'observais ce simple échange entre mon frère et ma sœur et refondis en larme aussitôt. Il n'était plus question de livrer mes secrets. Pas avec leur regard plein d'amour et de compassion qui semblait me transpercer de part en part. Je ne pleurais plus le fait d'avoir retrouvé Alexandra ni même le fait qu'Edward m'ait menti, je pleurais parce que j'avais fait du mal aux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se doutaient des conséquences tragiques que j'avais pu provoquer. Le sursaut de courage qui s'était manifesté me déserta aussitôt.

Jamais ils ne me pardonneraient ma trahison et j'étais bien trop égoïste pour les laisser s'éloigner de moi. J'avais perdu Edward, je ne voulais pas les perdre eux aussi.

_Mon Dieu..._

_J'avais perdu Edward...._

_Je l'avais perdu..._

_Je l'avais per...._

A cet instant, j'avais l'impression que je basculais dans la folie tout comme à l'instant où j'avais réalisé que je ne reverrais plus jamais mes parents. A l'époque, je m'étais repliée dans la vengeance, la haine m'avait permis de ne pas devenir complètement maboule. J'avais eu besoin de trouver un but qui m'aurait permis de trouver la force de ne pas me perdre moi-même. Alors, je fis la seule chose qui m'empêcha de me perdre à nouveau.

Je me mis à haïr Edward.

Je le haïs pour m'avoir fait espérer. Je le haïs pour m'avoir trahie. Et surtout, surtout... je le haïs pour m'avoir fait l'aimer comme jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un.

Je bondis sur mes deux pieds, envahie par une fureur que j'avais rarement ressenti tandis que Jake et Rachel me regardaient comme si j'étais devenue folle. Dans un sens je l'étais ; j'étais folle de rage.

« Bella. Qu'est ce que tu fais? » Demanda Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais faire un tour. »

« Crois-tu que se soit raisonnable ? Il y a une seconde, tu étais dévastée et maintenant tu veux aller te balader ? Tu me fais peur. »

Rachel gifla légèrement Jake sur le bras. « Laisse-la y aller si c'est ce qu'elle veut, andouille !. »

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air mécontent. « Tu crois que je vais la laisser dehors, bouleversée comme elle est ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis je crois. » Fis-je remarquer en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Bella est une grande fille. » Renchérit Rachel. « Si ça lui permet de se sentir mieux alors lâche-la un peu. »

J'ignorais si quoi que ce soit avait le pouvoir de me faire me sentir mieux alors qu'en ce moment même, je puisais dans des forces dont j'ignorais l'existence afin de paraître le plus calme possible. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps comme ça.

« Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de sa famille. Pas d'aller faire je ne sais quoi... toute seule qui plus est. » Dit Jacob, étonnement déterminé.

Je serrais les poings jusqu'à la douleur. « Tu. N'as. Aucune. Idée. De. Ce. Dont. J'ai. Besoin. » Explosais-je, incapable de contenir ma colère. « Alors ferme-là. Ferme-là. »

Jacob me fixa, d'abord surpris par la violence de mes mots puis la tristesse voila son regard avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux vers le sol dans le silence.

Je savais que je ne contrôlais plus rien du tout pourtant ni Rachel, ni Jacob ne méritaient que je ne me trompe de cible. Je me mettais à sa place. Avait-il peur de me perdre maintenant que j'avais retrouvé Alexandra ? Ça n'aurait pas été un problème si cette dernière avait été comme tous les vampires que nous combattions. Mais elle faisait partie du clan avec lequel nous allions former une alliance. Comment pouvais-je les rassurer alors que moi, j'ignorais ce que j'allais faire ?

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage avec lassitude et soufflais un bon coup. « Pardon. Je ne voulais pas... »

Jake me stoppa d'une main. « C'est rien. » Il fouilla dans sa poche et me tendit des clefs que je reconnus aussitôt.

« Tu me prêtes ton Bébé ? »

« Je préfère te savoir au volant de ma voiture plutôt que dans ton antiquité. Si tu fais la moindre micro rayure dessus... »

« Merci. »

Je descendis au garage et m'engouffrai dans la Mini verte de Jacob _(N/A : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine trop bien Jacob dans une Mini Austin. - __N/B: c'est certainement en proportion des tailles, lol_).

Je n'avais pas de destination particulière, je me contentais de pousser le moteur à fond les gaz et de slalomer entre les voitures sans aucun respect du code de la route. (N/A : Pas bien.) Les rugissements du moteur et l'abaissement de l'habitacle au ras de la chaussée augmentaient la sensation de vitesse ; j'appuyai nerveusement sur l'embrayage en poussant les rapports au maximum et chaque son ne rendait un peu moins crispée. Je finis ma course sur les docks devant Mercer Island et je dus stopper la voiture au frein à main avant que celle-ci ne finisse dans le lac Washington. Je n'avais pas besoin d'énerver Jacob encore plus.

Je restai dans la voiture un bon moment, regardant les lumières de l'île au loin mais sans vraiment les regarder et à présent que j'étais au calme, toute la tension, toute l'amertume et la fureur que je pouvais ressentir semblait me pénétrer d'un seul coup en même temps.

Je sortis de la Mini de peur de fracasser quelque chose dans un geste malencontreux et je saisis mon téléphone sans réfléchir. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais en faisant ça, ni même si c'était vraiment la chose à faire, ni même si je devais le faire mais si je ne faisais pas quelque chose pour me débarrasser de ce poids mort que je ressentais, j'allais finir par suffoquer. Littéralement.

Je n'avais rien prémédité mais lorsque j'entendis le son de sa voix, je regrettai aussitôt. J'étais aveuglé par la colère qui me consumait et je n'étais pas sûre de la stabilité de ma propre voix. Le silence retentit dans le combiné mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se remette à parler. C'était trop dur de l'entendre. Alors je finis par dire la seule chose qui me passait par la tête.

« Tu m'as menti Edward. » Dis-je d'une voix éteinte. « Je t'ai fait confiance et toi... toi tu m'as trahi. »

Le penser était une chose mais le dire à voix haute me déchira le coeur. Comme si mes mots avaient plus de poids et portaient une véracité qu'ils n'avaient pas quand ils étaient muets.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes? » Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Et là, je fondis en larmes. Il aurait pu au moins avoir la franchise d'enlever le masque au lieu de me servir le coup de l'ignorance. Mais je n'avais peut-être pas été assez explicite.

« Tu m'as menti. Tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais vu ma sœur. » Hurlais-je entre deux sanglots. « Je t'ai posé la question droit dans les yeux et toi, tu m'as menti. Tu... Tu t'es servi de moi. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Jamais. »

« Ok, dis-moi où tu es maintenant. J'arrive, je... »

« Tu ne m'approches plus Edward, tu m'entends? Tu ne me touches plus, tu ne me parles plus. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Comment... Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide. » Me lamentais-je.

« Bella... » Implora-t-il. « Écoute-moi. Laisse-moi... Juste écoute-moi. Tu es bouleversée par quelque chose et tu... »

« Je ne veux plus jamais voir ton visage sinon je te jure que je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Je te le jure sur… sur… ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je te tuerai. »

Je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Je voulais juste lui cracher ma douleur, mon mépris. Je ne pouvais pas le faire quand j'entendais sa voix... La voix qu'il utilisait quand il me parlait dans le creux de l'oreille juste après... Juste avant... Pendant que je me perdais en lui. Tant de fois...

J'étais submergée par la colère mais j'étais aussi en colère contre moi de me laisser encore atteindre par lui. Alors, je jetai mon téléphone au sol et je hurlai. Je hurlai mon désespoir, ne voyant presque rien tant j'étais aveuglée par les larmes, j'haletai parce que mes sanglots et les spasmes de mon corps ne me permettaient pas de respirer normalement et je le maudissais encore et encore, parce que, jamais de ma vie, et malgré tout ce que j'avais pu faire, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle honte, un tel dégoût de moi-même.

Je l'entendais dans le téléphone. Je l'entendais prononcer mon prénom inlassablement et je criai plus fort pour couvrir le son de sa voix, puisant dans mes dernières forces jusqu'à sentir ma gorge s'écraser sur elle-même, chaque parole prononcée s'accompagnant d'une douleur atroce. Lorsque je n'eus plus de voix, j'attrapais une pierre par terre et tombais à genoux en tapant avec tout ce qui me restait d'énergie. Une fois... Deux fois... Dix fois... Cinquante fois... Je ne savais plus. Je n'étais plus. Je voulais m'enfoncer dans la terre et être ensevelie par elle.

Je voulais juste... arrêter d'avoir si mal.

Même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait plus m'entendre – mon téléphone étant complètement en vrac – je continuais de l'insulter. Je ne savais pas si je me sentais mieux mais au moins, ça m'empêchait de penser.

Je ne restai pas longtemps dans mon état léthargique et conduisis difficilement jusqu'à chez moi. Mes yeux piquaient et étaient tout boursouflés, je reniflais péniblement car je n'avais pas de mouchoirs, ma gorge irritée et meurtrie m'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot et finalement, quand je rentrai, je tombai dans les bras de Jacob et pleurai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sombre d'épuisement dans le sommeil.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi mais je me doutais que j'avais dû pas mal comater. J'eus également l'occasion d'expérimenter l'expression "Yeux collés" puis que mes larmes séchées avaient eu le temps de former une colle efficace entre mes paupières et mes cils si bien que je ne pus ouvrir les yeux. Déjà que ma vie était un vrai désastre alors si je devenais aveugle en plus...

Je traînai dans mon lit dans un état végétatif et pas même Jacob ne réussit à m'en extirper. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui puisque Jacob m'avait annoncé que Sam avait contacté Carlisle Cullen et qu'il avait tout simplement tout annulé. Seuls Jacob et Rachel avaient l'air content, les autres avaient l'air mal à l'aise et moi, de tout façon je m'en foutais puisque je ne ressentais plus rien du tout.

J'arrivais tout de même à voir que Jacob était plongé dans un désarroi intense essayant tantôt sur moi la colère, tantôt la douceur afin d'essayer de me faire réagir mais rien n'arrivait à m'atteindre vraiment. Rachel insista pour que je prenne une douche, chose que je fis avant de m'habiller mais de me remettre au lit par lassitude. Je ne voulais plus voir personne.

La douleur dans ma poitrine était trop écrasante et me rappelait continuellement la blessure béante de mon cœur. Mais pire que tout, une partie de moi n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, je n'avais pas la force de le laisser partir. Bon sang, si j'avais su que ce serait aussi dur, que ça faisait aussi mal, jamais je ne lui aurai cédé.

Du moins, je pouvais toujours essayer de me convaincre de ça.

Je finis par me rendormir et me réveillai quelques heures plus tard alors que la nuit était bien avancée. Mon ventre exprima un profond mécontentement et me rappela par des grondements sourds et continus de penser à le nourrir. Je me levai, maussade et lasse et descendis au salon là où tout le monde était déjà attablé ; tous évitaient de me regarder ou de me poser des questions. De toute façon, si l'un d'entre eux avait eu la bonne idée de me dire quelque chose de travers, je lui aurais jeté le plat de nouille dans la tronche.

Quil essaya de faire une blague douteuse à propos d'Embry et de sa fascination pour les fesses de Rachel mais personne ne rit vraiment et Jacob ne se mit même pas en rogne. Je m'en voulais aussitôt de transformer nos repas animés en veillée funèbre, plombant l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait d'ordinaire avec mes états d'âmes causés uniquement par mon jugement douteux. Car il est vrai que moi et moi seule était responsable de tout ça.

Je parvins toutefois à me dérider au fil des minutes et à la fin du repas Rachel réussit presque à m'arracher un rire mais qui finalement se transforma en une toux grasse à cause de ma gorge en feu.

J'aidai Emily à débarrasser et au lieu de retourner dans ma chambre comme j'en ressentais l'envie subite, je restai au salon avec les autres. J'écoutais Rachel d'un air distrait raconter comment ses copines de boulot l'avait piégée en payant un stripteaseur déguisé en flic qui l'avait arrêtée sur le bord de la route et qui finalement s'était désapé dans un show rien que pour elle pour son dernier anniversaire (N/B: _Sur la route, il a fait ça ? - N/A : C'est une fiction lol, je peux faire faire à mes personnages fictifs tout ce que je veux.)_. Emily avait l'air envieuse, Jacob dégoûté, Sam amusé, Léah nostalgique (?) et Embry carrément jaloux.

La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que l'alarme retentisse dans tout l'immeuble. Ce n'était pas l'alarme incendie mais celle qui prévenait de la présence d'un vampire. L'immeuble en était équipé depuis pas mal de temps déjà et Quil en avait installé d'autres sur le toit (après le passage d'Edward).

Soudain, Seth apparut dans le salon, essoufflé.

« Une sangsue à l'interphone. C'est Carlisle Cullen.»

« Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'_Elle_ est là? » M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais demandé ça mais surtout, je redoutais la réponse. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça.

« Non. »

Sam prit un air sérieux et concentré. « Tu es sûr qu'il est seul? »

Seth hocha la tête. « J'ai vérifié trois fois. »

Sam commença à donner ses directives et actionna le panneau de contrôle et le mur du salon s'ouvrit sur une console de surveillance tandis que le compartiment secret situé derrière le mur de la honte se déverrouilla laissant ainsi apparaître la trentaine d'armes planquées là.

« Seth, Tu blindes l'immeuble, surveille les capteurs, je ne veux pas d'invités surprise. Embry, les fumigènes et les bombes incendiaires. Quil, les flingues. » Ordonna-t-il en scrutant l'extérieur du bâtiment sur les écrans de contrôle. « Bella. Télécommande. Si tu vois que ça dégénère, tu fais tout sauter. »

Une dispute éclata entre Quil et Seth pour savoir qui des deux prendrait le bazooka et ce fut finalement Rachel qui le leur arracha des mains après leur avoir fait remarquer qu'ils le tenaient à l'envers. Une fois que tout le monde fut armé jusqu'aux dents, Sam se tourna vers nous.

« Ok. Écoutez-moi tout le monde. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il est là, ce n'est peut-être pas dans un but hostile mais je veux que tout le monde reste sur ses gardes. Il semble seul mais d'autres peuvent se dissimuler. »

Sur ce, il appuya sur l'intercom du salon et le visage de Carlisle apparut à l'écran.

« Bonsoir Carlisle. »

« Sam. » Salua ce dernier. « Nous devons parler. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Il m'a semblé que je vous avais fait part de l'impossibilité d'une telle rencontre pour le moment. »

« Oui et je l'ai bien compris. Écoutez. Quelque chose est arrivée, en rapport avec nous. Vous voulez des réponses et nous aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester sur un quiproquo ou quoi que soit d'autre. C'est trop important.»

« Pourquoi êtes-vous seul ? » Demanda Sam, légèrement suspicieux.

«Je ne viens pas en ennemi. » Répliqua Carlisle.

Je voyais bien que Sam pesait le pour et le contre et finalement, il fit signe de la tête à Seth. Je voyais les angles des caméras de surveillance changer au fil de la progression du vampire à l'intérieur de notre bâtiment. Restant un peu en retrait au fond du salon, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, Carlisle apparut par la porte et fut devant nous. Il affichait un air assez serein malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait, seul, sans défense, au milieu d'une meute de loup sur les nerfs et dans un immeuble bourré d'explosifs prêt à sauter si j'appuyais sur le petit bouton bleu de ma télécommande.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Finit-il par demander.

Si sa requête surprit tout le monde, moi y compris – depuis quand les vampires avait besoin de s'asseoir et surtout pourquoi semblait-il si à l'aise ? - Sam resta impassible mais s'assit à la table en invitant Carlisle à faire de même.

Jacob paraissait sur le point de bondir à tout moment et Rachel était étonnamment muette.

« Que s'est-il passé? » Demanda Carlisle avec calme.

Il devait être anglais ou complètement débile pour afficher un flegme pareil alors que je voyais dans les yeux de mes compagnons des envies d'homicides volontaires.

« A vous de nous le dire. » Répliqua Sam presque aussitôt.

« Je le ferais si je pouvais au moins savoir de quoi nous parlons. Alice ne peut pas vous voir. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, sinon vous n'auriez pas annulé le traité. »

En écoutant Carlisle parler d'Alice, je fus aussitôt prise d'une soudaine tristesse. Sam quant à lui, ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de fixer le vampire impassiblement.

« S'il vous plait. » Plaida Carlisle. Devant le silence de mes compagnons, il finit par poser le regard sur moi. « Si Edward est fautif, alors...»

Aussitôt, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Rien qu'en l'évoquant, les larmes menaçaient de revenir.

« C'est Alice. » Dis-je brusquement d'une voix morne.

« Alice ? » Répéta Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

Jacob abattit son poing sur la table tandis que Léah posait une main sur son bras afin de le calmer. « Arrêter de jouer les innocents. Nous avons vu clair dans votre jeu. Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? Pour mettre Bella dans votre poche pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos après ? »

Carlisle regarda Jacob puis Sam avant de me fixer, incrédule.

« Pourquoi vous me parlez d'Alice ? » Demanda Carlisle avec un étonnement sincère. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Sam. « Quel est le rapport avec Bella ? »

Sam demeura méfiant mais j'avoue que même moi j'étais déstabilisée par son apparente ignorance.

« Vous l'ignorez donc ? »

Jacob grogna puis gémit. « Je t'en prie Sam. Ne tombe pas dans le panneau. »

Je levais une main vers Jacob lui faisant signe d'arrêter. Le regard de Carlisle m'avait fait douter juste assez pour que je mette fin aux sarcasmes de Jake. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas ressentir cette lueur, cet infinitésimal espoir que Edward ne m'avait pas finalement menti, qu'il y avait vraiment une autre explication sur le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas avoué la vérité. Je m'approchais dangereusement vers le bord sans savoir si j'allais ou non tomber.

« Je vous assure que tout ceci n'a pas de sens pour moi. Alice est l'une des nôtres depuis longtemps. Elle n'a jamais rien fait de répréhensible. Elle...»

«ASSEZ. » Criais-je tandis que ma colère contenue explosa. « Je l'ai vu Carlisle. Je l'ai reconnue. Arrêtez de faire semblant. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'Alice est en partie responsable de l'attaque de ta famille ? Elle ne s'est jamais nourrie de sang humain. Il est impossible qu'elle ait un quelconque lien avec ce qui t'es arrivée. » Affirma-t-il avec conviction.

Jacob fronça les sourcils. « Comment savez-vous que Bella s'est faite attaquée ? » Accusa-t-il.

Il n'était pas nécessaire pour moi de connaître la réponse puisque je savais déjà d'où il tirait l'information.

« Edward l'a lu dans vos pensées. « Se contenta-t-il de répliquer rapidement. « Écoutez. Il semblerait que vous détenez des informations sur Alice qui nous échappent visiblement. Il suffit de me dire ce qu'elle a fait et si tel est votre souhait, je m'en irais. Mais pas avant d'avoir une chance de pouvoir l'éclairer sur un passé dont elle ignore l'existence. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » Demanda Sam intrigué.

« Alice n'a aucun souvenir d'avant sa transformation. »

Voilà l'explication ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien ? Elle ne se souvenait ni de moi, ni de nos parents, ni de notre maison, elle vivait sans savoir. Dans cette perceptive, les Cullen ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était ma sœur. Elle ne connaissait même pas son vrai prénom. Si je ne l'avais pas reconnue sur la photo, jamais je n'aurai pu penser également que c'était Alexandra. De plus, j'avais sans cesse pensé que c'était une nomade. Devant l'impensable, j'avais immédiatement sauté aux conclusions et à juste titre. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que ma sœur ne se souvienne plus de sa propre existence.

La facilité avec laquelle je crus aux explications de Carlisle m'étonna moi-même. Je voulais peut-être croire à l'innocence d'Edward plus que de raison ou je voulais peut-être effacer ma culpabilité d'être tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, pourtant, au fond de moi et bien que j'aie toujours su qu'Edward m'aimait sincèrement, je savais que c'était l'évidence.

Après avoir acceptée que cette version de l'histoire fusse la vérité, je ressentis un peu de jalousie envers Alice. Je garderai toujours les images de cette nuit horrible en moi, je saurai toujours avec certitude ce que j'avais perdu et d'un côté, pour elle c'était plus facile. Elle ne saurait jamais rien de tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir.

Jacob se mit à ricaner avec sarcasme. « Une vampire amnésique maintenant. C'est la meilleure ça.»

« Son histoire n'est pas sujet à la plaisanterie. » Gronda Carlisle avec passion. « Elle souffre énormément de ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions. Elle ne sait pas qui elle est, ni d'où elle vient. Nous ne sommes pas des êtres dénués de toute sensibilité Jacob Black. Ne sous-estimez pas notre souffrance. »

Je jetai un regard sur Sam brièvement avant de croiser les yeux ambres de Carlisle et lançait ce que tout le monde savait déjà mais ce que lui ignorait encore. « C'est ma sœur. »

« Pardon? » S'étrangla Carlisle.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il apparut complètement décontenancé. Et pour cause. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Il semblait totalement ahuri.

« Comprenez que la coïncidence – s'il s'agit d'une coïncidence - est un peu forte. » Souligna Sam.

Carlisle fixa un point imaginaire sur le sol l'air totalement absorbé. « Je vous jure que nous ne le savions pas. Comme je l'ai dit, Alice n'a pas de souvenirs de sa vie humaine. »

« Comment est-ce possible? » Demandais-je bien que j'eusse un milliard de questions dans la tête qui se superposaient les unes sur les autres dans un brouhaha anarchique.

« Je ne suis pas neurologue mais je suppose que nos capacités cérébrales suivent le même procédé. La perte de la mémoire intervient souvent lorsque la personne a subi un traumatisme intense. Le cerveau bloque les réminiscences liées à ce traumatisme dans un souci de protection. La transformation est pour nous est un processus que nous ne pouvons pas expliquer ni même étudier. Il est probable que les souvenirs d'Alice soient irrémédiablement perdus. »

J'imaginais sans peine, le type de traumatisme qu'Alexandra avait dû subir. L'assassinat de nos parents sous nos yeux, le moment où le vampire avait planté ses crocs dans sa jugulaire alors que je croisais le regard éperdu d'Alexandra; sa douleur lorsque le venin s'insinuait doucement dans ses veines. Pour ma part, je savais que sans la patience et l'amour de Jacob, Billy et de tous les autres, j'aurai fini dans un asile.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant sa mutation. Le vampire qui l'a transformée m'a laissé entendre ses cris d'agonie trois jours durant et quand Jacob et Sam sont arrivés, Ale... Ali... Elle s'était enfuie. »

Carlisle semblait recouper dans son esprit les morceaux d'un puzzle particulièrement complexe. « C'est Jasper qu'il l'a trouvée. Elle errait près de la frontière entre le Canada et l'Alaska. Elle ne se souvenait même plus, la pauvre, de son propre prénom. Le seul lien qui la rattachait à son passé, c'était un collier en or... »

« …avec la lettre A... » Finis-je avant que Carlisle n'hoche simplement la tête pour confirmer.

Mes pensées s'envolèrent aussitôt vers le collier identique – à la différence que mon bijou portait la lettre I - qui prenait la poussière dans la malle où se trouvaient les affaires de ma sœur.

« C'est ma mère qui... »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que déjà, j'éclatais en larmes. Je ne savais pas depuis quand j'étais devenue une vraie guimauve mais, mes compagnons qui n'avaient absolument pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça, commençaient à paniquer. Depuis quand ma vie ressemblait à un téléfilm à rebondissement ? Il s'avérait que ma sœur, transformée en une créature que je combattais sans relâche était en réalité un membre d'un clan dans lequel se trouvait aussi l'homme que j'aimais (et accessoirement avec qui je m'envoyais en l'air), « végétarienne » et amnésique. Peut-être que si je proposais le scénario à Luc Besson...

Je me mis à rire sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

« Mon Dieu.... ça y est, elle pète les plombs. » Entendis-je sans toutefois pouvoir identifier l'auteur de cette phrase hautement pertinente tellement je devenais hystérique, passant du rire aux larmes, des larmes au rire, ne sachant plus vraiment quels sentiments étaient appropriés.

Finalement, ce furent les pleurs qui gagnèrent et je me mis à sortir cinq ans de souffrance refoulée d'un coup jusqu'à ce que Sam ordonne à Léah de faire quelque chose. Même si j'avais parfaitement conscience que je ne me maîtrisais plus, je décidais que j'allais prendre le temps d'être une chochotte pendant quelques minutes et ensuite redevenir raisonnable.

Ce qui arriva plus vite que prévu puisque Léah s'était approchée de moi, une seringue à la main, prête à me piquer.

Ayant plus peur d'une aiguille que d'une armée de nouveaux-nés, je reculai vivement et regardai Léah avec détermination.

« Si tu me touches avec _ça_, je te jure que je t'arrache les cheveux et que je m'en fais une perruque. » Menaçais-je la voix grelottante.

« Sois raisonnable Bella. Ça va te détendre. »

Je reniflai bruyamment et essayai de me calmer. « Faudra me passer sur le corps. »

« D'accord. » Dit-elle en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « D'accord. »

« Laissez-moi une minute ok. Juste une minute... »

D'ordinaire, Jacob aurait été le premier à me sauter dessus aidé par Quil ou Embry pour me maintenir au sol tandis que Léah aurait enfoncé son engin de torture dans le bras ou dans le cou - comme la dernière fois avec le rappel du tétanos - mais aux situations inhabituelles, réactions inhabituelles. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea.

Faisais-je si peur à voir que ça ?

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. » Dis-je finalement alors qu'on pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir et je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. »

Carlisle finit par se lever, faisant sursauter tout le monde. On l'avait presque oublié celui-là.

« Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. » Dit-il doucement.

« Encore heureux. » Grogna Jacob.

Carlisle ne releva pas la remarque acerbe de Jake et se tourna vers Sam.

« Le traité est très important pour nous tous. Je comprends que ce soit délicat pour l'instant mais nous sommes plus que déterminés à prouver notre bonne foi. »

Sam croisa les bras sur son torse et hocha la tête. « Vous êtes venu ici seul et sans arme avec les risques que nous connaissons tous les deux. Je sais que vous n'avez pas d'intentions hostiles envers nous. »

« J'ai eu d'extrêmes difficultés à tenir Edward. Il est très protecteur envers moi. »

Je crus voir Carlisle me fixer brièvement du regard mais ce fut si rapide que je ne saurais dire s'il l'avait fait ou non. Je penchai plutôt pour le oui et qu'il entendait par ce geste m'envoyer un message indirect.

J'avais du mal à imaginer ce qui c'était passé _pour Edward _après lui avoir balancé toutes ces horreurs au téléphone. Je ne me souvenais plus des termes exacts que j'avais employé pour le qualifier – j'avais peut-être glisser l'expression c****** de p***** de s**** de fils de p*** de b***** de m****_ (N/A : Je vais pas traduire mais je lance un concours : à qu__i trouvera la phrase exacte, j'envoie le prochain chapitre en avant-première la semaine prochaine.)_ - mais j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas des déclarations d'amour éternel.

Je me sentais encore plus misérable. Pourquoi quand vous êtes en colère vous ne tournez pas la langue sept fois dans la bouche avant de parler ? Edward n'allait jamais pouvoir me pardonner et je n'aurais plus qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même.

Et ce serait bien fait pour ma gueule.

En plus, grâce à ma réaction intelligente, je n'avais plus de téléphone. Non pas que j'aurais eu le courage de l'appeler pour m'excuser (sauter d'un pont en élastique sans élastique aurait été plus réaliste) mais au moins, j'aurais eu un lien avec lui. Là, je n'avais plus rien.

« De mon côté, je ferai part à Alice de tout ce qu'il s'est dit ce soir. Mais dans tous les cas de figure, nous ferons au rythme que tu voudras Bella. »

J'hochai la tête et Carlisle se détourna vers la porte. Comprenant qu'il était le seul lien avec Edward que je puisse utiliser pour essayer de lui dire que je regrettais mes paroles, j'interpellai Carlisle.

« Dites-lui que je suis désolée. » Lançais-je espérant que Carlisle comprendrait le double sens de mes mots.

Il sourit. « Je le ferai. »

'

'

'

'

* * *

**N/A :**

Si quelqu'un me demande 'Mais où est passé Edward ?', je leur répondrais :

'Edward s'est perdu dans la forêt et a rencontré un farfadet des bois qui l'a emmené dans sa secte. Depuis le pauvre, attend que la réincarnation de Krisna arrive dans sa soucoupe volante et libère enfin les poissons-chats des pêcheurs assassins.'

N/B: _Nan, t'as rien compris, il est arrivé sur les quais des docks mais Bella s'était envolée et il n'a trouvé que le défunt portable. Donc, il s'est agenouillé et a commencé à récupérer tous les morceaux un par un et il est en ce moment en train de le réparer, cela lui rappelle la toute première __fois qu'il a rencontré Bella et qu'il a dû l'opérer pour sauver sa vie. Il pense qu'il ne lui reste que ça de son égérie et que s'il arrive à le reconstruire, il récupérera sa belle, hihi !)_

Plus sérieusement : Edward revient dans le prochain chapitre (sûr) et il y aura du bon lemon (sûr) _(N/B : euh, là tu nous en dois plus qu'un – N/A : Oui, Oui, oui....)_. Prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver Samedi prochain (pas sûr) si ma sangsue à moi se décide à me laisser le temps d'écrire ma dernière partie.

**N/A 2 :**

Je sais que le bouton bleu a moins de charme que le bouton vert mais un petit clic sur "review the chapter" est mon seul rayon de soleil de la journée. Et puis, un chapitre sans review c'est comme Bob marley sans sa cigarette qui fait rire (la drogue, c'est mal.) et Sue Ellen sans son whisky (Trop boire, c'est mal).


	17. Arrache moi le coeur

Bon. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous avaient une adoration pour les « bordel » et autres grossièretés lol. Ce fut un vrai florilège de gros mots... Sur les toutes les suggestions concernant la fameuse phrase mystère, aucune n'a trouvé les mots magiques. Je rappelle avant toute réclamation que je voulais la phrase exacte non pas approximative (tant mieux parce qu'il aurait fallu alors que j'envoie 52 fois le chapitre en exclu). Tout le monde m'a suggéré la phrase « connard de putain de salaud de fils de pute de bordel de merde. » Tout le monde s'est trompée mdr.

Donc, je mets fin au suspens et vous dévoile la phrase exacte : "connard de putain de salaud de fils de pute de bâtard de merde."(Langage vulgaire = pas bien *se repend humblement*).

En ce qui concerne mes ennuis sentimentaux je rassure certaines : non cela n'affectera pas l'histoire ni les lemons. J'attendrai d'avoir 80 ans, seule avec mes 14 chats dans mon HLM et ma retraite à 200 euros par mois pour devenir aigrie et amère."

Ah les hommes !

Bref, trêve de bla-bla, place à la lecture. Retrouvons notre couple préféré et quittons le monde réel pour rejoindre celui de ma tête d'où sortent vraiment des choses bizarres...

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

.

Et bien sûr, Merci à **Lenerol**, ma super Betâ, la tortue ninja de la correction, le Bernard Pivot de la conjugaison et le Sangoku de la grammaire (wow, les références culturelles!)

.

.

* * *

Résumé :

Bella vit avec les Quileutes depuis que ses parents se sont fait tués alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Sa soeur, Alexandra, est transformée par le vampire qui les a attaqués mais elle réussit à s'échapper. Un jour, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se faire tuer dans un combat, Bella rencontre Edward qui lui sauve la vie. Bien que Bella comprenne que ce dernier était de la race qu'elle s'était jurée de détruire, il est trop tard. Elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Les Cullen sont des vampires végétariens et tentent de conclure une trêve avec Sam, le chef de la meute. Bella essaye de lutter contre ses sentiments mais en vain. Elle cède à la passion destructrice dans les bras d'Edward. Ils entament une liaison secrète.

Bella apprend que Alice Cullen est sa sœur. Croyant qu'Edward lui a dissimulé la vérité, elle_ r_ompt avec lui allant jusqu'à le menacer de le tuer. Carlisle demande des explications et c'est lors de cette confrontation que Bella comprend qu'elle a été trop vite pour tirer des conclusions, elle essaie de lui faire passer un message de regret par le biais de Carlisle. Y est-elle parvenue ?

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Dans le chapitre précédent :.

_« De mon côté, je ferai part à Alice de tout ce qu'il s'est dit ce soir. Mais dans tous les cas de figure, nous ferons au rythme que tu voudras Bella. »_

_J'hochai la tête et Carlisle se détourna vers la porte. Comprenant qu'il était le seul lien avec Edward que je puisse utiliser pour essayer de lui dire que je regrettais mes paroles, j'interpellai Carlisle._

_« Dites-lui que je suis désolée. » Lançais-je espérant que Carlisle comprendrait le double sens de mes mots._

_Il sourit. « Je le ferai. »_

.

.

.

* * *

« _- Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le péché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres.  
- Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez-moi mon péché... »_

_Roméo et Juliette_ – William Shakespeare

Acte I – Scène 5

.

**CHAPITRE 17 – Arrache-moi le cœur.**

.

.

.

J'étais bien décidée à monter l'opération _'remettons de l'ordre dans tout ce foutoir et essayons de procéder par étape'. _Ce qui m'était apparu comme un bon plan sur le moment mais qui maintenant, ne me semblait plus du tout la meilleure idée que j'avais eu de toute ma courte existence.

J'étais retournée sur le lieu de mon pétage de plomb (et de téléphone) mais il s'était avéré qu'un endroit que vous aviez vu en pleine nuit n'avait rien à voir avec le même lieu vu en plein jour. Une fois arrivée sur les berges, tous les endroits se ressemblaient.

J'avais dû retourner chez moi pour aller chercher un vieux détecteur de métaux et bon sang, c'est fou tout ce qu'il y a comme objet en métal au bord de l'eau. Heureusement que mon petit dérapage contrôlé d'hier avait laissé des traces au sol parce que sinon, j'aurai cherché dans le vent pendant des jours et des jours l'endroit approximatif où j'avais réduit mon téléphone à l'état de pièces détachées.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas le téléphone qui m'intéressait mais la carte SIM qui s'y trouvait et que j'aurai pu localisée grâce aux talents de traqueur de Seth si mon portable avait été allumé. Raté. Au lieu de ça, j'étais obligée d'y aller 'à l'ancienne' et je n'étais absolument pas discrète avec ma ferraille.

Après avoir retrouvé les premiers débris de feu mon téléphone, j'extirpais, non sans mal, la précieuse carte SIM qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert. Je pensais brièvement que quelques éraflures sur le circuit électronique n'était pas trop grave comparé au fait que j'aurais pu y mettre le feu et retrouver une puce carbonisée.

J'achetais un téléphone portable dans le premier magasin que je trouvais dans le coin et y insérai la puce. Je fouillais dans le répertoire et bien que je sache parfaitement quelle était la prochaine étape après avoir trouvé le numéro d'Edward - en l'occurrence l'appeler – je ne pus me résoudre à le faire.

Qu'allais-je faire si il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi ?

J'avais passé les dernières heures après le départ de Carlisle à remuer des tas de questions dans ma tête, considérant en premier lieu que c'était à moi de faire le premier pas et que si je ne faisais pas tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour récupérer Edward, c'était moi qui n'allait jamais pouvoir me le pardonner.

Mais que faire si j'avais provoquer des dégâts irréversibles ?

Je pouvais au moins essayer.

Je _devais_ au moins essayer.

J'espérais secrètement tomber sur le répondeur mais comme rien ne se passait comme je l'avais voulu, on décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. Je disais « on » parce que c'était une voix féminine qui m'avait répondu. A moins qu'Edward ait subi une mue de la voix, je me rendis à l'évidence que ce n'était pas lui.

« Comment oses-tu l'appeler ? » Gronda l'inconnue.

« De... Je... Mais... Quoi ? » Balbutiais-je complètement prise au dépourvu.

« Parce que, en plus, tu es sourde ? Tu as un sacré culot. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant entre faire profil bas et l'envie de balancer le téléphone contre le pare-brise. Le ton était donné et il ne m'était pas franchement amical. Comment lui en vouloir ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? Finir de l'achever ? Tu trouves qu'il ne souffre pas assez peut-être ! »

« C'est qui ? Où est Edward? » Demandais-je après avoir pris une bouffée d'oxygène calmante.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une putain d'opératrice des renseignements? Qu'est-ce que... Non, Emmett... Rends-moi ce téléphone. J'ai pas fini... »

« Bella ? » Fit tout à coup une voix masculine. « C'est Emmett. »

« Euh... » Commençais-je en évitant de penser à quel point la situation était bizarre. « Ah bon ? »

_Ah bon ? _Mon cerveau s'était soulevé tout seul sur des pattes magiques pour se tirer à 300km de ma tête pour sortir un truc aussi mince. Bon, ok, j'étais un peu prise de court étant donné que je m'attendais à tomber sur Edward et non pas à parler à la moitié de sa famille. Cependant, vu l'accueil glacial de Rosalie, j'étais quand même plus rassurée d'avoir Emmett, surtout qu'il semblait un peu plus chaleureux à mon égard.

« Edward est parti... » Dit-il sans préambule.

Je me figeais, raide. Il était trop tard. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

« Com...Comment ? » Sanglotais-je, incapable de retenir l'immense douleur qui me submergeait. « Mais... Je... J'ai... . »

«Non, non... » S'empressa de dire Emmett l'air gêné. « ... Pas parti dans le sens 'parti'. Il est avec Alice et Jasper. Il chasse. »

« Merci mon Dieu. » Reniflais-je bruyamment en essuyant grossièrement avec la paume de ma main les larmes qui avaient eu le temps de s'échapper.

« Je lui dirais que tu as essayé de le joindre. » Murmura Emmett si bas que j'eus du mal à entendre ses mots.

« Merci. »

Je raccrochai et soufflai un bon coup. Ce n'était pas gagné mais au moins il ne s'était pas barré à l'autre bout du pays. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de chialer à tout bout de champ. Pleurer n'allait pas me faire revenir Edward. Il fallait que je me concentre sur la prochaine étape. Sauf que je ne savais pas quelle était la prochaine étape. Devais-je attendre qu'il me rappelle ? Et s'il ne le faisait pas ? Le rappeler ? Le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille m'écouter ? Le traquer jusque chez lui ? Le kidnapper ?

_T'as raison Bella, tu ne vires absolument pas psycho..._

Mon cerveau malade tentait d'élaborer tout un tas de stratégies et, au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient - sans un signe d'Edward – il fallut bien que je me rende à l'évidence : J'avais été vraiment trop loin.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais au moment où j'eus cette révélation, je fus prise d'une certaine sérénité. Non pas que j'abandonnais ou que je ne sentais pas mes tripes se retourner dans mon ventre mais il m'était tout simplement apparu que je l'aimais si fort, que par amour pour lui, j'étais prête à le laisser partir sans faire d'esclandre.

Je démarrai la mini et décidai, la mort dans l'âme, de rentrer.

C'était terminé.

Je ne roulais pas tout de suite me laissant bercer par les vibrations de la voiture quelques instants, seulement au moment où j'allais enclencher la première mon téléphone sonna. Je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de mon téléphone puisque que je venais de l'acheter, la sonnerie était forcement différente. Je bloquai une seconde avant de me précipiter dessus et restai scotchée deux secondes de plus lorsque je vis l'identité de l'appelant.

C'était Lui.

_« ATTERIT ET DECROCHE IDOTE »_, me hurla la partie active de mon cerveau. (L'autre s'était faite la malle pour partir à la pêche à la langouste dans les eaux profondes du Pacifique.)

J'appuyai sur le bouton comme une hystérique et écoutai le silence profond qui régna dans le combiné. Je n'entendais strictement rien. Je regardais de nouveau l'écran et il s'avéra que c'était un message texte.

Je m'attendais presque à ce que ce message fasse écho à mes propres paroles quand j'avais déversé toute ma haine sur Edward - à savoir « J'espère que tu brûleras en enfer » ou « Je te tuerai et quand je le ferai, j'aurais un putain de sourire sur le visage. » Quand je pense que j'ai été jusqu'à insulter sa mère... - mais il y avait seulement une adresse écrite que je reconnus presque immédiatement puisque c'était celle de l'hôtel où nous nous retrouvions.

Je me mis en route et bien que je ne sache plus si j'exultai ou si j'angoissai, j'arrivai sans provoquer d'accident malgré les tremblements et les nausées qui m'assaillaient.

Une fois sortie de la voiture, je me dirigeai vers le hall et n'eus pas la patience de prendre l'ascenseur. Après tout, il n'y avait que trois malheureux étages. Je sentais chaque pas qui me rapprochait de ma délivrance ou de ma mise à mort. J'avais parfaitement conscience que tout était à présent entre les mains d'Edward. J'avançais vers l'inconnu. Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer, ni même ce qu'il allait dire, la seule chose dont j'étais sûre – et je le ressentais au plus profond de moi-même – c'était que tout allait se jouer maintenant. Sans retour possible.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, j'étais certaine que ce moment allait sceller mon destin de manière irréversible.

Je me retrouvai devant la porte de la suite 306, celle-là même qu'Edward réservait quand nous avions besoin d'être ensemble. Celle-là même où il avait proféré son amour en le criant de la fenêtre, celle-là même où chaque surface plane ou verticale portait la trace de nos ébats. Celle-là même qui restait envahie par nos murmures. Celle-là même qui portera la marque indélébile de notre fin ou de notre recommencement.

Posant une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte, je l'ouvris et pénétrai à l'intérieur avant de la refermer doucement et précautionneusement. J'avais besoin de faire durer le moment où je le verrais, n'étant pas sûre d'être prête pour lui faire face. Je restais quelques secondes dans le silence, adossée contre la porte et lorsque mon cœur commença à se calmer, je m'avançai dans la suite.

Je pensais avoir pris le temps nécessaire, je pensais que les battements frénétiques de mon cœur s'étaient apaisés, je pensais être prête... Mais... lorsque je le vis enfin, mon corps ne m'obéissait déjà plus.

Il était debout contre le mur opposé et me fixait, impassible.

L'absence d'expression sur son visage ne m'apportait aucun indice sur ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il ne bougeait pas et resta parfaitement immobile. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du sien et pourtant, je le souhaitais ardemment tant le sentiment de honte qui m'enveloppait était intense. Je ne parlais pas. Je ne pus me résoudre à briser le silence qui régnait entre nous parce que, tant qu'il subsistait, je pouvais me délecter de sa présence... je repoussais l'échéance.

Tout à coup, il ferma les yeux. Ce simple geste insinua en moi une panique presque palpable tant elle me glaça les veines. Le dégoûtais-je tellement que le seul fait de me regarder lui était insupportable ? Mon nez piquait avec les prémices des larmes que je ravalais aussitôt. Après tout ce que je lui avais craché au visage, je n'avais pas le droit de me mettre à pleurer. Comment avais-je pu croire un instant que j'étais en droit de me tenir devant lui et lui dire que j'étais désolée ?

Cependant, je rassemblai tout le courage dont j'étais capable de faire preuve et me lançai mais les paroles dans ma gorge - et que j'avais maintes et maintes fois répétées dans ma tête - moururent avant même qu'elles puissent franchir mes lèvres. Je le regardais, il était là mais tellement loin à la fois. Je n'avais jamais fait l'expérience de quelque chose qui semblait vous échapper alors que vous le teniez presque dans vos mains. Comprendre cela était dur mais le sentir était presque insupportable.

Et la seule pensée de le perdre me déchirait littéralement le cœur.

J'étais comme une hallucinée et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à parler ; pas si cela le ferait disparaître de ma vie.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restai plantée là, quelques secondes, quelques minutes, je ne savais pas mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était sa présence.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru posséder un cœur... » Dit soudain Edward, brisant le silence de la pièce.

Il n'avait esquissé aucun geste et avait toujours les yeux clos. Entendre le son de sa voix était tellement plus euphorique que de le voir s'enterrer dans son mutisme. Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité et sans réfléchir, j'amorçais un pas dans sa direction.

Au même moment, la main d'Edward se leva dans un signe destiné à m'arrêter. Le peu d'espoir que j'avais ressenti jusqu'alors, s'évanouit brutalement.

« C'est étrange. » Continua-t-il, inconscient de la douleur qui se glissait en moi. « Si j'avais su en posséder un en t'aimant, je ne me suis vraiment rendu compte de son existence que quand tu l'as brisé. »

Je posai une main molle sur le dossier du divan près de moi et malgré moi, je fis un pas de plus vers lui mais il me stoppa à nouveau.

« S'il te plait. Non. »

Chaque fois qu'il m'arrêtait c'était comme s'il me poignardait le cœur mais était-ce parce que je le méritais, étais-ce parce, au moins en me rapprochant de lui, j'obtenais une réaction qui n'était pas l'indifférence, je continuai d'avancer. Je m'avançais toujours parce que chaque mètre que je parcourai - aussi infimes soient-ils - me remplissait d'espoir.

Soudain, les muscles de son corps se contractèrent et devant la menace de sa fuite, je m'arrêtai. Un mètre me séparait de lui. En levant mon bras, j'aurai presque pu le toucher. Je levai les yeux vers son visage crispé dans une souffrance dont j'en saisissais l'intensité puisqu'elle reflétait la mienne.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là. » Dit-il brusquement. « Si tu es inquiète de mes intentions alors ne le soit pas. Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi, restera entre toi et moi. »

Soudain, la raison de son comportement si distant et froid me frappa de plein fouet. Il croyait que je voulais le voir parce que j'avais peur qu'il aille voir Sam alors que jusque que là, l'idée même qu'il puisse faire quelque chose en ce sens ne m'avait absolument pas traversé l'esprit. Même dans ma haine, je n'avais pas songé à ce cas de figure.

Je m'avançai alors et élevai ma main jusqu'à sa joue. Ses pupilles ambrées m'observèrent enfin tandis que je m'y noyais dedans.

« Après notre première rencontre, j'ai ressenti un vide immense. » Murmurais-je en le sentant tressaillir sous ma paume. « Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'ai essayé de lutter, de me trouver des excuses, il y avait un millier de raisons qui aurait pu m'éloigner de toi. Je refusais de voir l'évidence, j'ai préféré me voiler la face. Mais, la vérité c'est que je t'aimais déjà Edward. » Je soutenais toujours son regard, essayant de respirer normalement. « Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. »

J'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine, consciente qu'à tout moment, ma main pouvait se refermer sur un courant d'air. Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces au revers de sa chemise et humai son odeur.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça Bella. » Sa voix exprimait une telle souffrance qu'elle arrivait à me transpercer. J'avais clairement sous-estimée l'impact de mes mots.

« Pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit. Trouve la force de me pardonner. » Murmurais-je douloureusement. « Je regrette tellement ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Je sais que tu le fais. » Répondit-il presque aussitôt avec lassitude.

« Edward... » Prononçais-je en faisant un pas de plus.

Il traça les contours de ma mâchoire paresseusement. Ce simple contact insuffla une déferlante d'espoir dans mon cœur. Son intensité me submergea à un point tel, que mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes afin que je puisse en ressentir toute la force.

Je me laissais bercer par la caresse de ses doigts froids qui, au bout de quelques secondes, absorbaient déjà la chaleur de ma peau. Ce fut sa voix fébrile qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

« Ce ne sont pas tes paroles qui m'ont fait mal. Tu as préféré penser que je t'avais trahi, que je t'avais sciemment dissimulé la vérité sur Alice. » Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté mais fuyait mon regard. « Ce qui m'a fait mal, c'est que tout d'un coup, je me suis rendu compte que tu me m'avais jamais fait confiance, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tout ce que j'ai pu faire. L'amour ne peut pas exister sans confiance. Tu as choisi de ne pas me croire. Tu as choisi de ne pas croire... en nous. »

Que pouvais-je bien répondre ? Lui dire le contraire aurait été lui mentir ouvertement. Avant de déverser ma haine de lui, j'aurais dû le laisser m'expliquer... Or, je ne lui avais donné aucune chance...

Malgré tout ce que l'on s'était dit, malgré la réalité de son amour pour moi que je ressentais jusque dans mes tripes dans chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque étreinte, chaque parole... Malgré tout ça, j'avais perdu la foi.

J'hochai alors la tête, ravalant la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge et décidai que seule la vérité pourrait laver la honte que je ressentais.

« C'est vrai. » Avouai-je dans sa poitrine. « J'ai choisi de ne pas te faire confiance, j'ai choisi de penser, entre toute autre chose, que tu m'avais trahie parce qu'une partie de moi essaye encore de lutter... Parce que le pouvoir que tu as sur moi est trop grand. Parce que quand je pense à mon futur, c'est toi que je vois. Je te vois partout. Tout le temps. »

Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et cherchai son regard. « ...Mais cette partie de moi est morte Edward. Au moment même où j'ai entre aperçu un monde dans lequel tu ne serais plus à mes côtés. Si tu n'es plus là, je suffoque. Tu es mon oxygène. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Mon cœur accéléra la cadence tandis que j'étais en attente de son jugement. J'étouffai le besoin impérieux de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sentir son amour m'étreindre. J'espérais que mes paroles sincères atteindraient son cœur.

Soudain, je sentis ses bras m'enlacer et je sus que mes mots avaient fait leur œuvre. Toutes mes émotions explosèrent. Je m'accrochai à lui avec énergie et embrassai son torse à travers sa chemise.

« Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. » Chuchota-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je levai mon visage vers le sien et me rapprochai encore plus. Je voulais me fondre dans son corps. Je l'embrassais enfin et toutes les heures sombres s'envolèrent sous son baiser. Il gémit quand ma langue toucha la sienne et ce fut le paradis. Une frénésie s'empara alors de lui et ses mains s'emparèrent de mes cuisses tandis qu'elles entouraient sa taille. Ce fut à mon tour de gémir dans sa bouche. Je rompis notre baiser et penchai la tête en arrière, cherchant désespérément de l'air. La langue d'Edward traçait une ligne imaginaire et humide tout le long de mon cou. J'haletai bruyamment. Ses mains se glissèrent sur mes fesses qu'il malaxait en douceur.

Je n'avais pas prévu ça. En venant ici, je n'avais pas pensé que cette rencontre se transforme en partie de jambes en l'air. Mais j'avais besoin de sentir son amour, j'avais besoin de lui faire sentir le mien, de l'aimer, physiquement, de lui faire sentir que j'étais à lui. Je laissais parler mon âme possessive. Je ne voulais pas l'arrêter.

Ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. Il était si chaud que les anges eux-mêmes – qui n'ont pas de sexe dit-on - auraient choisi d'être une femme pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que goûter à sa perfection. Oui, Edward Cullen était chaud... Chaud comme la braise et moi, j'étais une allumette qui ne rêvait que de se frotter à son incandescence.

Je réussis à glisser une main entre nous et caressai son érection. Tout mon corps était en feu. Seul Edward avait ce pouvoir sur moi ; lui seul avait cette capacité de me faire sentir vivante. Et je voulais me sentir vivante. Je voulais qu'il sache quelle emprise il avait sur moi, comment une seule de ses caresses m'embrasait.

« J'ai envie de toi Edward. » Haletai-je péniblement.

Ma respiration hachée résonnait sur sa bouche entrouverte, son odeur emplissait mes narines et l'envie de fermer les yeux afin de m'en délecter me traversa l'esprit. Pourtant je n'en fis rien. Je maintins mon regard fiévreux sur lui.

Il poussa un profond soupir et ses lèvres douces s'abattirent sur les miennes avec férocité puis il rompit notre baiser d'un seul coup.

« Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. »

Je repris ses lèvres avec passion tandis que ses doigts attrapèrent le revers de mon haut.

« Jamais. » Soufflai-je.

Je levai les bras pour qu'il puisse me l'ôter et les refermai aussitôt autour de ses épaules. Sa bouche embrassait chaque courbe de mon épaule et laissait une trace humide sur ma peau brûlante.

D'une légère impulsion, il nous décrocha du mur sur lequel son dos reposait et nous atterrîmes sur le plancher, qui, sous le choc de la main d'Edward à son contact pour amortir notre chute, se fissura légèrement. Je tournai la tête sur le côté et embrassai son poignet tandis que je l'entendis gémir. La fraîcheur de la chambre taquina ma peau nue lorsque, à une vitesse incroyable, Edward me débarrassa de mes vêtements.

Je me cambrai sous la paume de sa main et sous sa bouche qui descendait petit à petit sur mon ventre et lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent enfin mon sexe qui brûlait pour son attention, je saisis brutalement le pied de la table basse qui trônait derrière moi. Je cherchai mon souffle et me perdis totalement sous la caresse de sa langue.

Soudain, son doigt fut en moi et j'explosais dans un millier de sensation, fermant les yeux devant l'immense plénitude que je ressentais, incapable de faire face à la violence du plaisir qu'il venait de me donner. Mon dos qui avait décollé du sol se reposa brutalement et mon souffle se fit moins erratique.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente le corps d'Edward me couvrir.

Il attrapa l'arrière de ma cuisse afin de lever ma jambe et, d'un seul coup de rein, il me pénétra lentement, les yeux rivés dans les miens. Je ressentis chaque mouvement de notre connexion comme au ralenti, écoutant et me délectant de chaque grondement de plaisir qui s'échappait de sa poitrine. Douce musique qui n'appartenait qu'à moi, à moi seule. Jamais nous nous lâchâmes du regard, hormis les moments où le plaisir était trop fort pour que je puisse garder les yeux ouverts mais à chaque fois, sa voix rauque me ramenait vers ses yeux dorés.

La sueur formait une pellicule sur ma peau et ses doigts glissaient dessus comme sur une patinoire.

« Je t'aime Bella... Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime... » Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres puis je me cambrai à nouveau quand, devant mon aveu, il prit un rythme plus rapide encore. Mon dos s'arquait au maximum, ses gémissements étaient comme un fil qui tendait mon corps vers le haut.

Il enfouit sa tête contre mon cou exposé et gémit encore. « Être loin de toi... ça me tue... Tu comprends ?... Tu comprends à quel point je ne peux plus me passer de toi ? »

J'ondulai sous son corps. « Je suis... à toi. »

« A moi... » Grogna-t-il entre deux coups.

Mes doigts se refermèrent autour du pied de la table basse jusqu'à en sentir une profonde douleur tandis que mon orgasme me frappa violemment et que j'hurlai tout le plaisir qu'il me donnait.

« Oouuuii. » Criai-je tandis que je sentis sa propre jouissance couler le long de ma cuisse.

Il enfouit son visage entre mes seins qui se soulevaient rapidement au rythme de ma respiration saccadée et incontrôlable et j'étreignis sa tête entre mes bras. Nous reposâmes là, à même le sol, silencieux, tandis que j'essayais de tenir à distance ma conscience coupable. Sur n'importe qui d'autre, et vu la façon que j'avais d'étreindre Edward, j'aurai été inquiète du fait qu'il manque d'oxygène mais visiblement, ce n'était pas là quelque chose dont il fallait me soucier. Au contraire, il semblait si calme la tête nichée dans ma poitrine, si serein, c'était presque comme s'il dormait.

Cependant, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de bouger à nouveau et bientôt, sa langue manifesta un appétit féroce pour l'un de mes tétons. Je poussai un soupir avant de ressentir cette chaleur familière s'insinuer à nouveau entre mes cuisses et glissai ma main dans ses cheveux. Il taquina ma peau un long moment puis, sans prévenir, me pénétra encore et encore.

Pourtant, là où notre première étreinte était rapide et fiévreuse, cette fois ci, elle semblait plus lente, plus suave, entraînée dans un élan où nos deux corps bougeaient à l'unisson, où nos gémissements puis nos cris étaient calqués sur le mouvement de son sexe en moi. Et l'orgasme me surprit. Vif... Ardent... Cru...

Sur le visage d'Edward se dessina un sourire mais que je n'eus pas le loisir d'observer davantage puisqu'il me saisit dans un bras afin de me relever et d'entraîner mon corps devant le canapé. A genoux sur le sol mais n'ayant pas eu le temps de gémir de frustration de ne plus l'avoir en moi, il se positionna derrière moi et envahit mon corps tandis que je me tenais fermement d'une main à l'accoudoir.

Au rythme de ses assauts, je sentais mon dos ripper contre sa poitrine et ses mains possessives s'enfoncer dans la chair de mes hanches, répétant inlassablement au creux de mon oreille à quel point il me voulait, à quel point il m'aimait...

Je passai un bras derrière moi afin d'atteindre sa nuque et tournai la tête de façon à rejoindre ses lèvres et au moment même de leur connexion, il gémit contre elles et se déversa en moi dans un dernier coup de rein puissant, me faisant venir dans une intensité égale à la sienne.

Mon corps mou glissa sur le tissu du divan mais n'eut pas le temps de fondre sur le sol que déjà Edward me portait afin de me jeter sur le lit comme si j'étais un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Avec le rebond, je manquais de me vautrer par terre tandis que lui se retenait visiblement de rire.

Je lui jetai un regard noir mais écarquillai les yeux lorsque je le vis sauter à son tour dans un bond gracieux sur les draps. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui arriva ensuite, trop surprise par le craquement sourd du bois sous mon corps mais ressentis clairement les lois de l'apesanteur exercer leur pression lorsque le lit s'écroula sur le plancher.

Choquée, je regardais Edward qui me fixa d'un air désolé avant de se lancer dans un fou rire. J'espérais juste qu'un employé de l'hôtel n'allait pas débarquer dans la chambre en croyant que nous étions en train de refaire une mini rétrospective de la seconde guerre mondiale. Je me bidonnai toujours et observai Edward. Il ne pouvait pas être plus magnifique qu'en cet instant.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et peu à peu, nous nous calmâmes.

Il était si rare de voir Edward sous cet aspect. Lui qui semblait si sérieux, si grave, arborant continuellement cette impression de sagesse infinie - vestige de son âge et toutes les choses extraordinaires qu'il avait vécu – alors que là, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon, insouciant et bohème. Il n'en était que plus beau.

Consciente que je faisais une fixation sur sa splendeur depuis un petit moment, je me cachai dans sa poitrine et collai ma joue contre sa peau. Je respirai profondément et laissai mon corps se détendre.

« Parle-moi d'elle. » Murmurai-je tout d'un coup.

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser à qui je faisais allusion.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes et caressa mes cheveux doucement. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il veuille bien me parler de sa.. de ma sœur et essayai de l'encourager en prenant sa main libre dans la mienne tout en entrelaçant nos doigts.

«C'est l'une des âmes la plus pure que j'ai jamais connu. Elle nous a conquis dès la première seconde. » Il émit un petit rire discret. « Même Rosalie n'a pas résisté. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, septique. « C'est difficile à imaginer. »

« Quoi donc? »

« Rosalie. Elle n'a pas l'air très... sociable. »

« Rosalie aime faire du zèle. Je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit au téléphone. Elle savait ce que je risquais si on venait à apprendre pour toi et moi. Ça et le fait qu'Alice soit ta sœur biologique, mon combat avec Emmett et Jasper, l'incertitude... Tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle avait peur. »

Je relevai la tête de sa poitrine et fixai son visage. « Qu'est ce que tu entends par ''combat avec Jasper et Emmett'' ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, je compris rapidement que ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait rien d'anodin.

Il poussa un profond soupir. « Après ton appel, je sais pas, j'ai pété un câble. Je voulais te parler, te rejoindre mais dans mon état, Carlisle a jugé que c'était trop risqué. Il a décidé d'aller chez vous, seul, mais je ne voulais rien entendre. Jasper et Emmett ont essayé de me retenir... »

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains, imaginant la scène. « Mon Dieu Edward, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je te jure que... »

« Chuuut. » Murmura-t-il en me tenant contre lui. L'atmosphère semblait brusquement se charger d'une gravité pesante tandis qu'il continuait de chuchoter contre mon oreille. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. Nous cohabitons ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que ces débordements n'entravent pas les liens qui nous unissent et je... »

Il s'arrêta et je le sentis se raidir contre moi. Je voulais lever la tête et voir ce qui n'allait pas. J'essayais de redresser la tête mais il me tenait fermement contre lui.

Sa main se posa sur ma nuque et il me rapprocha un peu plus de lui, nos corps pressés au maximum l'un contre l'autre.

«... J'ai fini par me calmer parce que... je ne voulais pas leur faire voir... je ne voulais qu'il se rende compte... Je les aurais fait souffrir. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu aller jusque là Edward. » Chuchotai-je sur le même ton, sentant son trouble. « Tu n'aurais pas pu leur faire de mal. »

Edward souffla doucement et parcourut de ses lèvres mon lobe, me faisant frissonner d'un désir toujours aussi vif.

«Si j'avais continué, ils auraient compris... » Continua-t-il. « … Compris que tu es plus importante à mes yeux qu'eux. Alors oui, ils auraient souffert. »

Je fermai les yeux de stupeur et restai incrédule durant quelques secondes.

« Je ne peux pas être plus importante que ta propre famille. » Soufflai-je brusquement ne sachant pas si cette phrase désignait mon ahurissement ou si je la prononçais pour me convaincre moi-même qu'une telle chose était inconcevable.

« C'est ce que tu es. » Confirma-t-il. « Voilà où j'en suis. »

Et moi ? Où en étais-je ? Son aveu m'avait renvoyé devant les mêmes questionnements. Était-il plus important que toute autre personne dans ma vie ? Que ma famille ? Que Billy, Sam ? Jacob ? Rachel ?

Edward restait silencieux et parfaitement immobile tandis que les rouages de mes réflexions m'emmenèrent au-delà de cette simple constatation. Là où je ne voulais pas qu'elle pénètre.

L'avenir.

Je n'arrivais plus à arrêter le flot de mes pensées, comme si j'avais ouvert les vannes d'une eau trop longtemps contenue pour être stoppée. Je voyais ma main ridée par des tas de petites veines bleues qui défiguraient ma peau et mon visage, autrefois entouré d'une masse de cheveux bruns qui avait pris dans ma vision une couleur grise, cassant et rêche au toucher, trahissant un âge qui me rapprochait plus de la tombe que du berceau. J'étais vieille. Et Edward était à mon côté, inchangé et éblouissant.

Une image effaça cette vision aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue dans ma tête. J'étais de retour dans le présent. Mais malgré ma propre perception de moi qui demeurait identique à ce que j'étais en ce moment, une chose avait changé. La couleur de mes yeux. D'un ambre aussi rayonnant que ceux d'Edward. Une vision de moi où son étreinte n'était pas contenue et où je n'aurais jamais peur de le perdre.

C'est alors qu'une dernière image s'imposa à moi, froide et dénuée d'espoir. Un lieu où je conservais l'amour des miens mais où Edward n'était plus.

Et, de nouveau, cela me broya le cœur.

Je savais qu'en avouant à Edward que je ne pourrais plus vivre dans un monde où il ne serait plus là je ne prononçais pas des mots dénués de sens. C'était plus qu'un constat. C'était une évidence. Une condition indissociable à ma survie. L'expression même de la vérité sous toutes ses formes.

Alors, j'eus ma réponse.

Edward était, est et sera l'être le plus important de mon existence.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'alors même après l'avoir rencontré la première fois, pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans que son souvenir ne me hante ; qu'alors que tout me poussait à fuir, j'étais irrémédiablement ramenée vers lui ; qu'alors que je pensais l'avoir perdu, je me faisais l'effet d'être enfermée dans mon propre corps, spectatrice de ma propre vie, comme si la flamme de vie qui l'habitait avait brusquement tressailli et s'était essoufflée. Il était _ma_ famille et bien plus encore.

J'aimais Edward.

D'un amour inconditionnel et désespéré.

Le genre d'amour où vous ne saviez pas qu'il vous manquait quelque chose, où vous posiez la question de savoir pourquoi ce sentiment d'incomplétude vous collait à la peau alors que finalement vous vous sentiez heureux. Le genre d'amour qui vous grandit et vous amène au-delà de vous-même et où la seule douleur que vous pouvez ressentir, c'est l'absence de l'autre.

La voix d'Edward interrompit le flot de mes pensées. Je sentais sous mes doigts ses muscles tressaillirent dans une tension extrême. Nos corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre me faisaient ressentir la moindre vibration, le plus infime tressaillement...

« Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible pour moi Bella. » Chuchota-t-il comme on chuchote un secret douloureux. « Je suis condamné à t'aimer. Quand nous trouvons notre compagne, nous changeons irrévocablement. Ce que je suis me donne la capacité de supporter le poids et la force de ce lien au-delà de ce qu'il est humainement possible de supporter. C'est pour ça que les humains ne pourront jamais entrevoir le tiers du quart de ce que cette passion exulte. Ils ne pourraient pas le soutenir. Tu es libre de faire ce choix Bella. Tu ne m'es pas enchaînée. Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pars avant de perdre la chance d'avoir un avenir avec les tiens. Pars avant de me demander la seule chose que je redoute autant que je l'espère... »

Je m'accrochais involontairement à sa nuque comme un naufragé s'attache désespérément à sa bouée. « Je peux pas. » Avouai-je à demi-mot.

« Je peux t'aider, Bella. » Promit-il. « Je peux partir... Je peux faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Dis-moi... Dis-moi quoi faire et je le ferais. » Supplia-t-il.

Je restai un moment choquée par ses paroles. Croyait-il que c'était aussi simple? Croyait-il qu'il existe un quelconque moyen de revenir en arrière ? Faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? Je crus que je n'avais jamais entendu une connerie pareille et j'en aurais ri si la colère ne s'était pas insinuée en moi aussi vicieusement et violemment.

Je me détachai tranquillement de lui, ignorant au passage le frottement de nos deux peaux nues qui, à chaque fois qu'elles se frôlaient ainsi envoyait des frissons électriques dans mon corps.

« Oui... » Répondis-je calmement en le fixant. « Tu peux faire quelque chose... »

J'amenai sa main sur ma poitrine et la recouvris de la mienne. Il soutint mon regard attendant que je continue.

« Arrache-moi le cœur. » Demandais-je brusquement avec sérieux.

Edward retira sa main aussi vite que s'il s'était brûlé. Je repris sa main et la reposai à l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes auparavant.

« Fais-le. Enfonce ton poing dans ma poitrine et arrache-moi le cœur. Parce que c'est la seule façon de m'aider. Tu ne pourras jamais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Il faudrait me lobotomiser le cerveau. Tu peux faire ça Edward ? Tu peux effacer le souvenir de ton visage ? Le son de ton rire qui résonne ? Tu pourras faire en sorte que mon cœur ne se déchire pas en mille morceaux à chaque fois que je verrais quelque chose qui me rappelle que je ne t'ai plus avec moi ? Alors, si tu veux faire la seule chose qui te permettrait de m'aider, si tu veux me quitter, je te le redemande : Arrache. Moi. Le. Cœur. »

« Arrête. » Dis tranquillement Edward.

« Non. » Je posai mes mains en coupe sur son visage et plongeai dans ses yeux ambrés. « Toi, arrête. Arrête de vouloir tout contrôler. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ? Tu me demandes d'être sans toi. Tu me demandes l'impossible. »

Edward afficha une expression grave. « Tu serai prête à tourner le dos à ta famille ? »

Je répondis presque aussitôt, sans le quitter du regard. « Si c'est la seule solution, s'il me faut faire un choix, alors oui. »

« Renoncer à ce que tu as construit, tes études, ton trav- »

« Oui. »

« Tu renoncerai à ton humanité ? »

Bien que cette question était hautement pertinente, elle me prit au dépourvu. Je soufflai et laissai tomber mes mains sur le lit. Consciente d'être encore nue, et à moitié perturbée par la proximité du corps d'Edward, je me détachai légèrement et remuai maladroitement.

« Pourquoi évoquer la question maintenant ? »

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas se mettre la tête dans un trou et éluder la partie la plus importante concernant notre futur. Et je veux que tu aies conscience de tout ce que ça implique. »

Ses mots me firent réfléchir. Une décision pareille ne se prenait pas à la légère. Je ne pourrai jamais revenir en arrière. Mais j'étais persuadée... non... _je savais_ avec certitude qu'Edward était mon âme-sœur et puisque qu'il m'était impossible de vivre sans lui et que j'allais finir par vieillir et mourir si je restai telle que j'étais, je n'avais pas le choix.

Je pris l'expression la plus sérieuse et déterminée que je pus.

« Dans mon boulot, » Commençai-je. « … il m'a fallu anticiper l'éventualité de me faire mordre. En combattant les vampires, il y a une forte probabilité de mourir mais également de devenir l'une de ces créatures. C'était quelque chose dont nous avions discuté avec Sam et les autres. S'il s'avérait que je venais à me faire mordre, j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de devenir l'une de ces choses. Mais tu m'as montré que les vampires n'étaient pas tous des monstres sanguinaires, des créatures que je considérais comme des choses. Tu es un être vivant. Tu es doué d'une conscience, d'une âme... tu es capable d'amour. Quelle est la différence entre toi et moi ? Juste une force physique extraordinaire et un goût prononcé pour le sang animal. Ce n'est pas un gouffre. Je suis plus proche de ce que tu es que de l'humain qui pourrit en tôle après avoir violé ou tué. »

Sa main vint se poser sur mon ventre et une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard.

« Tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfant. » Murmura-t-il.

Je pris sa main et déposai un baiser à l'intérieur de sa paume. « Pourquoi fait-on des enfants ? Certains en font pour ne plus être seul, d'autres parce qu'ils ont trop d'amour à donner, par envie, par accident, par peur, par espoir. Je ne suis dans aucun de ces cas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant avec toi alors je ne veux pas. »

« Et si dans 100 ans... dans 300 ans, tu en as marre de moi ? »

« Jamais. » Dis-je avec force. « Dans ce monde - et je te parle pas du monde dans lequel la plupart des gens s'imagine vivre - je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Parce que je n'en avais jamais perçu la magie Edward. J'étais aveugle mais il y a en moi quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose contre lequel je ne peux pas lutter. Il y a des couples qui se quittent parce qu'ils ne sont pas des âmes-soeurs. Tu es et seras toujours mon âme-soeur. Je le sens, c'est en moi ; c'est comme l'air que je respire, c'est comme le sang qui coule dans mes veines, je sais exactement quand tu es près de moi et quand tu ne l'es pas, je te sens vibrer. »

Edward glissa sa main dans mon cou et me rapprocha de lui lentement. Il scella nos lèvres dans un baiser bref mais qui me fit sentir tout ce qu'il ressentait : la douleur, la fierté, l'espoir.

« Je veux juste t'éviter de souffrir. » Dit-il doucement.

« Ma souffrance sera pire encore si tu n'es plus là. »

Il souffla et posa son front sur le mien. « Je n'aurai pas dû te poursuivre Bella. J'aurai dû te laisser en paix. Je ne savais pas. »

Je souris avec amour. « Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas renoncé. Sans ça, je serai passée à côté de tellement de choses. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire... »

« Il y aurait un moyen mais... Ça ne va pas te plaire. » Grommelai-je.

« Dis toujours. »

« Ok. » Tentai-je. « Le traité est indispensable à la survie de nos familles, non ? Or, notre situation ne sera jamais ni acceptée, ni tolérée du côté des Quileutes. Le traité doit être notre priorité… »

« Jusque là, je te suis. »

« On ne pourra pas continuer comme ça Edward, à se cacher de tout et de tout le monde donc... La seule solution serait que je parte. Tu me transformeras et quand je reviendrai, je ferai mine d'avoir été mordue par un nomade et chercher de l'aide. Ce sera un accident.»

« Hors de question ! Ils vont te tuer ! C'est tout ce qu'ils vont te faire. »

« Mais non. Alice aura eu une vision, Carlisle se proposera de me prendre sous son aile pour me faire devenir végétarienne – bien sûr, je le serai déjà – et je serai ta compagne aux yeux de tous sans risque de briser le traité et sans risque de me faire renier par ma famille. »

Edward fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête dans la concentration et la réflexion. Un doute m'envahit alors, craignant de lui avoir fait voir une image de moi qui me ferait passer pour une misérable garce égocentrique.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Gémis-je d'une voix aiguë. « Tu me trouves machiavélique et affreuse, c'est ça ? T'as raison. Je suis affreuse. Manipuler les gens qu'on aime pour ses désirs égoïstes, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. J'ai l'impression qu'on est deux amants en train de comploter pour élaborer le meurtre du mari gênant. »

Contre toute attente, et alors que je me vautrais dans la honte, le corps d'Edward fut pris de quelques spasmes de rire.

« Il n'y a que toi qui complote pour l'instant. » Rigola-t-il.

Je me vexai aussitôt et boudai dans mon coin. « Si tu as une meilleure idée, c'est le moment d'en faire part. » Dis-je avec sarcasme.

Il sembla réfléchir puis me fit un clin d'œil.

« Ok. On dit tout à Sam, ensuite il me tue, puis Jacob te tue, le traité est enterré et nos familles se livrent une lutte à mort. Les Quileutes demande de l'aide aux autres clans amis, nous pareil, s'en suit une guerre mondiale secrète entre vampires et métamorphes. Les Volturi s'en mêlent. Jane met tout le monde hors d'état de nuire et Aro n'a plus qu'à zigouiller ceux qui restent lui permettant ainsi d'asseoir son pouvoir de dictateur psychopathe sur toutes les autres créatures de la planète faisant de lui le maître incontesté de la Terre. »

« Je préfère de loin mes plans diaboliques. » Dis-je en haussant un sourcil amusé.

« Ton plan a quelque chose de terriblement tentant mais... » Il poussa un soupir affligé. « On ne peut pas faire ça. On ne peut pas mentir... Je ne peux pas te faire mentir à ta propre famille pour vivre notre amour au grand jour. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir pervertie déjà de toutes les façons possibles ; je t'ai convoitée, je t'ai poursuivie, je t'ai tourmentée, je t'ai eu - et chaque jour je te veux encore plus - je te fais mentir, je te cache comme si tu étais une chose honteuse alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : celle d'être avec toi aux yeux de tous. Je veux pouvoir te montrer dans ce monde et dans le mien comme étant mienne, que tous les hommes posent leur regard sur toi et qu'ils crèvent de jalousie de voir que la femme qui est à mes côtés est si belle, si douce, si courageuse et que c'est _elle_ qui m'a choisi. Je serai si fier, Bella. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, je me sentirai digne. Mais si pour avoir tout ça le prix à payer est le mensonge alors tout ce qu'il y aura eu de beau entre nous sera souillé. Je ne peux pas te demander ça. Pardonne-moi mon amour. Je sais ce à quoi tu serais capable de renoncer. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir le cran d'en faire de même.»

Devant son air torturé je fermai les yeux. J'étais honteuse de l'avoir fait se sentir coupable alors que c'était lui qui me sauvait de la folie.

« C'est à toi de me pardonner. » Dis-je en me laissant tomber contre sa poitrine. « Pardon Edward. Oh mon Dieu, comment peux-tu seulement m'aimer ? Je suis si égoïste ! »

Ses bras m'encerclèrent et sa bouche se posa sur mes cheveux, appuyant ses lèvres sur ma tête et m'étreignant comme si j'allais m'évaporer à tout instant.

« Mais non. » Me rassura-t-il. « Tu m'aimes. L'amour fait ressentir en nous le meilleur comme le pire. Si je m'étais écouté, tu serais déjà l'une des nôtres. Au diable, ma famille, le traité, tes choix... Je... Je t'aurai mise devant le fait accompli. »

Je posai mon menton sur son épaule tandis qu'il resserra son emprise. « Oui mais au moins, tu sais retenir tes pensées pour toi. »

Il caressa la peau de mon dos sensuellement, faisait monter le désir incommensurable que j'avais pour lui. Je frissonnai.

« N'aie jamais peur de me dire ce que tu ressens ou ce à quoi tu penses. » Dit-il en creusant son nez dans mon cou et en léchant ma peau. « Si je ne t'ai pas fait part de mes pensées, c'est uniquement pour ne pas que tu vois quel monstre nombriliste et quel calculateur pervers je suis. »

J'expirai en penchant la tête en arrière pour lui donner accès à ma gorge qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser.

« J'ai l'impression d'être capable de tout... Tout... Pour être avec toi. Même le mensonge me paraît une mince entorse à la morale quand il s'agit de passer le reste de mon éternité auprès de toi.» Murmurai-je en me laissant aller dans la volupté qu'il créait tel un magicien.

Il me fit basculer en arrière et me fit un sourire.

« Nous trouverons une solution. »

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A 1 :**

Alors verdict ? L'attente vallait-elle le coup ? Que va-t-il se passer pour nos deux tourtereaux ? Et les Quileutes ? Et Alice ? Ah! Tant de questions... !

Je suis suspendue à mon propre suspence lol.

**N/A 2 :** Pour vous faire patienter sur le prochain chapitre, j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic qui est, pour l'instant, avec ma betâ Lénérol.


End file.
